


Un Copo de Nieve Demasiado Afilado

by AnBouwer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (canon), M/M, Miscommunication, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, discussions of abusive behavior, extra trigger warnings in individual chapters, fanfic completo en su idioma original, traducción en progreso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: [Traducción autorizada]Cuando Leonard y Barry descubren que son Almas Gemelas, luchan con los muchos, muchos problemas que esto causa. Podría ser más fácil sin las dificultades colectivas de los Rogues, un meta-gorila, y los militares, pero la vida nunca ha sido simple para ninguno de ellos.[Diverge después del final de la temporada 1]Long fic, primera parte terminada: Capítulos 2-17 (Marca Alma).[HIATUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO]





	1. Glosario de Términos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An All Too Jagged Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Pueden omitir el glosario, todas las palabras que surgen tiene sentido a lo largo. Es sólo para referencia y worldbuilding (construcción del mundo), por favor, no te dejes intimidar :) Se añadirán más términos según sea necesario y cuando llegue con ellos.
> 
> N/T: Traduje cada término de manera en que se pueda entender, fue difícil intentar hacer que tuvieran sentido *suda*.

**Agitador Malicioso** ( _s_ ): Un término despectivo usado para las personas que intentan tocar (generalmente a través de un apretón de manos) a tantas personas como sea posible en un intento de encontrar a su Alma Gemela. Típicamente se percibe como desesperado.

 _Ver también_ : Marcado y Esperando, Papeleta Arruinada

 **Alimentar el Sangrado** ( _v, frase_ ): Una simple frase que originalmente significaba compartir el Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo con la Alma Gemela de uno. El uso coloquial moderno tiende a significar a cualquier individuo (con o sin Alma Gemela) que se dedica a un acto hedónico simplemente por la alegría/placer de eso.

 **Alma Gemela / Pareja** ( _s_ ): Dos personas (o en casos extremadamente raros, más de dos) que comparten una conexión espiritual más allá del ámbito físico. Ellos comparten una “Marca única” para identificarse entre sí, y al tocar piel con piel por primera vez, establecen un fuerte e inquebrantable vínculo. Las Almas Gemelas son a menudo parejas románticas pero pueden ser parejas platónicas e incluso familiares. Se cree que las Almas Gemelas permanecen en el curso de la reencarnación de una vida a la otra. En un momento dado, aproximadamente de un treinta a cuarenta por ciento de la población está Marcada. Se cree además que los No-Marcados se han reencarnado en un momento en que su Alma Gemela no está viva, evidenciado por el desarrollo de una Marca en el momento del nacimiento de su Alma Gemela, pero no hasta ese momento.

 _Ver también_ : Comunión Iniciar, Marca, No-Marcado, Vínculo, Vínculo NeuroAfectivo

 **Bebé de Vínculo** (s): Cualquier niño nacido de dos Almas Gemelas.

 **Bloqueadores de VNA** ( _s_ ): Medicamentos que se pueden administrar para impedir que una persona experimente un Sangrado entrante de su Alma Gemela, aunque esto no detiene a el Alma Gemela de no tomar las píldoras para recibir una entrada de VNA. Las píldoras funcionan bloqueando selectivamente los sitios de las células receptoras Neuro-Afectivas en el cerebro. Específicamente, bloquean los sitios receptores en las neuronas postsinápticas que están especializadas como células receptoras Neuro-Afectivas, bloqueando los sitios receptores dopaminérgicos, adrenérgicos, y colinérgicos encontrados allí, inhibiendo la transmisión a lo largo de las vías de la neurona espejo.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo

 **Canciones de Vínculo** (s): Cualquier canción escrita sobre Almas Gemelas o ser Vinculado.

 _Ver también_ : VinCom

 **Cirugía de Lesión Amigdalectomía** (s): Un procedimiento quirúrgico que crea lesiones dirigidas a las áreas de la amígdala implicadas en el Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo. Tales lesiones se han documentado como un corte del VNA en raros casos de estudio, pero tal procedimiento es altamente polémico cuando se ejecuta, y sólo se realiza en condiciones extremas. Las lesiones pueden desarrollarse naturalmente como consecuencia de un daño neurológico (es decir, debido al avance de demencia o calcificación de la amígdala).

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo NeuroAfectivo

 **Comunión Inicial / CI** ( _s_ ): El momento en que dos Almas Gemelas tiene su primer contacto piel con piel, estableciendo así su Vínculo y su Vinculo Neuro-Afectivo.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo NeuroAfectivo, Vínculo

 **Convención de Copenhague** (s): Originalmente establecida en 1809 y enmendado en 1947 por la Corte Internacional de Justicia (posteriormente gobernado por las Naciones Unidas), la Convención de Copenhague estableció el Derecho Internacional y precedente para proteger los derechos e intereses especiales de las Almas Gemelas en todo el mundo. Todas las naciones deben actuar de acuerdo con las leyes establecidas en la convención; sin embargo, muchos países donde ocurren violaciones a los derechos humanos no cumplen con estas regulaciones.

 **Derechos de los Vinculados** (s): Cualquier forma de derechos legales, constitucionales o internacionales que protejan los intereses de las Almas Gemelas.

 _Ver también_ : Convención de Copenhague, Exenciones de Pareja

 **Desligado** ( _s, adjetivo_ ): La pérdida o rotura de un VNA. Ocurre como resultado de la Cirugía de Lesión Amigdalectomía.

 _Ver también_ : Cirugía de Lesión Amigdalectomía, Vínculo NeuroAfectivo

 **Día de Marcado** ( _s_ ): El día en que la marca de un Marcado Manifestado aparece; también es el cumpleaños de su Alma Gemela.

 _Ver también_ : Nacido Marcado, Marcado Manifestado

 **Exenciones de Parejas** ( _s_ ): Un término para cualquier exención legal o de trabajo proporcionada para las Almas Gemelas Vinculadas.

 _Ver también_ : Convención de Copenhague, Derechos de los Vinculados

 ** _Exsomnis Night_** (s): Cuando una persona no puede dormir porque su Alma Gemela no puede dormir; significa literalmente “noche sin dormir”.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo (VNA)

 **Familia de Vínculo** (s): Análogo a los suegros, una Familia de Vínculo es la familia de uno de las Almas Gemelas  Vinculadas.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo

 ** _Infitiales Animarum Conpares_ ** ( _s, termino propio_ ): Un término latín arcaico que se traduce tanto como “alma gemela/pareja rechazada”, “alma gemela/pareja negada” o “alma gemela/pareja negativa” dependiendo de la interpretación de los traductores de ‘ _infitales’_. Se utiliza para describir los raros casos en que uno o ambas Almas Gemelas se apartan uno al otro y terminan separados. El término conserva su forma original en Latín en parte porque se utiliza como un diagnóstico de las condiciones en las que esto ocurren y uno o ambas Almas Gemelas comienzan a presentar síntomas clínicos debido a la separación, y en parte porque no hay un término coloquial para estos casos.

 _Ver también_ : _Infitialis Dimidum_

 ** _Infitialis Dimidum_ ** ( _s, término propio_ ): Un término latino arcaico que se traduce como “mitad rechazada” y está destinado a describir a un individuo que es Alma Gemela y ha rechazado su Vínculo. Tales casos son increíblemente raros pero de interés para la literatura psicológica cuando surgen, ya que uno o ambos _Infitialis Dimidum_ típicamente presentan síntomas psicológicos o fisiológicos si el rechazo dura años.

 _Ver también_ : _Infitiales Animarum Conpares_

 **Marca / Marca Alma / Marcado** ( _s, adjetivo_ ): el único símbolo que aparece en el mismo lugar en los cuerpos de las Almas Gemelas. Las Marcas sin típicamente blancas pero pueden aparecer como una ligera sombra en mayoría con los colores primarios, y se vuelven negras después de la muerte de su Alma Gemela. Las Marcas son únicas para una Pareja de Almas Gemelas y pueden variar en la colocación, en el tamaño del cuerpo, forma, geometría, complejidad, y cada otra dimensión. Se cree que una Marca persiste a través de las diferentes vidas de una Pareja durante cada reencarnación. Cualquier persona con una Marca se considera un Marcado.

 _Ver también_ : No-Marcado, Viudo Marcado

 **Marca Viuda / Viudo Marcado** ( _s, adjetivo_ ): Después de que el Alma Gemela de una persona ha muerto, su Marca se vuelve negra y se convierte en una Marca Viuda, y ellos se convierten en un Viudo Marcado.

 _Ver también_ : Marca

 **Marcado Manifestado (MM)** ( _v_ ): Cuando una persona que nace sin una Marca desarrolla una más tarde en su vida, indicando que el Alma Gemela acaba de (re)nacer en el mundo; la mitas de todos las Almas Gemelas son MM.

 _Ver también_ : Nacido Marcado, Marca

 **Marcado y Esperando / MyE / mye** ( _s_ ): Una persona con una Marca que todavía no tiene su Alma Gemela. Típicamente se utiliza para referirse a personas que son adultos y aún no han encontrado a su Alma Gemela; rara vez se utiliza para cualquier persona menor de 16-18 años. Lleva connotaciones similares a una moderna ‘solterona’.

 _Ejemplo:_ “Él nunca ha tenido novia porque él es un mye, sólo está esperando su momento.”

 _Ver también_ : Nacido Marcado, Manifestar Marca, Marca

 **Marcamentero** ( _s_ ): Similar a 'casamentero’, este término se refiere a cualquier individuo que presenta dos personas que pasan a ser Almas Gemelas. Puede ser intencional, como cuando una persona se da cuenta de que conoce a dos personas con la misma Marca, o totalmente involuntaria, como invitar a dos amigos a una fiesta sólo para que se conozcan y descubran que son Almas Gemelas.

 **Meutre De La Moitié / Meutre De La Moitié Syndrome** ( _s_ ): Literalmente significa “Asesinato a la Mitad”, esto se refiere a un miembro de la Pareja Vinculada asesinado por su Alma Gemela. El síndrome MdlM es una condición psicológica que ocurre después de que una persona haya matado a su propia Alma Gemela, típicamente caracterizado por disociación, paranoia, pensamiento delirante y comportamiento violento. Se cree que la intención de matar y el conocimiento de hacer asesinado a su Alma Gemela, junto con la sensación de su muerte experimentada a través del VNA, da lugar a un desequilibrio químico neurológico, relacionado en gran medida con los niveles de dopamina ya acetilcolina.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo (VNA)

 **Nacido Marcado** (v): Cuando una persona nace con una Marca, indicando que su Alma Gemela es mayor; la mitad de todos las Almas Gemelas son NM.

 _Ver también_ : Marca Manifestada, Marca

 **No-Marcado** ( _s, adjetivo_ ): Cualquier persona que no tiene una Marca/Marca-Alma en esta vida; aproximadamente 60-67% de la población en un momento dado.

 **Papeleta Arruinada** ( _s_ ): Una persona con una Marca (y por lo tanto un Alma Gemela) en esta vida, pero nunca la encuentra y nunca logra la Comunión Inicial. Un temor común entre los MyE viejos y entre aquellos cuya Alma Gemela nace mucho más tarde que ellos.

 _Ver también_ : Marcado y Esperando, Comunión Inicial

 **Sangrado Tranquilo** ( _s_ ): Un término para cuando el VNA de una Pareja transfiere muy poco, sobre todo las emociones humanas básicas y no intensamente.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo (VNA / Sangrado)

 **Sensación Remota del Alma Gemela** ( _v_ ): El acto de localizar psíquicamente a su Alma Gemela en otra ubicación geográfica debido a su Vínculo.

 _Ver también_ : Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo

 **Signos del Alma** ( _s_ ): Similar a la astrología, una pseudo-ciencia de la nueva era basado en la figura, forma, tamaño y patrones conforme a la Marca de una persona/pareja. Según los aficionados del Signo del Alma, la angularidad, la geometría, forma y símbolos dentro de las Marcas pretenden tener un significado simbólica superior a la naturaleza del Vínculo. Algunos partidarios incluso forman ser capaces de predecir el curso de la vida de uno basado en las Almas Gemelas históricas conocidas que tiene Marcas de forma similar. Hasta la fecha no hay pruebas científicas que corroboren estas afirmaciones.

 _Ver también_ : Marca

 **Symbología** ( _s_ ): El estudio científico de Almas Gemelas y Vínculos de Almas Gemelas. La simbología neuronal es el estudio de las vías neuronales/cerebrales de las Almas Gemelas y los Vínculos Neuro-Afectivos. El término surge a través de la palabra griega “symbolon,” refiriéndose al término usado por Aristófanes para explicar de donde surgen las Almas Gemelas, en El Simposio de Platón. En otra parte, un **symbolon** se refiere a un plato roto en dos y dado a dos personas para simbolizar un vínculo entre ellos: dos mitades de un todo.

 **Symbosexualidad** ( _s_ ): Atracción y orientación sexual específica para el Alma Gemela; es decir, sólo experimentar atracción sexual por su Alma Gemela. (También: **symboromanticismo** ).

 **VinCom** (s): Una película de comedia romántica sobre Almas Gemelas que se enamoran. Un género muy popular entre los jóvenes entre 13-25 años.

 _Ver también_ : Canciones de Vínculo

 **Vínculo** (s): El término general para todas las formas de conexión entre dos Almas Gemelas.

 _Ver también_ : Comunión Inicial, Vínculo NeuroAfectivo

 **Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo / VNA / Sangrado** ( _s_ ): Una conexión neurológica entre dos (o en casos extremadamente raros, más de dos) miembros de una Pareja de Almas Gemelos. La conexión neurológica permite que las Almas Gemelas experimenten una gama de sensaciones remotas, típicamente incluyendo una gama de emociones y muy raramente sensaciones físicas.

Aunque el mundo científico está en desacuerdo sobre la forma y función exactas, se cree que el VNA se origina en el sistema límbico dentro del cerebro, particularmente la amígdala (alimentando el núcleo accumbens y estructuras relacionadas). Después de lograr la Comunión Inicial a través del contacto piel con piel, los sistemas nerviosos centrales (es decir, los cerebros) de cada uno de las Almas Gemelas parecen ‘reconocerse’ uno al otro, activando las células Neuro-Afectivas del receptor del cerebro localizadas en el sistema límbico. Al hacerlo, establecen un vínculo neurológico.

A través de este enlace, las Almas Gemelas pueden transmitir y recibir señales distintas entre sí sin contacto físico.  Se entiende que al recibir una remota ‘señal’ a través del VNA (comúnmente: sangrado), las células Neuro-Afectivas en el sistema límbico activan la amígdala en el receptor, y el cerebro de este individuo entonces replica el patrón original de actividad, debido en parte a neuronas espejo (es decir, celular cerebrales especializadas para el mimetismo).

La fuerza y el tipo de señales que llega a través del sangrado se ve afectada por la intensidad del sentimiento/sensación, la distancia física entre la Pareja, y a menudo por el contacto piel-con-piel. El VNA es más fuerte: directamente después de establecerse cuando el control todavía no es posible; cuando tocan físicamente a su Alma Gemela y especialmente cuando tocan su Marca; y cuando situaciones/emociones extremas lo requieren.

Con la práctica, las Almas Gemelas pueden bloquear deliberadamente las sensaciones entrantes del VNA y deliberadamente bloquear el enviar las propias. La transmisión deliberada es mucho más rara, pero se cree que es posible por algunos científicos. Transmitir imágenes y pensamientos reales no se considera posible, ya que la capacidad de imitar el único patrón e imágenes complejas no se cree que sea posible, y porque el VNA comienza en el sistema límbico y no (según el consenso científico actual) se alimenta en la memoria del cerebro o centros visuales. Las sensaciones compartidas son a menudo fugaces, no constantes, y rara vez van más allá de las emociones básicas o semi-complejas.

En extrañas ocasiones, las sensaciones físicas han sido documentadas como compartidas, y esto se cree que ocurre cuando los cerebros de la Pareja  tiene células Neuro-Afectivas del receptor que se extienden más allá de la amígdala a otras partes del sistema límbico en el cerebro, incluyendo el tálamo. Las Parejas experimentaran un sangrado más intensa que puede extenderse al dolor, placer y a una serie de otras experiencias sensoriales fantasmales.

El término arcaico para el VNA era “Comunión” pero esto ha caído del uso común.

 _Ver también_ : Vinculo, Alimentar el Sangrado, Comunión Inicial

 **Vincuaniversario** (s): Término casual/coloquial para  el aniversario de una Comunión Inicial.

 _Ver también_ : Comunión Inicial

 **Vitalis** ( _s_ ): Una Señal del Alma para individuos con una Marca del Alma mediana-o-larga que aparece sobre los órganos vitales o en el torso, particularmente para las Marcas que tiene líneas duras o rotas. Se dice que es indicativo de un Vínculo con luchas y disputas, pero también  con una profunda pasión, un fuerte VNA, y fuertes emociones. Parejas famosas en la historia con estos Signos del Alma incluyen a Bonnie y Clyde, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, y parejas de ficción como Romeo y Julieta.

 _Ver también_ : Marca, Señal del Alma.

 **Vna** ( _v_ ): Utilizado cuando el Vínculo Neuro-Afectivo entra en acción. El uso no es particularmente común, ya que las tendencias sociales  decentes y la cercanía social dictan si es algo apropiado discutir la experiencia del VNA.

 _Ejemplo_ : “Pareces distraído, ¿Tu compañero te está *molestando?

*No hay una forma de traducir el **_nabbing_** aunque una traducción seria **_apuñalando_** pero ese no es el contexto de la situación ya que se refiere al NAB (NeuroAffective Bond) / VNA (Vínculo NeuroAfectivo) no al verbo **_nab_**.*  

 


	2. Marca Alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Balaclava de Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LBCqG0YnTM) y [Oh Glory by Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxgOjbXd-DM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias extra para este capítulo (más allá de lo que hay en las tags): control mental temporal, mención/recuerdos de traumas médicos.

Len no podía apartar la vista. No podía escuchar nada—los sonidos a su alrededor apagados, distantes. El latido del corazón era lento, como si el espacio entre cada latido estuvieran dispersos. Sintió que su cuerpo daba un lento y largo paso, sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies mientras algo pesado se estrellaba cerca de él. Nada importaba. Nada más que esa _Marca_.

La Marca decía que Flash era—que Barry Allen era—

Tan pronto como eso hizo clic, verdaderamente hizo clic como una llave que se desliza en una cerradura, el mundo reanudó su velocidad normal. El gorila estaba rodeando a Barry. El robo había salido terriblemente mal, el pasillo y el techo por encima se desmoronaban a su alrededor, el súper-poderoso _gorila_ gigante había destruido todo alrededor de ellos en su rabia. No importaba ahora, tenía que llegar a Barry.

Barry quien era su Alma Gemela.

*** Más temprano esa mañana ***

El trabajo de la galería se suponía que era relativamente fácil. No _demasiado_ fácil, pero no demasiado complicado, no con sus armas. Fue idea de Lisa porque le encantaban los robos de arte y Len no podía negar que sonaba como diversión—estaba de humor para expandirse de los atracos de transporte a lugares más estables, objetivos más maliciosos.

El blanco era joyería, naturalmente. Lisa había visto que una exhibición que vendría a Central tenía un broche de lujo que pertenecía a la esposa de Napoleón y decidió que lo quería, así que por supuesto ella tenía que tenerlo. No es que tuviera quejas, sobre todo porque valía unos pocos millones si Lisa se cansaba de el.

Habían planeado su trabajo para la madrugada—dos horas antes de que el museo abriera, pero justo en el momento en el que seguridad cambiaba y, por cierto, cuando el curador del museo llegaba cada día. Con un poco de conocimiento en el diseño del sistema del metro de la ciudad, el plan era simple—tomarían al curador, luego las joyas de la bóveda del sótano, con el curador a punta de pistola. A partir de ahí, regresarían al corredor del sótano principal y Len congelaría un agujero en el suelo, dejándolos sobre el antiguo túnel del metro. Se habían adelantado una hora, en el túnel para congelar su agujero de escape la mayor parte del camino desde el otro lado—en su mayoría indetectable, pero lo suficiente como para que sea fácil explotar más tarde. También aparcaron su auto de escape tan cerca cómo podían del túnel—con otro fuera del museo de emergencia—así que todo lo que tenían que hacer era entrar y capturar al curador. Pan comido.

Y fue fácil, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el curado se hizo el valiente y activo una alarma silenciosa en algún momento al dejar la bóveda. Las barras descendieron al final del pasillo del sótano hacia las escaleras, delante del elevador, y también detrás de ellos en la bóveda. Pero no importaba, estaban casi afuera, bastante seguros de que el museo nunca había planeado por potenciales ladrones volaran el suelo debajo de ellos. Len estaba disparando al piso con su arma cuando—

— ¿Qué fue eso, Capitán?

Estaban usando alias ahora—bien podían, ya que los tenían. Len miró a Lisa y luego sucedió de nuevo, peor—el suelo tembló. ¿Un terremoto? ¿En Central? Se estabilizó.

— ¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo?

Lisa tenía su mano en el curador, una docena de guardias de seguridad se dirigían hacia las barras que habían bajado entre ellos y las escaleras que conducían.

— ¡Intenten algo divertido y su jefe será una estatua muy dorada, muchachos! –Lisa gritó en su dirección.

Estaban posicionándose cuando el suelo volvió a temblar, y casi sintió—eso no podía ser. Parecía venir debajo de sus pies, justo—

El suelo se agrietó, su hielo se rompió bajo él de repente y retrocedió, lejos y—

Con un ensordecedor crujido y agrietamiento como el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose, el piso estalló hacia arriba en una tormenta de hielo y escombros, enormes pedazos de concreto y varillas y suelo de mármol. Len y Lisa se echaron hacia atrás y se apartaron, el curador se alejó de ellos y—

Qué demonios era—

Un monstruo, una gigantesca criatura rugiente subía desde el suelo y los guardias de seguridad ya habían abierto fuego, ruidoso en el corredor del sótano, rebotando y eso no era un monstruo del todo era—

— ¡¿Un _gorila_?! –Len y su hermana gritaron al insinuó, tan pronto como la criatura surgió del agujero. No era _cualquier_ gorila—era masivo, enorme y—

Estaba _enojado_. Se alzó hacia atrás y rugió, golpeando su pecho y corriendo hacia los guardias de seguridad, corriendo a una velocidad imposible, de lado a lado y saltando contra las paredes, agarrando las vigas cruzadas en el techo, que se agrietaron y cayeron en trozos. El monstruo era demasiado rápido para que los guardias reaccionara adecuadamente y consiguieran un disparo decente pero _tenía_ que haber recibido algunas balas y después golpeando sus pies hacia delante en las barras.

Pero entonces los guardias dejaron de disparar. Estaban allí de pie, todavía, cuando el monstruo gruñó y comenzó a tirar de las barras, doblándolas. Maldición, ¿Tenía súper fuerza también o era sólo la regular fuerza masiva de un mono? ¿Y por qué no disparaban? Ahora que la sala no estaba llena de balas, Len no tenía la intención de esperar y averiguarlo.

 Siseó hacia Lisa.

—Agujero, coche, ahora –ella asintió, echó una mirada atrás a la espalda del monstruo y luego hacia el agujero. Antes de que se moviera, ambos escucharon un ‘por favor’ y movieron la cabeza hacia la otra figura. El curador del museo. Su cabeza estaba sangrando.

—No me dejen –susurró, con el rostro aterrorizado.

Mierda. Estaba dispuesto a decirle al viejo que estaba solo cuando escuchó—

— ¡Grodd—deja que esas personas se vayan! –era Flash. Por supuesto que era. Len levantó la cabeza y vio al Velocista Escarlata, de pie en la escalera que conducía al pasillo, detrás de la fila de guardias sin vida. ¿ _Conocía_ al gorila?

— ¡Este día sigue mejorando! –Len siseó hacía Lisa detrás de su bloque de concreto.

— ¿Qué _hacemos_ , Len? –soltó ella, el curador deslizándose ahora por el suelo hacia ellos.

Cualquier cosa que Flash tuviera con el gorila parecía no estar aguantando—podía escuchar los disparos de nuevo, pero las balas no estaban dirigidas al gorila, vio un borrón y silbó hacia su hermana—

—Nos largamos de aquí. ¡Vamos!

Hicieron una pausa hacia el agujero a unos 15 pies, pero Len corrió hacia un lado y agarró el brazo del anciano y lo levantó, moviéndose para arrastrarlo y luego vio—el Flash había corrido hacia el gorila, las barras estaban lo suficientemente abiertas como para permitirle conseguir un puñetazo y la bestia lo agarró y lo lanzó. El chico se deslizó y se volcó por el suelo, aterrizando a pocos metros de Len. Lo cual podría no haber sido demasiado problema, excepto que el monstruo de repente se dio cuenta de él y Lisa—se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Toma al viejo y veté! –le gritó a su hermana, el curado gritando.

— ¡Espera! –antes de empujar bruscamente a Lisa.

— ¡Corre! –ella atrapó al hombre y él se tomó un segundo para verlos dirigirse al salida en el piso.

Antes de que pudiera planear cualquier otra cosa, el gorila estaba arremetiendo y Len alzó su arma fría y le disparó al maldito pecho. Eso debía ralentizarlo—eso no lo estaba frenando. La cosa rugió de dolor, golpeando la pared mientras se alzaba hacia un lado, el sonido retumbando en el pasillo, resonando en las paredes. Entonces volvió a correr, dirigiéndose directamente a Len, con el arma fría estancada, un rugido ensordecedor y Flash se levantó del suelo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudar a Len. Esquivó a un lado, tratando de salir del camino de la criatura, pero lo atrapó por la parte trasera del gorila que se agolpaba en su camino— el impacto golpeándolo a diez pies atrás, contra la pared, sus costillas definitivamente rotas. Gruñó.

— ¡Grodd! –ese era el chico. Len se sujetó las costillas y apretó los dientes, obligándose a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza como el carajo por golpearse contra la pared. Probablemente tenía una contusión. Al final del corredor, los guardias habían huido de nuevo por los escalones. Grandes trozos de muro se habían derrumbado gracias al alboroto del gorila, y con tantas vigas cruzadas rotas y en el suelo, las cosas empezaban a desmoronarse lentamente, en su mayoría el silbido de los finos granos de yeso y el polvo se deslizaban hacia abajo, pero un trozo ocasional de concreto empezaba a romperse también. Necesitaba, jodidamente, salir de ahí.

Pero el monstruo estaba volteando hacia el Flash, que estaba de pie, decidido y nervioso como siempre. Len tuvo que admira al chico, podía recibir una paliza.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Grodd. Puedes regresar conmigo a los Laboratorios STAR— para ver a Cisco y Caitlin. Te gusta Caitlin, ¿Recuerdas?

Len hizo una nota mental en negrita y subrayada para preguntarle a Flash y su equipo qué demonios estaba pasando en esta ciudad, y por qué carajo un gigante súper-poderoso gorila estaba vagando sin control.

Pero el monstruo apenas gruñó y golpeó su pecho, al parecer no muy impresionado por la sugerencia de Barry, y luego volvió a mirar a Len, mirándolo a los ojos como un inteligente—como él era— _Soy Grodd_ —y—

Contra su voluntad, sin intención, con la mente extrañamente lejana y distante, como en una neblina, Len se sintió avanzar de la pared.

— ¿Dónde Padre? –preguntó su voz. Lo sentía, pero no era él. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, nada lo hizo. Todo estaba de pronto bien; mejor que bien, estaba contento, satisfecho.

—Grodd—estás— ¿Acabas de tomar al Capital Cold para hablar conmigo?

—Casco me bloquea, ¡¿Dónde está Padre?! –y Len entendió—Flash bloqueaba los poderes de Grodd. A Grodd no le gustaba. Grodd estaba molesto. Len también estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Flash haría eso con Grodd? Que cruel. ¿Y dónde estaba Padre? Grodd extrañaba a Padre. No lo había visitado.

—Well—Eobrad—ya no está aquí más, Grodd. Lo enviamos a su tiempo. Él se fue a casa.

¡NO! Grodd estaba enojado. Se dirigió hacia el Flash y—

 _Mierda_ , eso había sido—Len cayó de rodillas, jadeando. ¡¿El gorila mutante era un monstruo gigante con súper fuerza y _poderes de control mental_?! Carajo no.

Len forzó a sus ojos abrirse, empujando más allá su visión y el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza aun doliendo por golpearse contra la pared. Vio al Flash esquivar, rápido, entonces el chico estaba justo al lado de Len—

—Flash, tú-… –su voz era seca y podía saborear el cobre.

— ¡Tienes que salir de aquí, ahora! ¡Grodd lo hará de nuevo, Snart!

Entonces el gorila embistió en su dirección, perfectamente girando para seguir al Flash y el chico se apartó de Len, distrayendo a la cosa pero Len vio que extendía la mano y lo agarraba mientras pasaba junto a él. Era _rápido_ para una cosa gigantesca. Levantó a Escarlata y lo agarró del frente de su traje, arrancando el rayo y la mitad del frente con el, todo el lado derecho, la máscara también se fue, el rostro y la cabeza de Barry expuestas y entonces—

El chico _gritó_. Lo que sea que el monstruo estaba haciendo dentro de su cabeza, no sonaba agradable.

Len miró el agujero en el suelo, a menos de diez pies de él, y el emblema del rayo rojo de cuero que no había caído no menos de cinco pies de él, pero—se maldijo—Len no podía dejarlo así. Maldijo en voz baja, se levantó y—con una silenciosa oración a cualquier dios que podría estar escuchando—disparó al monstruo en su espalda con su arma.

Hizo un herido y molesto grito y lanzó a Barry como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Luego se acercó a Len y trató de prepararse para el control mental, caminando lentamente hacia el agujero, con la pistola preparada en el monstruo, esperando que el chico fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar ahora, pero esta vez sintió—

Miedo—agujas—sangre—agujas—doctores—sangre—anestesicos—dolor—miedo—miedo—terror— _dolor_ —rojo vivo—doctores—

Len gritó, cayendo de rodillas y apretando los dientes. El gorila estaba avanzando lentamente, tomándose su tiempo con un gruñido retumbante mientras le enviaba visiones de traumas y experimentos en su cabeza y Len—joder lo había tenido peor que esto. Podía con eso. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza así que probó el sabor de la sangre y sacó un recuerdo, uno de su padre, molesto, gritando, con el cinturón azotando su piel, la botella de cerveza estallando contra su frente, sangrando, él con los bazos alzados, tratando de esconderse—

El gorila se detuvo, todavía gruñendo pero entonces, en su cabeza escuchó—

_Pobre humano. No hay pelea contigo._

Wow eso—eso era nuevo. Una voz en su cabeza. Siseó contra la intromisión y levantó la vista hacia la cosa, pero se alejaba de él. Se paró y estabilizó, y fue entonces cuando lo vio—

Detrás del monstruo, podía ver a Barry de pie, la chaqueta en su mayoría arrancada, exponiendo su cadera derecha hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, el lado izquierdo de su traje aún se aferraba a él. Y allí, los ojos de Len atraídos hacia eso como el ojo de una tormenta—la Marca. Barry tenía una Marca de Alma Gemela grabada en su lado derecho, debajo de sus costillas y por encima de su cadera, al lado de sus músculos abdominales, justo—ahí.

Justo donde la de Len estaba. Justo _como_ la de Len—idéntica. Coincidían. Un Par.

No. Sí. Joder. Necesitaba sacar a Barry de ahí— _ahora_.

Pero el monstruo estaba rodeando a Barry de nuevo, ajeno a la sorpresa de Len. Dio un paso hacia él, sin pensar, incluso cuando Barry lo cuestionó, le ordenó que se retirara, apretando los dientes de dolor contra lo que sea que estaba haciendo dentro de su cabeza.  El techo estaba empezando a caer. Si Barry conseguía que los mataran ahora, Len lo asesinaría él mismo en su próxima vida.

Len le disparó, el arma fría se elevó en un arco incluso cuando Barry arrancó un cable, o una cuerda—eran las que Len y Lisa habían traído para escalar el agujero, se dio cuenta vagamente—y el chico corrió alrededor del chillante gorila, envolviendo su pies y brazos a los lados. En cuestión de segundos Len pudo bajar los brazos, Barry tropezó con algo, enredándose—

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Escarlata?! –el niño se movía hacia Len, de espaldas, arrastrando a la enfurecida criatura hacia el agujero.

— ¡Alejarlo de la superficie! No podemos dejarlo—

— ¡Esa es nuestra salida, idiota!

Pero Barry no paró de tirar y no importó porque un segundo después la cuerda se rompió y una enorme losa de concreto cayó directamente sobre el monstruo. El temblor que causó en el suelo casi hizo tropezar a Len, Barry dejó caer la cuerda y la cosa la pateo, conectando un pie con Barry antes de que Len pudiera reaccionar, el chico cayendo hacia atrás, deslizándose y—mierda, Len trató de alcanzarlo pero el niño estaba en el hoyo, cayendo por el suelo.

Len se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo. Barry había aterrizado diez pies abajo en el piso del túnel de servicio y estaba gruñendo, rodando de costado. Len podía ver a Lisa ya corriendo hacia él. Gracias a Dios.

Volteo y echó una mirada al monstruo, el gorila, sacando la losa de concreto de su pecho, una viga cruzada y cayendo cerca de ellos, el techo dando una especie de gruñido, los cabellos de su cuello erizándose. Len disparó el arma fría a la losa que estaba clavada en la criatura, congelando el suelo, congelándolo para la criatura. Rugió y se tambaleo y más polvo cayó desde el techo, grietas como telarañas a punto de caer. Len volvió a golpear a Grodd una vez más para tomar una buena medida entonces agarró la cola de una de las cuerdas, el otro extremo todavía anclado bajo la bestia. Lo envolvió alrededor de su brazo y la mano izquierda y lo usó para deslizarse hacia abajo en el agujero, con las costillas adoloridas violentamente protestando.

Se dejó caer los últimos dos pies en el suelo y Lisa ya estaba gritándole.

— ¡Vámonos, Lenny! ¡AHORA!

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. El auto estaba a diez pies de él, en la puerta del oscuro túnel y Lisa ya estaba entrando en el asiento del conductor. Se acercó apresuradamente, con las costillas adoloridas y se arrojó al asiento trasero, junto a Barry. El curador estaba en la parte delantera, abrazándose así mismo, conmocionado. Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta antes de que Lisa pisara el acelerador, la puerta se cerró cuando lo hizo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Y-... –detrás de él, donde había estado hace unos segundos, concreto y rocas y trozos de piso y echo se desmoronaron, el sonido de la erupción en la entra del túnel—demolición u rotura.

Barry gimió a su lado. Len atrajo su atención a él. Estaba medio sentado y medio tendido, la espada contra la puerta del auto, las piernas extendidas en dirección a Len y los ojos cerrados de dolor. Se veía peor por el desgaste—labios ensangrentados y cortes en el rostro, moretones por todas partes, sin dudas costillas roas, un corte en su pierna y quién sabe qué más bajo sus pantalones. Una manga, la izquierda, estaba todavía milagrosamente unida, pero el lado derecho de su traje se había ido para siempre, y su identidad secreta estaba definitivamente exhibida. Pero estaba vivo, maltratado, y eso era lo que importaba.

Eso, y la Marca. Barry sostenía sus costillas, con la mano medio enguantada sosteniendo las heridas y huesos rotos, pero no ocultando la Marca y Len podía verla, una compleja Marca blanca, un copo de nieve con líneas afiladas como rayos.

Len esta funcionaba por la adrenalina y no mucho más, demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas cosas pero lo único que sabía—

— Lenny, necesito algunas respuestas, ¡Aquí! –Lisa seguía gritando. Mierda. Estaban acelerando hacia la luz del día al final del túnel subterráneo.

— ¡Sólo sácanos de aquí, Lise!

— ¡Por favor! –se apresuró a decir el viejo curador y Len tenía suficiente de él-.

—Y tira al viejo.

—No-… –Barry abrió los ojos e intentó sentarse. —No puedes simplemente-…

—Lo dejaremos en un lugar seguro, chico. Lisa, detente.

Habían salido del túnel hacia una estación de metro abandonada por encima del suelo, una vieja parada que necesitaba reparación. El vecindario estaba justo fuera de la ciudad, un poco menos respetable y Len estaba bastante seguro de que Mick tenía una casa segura por aquí que podía pedir prestada. Un minuto después, Lisa se detuvo junto a una hilera de negocios que sin duda era frentes para algo, casi sin tráfico en un domingo.

—Fuera.

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces al anciano. Barry también se movió, como si fuera a irse, con el rostro se contraído de dolor cuando lo hizo.

—Tú no, Escarlata. Te arreglaremos. Tenemos preguntas –y las tenía, Len tenía alrededor de un millón. Pero no se estaba dejando procesarlas todavía—necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro primero, en algún lugar más privado.

Lisa arrancó antes de que Flash pudiera salir.

— ¿Dónde, Lenny? –preguntó, recuperando algo de calma ahora que estaba a salvo del metro y la criatura gigante, y su propio latido se calmaba.

—Al lugar de Mick en la treinta y cuatro.

Ella asintió, conocía el lugar.

—No- Laboratorios STAR –Barry estaba tratando de sentarse delante y Len apretó una mano enguantada contra su hombro—aún vestido—izquierdo para empujarlo contra el asiento. Por supuesto. Nunca se habían tocado piel con pie, por supuesto él no lo sabía. Sólo lo sabría cuando se tocaran. Retiró su mano de Barry, como si fuera posible que atravesara las capas de cuero.

—No vamos a manejar por la ciudad cuando cada policía en Central van a estar fuera por los ladrones del museo, estableciendo barricadas alrededor de la ciudad entera después de que el edificio colapsara.

—Pero-

—No vamos a dañarte, Barry –su voz era más tranquila, más sincera y su mano había encontrado camino de regreso al hombro de Barry, apretando en algo como seguridad. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, confundido, todavía un poco aturdido y adolorido, tenso. Pero no discutió, sólo apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia otro lado, fuera en la ventana en los edificios que pasaban.

Len dejó caer su mano de nuevo y se apoyó contra el asiento. En el espejo retrovisor, Lisa lo miraba con una pregunta en sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. No estaba a punto de explicar; ella se daría cuenta en unos minutos.

Una ventaja de esta casa segura en particular fue la falta de escaleras. Lisa se detuvo y se trataba de un viejo despacho remodelado con una cocina y un dormitorio a las afueras de un parque industrial. Lisa tomó la llave mientras Len caminaba alrededor de auto para ayudar a Barry a salir. El otro se movía lentamente—más lento que de costumbre—y no tardó en comprender por qué. El chico tenía la puerta del coche abierta y estaba de pie, un brazo alrededor de sus costillas y el otro se aferraba a la puerta por apoyo, la pierna izquierda levantada, aparentemente inutilizable.

—Déjame- –Len se adelantó inmediatamente y Barry retrocedió—

—Yo puedo-

— ¿Puedes si quiera caminar?

Barry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero los cortes en su rostro se habían cerrado por lo que era buena señal. Len ya había descubierto por sus diversas luchas y la única vez que trabajaron juntos que Barry debía sanar más rápido que cualquier persona normal, eso era algo más que sólo el traje protegiéndolo.

Pero aun así, Len tomó el brazo todavía enguantado de Barry y lo puso alrededor de su hombro, actuando como muleta para su pierna herida. Eso significaba que su otra mano tenía que cruzar la espalda de Barry y sujetarse a su costado, y como no podía apretar las costillas rotas del chico—no había nada por que hacerlo, su mano enguantada se deslizaba hacia abajo, sobre todo por encima de la Marca, pero aun así rosando. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, tocarla sería como un sacrilegio si no sabía lo que sabía. En su lugar, Len sólo tenía cuidado de asegurarse de que sus pieles no se tocaran y sus propias costillas no ardieran demasiado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

Lisa estaba allí con una expresión calculadora, con los ojos clavados en Len, pero entonces también la vio, con los ojos clavados en su guante negro sobre la pálida piel de Barry. Podía decir el momento exacto en que la comprensión golpeó su cara. Ella sabía—era una de las únicas personas que lo sabían—cómo era la Marca de Len. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella tragó una respiración que Barry no pareció notar, haciendo una mueca y siseando de dolor a su lado.

—Len-

—No ahora, Lisa. Ayúdame a meterlo.

Su expresión de asombro no desapareció, pero ella fue al otro lado de Barry y ayudó a meterlo, hacia el dormitorio, inclinando a Barry cuidadosamente hacia el lado del único colchón allí.

Tan pronto como Barry estaba acostado, ella se volteó hacia él.

—Len, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hoy, peleando contra esa cosa. La acabo de ver.

Su mandíbula cayó.

—Quieres decir que no has-

—No _ahora_ , Lisa –dijo entre dientes, y Barry los miró confundidos. Ambos lo miraron, Lisa pasando una mano por sus largos mechones. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente agotada.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

La idea de estar a solas con Barry era a la vez estresante y tentadora. Antes de que pudiera contestar el otro hombre habló.

— ¿O yo podría irme? ¿De verdad? Puedo cojear para salir en unos minutos, mi tobillo sólo se torció, o puedo conseguir un taxi-

—Tú te quedas –la voz de Len no admitía discusión, pero Barry no parecía retroceder ante ningún tipo de desafío.

—Me gustaría verte intentar detenerme, Snart.

—No te traje aquí para luchar, Escarlata –le miró y se atrapó frunciendo los labios.  Se giró hacia la pequeña mesa de noche en la muy limitada habitación y en un acto de buena fe, desensambló el arma fría y la dejó car ahí. Dejó caer su parka encima de ella. —Lisa –dijo mientras lo hacía. —Puedes irte. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Miró por encima del hombro cuando no la escuchó moverse. Estaba vacilando cerca de la puerta, mirando entre él y Barry. Le irrito un poco, ver una preocupación tan franca en su rostro.

—Puedo manejarlo.

Con una mirada dudosa puso una falsa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, hermano. Estoy segura que te veré por aquí, Flash.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella. En cuanto lo hizo, Len sintió que su latido se aceleraba. Todavía no había vuelto a mirar a Barry y casi no quería, sin saber cómo proceder durante los próximos minutos. ¿Debería explicarlo primero, o simplemente sumergirse? Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre la parka.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Snart? –Barry finalmente se candó de esperar, al parecer. Su voz era más fuerte ahora que en el auto, pero cuando Len miró, el chico parecía tenso y desgastado. Se estaba desprendiendo del resto de su chaqueta y limpiando la sangre seca de su rostro. Su pierna izquierda estaba tendida frente a él. —Si es sólo por respuestas, porque estoy bastante seguro de que podría haber explicado lo de Grodd con Lisa aquí.

Cierto. Respuestas. Eso sería bueno. Pero Len tenía asuntos más urgentes.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Barry.

Len vaciló por un momento bajo la indagante mirada de Barry, con las cejas juntas. Estaba sin camisa, con la piel pálida e impecable más que por las contusiones que lo adornaban—las contusiones y la Marca. La trazó con los ojos y la miró durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que Barry se movió incómodo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Snart? –su voz era nerviosa  ahora y Len apartó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Barry de nuevo, verde musgo y perfectos. Dios él era perfecto. Hermoso, incluso. Len podía verlo ahora—Barry tenía tal poder natural, tal confianza y fuerza, tanta que siempre lo había fascinado, pero ahora podía ver mucho más. Podía ver a Barry. Él era impresionante. Len fue, por un segundo, casi superado por la realización—éste era su _Alma Gemela_.

Dio un paso adelante y Barry retrocedió. Len lo ignoro y omitió se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado, a menos de un pie de distancia. Con una respiración firme, se giró y puso su mano desnuda en el hombro de Barry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> ¡Empezando con una explosión!
> 
> Este fic será largo y hago cero promesas sobre--- eso es una mentira, hago una promesa al respecto. Tendrá un final feliz. Todo a lo largo del camino será caminar a través de barro y agua turbia.
> 
> Nota del traductor:
> 
> ¡Empezando con una explosión! –repite lo de la autora porque es exactamente lo que también quiere decir.
> 
> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a una nueva traducción, seré breve y diré que me emociona traducir esta historia, es una de mis favoritas. Sinceramente nunca me había llamado del todo la atención el Soulmate!verse pero con esta historia me he convencido de que es uno de los mejores. 
> 
> Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo lo hice al traducirla, gracias por leer.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	3. Comunión Inicial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Harder to Breath de Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV8NHsmVMPE) y [The Cops de K. Flay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ6KqzLwvF4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias extra para este capítulo: un extremo ataque de pánico
> 
> N/T: Sin beta, así que tiene errores de typo.

La mano de Snart cayó sobre su hombro, fría. Empezó el contacto, sorprendido por el toque y entonces—

El cuerpo entero de Barry se _encendió_ , todo a la vez—era—se sacudió, luego jadeó en un respiro, la intensidad de lo que le cubría. Sentía que todas las neuronas se disparaban, las sinapsis se reconfiguraban, su Marca hormigueaba y era sensible y _viva_. Todo era drástico, repentino, con las pupilas estallando, capilares en su piel erizándose, el mundo en un alto contraste y brillo, demasiado a la vez. Su cuerpo entero sintió una fisión de electricidad, no como la de su velocidad, sino sólo la experiencia de toda su forma reaccionando a la misma sensación de una vez, un hormigueo en los dedos de sus pies y en la punta de su cabello y en sus entrañas y en todo lo demás. Por un instante, sintió un segundo latido sincronizándose con el suyo. _Ba-thump, ba-thump._

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y jadeo un segundo respiro. La sensación no disminuyo. Sabía lo que era— _todo_ el mundo sabía lo que era. Había tenido conferencias sobre lo que se sentiría desde niño, lo veía en películas, él simplemente, era—

Comunión Inicial.

Intentó respirar, miró a Snart con los ojos abiertos. Barry estaba temblando, hundiendo los dedos en el colchón en cada lado de sus piernas.

—Eso—nosotros—

La mano de Snart todavía estaba en el hombro de Barry y todavía estaba fría, pero también se sentía caliente como una marca en su piel. Sus ojos lo trazaron, fijos, cada célula de su cuerpo seguía temblando y todo provenía de esa simple mano en su hombro, y de su Marca, aun pinchando. Su mirada regresó a Snart cuando habló.

—La vi, cuando esa cosa abrió tu traje. Nunca nos hemos tocado piel con piel antes. Lo supe en cuando la vi.

Él vio. Él sabía. Tocar a Barry fue intencional.

— ¿Esto es real? Tú—quieres decir que tú, que nosotros—

—Somos Almas Gemelas, Barry.

Esto no podía ser real. Barry lo miró fijamente. No podía estar sucediendo. Se encontró con la mirada de Snart, fríos ojos azules. Estaba tan confundido, pero el hombre lo miraba con algo parecido a la maravilla, con los ojos buscando los suyos. El labio inferior de Barry se abrió, mucha emoción se apoderó de él.

—Dios, eres hermoso –Snart susurró, con la voz más suave de lo que Barry jamás había escuchado, extraña a sus oídos. La mano se quedó sobre su hombro y la otra se acercó para acariciar un lado de la cara de Barry. Snart se inclinó hacia delante y redujo el espacio entre ellos, sus labios apretaron suavemente sobre los de Barry.

Los latidos de Barry se aceleraron en su pecho. Snart lo estaba besando. Leonard Snart lo estaba besando y era—su mente quedó en blanco. No podía procesar nada en este momento. Nada tenía sentido. No había manera de que esto estuviera ocurriendo realmente. El cosquilleo como electricidad dentro de él en cada punto de contacto dentro de él y Snart—las manos sobre él, sus labios—era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse y su cerebro estaba paralizado.

Y su cuerpo no se movía—con las extremidades pesadas que no obedecían sus órdenes, sólo zumbado todavía sentado, excepto por sus manos que se clavaban tan fuerte en el colchón que podría destrozarlo. El resto de su cuerpo apenas podía moverse. El interior de su mente regresó lentamente de la estática del ruido blanco a un sonido más fuerte, cada vez más estridente hasta que sonó como si estuvieran gritando dentro de su cabeza. Lo estaba. Porque esto no podía estar pasando.

Berry no respondió el beso, no movió ni un musculo, y después de unos momentos Snart se inclinó hacia atrás, volvió a tocar su rostro y se estremeció, involuntariamente. A Snart no pareció importarle, sólo acarició con la palma de su mano para tomar la mejilla de Barry y se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, mojadas bajo la mano de Snart.

— ¿Qué está pasando? –susurró Barry, con voz baja y ronca, temblorosa.

—Está bien, sé que estas asustado pero estará bien. Te lo prometo, estás a salvo, no te lastimaré, ni dejaré que nada más te lastime, nunca. Estás a salvo, Barry.

El hombre le beso la frente, sus dedos peinaron su cabello y— ¿Herido? ¿A salvo? Ni siquiera tenía sentido. No estaba asustado de—esta habitación, este sentimiento, eso era lo que estaba—qué estaba pasando. Su respiración se aceleraba, pasando a breves jadeos ahora.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Barry, está bien. Estoy contigo.

No. ¡No no no no no NO!

Se revolvió en la pequeña cama. _No_. Su pecho estaba en llamas, luchando por respirar aire y el latido de su corazón era demasiado rápido, pero su percepción no se aceleraba con el, ralentizándose en su lugar, nada tenía sentido y él estaba jadeando, con la garganta apretada, lagrimas por sus mejillas y Snart inclinándose hacia adelante con las rodillas sobre el colchón y sosteniendo sus manos como si Barry fuera un animal aterrado y—NO.

—Esto no está p-pasando, esto no p-puede-… –sus manos temblaban y sentía nauseas, con el estómago apretado, difícil respirar, la cara demasiado caliente, cada sonido tenue y lejano excepto la sangre golpeando en sus oídos. Su visión estaba oscura en los bordes y comenzando un túnel y él estaba _asustado_. Nada registrado y cerró los ojos e intentó ahogar los sonidos, trató de respirar pero no pasaba en absoluto y entonces venía demasiado rápido y agudo y caliente en su pecho, agitado—

— ¿Barry?  -sonaba tan lejos, amortiguado, repitiéndose. — ¿Barry? ¡Barry! _¡Barry!_

Al final su nombre se abrió paso y se estremeció, alzó la vista. No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cama, en la esquina de la habitación en realidad, con las manos sobre sus orejas, tirando de su propio cabello, las mejillas húmedas, jadeos húmedos, sin aliento. Y Snart estaba allí, parecía _preocupado_ , con expresión completamente  abierta que no tenía sentido en su rostro típicamente cerrado, ojos abiertos. Sus manos todavía estaban delante de él, suspendidas como su estuvieran inseguras acerca de sacudir a Barry para recuperar el sentido, agarrarlo para abrazarlo, o simplemente cayendo de regreso a sus costados.

Barry se estremeció.

— ¿Snart? –su propia voz era ronca y cruda, la garganta quemando.

Los brazos del hombre se relajaron, al igual que su rostro, suavizándose hacia algo más neutral.

—Estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico, chico. Sólo toma un segundo para respirar.

—Yo-… –lo estaba. Barry no había tenido uno en casi una década, no desde su primera semana en la universidad y _joder_. No había sido tan malo desde que era un niño, no había perdido totalmente el control a ese grado.

Nunca debería haber bajado su guardia alrededor de Cold así, ni siquiera si—tragó el pensamiento. Todavía estaba temblando, gastado como si hubiera corrido un maratón pero de alguna manera aun en el borde y listo para disparar.

—Estás a salvo aquí, Barry.

Snart se mantenía diciendo esa—esa palabra, a salvo. Cómo si eso fuera por lo que Barry estaba preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Algo cambió en la voz de Snart cuando respondió, se volvió más familiar, menos blanda y suave y reconfortante y más del acero que reconoció.

—Ya está pasando, chico. Somos Almas Gemelas.

La reacción de Barry fue inmediata e instintiva. Se lanzó hacia delante a gran velocidad, sobre sus rodillas y sujetó a Snart por su camiseta, arrastrándolo cerca para sisear—

— _No_ nos llames así. Has tratado de matarme y me traicionaste; has torturado a mis amigos y has hecho más que suficiente daño que la única cosa que quiero de ti es verte pudrirte en una celda, Snart. _No_ me llames tu—

Las manos de Snart salieron disparadas y rodearon sus muñecas, apretando fuerte—

— ¿Alma Gemela? Pero lo soy, Barry.

Se estremeció, su garganta se contrajo de nuevo. El contacto era demasiado, las sensaciones—no podía llorar de nuevo, no ahora, pero joder no podía _hacer_ , esto, no así, no con él.

—Yo-

Y la expresión de Snart se volvió suave y eso fue casi peor. Dejó caer las muñecas de Barry y lo tomó en sus brazos, lo abrazó y Barry no se resistió, demasiado nervioso, demasiado incapaz. Sus manos permanecían aferradas en la tela del suéter del otro mientras una de las manos de Snart se acercaba para acariciar su cabello otra vez y tembló. Se sentía tan reconfortante y él ya lo anhelaba, el Vínculo formándose y extendiéndose para cercarlos. Lo odiaba.

—Está bien, Barry. Te lo prometo, nunca te haré daño otra vez. Nunca le haré daño a la gente que te importa. Eres mi Alma Gemela y te protegeré, tienes mi palabra –no tenía sentido. Snart era un criminal, un ladrón y asesino. Él _hería_ gente y se jactaba de ello. ¿Cómo podrían él y Barry estar conectados así? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo podía hacer esas promesas? ¿Estaban vacías? Tenían que estarlo—Snart lo odiaba. No tenía remordimientos. Eso no cambiaba en un instante. Las personas no sólo _cambiaban_ así. —Te amaré, Barry.

Se apartó fuera de los brazos de Snart, cruzando la habitación, su cuerpo parecía un latigazo con velocidad. Su tobillo disparó el dolor en su pierna.

— ¡No! No—no, ¡No puedes! ¡Ni siquiera saber quién _soy_ , Snart! ¿Sabes incluso lo que es el amor?

Barry sintió una horrible sacudida dentro de su pecho e intestino pero la ignoró, incrementando las náuseas.

—Barry por supuesto-… –el hombre pasó de sorprendido a molesto en el espacio de un segundo, se levantó y rompió. —Llevo _años_ esperando conocerte. Por supuesto sé quién eres—incluso si no fuéramos Almas Gemelas ya sé todo sobre ti. Ahora que sé que eres mi _Alma Gemela_ , amarte ni siquiera es una pregunta.

Snart lo miró a los ojos mientras decía cada palabra y Barry _No. Podía. Tratar. Con. Esto._ Salió corriendo de allí como un rayo en llamas.

*****

Barry estaba en cada en un tiempo récord, lanzándose escaleras arriba y se dirigió directamente al baño, a la ducha; lo puso en hirviendo. Todavía estaba con los pantalones, le palpitaba el tobillo, tenía sangre seca en el cuerpo y su estómago le dolía tanto que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

Leonard Snart.

Barry se estremeció bajo el impacto de agua caliente

Leonard Snart.

Un sollozo surgió  de su garganta y se aferró a la pared de la ducha. _¿Por qué?_

Su Alma Gemela era un asesino. Alguien que hería a otros con deleito, que había herido a la gente que amaba. Incluso había intentado darle una oportunidad a Snart y el hombre lo traiciono. Había intentado matar a Barry dos veces y casi lo había conseguido en ambas ocasiones, y luego lo había traicionado a Barry y casi lo había matado por tercera vez. No podían ser Almas Gemelas. No podían.

— _Pero lo soy, Barry._

Las palabras de Snart de hace unos minutos flotaron en su mente, inesperadas y casi podía probar la bilis ante el pensamiento no deseado.

Quería enfurecerse. Quería golpear los azulejos y gritar y golpear algo. Quería pelear. Pero no había nada contra qué luchar. Sólo el destino. Estaba hecho, no podía ser deshecho. Así que, en lugar de eso, se derrumbó, dejó que lo alcanzara.

Tenía la garganta adolorida por el llanto desgarrado, tanto el de allá como el de aquí, sollozos brotando de él, apenas sosteniéndose. No se suponía que esto estuviera pasando así. Esto no era como cualquiera de las historias que escuchó, no como Caitlin conociendo a Ronnie, estrechando sus manos en su primer día en Laboratorios STAR, ambos sorprendidos, extasiados. Esto no era como Eddie conociendo a Iris salvando su laptop de un ladrón, el viendo su Marca en su clavícula, nervioso y emocionado. Esto no era como cualquiera de las innumerables historias que escuchó.

Esto era agonía.

Y joder, podía _sentirlo_ —el sangrado. El Vínculo NeuroAfectivo, el VNA, la conexión psicológica que unía a todas las Almas Gemelas juntas después de la Comunión Inicial. Estaba enlazándolo con Snart, más fuerte justo después de formase. Podía _sentir_ que algunas de estas emociones no eran las suyas, podía sentir olas de sensaciones, de ira y dolor y otras cosas que no podía ubicar, demasiado complejas para que el VNA pudiera descifrar, cosas que lo ponían al borde de los nervios de su percepción, sangrando a través. Su estómago estaba revuelto de una manera que era nueva para él, no era suyo, y la cercanía era perturbadora, violándolo. Sus propias emociones no era suyas, y lo que sea que sentía Snart también, se volvió reciproco, cíclico.

Cayó de rodillas y el agua se derramó sobre él.

El sangrado, _dolía_. Era más fuerte cuando estaba fresca porque se suponía que iba a ayudar a establecer el Vínculo entre las Almas Gemelas recién comulgadas, supuestamente para cementar su conexión. Se suponía que cuando se tocaban por primera vez y experimentaran euforia, alivio, alegría. Se suponía que debían sonreír y querer tocarse, sentir piel con piel, experimentar comodidad y asombro. Se suponía que debía ayudar a enamorarse.

Se calló, con la garganta seca.

No se suponía que fueras la Alma Gemela de alguien que había intentado matarte. No se suponía que experimentaras su dolor, su ira, su—mierda, su amor. Técnicamente, esa era parte de lo que se supone debías experimentar pero él no quería. No quería que Snart lo amara. _Leonard_. Mierda.

Barry se apoyó de espalda contra el baño y finalmente arrancó las piernas de su traje, después cambio el agua caliente a fría como el hielo. Se estremeció bajo el y se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de no pensar. Las sensaciones llegaron a través del sangrado, lo suficientemente intensas como para hacerle jadear, pero trató de ignorarlas. Era casi imposible.

¿Se suponía que debía ser tan fuerte, tan claro? Debían ser los efectos de la primera semana, el VNA era tan fuerte los primeros días, Snart había cambiado a algo que a Barry le recordaba… la ansiedad, tal vez, pesar. ¿Se supone que el sangrado transfería cosas como el pesar? Cuanto más compleja era la sensación menos probable que se transfiriera. Casi se preguntaba si se sentía culpable, pero eso le parecía imposible viniendo de Snart.

La ducha se prolongó hasta que su tobillo dejo de doler y su piel empezaba a arrugarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes empezaron a castañear bajo el frío roció. Finalmente lo cerró.

Reuniendo su fuerza, Barry se secó y fue a buscar ropa, tratando de empujar con firmeza cualquier sensación que no pudiera identificar como propia. Cuando su mente se aclaró, recordó— _MIERDA_.

Sus amigos. Laboratorios STAR. Joe. Probamente pensaban que estaba aplastado bajo varias toneladas de concreto.

Barry bajó corriendo al teléfono de la casa (su celular estaba en el laboratorio) y marcó el número de Cisco. Contestó a la mitad del primer tono—

—Por favor dime que eres tú, Barr-

— ¡Cisco! ¡Soy yo!

— ¿Es él? –escuchó a Caitlin en el fondo.

— ¡Barry! ¡Estás vivo!

Inmediatamente escuchó a Caitlin de nuevo, cerca de Cisco y el teléfono—

—Déjame hablar con él, ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

Un segundo después lo pusieron en altavoz.

—Barr, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás desde el teléfono de casa?

Joder, ¿Qué podía decir?

—Es una larga historia. Larga. Estoy vivo. Mi traje fue destruido en mayor parte. Grodd apareció y-

— ¡¿Grodd?! –Cisco y Caitlin gritaron al insinuó, y Barry hizo una mueca, alejando su oreja por un momento antes de contestar.

—Como dije, es una larga historia. Pero me destrozó el traje y arruino las comunicaciones y el GPS. Y Cisco, ¿Añadiste un sistema ante-telepatía en mi traje?

— ¡ _Sabía_ que eso sería muy útil, hombre!

Barry soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todavía estaba húmedo.

—Barry estamos contentos de que estés vivo –dijo Caitlin suavemente. — ¿Por qué no volviste directamente al laboratorio? ¿Y has hablado con Joe o Iris? Ambos están preocupados por ti. Están de camino para acá.

—Barr… no suenas demasiado bien. ¿Todo está bien? –la voz de Cisco era preocupada y Barry puso una mano sobre el auricular para respirar y secar sus ojos.

—Sí. Yo—sólo estoy afectado por Grodd. Estaré allí en unos minutos, ¿Vale?

Colgó y respiró hondo.

Sus amigos. Su familia. Estarían horrorizados. Estarían tan _decepcionados_.

Lo que sea que Barry sintiera, deseaba poder cerrar el VNA, el sangrado, mantener sus emociones alejadas de Snart, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que era posible pero eso tomaba práctica y él… Dios, todo esto era un desastre. Trató de componer su expresión y parecer normal antes de correr a Laboratorios STAR. Si tobillo no estaba perfecto todavía pero estaba lo suficientemente bien. Y el dolor en la pierna era pasable.

Joe e Iris estaban allí cuando llegó. Fue recibido con abrazos u alivio que aceptó de buena gana, necesitando algo de consuelo. Entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

— ¿Qué demonios paso en el museo, Barr? –Joe fue quien empezó. —Pensé que estabas allí para detener un robo. Ninguna de las declaraciones de la seguridad tenía sentido alguno y el curador apareció a treinta cuadras de distancia parloteando acerca de algún monstruo del abismo.

—Era Grodd.

— ¿ _Gorila_ Grodd? –Joe palideció, algo que siempre hacía que si tez oscura pareciera enfermiza.

— ¡¿Cómo el gorila gigante que casi te mató a ti y a mi papá la última vez que pelearon?! ¡Pensé que estaba muerto! –Iris parecía aterrorizada y Barry no podía culparla. Intento sonreír tranquilizadoramente.

—El mismo gorila, y todavía estoy golpeado, así que… no creo que haya victimas en el museo, ¿Verdad? –se dirigió a Joe.

—No, sólo unos pocos golpes y rasguños y mucho personal de seguridad confundido. Ah, y más de un millón de dólares de daño en los niveles inferiores.

— ¿No se vino todo a bajo?

— ¿Parecía que lo haría?

Barry suspiró, luego tomó asiento y empezó a explicárselo desde el principio—describió su aparición justo cuando Grodd estaba saliendo por un agujero en el suelo, viendo a los hermanos Snart (en ese momento Joe golpeó con su puño la superficie más cercana con un enfático “¡Lo sabía!”), luego luchando contra Grodd y perdiendo su máscara, Snart luchando y Grodd tomando el cuerpo de Snart, después ambos tomando a Grodd antes de que lo arrojara por el hoyo, luego cómo Lisa Snart lo ayudó arrastrándolo a su auto de escape. Sentía la necesidad de poner a los Snart en una buena luz en esa pequeña historia, algo que lo hacía frustrarse consigo mismo porque sabía _exactamente_ de dónde venía ese impulso. Les dijo que habían botado al curador y—

—Y me dejaron unos cuantos bloques adelante, después de que pudiera estar sobre mi tobillo. Querían saber sobre Grodd.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? –preguntó Iris. Joe parecía que estaba digiriendo todo.

—Que no era asunto suyo y que se mantuvieran al margen.

—Lisa Snart— ¿Ella vio tu cara? –Joe siempre se las arreglaba para recoger los detalles de esa manera. Barry asintió solemnemente. —Vale—supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ella sabría si su hermano lo hacía. Tendrás que tener más cuidado de-

— ¿Cree que no tuve cuidado, Joe? –Barry replico. — ¡Es difícil hacer un seguimiento de algunas cosas con Grodd enviando tortura y traumas directo a tu cerebro!

Todos hicieron una mueca. Caitlin dio un paso adelante.

—Barry, estás…

Barry soltó un suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y apretando los dedos frente a él. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Era un desastre.

—Estoy bien. Sólo cansado.

— ¿Grodd realmente te hizo añicos de nuevo?

—Sí. Parece ser así.

Al menos la mitad era verdad—el dolor de Grodd dentro de su cabeza había sido quemante y desorientadora, probablemente parte de la razón de su ataque de pánico de antes. Pero sabía que su ira ahora tenía mucho más que ver con Snart que con cualquier resto residual de Grodd. Y sabía que tenía que aclararse, que casi no había sentido mentir sobre esto. A menos de que pudiera evitar a Snart por el resto de su vida, sus amigos y familia lo descubrirían eventualmente. Pero necesitaba entender sus pensamientos primero, averiguar dónde estaban las cosas, ver su había algunos otros adversarios o archienemigos en la historia de las Almas Gemelas, si eso era incluso algo. Y antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba sentir la sensación de los labios de Snart sobre su cabeza, necesitaba tener el sonido de él declarando que amaría a Barry en sus oídos.

El pensamiento seguía siendo nauseabundo. Tenía el estómago encogido, apretado.

—Bueno, Barry, te ves como el carajo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Joe se acercó y dejó caer una mano en el hombro de Barry.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de descanso .se puso de pie, pero el ataque de sensaciones repentinas—dientes apretados por la frustración, la rabia, la garganta apretada por la angustia—casi lo derribó. Se estabilizó sentándose de nuevo, agradecido de que Cisco se tomara ese momento para empezar a hablar y distraer a todo el mundo.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan para la próxima vez que Grodd aparezca, chicos.

— ¿Crees que todavía está vivo? –Iris se volteó hacia Cisco, igual que todos los demás, aunque Caitlin seguía mirando a Barry preocupada.

—Sobrevivió a metro antes, ¿Por qué no a esto? Joe, ¿El equipo de limpieza no ha encontrado gorilas gigantes aún?

—No que yo haya oído, aunque todavía es pronto.

—Así que no podemos descartarlo como una posibilidad —Caitlin finalmente había dejado de mirar a Barry para unirse a la conversación y él estaba un poco aliviado. —Y Cisco tiene razón, necesitamos asegurarnos de que esto no le suceda a Barry de nuevo la próxima vez.

Barry trató de sonreír, aunque fue débil, ahora que los ojos de todos estaban sobre él. —Estaré bien, chicos. Sólo estoy-

—Cansado, sí lo sabemos. Pero nos preocupamos, Barr—súper velocidad o no. Y la próxima vez que te hagan añicos, ¿Podrías darle una llamada a uno de nosotros antes de que pensemos que estás a seis pies bajo el suelo? –ese fue Joe, la voz llena de preocupación con un todo de acero, lo que significaba que realmente había estado preocupado. Barry deseaba fruncirle el ceño pero era una petición razonable.

—Realmente no pensamos que estabas _muerto_ muerto, hombre, era más como—mini muerto. Como aplastado-de-bajo-de-algún-pieza-valiosa-pero-en-última-instancia-todavía-vivo muerto.

—Gracias, Cisco, eso es muy… alentador –Barry finalmente se puso de pie y se estiró, después de decir eso. Tenía dolor de cabeza, probablemente por apretar los dientes y estar tan nervioso, y su estómago todavía estaba inestable. —Antes de dirigirme a mi actual trabajo—del cual ahora estoy más de una hora retrasado— ¿Hay más preguntas?

—Sólo una última cosa antes de que te vayas… ¿Queda algo del traje? –Cisco se encogió con esperanza y temor ante su respuesta y Barry se encontró sonriendo por primera vez desde que vio a Grodd. Al menos algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Así que… los chicos no están lidiando todo esto muy bien ahora. ¿Esperemos que cambie? (alerta de spoiler: no por un tiempo. Ustedes no deberían dejarme escribir. No soy lo suficientemente amable como para escribir; soy claramente una miserable gruñona que quiere arruinarle el día a todos.
> 
> (pd - el siguiente capítulo es más o menos el trasfondo de Len…)
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Bueno, apenas comienzan los problemas para este par. Cuando Len promete no volver a hacerle daño a Barry y él lo aparta es una de mis partes favoritas porque soy masoquista, lol. Bueno, como sea. Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	4. Marcado Manifestado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Misery de Maine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50J1qwE1h7M) y [Woke Up This Morning de Alabama 3 (aka the Sopranos theme song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_2DHLvmfVE)

Barry salió corriendo de allí como si el diablo estuviera en sus talones y eso jodidamente _dolía_. En una visera, física manera, como arrancar un órgano importante y dejándolo en el suelo sangrando. Estaba medio confiado en que el dolor era algo más sólo sus otras lesiones e imaginando—que separarse de una Alma Gemela tan pronto después de la Comunión Inicial probablemente estaba destinado a doler, con el fin de atraer a la gente junta. Pero si Barry notaba que preocuparse estaba seguro que no volvería.

Len la había jodido magníficamente que casi ciertamente era un acto del destino. O tal vez en realidad él sólo lo arruino después de todo. Después de cuarenta y dos años, realmente debería haber visto venir esto, pero de alguna manera, éste se había alejado de él.

 Se sentó de nuevo en la pequeña cama, tragando la bilis y el dolor, las costillas ardiendo encima del resto. Su pierna izquierda parecía que estaba en llamas. Se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que no era su propio dolor. Su respiración venía fuerte y caliente y apretó los dientes y se concentró en respirar. Exhalaciones lentas y deliberadas. El dolor no era nada nuevo, nada que no pudiera manejar, y se obligó a concentrarse por un momento, tendiéndose sobre su espalda para no presionar sus costillas.

El ataque de pánico de Barry le había dejado sin aliento cuando ocurrió, intenso en el recién formado sangrado, suficiente para que su pecho y sus músculos estuvieran tensos y él casi hubiera caído en un ataque de pánico junto al chico. Paro ahora Barry se había ido y Len todavía podía sentirlo—su terror, si dolor, su profunda desesperación.

Cuarenta y dos jodidos años para _esto_. Veinticinco de estos años como un Marcado Manifestado, un Marcado y Esperando—esperando esta clase de horror.  Se dejó recordar esos veinticinco años, preguntándose cómo carajo había llegado a esto.

*****

La Marca de Len apareció cuando tenía diecisiete años. Como la mayoría de los niños No-Marcados, él secretamente esperaba una Marca cuando era muy joven, soñaba despierto acerca de lo que su “persona perfecta” podía verse, sonar, _ser_. Casi todos los chicos No-Marcados tenían una fase en la que romantizaron el concepto, y algunos de ellos nunca superaron esa fase. Le lo hizo. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, estar No-Marcado era un alivió. Él tenía a Lisa para cuidar y eso era lo que importaba. Aún si no lo hiciera, tener una Alma Gemela significaría simplemente someterlos al desastre que su padre estaba haciendo con él. En el momento en que era un adolescente, Len sabía que haría una mierda de Alma Gemela—demasiado roto, demasiado cruel, demasiado duro ya.

Había susurros en la escuela sobre asesoramiento, sobre terapia. Él realmente no debería querer someterse a alguien, al menos a alguien que no fuera igual a él. Y no quería una Alma Gemela igual a él de todos modos, así que por qué molestarse.

Como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida de Len hasta ese punto, no obtuvo lo que quería. Unos cuantos años después de haber abandonado toda idea ser un Marcado, eso paso—en el peor momento posible y en el peor lugar posible. Sintió que quemaba en su piel justo después una paliza, justo debajo de un floreciente moretón. Había estado cabreando a su padre a propósito, poniéndose en su espacio en una manera que hiciera al viejo explotar. Tenía que—Lisa estaba llorando, y no había nada que el bastardo odiara más que ese sonido. Era demasiado joven para aprender a secar sus lágrimas todo el tiempo—la mayoría del tiempo, pero no siempre. Normalmente, ella habría venido a Len cuando estaba decaída pero se había caído mientras patinaba y se lastimó la muñeca muy mal. Podría estar rota y necesitaba un viaje al hospital. Borracho y alborotado, el viejo se enojó, y Len justo llegó a casa a tiempo para alejarlo de Lise y hacerle más daño que una muñeca rota. Parecía pensar que el hospital haría demasiadas preguntas si estaba herida, la culpaba de hacerle parecer malo.

Así que Len había apartado al bastardo borracho y consiguió un puño en el rostro por su problema. Y luego otro. Y más después de eso. Incitó a su padre, se puso de pie contra el ataque, con sangre en los dientes y le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba del viejo golpeando a una niña—a su hija. La siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba en el suelo, una avalancha de patadas enojadas, el cinturón también apareció. Sabía que era mejor no pelear. Lisa ya no estaba llorando, estaba rogando a su papá que se detuviera. Lo hizo, en algún momento, cuando Len estaba todo negro y azul. Fue malo.

Entonces el bastardo se durmió mientras Len se arreglaba. Estaba de pie—con la ayuda de Lisa y maldición, su hermana no tendría que _ver_ esto—cuando sintió una sensación cálida, casi ardiente y casi hormigueante en su lado derecho. Se aferró, imaginando que solo era un moretón. Entonces llamó a su vecino para que recogiera a Lisa y la llevara a una radiografía para su muñeca—le pagaría de vuelta. Sabían que era bueno para eso. Después de que ella se fuera, se sentó en el borde de la cama con el botiquín. Luego de quitarse la camisa para evaluar el daño, miró hacia abajo y—

Y ahí estaba. Un afilado conjunto, blanco, circular, casi como un—

— ¿Un copo de nueve? –la voz de Len susurró, sorprendida y su primer instinto, aunque estaba solo, fue ocultarla, cubrirla, guárdala para sí mismo. Era suya. era—

¿Tenía _Alma Gemela_? ¿En _esta_ vida?

Maldijo y presionó la palma de su mano en sus ojos contra el súbito ardor, la opresión en el pecho. Tenía que ser un error. Nadie debía cargar con este desastre. Ninguna otra persona—

 No una persona. Un bebé. Un _infante_. Si Alma Gemela acababa de _nacer_. El Marcado Manifestado aparecería en el momento en que naciera el Alma Gemela de una persona, y la otra persona sería un Nacido Marcado. Su Alma Gemela era un bebé recién nacido y él tenía diecisiete años. Sólo su jodida suerte. Y la Marca ya estaba envuelta en un moretón verde y purpura. Sus primeros regalos a su Alma Gemela—dolor y heridas.

Len no podía quedarse allí, no después de eso. Tenía que irse. Menos de un mes después se había ido, lanzándose con un grupo de ladrones que conocía, haciendo pequeños trabajos pero era una salida y él necesitaba salir. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de la Marca, cubriéndola y protegiéndola. No sabía que hacer al respecto. Tenía una Alma Gemela, pero su Alma Gemela era un bebé inocente allá afuera, no bueno para él ahora. ¿Pero qué pasaba con el futuro? Tenía que planear el futuro, hacer algo más de sí mismo para quienquiera que sea, para cuando sea que se encontraran.

Len sabía que no podía permitir que su padre viera la Marca y arruinara esta parte de su vida también, insultándolo y como lo que él hacía con todo lo demás acerca de Len, de su madre ausente y sus insultos a su mala actitud y habilidades. Y no podía permitir que el viejo hiriera más ese lugar en su cuerpo, no ahora que una parte de su cuerpo era preciosa. Tampoco podía dejarlo emborracharlo e ir demasiado lejos un día, equivocándose y accidentalmente golpeando a Len hasta que tuviera un daño cerebral, o peor. Casi había ido ya en esa dirección muchas veces, pero ahora tenía a alguien más que dependía de él, de otra vida a la que estaba obligado, de alguien que ni siquiera era tan grande y fuerte como Lisa.

Cuando se fue, Lisa lloró. Fue la última vez que la vio llorar. Ella estaba enojada y triste, asustada y joven todavía, y ella le pregunto por qué tenía que irse, cómo podía dejarla sola. Estaba podrida, toda la situación, igual que él. No podía decirle de la Marca. No podía permitir que pensara que estaba poniendo a otra persona—incluso alguien que quien quizás nunca conocería—delante de ella. Así que le dijo que fuera fuerte, que fuera dura, que secara sus lágrimas y que le odiara por ser egoísta. Luego trató de convencerse que su padre estaría mejor sin él allí. Len era al que detestaba de todas formas—Len cuya madre no había aparecido en quince años, a diferencia de la madre de Lisa quien se pasaba algunas veces; Len quien contestaba, quien era un fracaso, quien constantemente lo hacía parecer el malo. Odiaba a Len por ser—un montón de cosas feas en las que Len no quería pensar en realidad.

Entonces se fue y los años empezaron a pasar. La noche, antes de que su Alma Gemela tuviera dos, Len durmió con una pistola debajo de su almohada, con un techo desconocido sobre su cabeza. Tenía un trabajo que hacer a primera hora en la mañana. Paso el siguiente cumpleaños de su Alma Gemela dentro de una celda de prisión. El año siguiente, estuvo en una exhibición de arte, subiendo su juego, tratado de alcanzar un nuevo nivel porque eso de irrumpir y entrar era insignificante se estaba poniendo viejo. Había una excursión escolar ese día, un grupo de niños y se atrapó preguntándose—por supuesto, su Alma Gemela sería demasiado joven para la escuela todavía, pero un día estaría  en excursiones como ésta y—

Len dejó la exhibición de arte y terminó escogiendo un trabajo diferente, abriendo la caja fuerte de un millonario por un diamante. Su Alma Gemela era un niño y por primera vez, se dejó empezar a pensar acerca de quienquiera que fuera, en serio, esperando que fuera un chico, esperando que creciera feliz y amado, creciendo y amando a Len, podría ser su amante y— se sentía _asqueroso_. Como un pedófilo. Su Alma Gemela era un jodido _niño_. No importaba que Len estuviera imaginando ese futuro con un adulto, un más cercano a su edad, no podía cambiar la diferencia de edad por deseo.

Después de eso, comenzó a evitar estar cerca de niños, incluso mirarlos. Lo _molestaba_. Era un adulto, casi veintiuno y su Alma Gemela era niñito. ¿Qué pasaría si viera al niño y reconociera su Marca? La Comunión Inicial entre un hombre adulto y un niño, ¿Ese tipo de sangrado? No había jodida manera. Evitaba contacto físico con los niños pequeños a toda costa. No que la gente estuviera haciendo fila para que él cargara a sus niños o los abrazara, pero se mantuvo claro como si fuera alérgico, un tipo de niñofobia.

Cuando tenía veintitrés, Len cometió su primer asesinato, una cuestión de supervivencia y necesidad. Su mano temblaba en la pistola, vomitó después. Fu una semana después del cumpleaños de su Alma Gemela. No pensó en eso. Asesinar se hizo fácil cada vez después de la primera, y eventualmente tuvo una reputación de ser frío y despiadado. Fue útil a medida que pasaban los años.

Al año siguiente, cuando tenía veinticuatro, Lisa vino para encontrarlo. Su padre fue arrestado, pero eso no alcanzo las noticias, se mantenían callados porque era policía. Lo había estado planeando durante un tiempo, ella le dijo. Recogió evidencias sobre su viejo—todos los sobornos que tomó, los acuerdos. Copilándolo y entonces encontró una manera de filtrarlo a  la policía y mantener su nombre fuera de eso, sus huellas fuera. Les estaba impresionado, y deseo haber pensado en algo como eso años antes. Lisa era más inteligente que él. Ella todavía estaba en su adolescencia, a punto de entrar al sistema debido a eso. Cuando le preguntó cómo lo había encontrado, ella se había reído, ya demasiado inteligente para su edad, demasiado buena para esto.

—No eres difícil de encontrar, Lenny –le había dicho. Aprendió a cubrir mejor sus huellas, pero nunca de ella.

Y ya que lo conocía tan bien, y el no tenía nada que realmente había querido esconder de ella, y porque se sentía raro y solo, Len le dijo sobre la Marca. Se lo mostró, escondido entre un complejo tatuaje que todavía estaba expandiéndose sobre su toso. Pensó que estaría cabreada, pero estaba _feliz_ por él. Eso estaba mal y en retroceso porque la Marca era una maldición en su mente. Explicó que su Alma Gemela acababa de cumplir siete años y ella parecía pensar que eso era gracioso y se burlaba de él por ser un asaltacunas. De alguna manera, lo hizo parecer más horrible de lo que era.

Después de eso, ellos eran un equipo de nuevo. Ninguno de sus padres adoptivos se atrevió a verla de mala manera luego de tener una conversación con ellos, y en su mayoría ella era libre de hacer lo que quería hasta que tuviera dieciocho. La hizo terminar la escuela y ella se quejó sobre eso, pero alguien en la familia tenía que conseguir una educación desde que había decidido que las Olimpiadas para el patinaje sobre hielo no eran su carrera después de todo. Su padre estaba en prisión en este punto, un buen viaje.

Y por rato, el mundo era su ostra. Los años comenzaron a marcar más rápido, diferentes ciudades, diferentes policías, diferentes países, diferentes círculos de amigos, diferentes todo—las únicas constantes de su vida a sus mediados y finales de los veinte eran su hermana y la Marca en su piel. Cuando tenía veintiséis y su Alma Gemela tenía nueve, Len estaba en México, acostado después de un trabajo. Cuando tenía veintiocho, regresó a Ciudad Central, fue enviado por un tiempo a Iron Heights, que no duró más de unos meses gracias a sus conexiones con la Familia Darbiyan. Su cara estaba destrozada después de correr hacia su padre y atacarlo. Sin embargo, el viejo estaba en la sala del hospital, y Len no se arrepentía de sus propias heridas y nudillos reventados. Su alma Gemela tenía nueve, y Len se acostó en su litera esa noche y se preguntó en que pensaba en ese momento, si su propio padre era mejor que el de Len. Durante ese período en prisión, su compañero de celda era un pirómano llamado Mick Rory. Len lo odiaba. Se hicieron buenos amigos.

Cuando tenía treinta, Len se dejó de preguntar acerca de su Alma Gemela de trece años. Leonard Snart era un hombre que la gente conocía ahora, no sólo la mafia alrededor de Central o incluso América; estaba creciendo internacionalmente. Estaba en la lista de todos los organismos de control—el FBI, ARGUS, Interpol, lo que sea. Así que en el cumpleaños decimotercero de su Alma Gemela, se dejó preguntar. ¿el niño crecería para ser un criminal, como Le? ¿Acabarían como socios en el crimen? ¿Se encontrarían en la cárcel? ¿Sería alguien a que pudiera ayudar a cuidar, mostrarles las cuerdas? ¿Sería alguien que mirara a Len por sus logros, como lo eran?

Pero a lo largo de ese año Len se dio cuenta, con un brusco y retorcido sentimiento que lentamente se agitaba en su estómago, que el destino debía resolverlo., que se suponía que las Almas Gemelas eran compatibles, pero joder él había tenido una vida retorcida hasta ahora. Su Alma Gemela era un niño allá fuera, y si iba a mirar a un tipo como Len entonces el niño estaba en un oscuro camino, uno que Len en realidad no quería para él en absoluto. Se encontraba casi esperando que su Alma Gemela fuera una persona norma, con una familia feliz que lo amara y nada de lo que Len había pasado, incluso si eso significaba que su Alma Gemela no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer con un hombre cuyo oficio era el robo y su red de amigos estaban todos conectados con el crimen organizado. Era un círculo vicioso: o tenía una Alma Gemela con una vida oscura como la suya, que lo entendía, o una Alma Gemela con una vida más feliz, que probablemente nunca querría a un viejo criminal lleno de cicatrices, que no podía entrar a un vuelo comercial sin usar un nombre falso y disfraz, alguien que no tenía nada que ofrecer en el camino de la normalidad.

Len apartó esos pensamientos cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero se burbujearon el año siguiente y se dejó llevar por una fea borrachera. Se alejó de la bebida durante meses después.

Luego empezó a subir en su juego en una nueva manera—no había visto el interior de una celda en cuatro años y no tenía intención de hacerlo nunca más. Tampoco tenía la intención de tener un expediente o arrestos para ofrecerle a su Alma Gemela si alguna vez lo encontraba. La familia Darbiyan estaba cayendo y los Santini levantándose, y no tenía casi tantos amigos en ese círculo.  Len empezó a hacer planes de emergencia por si alguna vez volvía a ser capturado por los policías, tomaba mejores trabajos y empezaba a ser más pagado, mantenía dinero en efectivo y establecía mejores casas seguras, realizaba algunas inversiones.

Cuando su alma Gemela tenía quince, Len descubrió que Mick tenía su propia Alma Gemela y un extraño arreglo, uno que hacía que Len se sintiera más y menos nervioso acerca de su propia situación. Cuando su Alma Gemela cumplió dieciséis, Len estuvo en Francia haciendo un robo de arte con Lisa. Fue entonces cuando se permitió ver las caras de los adolescentes que pasaban. Su alergia a los bebés y niños pequeños se había extendido a los niños y estudiantes de secundaria y luego a los adolescentes, envejeciendo como él lo hacía, como su Alma Gemela lo hacía. Pero pensó que dieciséis no sería totalmente perturbador para la Comunión Inicial, si accidentalmente estrechara la mano con este niño en alguna parte.

Esa noche, después de celebrar su golpe, se recostó y se preguntó— ¿Su Alma Gemela había besado a alguien más? Len perdió su virginidad a los dieciséis, ¿Su Alma Gemela estaría haciendo lo mismo? No esperaba que ese pensamiento le hiciera sentir tan posesivo, celoso y enojado como lo hacía. Len había tenido sus polvos durante los años, demasiados para contar en este momento. Las relaciones no le iban, casi nunca lo hacían para alguien Marcado y Esperando pero menos aún para alguien con su estilo de vida. Sus tatuajes ocultaban su Marca de la mayoría de la gente, pero sus parejas se lo figurarían de todas formas, si tuvieran las oportunidades de examinar su tinta—nada podía replicar los tonos únicos y la calidad casi luminiscente del Marca Alma. Pero entre sus pocas relaciones, sus muchas aventuras de una noche, y sus más-ocasional-de-lo-que-debería-haber-sido noches con trabajadores sexuales, Len no tenía derecho a estar celoso. Eso no cambiaba que lo estaba, de alguna persona hipotética que pudiera llegar a tocar a su Alma Gemela antes que él.

Cuando Len tenía treinta y cinco y su Alma Gemela cumplió dieciocho, volvió a emborracharse, pero esta vez era para celebrar. Lo había hecho—su Alma Gemela era un adulto. Lisa celebró con él. Y cada año hasta eso había sido una victoria—otro año hacia los dieciocho., hacia un potencial futuro con alguna persona con la que estaba conectada en un vínculo que se suponía iba a acabar vidas, si sólo ellos pudieran encontrar el uno al otro.

Pero cada año después de eso era una maldición. Treinta y seis, treinta y siete, ocho, nueve— _cuarenta_. No se permitió pensar en eso—en realidad nunca desde el principio, excepto ese día al año—pero era el tipo de cosas que siempre _existía_ en el fondo de su mente. Y a medida que el reloj avanzaba, se sentía cada vez más seguro de que sería una Papeleta Arruinada, una mano que iría sin ser estrechada, una conexión perdida. Se volvió más duro, cruel, hizo nuevos enemigos de viejos amigos, rompió sus lazos restantes con la familia Santini, entonces un trabajo terminó mal que Mick tuvo quemaduras serias. Tal vez sería mejor si su Alma Gemela nunca lo conociera en esta vida después de todo. Len trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor, lo que siempre había querido de todas formas, nadie más de qué preocuparse.

Y entonces, justo antes de cumplir cuarenta y dos, Len conoció al Flash. Y eso—eso era una distracción placentera, un nuevo juego para jugar. El Capitán Cold era algo que podía hacer, que podía convertirse, una nueva dirección que nunca había explorado. El arma fría, los Rogues, la locura de personas con poderes, subiendo su juego, reconectando con Lisa y Mick, incluso borrando sus antecedentes para facilitar las cosas _por si acaso_. Todo eso era suficiente para que mantuviera teniendo más diversión de lo que había tenido en años.

Es por eso que debería haberse jodidamente figurado que esto pasaría. Sólo su _verdadera_ maldita Alma Gemela podría distraerlo tan bien de pensar en su hipotética Alma Gemela. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo sabido la primera vez que golpeó a Barry con el arma fría: justo encima de su Marca, bajo ese traje rojo. Y después de todo, había tenido razón, los únicos regalos que tenía que ofrecerle a su Alma Gemela desde que nació—dolor y heridas. Después de todo, le había dado esos regalos a Barry una y otra vez, disfrutando de eso. Después de todo, realmente no era mejor que su padre.

*****

El estómago de Len se retorció y ardió, sacándolo de los recuerdos, fuera de ese pensamiento. Saboreó la bilis pensando en eso, fuerte y caliente, enojada. De nada servía pensar en eso de todas formas, lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho. La única opción ahora, _siempre_ , era seguir adelante.

Necesitaba un _plan_. La parte importante era rastrear a Barry. Dejarlo así no ayudaba a ninguno de los dos. Len había tumbado ahí por demasiado tiempo, perdido en pensamientos y memorias. Se evaluó. Necesitaba vendarse las costillas, buscar una contusión y otras heridas, comer algo—estaba _hambriento_ —y entonces necesitaba averiguar dónde estaba su Alma Gemela.

Los primeros pasos fueron fáciles: el final fue menos. Primero lo primero, llamó a Shawna Baez por sus costillas. Después de salvarla de la pequeña prisión de Barry, se había ofrecido para tratar las heridas que él y sus amigos sufrieran, pero no quería tener nada que ver con los robos o trabajos por temor a lo que podría hacer Flash. Barry no tenía ni idea del impacto que había tenido sobre ella y otros, pero había sido la primera en aparecer, seguida rápidamente por Roy Bivolo.

Podía encontrarlo, lo cual era bueno. Consiguió que lo recogiera y lo llevara a su pequeña trastienda que él había ayudado a montar en lo que esperaba que algún día fuera una tipo base de Rogues, si sus planes se concretaban. Al parecer, tenía tres costillas rotas y unas fracturas en el cuero cabelludo, pero sin hemorragia interna. Ella le sermoneó por la contusión cerebral, ya que estaba lejos de la primera vez que había tenido una, pero él solo frunció el ceño por eso.

Entonces evitó las llamadas de Lisa, haciendo su plan en su lugar. Aparecer en la casa de Barry podría enloquecerlo a este punto, por no mencionar que vivía con Joe West y que no era probable que fuera una interacción divertida. No tenía el número de Barry—algo que Len planeaba corregir lo antes posible—por lo que su primera apuesta fue Laboratorios STAR. Por lo menos, tenía una excusa para ir allí.

Con la decisión tomada, esperó hasta casi la noche para dirigirse al laboratorio, cuando sabía que Barry estaría fuera del trabajo. Sabía el horario del chico por un tiempo—empezó a aprender todo lo que podía acerca de Barry Allen tan pronto como había aprendido el nombre de Flash. Al parecer, no rastrear su número de teléfono celular era un descuido.

Entonces, con tensión y anticipación en conflicto dentro de su estómago, Len se estacionó en el laboratorio—en auto porque una motocicleta y costillas rotas no eran amigos. El laboratorio necesitaba _seriamente_ una mayor seguridad. Entró a través de las puertas principales y hacia el córtex, la ubicación que había encontrado cuando trabajaron juntos antes por fisgonear alrededor, pero ahora podía fácilmente caminar directo. Sin embargo, no hizo todo el camino—estaba a medio camino por el corredor largo y curvo cuando—

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Notaras como este fic progresa, que cada capítulo es un punto de vista de un solo personaje, y nunca el mismo personaje en dos capítulos en una fila.
> 
> ¡Ven a visitarme en [mi tumblr](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/) por más de este fic y estos ridículos personajes!
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Ay, sinceramente me duele un montó Len, y me duele que Barry no lo comprenda [¿spoiler?], pero ¿Qué esperamos de un fic con angst? Gracias por leer.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	5. El Sangrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hypnotic de Zella Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pySSdwwx204) y [Can't Sleep de K. Flay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfwFGQM4D1E)

Después de esa horrenda mañana, el día de Barry fue largo, segundo tras segundo arrastrando mientras miraba el reloj. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo para nada, y tanto Joe como Eddie estaban tratando con el desastre del museo, así que ni siquiera los tuvo viniendo a su laboratorio como distracción.

La única cosa que lo distraía _eran_ las pequeñas emociones que aparecían y no le pertenecían, desorientadas y fantasmagóricas. Hubo ligeros escalofríos de ira, miedo, disgusto, y a continuación, cosas más complicadas de desentrañar—algo que Barry podría haber llamado afición, algo que parecía haber sido orgullo, un destello de aversión. Era difícil decir con certeza, el VNA no era exactamente una ciencia correcta y el Vínculo era tan nuevo. También sentía un ardor fantasma en sus costillas que le decía que Snart tenía dolor, y decidió que podía vivir sin esa parte del sangrado. Podía vivir sin todo eso, en realidad, y pasó la mayoría del día alternando entre concentrarse en él y tratar inútilmente de alejarlo. A intervalos ocasionales se encontró deseando por primera vez en su vida, haber sido un No-Marcado, uno del sesenta por ciento de las personas que no tenían una Alma Gemela en esta vida. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto.

Estaba recogiendo, listo para ir a casa y meterse en la cama y pretender que este día nunca había pasado cuando recibió un mensaje de Caitlin. _S.O.S—Snart en el laboratorio._

No no no no—ese _cabrón_.

Barry estaba enojado. Escribió _En camino_ y desapareció.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la estación y se alejó, yendo rápidamente al laboratorio, pasando frente al auto de Snart, por el pasillo y—ahí. Llegó para detenerse a dos pies de Snart en el largo, circular pasillo que conducía al córtex, una pose lista para la pelea, con los brazos abiertos, gruñendo.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar, chico –Len entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que _necesitamos_ es no tener esta conversación ahora –y no aquí. ¿Estaba Snart _loco_? ¿Venir aquí era un tipo de chantaje?

—Ahora mismo es _exactamente_ cuándo necesitamos tener esta conversación—

—Mira, solo dame un poco de espacio para—

Barry se cortó: habían pisadas que llegaron rápidamente por el pasillo hacia ellos. No ahora, Cisco, no ahora no—

 — ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí, Snart? –Joe rodeó la esquina, sacando su pistola. En un instante, Snart sacó su arma y la encendió.  Un parpadeo más tarde, Barry había corrido entre ellos, un brazo extendiéndose a cada uno de los hombres, con la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro para mirar a cada uno.

— ¡Whoa whoa whoa! Vale— ¡No armas! -¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Joe aquí? Probablemente lo estaba esperando, se dio cuenta, había venido aquí en lugar de la estación después de que su turno terminara en el museo. Esto _no_ era bueno. Miró a Snart con el rostro tenso, tratando de transmitir—no te atrevas a hacer esto. Barry no podía manejarlo si su—si Snart y Joe comenzaban a dispararse el uno al otro ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente, Snart parecía entender eso. Apuntó el arma al techo y desconectó, apuntando a Joe con la cabeza. Barry miró a su padre sustituto, con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes hasta que bajó su arma de fuego, lo cual hizo lentamente, sin mover los ojos de Snart.

Barry bajó los brazos también y se sintió aliviado por un medio segundo. Siguiendo ese que ese alivio era una sensación inmediata de—frunció el ceño ante Snart. ¿Por qué estaba tan exasperado por eso? Luego se estremeció porque—bueno era extraño sentir lo que Snart estaba sintiendo, y más fuerte. Tan cercano, inmediato. Giró hacia Joe antes de que pudiera sospechar algo acerca de la comunicación silenciosa.

—Snart está aquí porque esquivado antes sus preguntas acerca de Grodd –facilitó, con las manos aterrizando en sus caderas. Retrocedió hasta el borde del pasillo para poder mirar a los dos y estar listo para entrar si las armas volvían a venir.

Joe rodeó al otro hombre.

—No te debemos nada, Snart. La forma en que veo esto, que ese maldito gorila escapara del subterráneo es tu culpa, y casi tengo decidido llevarte después de ese pequeño truco en el museo de esta mañana. ¿Sabes cuánta gente murió?

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

El pecho de Barry se tensó.

 —Mira, vamos a relajarnos. Hablaré con Snart y me ocuparé de esto, ¿Bien, Joe?

Diciéndoles que se relajaran era un poco gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que Barry estaba zumbando y de los nervios.

Joe sacudió su cabeza.

—No bien—nada bueno ha llegado de pasar tiempo con este tipo.

Barry sintió molestia a través del filtro del sangrado. Deseó poder desviar esa maldita cosa, tratando de procesar la sensación incluso cuando Snart respondió.

—Considerando que han estado albergando a algún maniaco súper poderoso gorila que anduvo en mi cerebro antes, diría que me he ganado unas respuestas, detective.

Al menos Snart parecía dispuesto a mantener la mentira (¿O tal vez él realmente estaba aquí por Grodd? Barry podría esperar). Joe parecía dudoso, mirando fijamente a Snart antes de volverse finalmente para mirar a Barry.

—Bien, traerlo de regreso al córtex pero—

—Hablaré con él afuera –respondió inmediatamente Barry, y puso sentir una cálida porción de satisfacción. Esa era fácil de colocar. Bastardo presumido.

—Barry, él—

—Lo sé—está bien. Puedo manejarlo, y Caitlin y Cisco no deberían tener que lidiar con tenerlo cerca después de todo lo que ha hecho. Regresaré pronto –le dio una mirada determinada a Joe, implorándole que se quedara. Joe pasó de tenso a desconfiado y a resignado antes de asentir, y al menos la reputación de Barry por ser terco le estaba dando provecho aquí. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Vamos, Snart.

Sintió que el otro seguía su paso, dejando a Joe en el pasillo.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido.

— _No_.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que dejó a Snart y ahora el hombre estaba aquí, invadiendo su espacio, su vida. Barry estaba tan enojado que casi temblaba al reprimirlo, con las manos apretadas en los costados mientras salían del edificio.

El aire exterior aún era cálido y húmedo por el calor de la tarde, a pesar de que el sol se acercaba más al horizonte. ¿Cómo diablos Snart estaba en esa chaqueta? Al menos no llevaba las gafas.

—No aprecie que salieras corriendo esta mañana, Barry –dijo Snart tan pronto como estuvieron afuera. —No voy a tener a mi A—

Barry acelero y levanto al hombre más alto sobre sus pies, zigzagueando a un lado del edificio y subiendo una escalera en un segundo, poniéndolos a ambos lejos del laboratorio en realidad—si no siempre así de conveniente—cámaras de seguridad. Entonces golpeó a Snart contra la pared, con el dolor ardiéndole en sus costillas cuando lo hizo— _mierda_ —pero todavía se aferró a la parka del otro, y no le dejó conseguir orientarse antes de comenzar—

—No te _atrevas_ a usar esa palabra ahora mismo, Snart. Mis amigos—mi familia—están ahí escuchando por la cámara de seguridad y ellos _no_ —

— ¿Y por qué no les has dicho a tus amigos acerca—? –los ojos de Snart se estremecía y después se entrecerraron mientras sus manos se elevaban para agarrar las muñecas de Barry. Se estremeció ante el contacto, con las muñecas desnudas de enrollar las mangas de su camisa de botones.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo _podría_ decirles? –su voz de desvaneció rápidamente de un grito a suave. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de Snart, con el ritmo cardiaco aumentando de nuevo. Respiró lentamente, negándose a entrar de nuevo en pánico, estabilizándose.

El otro hombre le miraba como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio, con los ojos calculando, evaluando, deslizando la longitud de la forma de Barry y apartando las manos lejos de la gruesa chaqueta, lejos del agarre del otro dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ocultarlo, Barry?

Lo ojos de Snart eran de un azul casi gris y verde al mismo tiempo, captando la luz en el sol de la tarde. Barry recordó haber leído una vez que las personas con los ojos azules eran vista como las menos dignas de confianza. Apartó la mirada.

—Tanto como pueda, Snart.

— ¿No cree que deberíamos estar con el primer nombre ahora?

Le lanzó una mirada al otro hombre. No, él no pensaba eso en absoluto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No hice obvio que no me interesa?

—Lo que has hecho _obvio_ , Escarlata –Snart se alejó de la pared y Barry dio un paso atrás. —Es que era una mierda al tratar con las cosas cuando no te salen bien.

Barry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Mira, no es que no esté—

—Mírame, Barry.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo por la nariz. Después se enderezó y miró a Snart.

—Somos Almas Gemelas –Snart esperó una reacción pero Barry sólo se encontró con su mirada así que continuó. —Necesitar tener eso a través de tu cabeza, chico—es la realidad, no algún mal sueño, y no va a desaparecer.

Barry apretó la mandíbula. No quería hacer esto, no quería tener esta conversación pero—

—Has intentado matarme, Snart –sintió una punzada de algo visceral a través del sangrado pero presionó hacia delante. —y trataste de matar y lastimar a mis amigos, los torturaste y yo— _esa_ es la realidad también y no va a _desaparecer_ tampoco. Así que lo que sea que seamos, no voy a sólo dejarlo y olvidarlo, ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza al final, levantando la voz y forzando a calmarse. Snart seguía impasible, pero Barry podía darse cuenta ahora, podía sentir lo que estaba pasando bajo la superficie, emociones que no podía poner en palabras, a más allá de la frustración a fuego lento y algunos sentimientos heridos en su tripa. Tal vez para detenerse un tiempo, el hombre se sacó con un movimiento de hombros la parka y cubrió con ella la barandilla de las escaleras. Todavía llevaba un suéter con malditos codos parchados y Barry estaba demasiado acalorado de sólo verlo.

Finalmente, después de mirarlo fijamente por un largo minuto, Snart dijo: —Vale.

— ¿Vale?

—Vale, Barry. No esperaría que nuestra historia se evaporara, pero lo que dije esta mañana es cierto. No te haré daño _o_ a tus amigos de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo. Matarte ahora sería un suicidio y herir a tus amigos es un poco contraproducente para mis objetivos.

Barry asintió, lentamente, y sopló un suspiro. Resistió el impulsó se arrastrar sus manos sobre su rostro, no dispuesto a bajar así su guardia.

—Bueno. ¿Y cuáles son tus metas aquí, exactamente?

—Tú.

—No va a pasar –las palabras fueron inmediatas.

— ¿Qué crees que _está_ pasando, chico?

—Eso no. No me importa si somos… –hizo una expresión de fastidio e hizo un gesto vago entre ellos. —esto. No veo por qué no podemos continuar como antes y tratar con eso.

*

Snart se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y desafiantes, y soltó un “ _mm_ ”. Entonces, abruptamente, dio un paso hacia delante y entró rápidamente en el espacio de Barry, y estaba a medio paso de retroceder cuando Snart deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y colocó una mano sobre la piel desnuda de un lado de su cuello. Barry presionó sus manos en el pecho del otro, listo para empujarlo, pero el contacto de piel con piel en su cuello era eléctrico, intenso sobre la piel sensible, el sangrado volvió a inundar sus sentidos, formando su Vínculo y no pudo convencer a sus extremidades a empujar. Se quedó paralizado, como si un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral y subiera por su cuello y sintió que Snart se estremecía también.

—Lo sientes, ¿No, Barry? ¿Crees que puedes huir de esto? ¿Pretender que no está aquí?

Tragó y cerró sus ojos, el cuerpo palpitando. No quería nada más que hacer justamente eso. Pero Barry no se movió. Sus cuerpos estaban alineados y era todo y estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no temblar, más débil de lo que debería sentir. Podía sentir el aliento de Snart contra su cuello y sobre su oreja, manteniéndolo demasiado cerca, sus dedos recorrían su arteria carótida donde su pulso latía con demasiada rapidez.

—Para –su voz era ronca. Para su sorpresa, Snart en realidad lo hizo, con los dedos quietos, Barry exhaló y después inhaló, con la nariz tomando el aroma del otro hombre, notándolo por primera vez. Era fresco como el invierno y una nota de pino, algunos toques de especias. Deseaba no saber estas cosas de Leonard Snart.

—No tienes que estar asustado, Barry. Te prometo que te trataré bien.

Apartó a Snart finalmente, de repente—

— ¡Jesús, Snart, es un poco tarde para eso! Y no soy tu novio o tu muñequito o lo que demonios crees que yo—

—Eres _mío_ , Barry—

— ¡No te _pertenezco_! No soy un diamante que puedas robar— ¡Soy un ser humano! Sólo porque estamos Vinculados no significa –la sangre empezó a golpearle los oídos, con la visión entrecerrándose en Snart, casi como—

—Eres mi _Alma Gemela_ y sé condenadamente bien—

—Eso no significa que puedas-… –Barry estaba tratando de gritar pero se detuvo de repente, con la cisión volviéndose negra alrededor de los bordes, con las piernas dándose por vencidas debajo de él y estaba cayendo.

— ¡¿Barry?! –sintió fuertes brazos alrededor de él, atrapándolo y gruñó, aferrándose automáticamente a la persona que lo sostenía. Estaba enfermo y débil, mareado y su estómago estaba _doliendo_.

—Yo-… –todavía estaba parado, apenas, con las manos aferrándose a los bíceps de Snart sobre su suéter. Los brazos de Snart estaban alrededor de su cintura, anclándolo en su lugar y sus piernas temblaban pero lo sostenían. Se sentía demasiado caliente, sudoroso, y—

—Es hipoglucemia.

— ¿Tu azúcar en la sangre? –la voz del otro hombre sonaba tan cerca, justo en el oído de Barry y se estremeció. Su frente estaba presionando el pecho de Snart y estaba parcialmente doblado hacía él. Barry jaló otro aliento y trató de enderezarse, pero sólo lo hizo hasta el punto de dejar caer su frente sobre un ancho hombro.

—Mhmm. Necesito comer. No lo he hecho desde anoche y yo-… –suprimió una oleada de náuseas y los escalofríos que lo exprimían a pesar del calor de la tarde. —Normalmente tengo cinco mil calorías para esta hora del día –se sentía como un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar comer durante todo el día?

— ¿Cinco mil? ¿Dónde pones eso?

Dejó escapar una risa seca y flexionó sus dedos, los dejó caer de los brazos de Snart a sus costados en su lugar, sujetándose al grueso algodón de su suéter.

—Correr. Necesito más comida para… todo esto. Solía desmayarme hasta que lo averigüé –era demasiado esfuerzo explicar los detalles. Snart era inteligente, podría figurárselo.

—Y aquí pensé que mi contusión era la razón por la que sentía nauseas todo el día.

 —Puedes sentir eso también, ¿Huh? ¿Y una contusión? _Yo_ pensé que mi dolor de cabeza era sólo tensión –Barry finalmente sintió que si visión se aclaraba y apartó su frente del cálido hombro. Se las arregló para dar un paso atrás, aunque sus dedos no dejaron de sujetar la camisa para sostenerse—con la mano izquierda aferrada sobre donde la Marca de Snart debía estar. Se preguntó si eso era instinto o coincidencia.

—Eso va en ambos sentidos, sabes. Y gracias a la Comunión Inicial, será más intenso durante los próximos días.

Claro, sabía eso. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

—Deberías comer, Barry.

—Sí, yo… pediré comida cuando regrese adentro –tener a Snart preocupado por su bienestar era casi tan desorientador como la hipoglucemia.

—Dame tu número de celular y luego regresa con tus amigos. No me gustaría que se preocuparan.

Celulares. Asintió porque era una mucho mejor idea que dejar que Snart volviera a aparecer aquí sin avisar, o—el pensamiento era un poco estresante—en la casa de Joe.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó, al fin apartándose del otro hombre y sacando su teléfono.

—Es… ¿Era eso miedo?

Sus ojos saltaron hacía Snart, quien lo miraba con franca curiosidad.

—Esto es muy raro.

—Es porque estamos demasiado cerca ahora—

— _Lo sé_. ¿Vale? Lo entiendo; tuve que aprender sobre esto en la escuela también. El sangrado es fuerte en este momento y cuando estamos cerca o tocándonos, pero no quiere decir que no sea raro.

Snart parecía que Barry le había dicho que no quedaba más algodón de azúcar en la feria, como si le hubieran quitado la diversión de explicarle las cosas a Barry. En cualquier otra persona, podría haber sido gracioso, y Barry podría haberlo molestado por hacer pucheros. Como estaba, apenas le tendió su celular para que Snart pusiera su información de contacto.

—Estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si aparecieras en la casa de Joe. Eso es lo que estabas sintiendo.

—Ah.

Snart estaba usando su teléfono para enviarse un texto para tener el número de Barry.

— ¿Has pensado en _no_ vivir con tu padre adoptivo a medidos de tus veintes?

—Es conveniente.

Snart arqueó una ceja y le devolvió el teléfono a Barry. Muró hacia abajo y el otro se había puesto como ‘Len’. El estómago de Barry hizo un interesante giro al verlo tan breve. Si Snart lo sentía, no hizo un comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso, dijo: —Realmente espero respuestas sobre ese gorila, por cierto.

Barry sintió que algo en su pecho se relajaba. Terreno seguro. Asintió.

—Envíame un mensaje.

Trató de ignorar el tirón fantasma en su tripa cuando se giró para irse. Snart _extrañándolo_ no era algo que estuviera preparado a procesar. ¿Era extrañar? Podría haber sido anhelo. O—se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y regreso a los Laboratorios STAR.

*****

Barry manejó fácilmente su conversación con Joe y Caitlin y Cisco después de eso, y también a través de una desagradable cantidad de comida para llevar. Era sorprendentemente fácil mentir sobre el asunto con Snart, tal vez porque nadie en un millón de años sospecharía de la verdad. No mencionó que casi se desmayaba o nada más que lo que le dijo a Snart acerca de Grodd y eso era todo. Cisco le preguntó si Cold tenía alguna idea para tratar con Grodd, pero cuando negó, la conversación siguió adelante.

Aceptó que Joe lo llevara a casa en auto y hablaron de casos y el mundo siguió girando. Las cosas eran… bastantes normales, a pesar de su agotamiento. Cuando llegó a casa, ‘Len’ le envió una lista detallada de preguntas sobre Grodd, cada una de las cuales respondió, aunque sólo fuera para sacar a Snart de su espalda durante un rato.

Entonces se derrumbó en la cama y trató de ignorar el sangrado. Snart, claramente, no se iba a acostar temprano. Lo cual era estúpido porque se había levantado antes que Barry para robar un museo. Al parecer, no hay descanso para los malvados. Las sensaciones no eran fuertes ni constantes, pero cuando más se acercaba a dormir, se volvían más constantes. La mayoría no eran simples emociones que eran fáciles de ubicar. Sentimientos básicos como tristeza, felicidad, sorpresa, ira, nerviosismo—esas eran familiares y poco complejas, y fáciles para que el cerebro las analizara como una señal entrante a través del sangrado. Otras se perdían a menudo en la traslación, el ruido blanco al cerebro que se filtraba, si entraban del todo.

Pero aquí, era al borde del sueño cuando había escuchado que el sangrado era más fuerte porque la mente estaba más relajada y sin distracciones, podía sentir más y más a través del sangrado.  Snart estaba… trabajando en algo, Barry suponía. Resolviendo un rompecabezas. Una frustración de bajo nivel, el despertar de algo que le pareció a Barry como curiosidad, pero estaba demasiado confundido para que estuviera seguro. ¿La curiosidad era una emoción? Se alejó de la sensación de trabajar por un rompecabezas que no era suyo.

Entonces temprano por la mañana, más temprano de lo que usualmente despertaba por la hora en el reloj y por un perezoso momento se preguntó por qué había despertado. Entonces lo sintió—un agarre cálido, un largo tirón en su—

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirándolo. Estaba vació. Por supuesto que lo estaba, se había acostado solo, pero entonces lo—lo volvió a sentir.

Barry miró hacia abajo. Estaba duro como una roca. Se sintió increíblemente excitado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una sensación que no era suya, que estaba viniendo de—sintió la sensación fantasma otra vez, un apretón cálido en su pene, y—oh no. No, esto era—

Maldición.

Un clase de su clase de biología en su primer año de universidad filtró la cima de su conciencia— _Ciertas Almas Gemelas, dependiendo de la naturaleza de su conexión, pueden incluso compartir sensaciones físicas. Aunque esto es más raro, es un fenómeno documentado que actúa como una extensión del VNA. En estos casos, se cree que el circuito neuronal de los Compañeros está particularmente en sincronía, es normalmente sólo algo que se desarrolla con el tiempo y años de estás Vinculado. La transferencia física ocurre más comúnmente para las sensaciones tales como el dolor y placer sexual. Se cree además que…_

Se mente dejó que el resto de la memoria se desvaneciera. En sintonía. Sensaciones físicas. Placer sexual.

Snart se estaba masturbando, y Barry podía sentirlo.

Se acostó con cautela en su cama, consciente de su cuerpo como si una mano real estuviera en él. Las sensaciones no eran fuertes, sólo después de sentir los efectos, no tan cerca de ‘real’ como lo había sentido antes, cuando estaba mayormente dormido.

Barry se mantenía distrayendo con pensamientos racionales, alejando la sensación y centrándose en cualquier cosa—la tabla periódica de los elementos, masas atómicas, análisis de salpicaduras de sangre, microorganismos presentes en la mayoría de la suciedad alrededor de Central—hasta que sintió una sacudida no-muy-lenta y… solo en su habitación, Barry se ruborizó por completo. Donde quiera que Leonard Snart estuviera, acababa de tener un orgasmo.

Pensó en ello y trato de _no_ pensar en ello, durante todo el día. Tampoco se tocó a sí mismo, porque, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera en ambos sentidos? Debería. Habían sido Almas Gemelas durante todo un día—veinticinco años, siglos quizás, su mente proporcionó, pero lo ignoró. Había estado _Vinculado_ todo el día. Para sentir las sensaciones físicas el otro, ya, tan rápido— ¿Cómo estaba en sincronía? ¿Qué tan conectado podría estás con un asesino?

Hizo todo lo posible para distraerse en el trabajo, no sólo por la experiencia de la mañana, sino por el sangrado propio. Durante todo el día seguía recibiendo destellos de emoción, por no mencionar el ocasional brote de dolor cerca de sus costillas. Eddie pasó a preguntar por Grodd, después de escuchar de Iris hablar de eso, e incluso le pregunto si se sentía mal. A última hora de la tarde recibió un texto de Snart y lo ignoró. Era un simple ‘hola’ y no tenía ni idea de que decir. No quería esto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora mismo. Después de mirar su teléfono por un minuto, borró el mensaje.

Después comenzó a googlear posibles Almas Gemelas que eran némesis o enemigos—lo que, por supuesto, había sucedido antes, no era como si fuera el primero. Eso fue casi un alivio hasta que comenzó a leer algunos de los casos acerca de grandes generales en la antigua China en lados contrarios de la guerra, gobernantes franceses e ingleses, Almas Gemelas que se había matado unos a los otros para darse cuenta después, y así sucesivamente. Dejó de leer rápidamente. En todos los casos que leyó, era presentado como trágico, y las Almas Gemelas, cuando se documentaban, lamentaron su separación o falta de conexión con su pareja. A diferencia de él, que no quería nada que ver con Snart. Barry se aseguró de revisar las descripciones (y dibujos y fotos) de las Marcas Alma históricas independientemente de que fueran incluidas en las historias sin embargo, casi por hábito. Era algo común de hacer, tratar de determinar si era alguien famoso en una vida anterior, o simplemente quien eras del todo. Aunque no todos aceptaran la teoría predominante sobre las Almas Gemelas y la reencarnación, pero Barry era de suficiente mente abierta para al menos satisfacer su curiosidad.

Entonces el trabajo había terminado y necesitaba una nueva distracción. Cocinó la cena para él y Joe y luego lavó los platos, limpió toda la casa, detuvo tres asaltos y un intento de robo como el Flash, y el resto de su noche terminó en aburrimiento después de eso. Iris y Eddie estaba en una cita, Cisco y Caitlin le habían dicho que se fuera a casa y durmiera porque estaba claramente agitado—ellos no sabían ni la mitad—y eso lo dejaba dando vueltas en su habitación sin nada que los distrajera, demasiado nervioso para televisión o un libro.

A las once de la noche, Barry se quebró.

Estaba exasperado y al límite del sangrado y también su falta de liberación. No estaba acostumbrado de abstenerse de la masturbación. Todo lo contrario. Desde que se convirtió en el Flash, se había convertido en un maestro de la masturbación, lo cual no era algo que debería decir jamás en voz alta (especialmente así) o admitiría a alguien si podía evitarlo. Pero su libido había acelerado junto con todo lo demás, y había descubierto que su período refractario1 era casi nada, y dos orgasmos seguidos no eran un problema cuando estaba tan dispuesto. Masturbarse cada mañana y la mayoría de las noches era sólo parte de su rutina, y saltarse esa mañana significaba que su rutina estaba descompensada, y se hacía difícil pensar en otra cosa que _no_ fuera sexo durante la mitad del día después de eso. Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba que su mente regresaba a las sensaciones matinales del VNA con demasiada frecuencia, entre todo lo demás.

Necesitaba quitar la tensión. Lo cual, bueno, qué pensaba que iba a hacer de todos modos— ¿Nunca más volver a tener un orgasmo?

 Deseó entender el sangrado lo suficientemente bien como para apagarla, al menos. Había intentado suprimirla, pero eso no parecía estar funcionando todavía, o tal vez era una habilidad adquirida lentamente. Entonces se preguntó si eso podría sorprender a Snart, si lo molestaría, y se sintió la culpa abriéndose paso mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. Barry trató de contenerse un poco con la idea de que tal vez Snart ni siquiera lo sintiera, o sería mejor desconectar el sangrado, y que en realidad sólo era una sensación fugaz, y él sería rápido además.

Y _trató_ de ser rápido. Se sentía bien—genial, una vez que finalmente tuvo una mano sobre sí. Se lubricó con un poco de lubricante que mantenía en su mesita, sobre todo porque su mano se volvía demasiado rápida a veces y la irritación era un serio y desagradable problema. Por esto era bueno, sólo su mano sobre sí mismo, cálida, resbaladiza, apretada, y no estaba haciendo nada extravagante, simplemente siguiendo una línea recta tan rápido como podía llegar. Después de bastante tiempo, más se lo que realmente se atrevió a alargar, dejo que su mano acelerara, lo suficiente.

Se vino con un vibrante estremecimiento y mordió su labio. Después, su cuerpo finalmente relajado, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y buscó los pañuelos.

La sensación empezó un momento después. Qué de— _Oh_. Snart se estaba tocando. Barry sintió sus mejillas calentarse por segunda vez ese día. Len (debería llamarlo Len si ellos estaban haciendo… eso) había sentido a Barry y claramente decidió… eso era… Podía sentir su miembro temblar, endureciéndose de nuevo mientras un placer fantasma se extendía a través de él. Barry se recostó en su cama, olvidándose de los pañuelos.

Sin pensarlo, sus dedos volaron a su pene. En cuestión de segundos estuvo totalmente erecto. Sintió el fantasma de un agarre y lo copió, deslizando su mano en lo que parecía ser el ritmo adecuado. Las sensaciones era simplemente fantasmas, pero eran más fuertes cuando deliberadamente se concentraba en ellas, las buscaba. Su mano libre se deslizó hacia su Marca, paseando sobre ella, conectó la sensación, al menos mentalmente.

Las caricias de Barry aceleraron y luego disminuyeron lentamente, exhalando en frustración mientras trataba de igualar el no-era-suyo ritmo. Pasó su pulgar alrededor de la cabeza, recogiendo el semen residual—o era este el nuevo pre seminal; difícil de decirlo—y los mezcló. Un momento después, sintió el fantasma de otro pulgar en la punta de su pene y ahogó un gemido que amenaza con escapar.

Esto era raro, y bueno. Era _genial_ , y frustrante. Entonces sintió bote que no-era-suyo de aumento de excitación, los movimientos fantasmas acelerando y sí, podía igualarlo. Lo copió, las caderas removiéndose ligeramente en su mano. Se vino de nuevo demasiado pronto, con la mano libre disparada hasta su boca para poder morderla y evitar que gritara. Podía sentir el orgasmo de Len junto al suyo. Era tan íntimo, sintiéndolos juntos, quizás lo más íntimo que había experimentado.

Su estómago ahora estaba generosamente cubierto de su propio semen.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad finalmente agarró esos pañuelos y se limpió. Inmediatamente quiso borrar lo que acababa de suceder. Tener un sangrado tan fuerte, para sentir sensaciones físicas, para _compartirlas_ como ellos— ¿Tal vez sólo porque eran sus primeros días? Tenían que serlo, porque, ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? En ese momento, estaba bastante seguro que nunca iba a ser capaz de mirar a Snart a los ojos otra vez.

* * *

 

1El período refractario es el período de tiempo desde un orgasmo hasta que se vuelve a sentir excitación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: 
> 
> Se explicará en dos capítulos más por qué su VNA es tan fuerte (más allá de sólo su primer día de Comunión Inicial).  
> Además, una cosa, siempre soy gran admiradora de la escritura de personajes malinterpretan sus emociones. Hay mucha investigación en psicología en esto (y todos lo hacemos a veces). Por ejemplo, a veces interpretaras una frecuencia cardíaca rápida como excitación en vez de como miedo (algunos estudios originales sobre esta materia). En este capítulo y en los anteriores, he tenido a Barry sin darse cuenta de que está hambriento porque está ignorando las señales de su cuerpo como temblar de rabia y no como azúcar baja en la sangre, náuseas de disgusto y no por hambre, etc. Siempre es increíble para mí que en la vida real es fácil perder estas cosas también.
> 
> Oh y esta cosa sobre las personas con ojos azules es real--- ellos (nosotros) son vistos como menos confiables por otros. Puedes googlearlo :) 
> 
> PD - ¡Grítale a [ColdFlashCW](http://coldflashcw.tumblr.com/) por todas estas sugerencias de canciones geniales! 
> 
> PD2 – Como siempre, ven a visitarme a [mi blog ColdFlash](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/) para más de este desastre.  
> Nota del traductor:
> 
> Hey, otra semana, otro capítulo. Debo decir que es difícil intentar actualizar cada semana (sobre todo teniendo otra historia en proceso) pero es gratificante ver el capítulo publicado. 
> 
> Bueno, empezamos (¿O terminamos?) con algo subido de tono, algo que por lo menos yo esperaba, aunque al intentar mantener un español neutro me es difícil acomodar algunas palabras (algo de lo que me quejó demasiado, lol). 
> 
> Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	6. Vna (verbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I Feel It All de Feist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-iAS18rv68) y [Battlefields de Misun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6TbDPD3rlE)

Tan pronto como sintió los nervios y la ansiedad a través del sangrado, Len abandono en lo que estaba trabajando entre la frustración. El chico necesitaba sentirse menos fuerte o algo así, sus emociones estaban distrayéndole demasiado, apareciendo en momentos extraños durante el día, difícil de descifrar. Pero entonces los nervios fueron perseguidos por algo caliente dentro de él, algo que se sentía demasiado como excitación y se animó. Eso podría ser— _Oh_.

Len podía _sentirlo_. Lo cual—su garganta se secó. Era extraño y placentero, no un toque, sino más bien un toque imaginario muy vivido, de alguna manera más real que eso, pero no tan tangible, como un sueño. ¿Podría Barry haberlo sentido esta mañana cuando hizo lo mismo? Eso explicaría los nervios principales, ya que Len estaba seguro de que nadie estaría tan ansioso por masturbarse normalmente.

Pero las sensaciones estaban llegando demasiado rápido, el chico estaba definitivamente acelerando hacia la línea de meta. Len salió de su garaje y entró en la casa que estaba usando, yendo a hacia la habitación. No había manera en que concentrara en nada más que esa sensación. Había terminado—un calor que se extendía como una experiencia fantasma de deleitable placer inconfundible—para el momento en que se estaba desabrochando sus pantalones y gruñó porque estaba jodidamente duro y Barry tendría que lidiar con él durante los próximos minutos ya que había sido demasiado rápido.

Y entonces, mierda, menos de un minuto después, con su propia mano en su pene, las sensaciones volvieron a través del sangrado. ¿Acaso el chico nunca había escuchado del periodo refractario? ¿O estaba dentro de su lista de súper-poderes? Una Alma Gemela súper-poderosa, que pensamiento más extraño, pero en este momento no se quejaba porque se sentía increíble, íntimo y más intenso de lo que habría imaginado. Sólo podía imaginar cómo sería el sexo real si alguna vez llegaban allí. El pensamiento lo presiono más rápido, imaginando a Barry allí con él, largos dedos, lindos labios, y no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso. Len se deslomó al límite y fue magnifico cuando un orgasmo fantasma persiguió al suyo.

Cuando su orgasmo se calmó, tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo asombroso que acababa de experimentar. Un sangrado físico como éste era casi inaudito pero en este momento no se quejaba. Le mando un mensaje a Barry, ‘ _Bueno, eso fue nuevo_ ’ y trató de no estar demasiado molesto cuando no obtuvo respuesta. No podía gastar demasiada preocupación por haberse sobrepasado al saltar en la sesión de auto-amor de Barry—el otro se había unido, y si tenía un problema con eso, tenía el número de Len y podía hacérselo saber.

El resto de la semana pasó de manera similar. Cada mañana después de eso, él y Barry se habían masturbado juntos. Era, por lo menos, educativo. Len encontró que Barry tendía a terminar más rápido que él— ¿Juventud? ¿Poderes de velocidad? ¿O simplemente Barry?—y también que el chico definitivamente podía tener dos rounds consecutivos, lo que era emocionante y alarmante. ¿Cuánta resistencia iba a tener Barry? Len no quería admitir ningún tipo de preocupación  por seguir el ritmo con el chico, pero súper-poderes y juventud iban a ser una combinación agotadora cuando tuvieran sexo. Si. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en el sexo como una cosa determinada entre ellos, pero era casi difícil hacerlo cuando estaba sintiendo un fantasma de la mano de Barry en su miembro.

Más allá de la satisfacción inmediata, también era informativo sobre su conexión. Len aprendió lo fácil que era sintonizar esas sensaciones físicas, y luego experimentó tratando de impedir que entraran o salieran. Hasta ahora, había hecho un pequeño progreso bloqueando las sensaciones, sobre todo porque Barry a veces se masturbaba por las noches cuando Len estaba ocupado o fuera, y sintonizar el sentimiento se hizo imprescindible. En cuanto a la retención del sangrado, estaba bastante seguro de que había tenido cero éxito hasta este punto, pero esa sólo la primera semana.

Len no se molestó en intentar escribir o llamar después de la primera vez, dándole a Barry su espacio. Decidió que quería un mejor control sobre el sangrado antes de ver al chico de todos modos, con lo intenso que parecía ser. Cada día parecía tranquilizarse un poco, más fácil sintonizar (o entrar) con las sensaciones, al menos emocionales. Las emociones fuertes y básicas eran más difíciles de ignorar, los sentimientos complejos eran confusos y más fáciles de apartar. Las sensaciones físicas eran un juego de pelota totalmente diferente.

Len había determinado que las pequeñas oleadas de adrenalina que sentía en momentos extraños eran de Barry corriendo, aprovechando sus poderes. Eso era… interesante. Tendría que mejorar en el ajuste hacia fuera sin embargo, porque era sobre todo una distracción en momentos extraños y rara vez prolongado a excepción de las tardes. No había más lesiones n sensaciones físicas negativas, aunque sus propias costillas seguían siendo amotinadas y estaba a punto de mensajear a Barry y preguntarle si podía sentirlo. Eso sólo le dejaba las sensaciones físicas positivas para centrarse.

Aparte del sangrado, Len no tenía contacto con Barry, y las cosas eran en gran medida las mismas (excepto que todo era muy, muy diferente).  Se comunicó con Bivolo y Baez, cada uno de los que estaban desapercibidos, Bivolo había encontrado un trabajo un poco como seguridad y estaba disfrutando un tiempo de inactividad; descubrió que Mick estaba fuera en Keystone y dejó de fastidiarlo por un rato, y evitó a Lisa.

Lisa estaba siendo un problema. Len había tenido que hablar con ella antes, después de haber rastreado a Barry en Laboratorios STAR. Le contó lo de la pelea con el monstruo gorila, sus poderes y todo lo que Barry le había enviado, pero a ella le había importado menos hablar de eso que escuchar acerca de él y Barry. Ella no estaba impresionada por el ataque de pánico y la huida, pero también puso los ojos en blanco cuando le dijo que había ido directamente.

—Oh Lenny, eres más inteligente que eso, espero.

Lo había dejado en eso, diciéndole que tenía el número de Barry y que estaban trabajando en eso. Pero después de que la semana pasara y el contacto entre ellos estuviera paralizado, Lisa estaba preocupada. Evitó sus preguntas cuando ella llamaba y sus llamadas se hicieron más frecuentes debido a eso, hasta que sólo paro de contestar.

Pero era más difícil evitarla cuando aparecía en el refugio que estaba convirtiendo en una guarida para los Rogues. Era un edificio antiguo en una especie de tierra de nadie, en las afueras de lo que solía pertenecer a la familia Darbynian. Había un bar al frente, uno que rápidamente convirtió a su propia nómina hace unos meses. Era un lugar destartalado que estaba recibiendo un apodo como el bar de los Rogues, algo que estaba sutilmente animando. Detrás de eso, donde Len estaba trabajando, había un piso en su mayoría vacío, diseñado para ser un espacio de oficinas antes de que la construcción se detuviera cuando los Darbynians fueron casi asesinados por Nimbus, quien no había sido visto desde Ferris Air. En los últimos meses, el espacio de oficinas estaba convertido en un tipo de talles, un lugar estable para almacenar equipo o un botín, tecnología de arreglos, y cualquier cosa que surgiera.

Ahí estaba Len, desarmando el arma fría de nuevo, todavía decidido a encontrar la manera de alterar la potencia para darle un mayor control, para hacer algo magnifico, cuando la pesada puerta de metal de la entrada en el estacionamiento se abrió con un sonido triturado. Miró hacia arriba, inquieto pero—

—Relájate, Lenny, soy sólo yo.

—Hermana –asintió, regresando su atención a los diagramas que había dibujado mientras ella se alejaba, con los tacones haciendo un clic clac en el piso de cemente. 

—Has estado evitándome.

Hizo un _hmm_ y muró fijamente el dibujo delante de él.

—Lenny…

— ¿Sabías que cada una de las armas que Cisco ha creado tiene partes prácticamente ilegales y proceden de una firma de investigación en Hong Kong especializada en investigación termonuclear? Lo que ha hecho con los componentes está años más allá de todo lo que han publicado, décadas quizás en caso de tu arma.

Pasó el esquema a uno de un amplificador de música que había descargado el día anterior, considerando… el cilindro frío tenía suficiente energía para producir una potencia que estaba buscando, y si no, podría adaptar la misma lógica desde la amplificación a—

—Lenny, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Miró hacia arriba, con la concentración rota.

—Te pregunte qué es lo que estás haciendo dándome un sermón sobre el arma en lugar de hablarme de tu Alma Gemela.

Le lanzó una mirada, y después le dirigió una mirada al amplificador e imprimió imágenes de transformadores, transistores y tubos de vacío.

— ¡Hablo en serio, Lenny! No me ignores—

—No te estoy ignorando, hermana, estoy trabajando. No hay nada que decirte sobre el Flash.

—Estoy preocupada—

—No lo estés –suspiró, pero sus dedos se apretaron un poco en el papel que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¿Cómo no puedo? Él es tu _Alma  Gemela_ –la escuchó acercarse a su lado de la mesa con sus diagramas esparcidos, pero no levantó la vista. Si voz fue más suave cuando hablo. —No puedes culpar a una chica por preocuparse, no cuando se trata de algo como esto.

Se estaba poniendo más agitado y dejó caer las imágenes sobre la mesa. Se quitó los lentes de lectura—no algo que casi nadie menos Lisa y Mick lo habían visto usarlas—y se pellizcó brevemente el puente de su nariz antes de mirarla. —Dije _no lo estés_. No tienes que preocuparte por esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Soy tu hermana, Len—cuidamos uno del otro.

Podía recordar cuándo era él quien la cuidaba. Eso era más fácil de manejar, de alguna manera.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Ha venido por aquí alguna vez?

—Quiere un poco de espacio.

—Quieres decir… ¿Has estado _hablando_ con él?

Len fijó una dura mirada sobre ella, que devolvió, y ganó. Suspiró y se levantó, necesitando estirar las piernas de todos modos, y se inclinó para medio sentarse en la mesa, frente a su mirada desaprobadora.

—Él y yo tenemos algo de mala sangre para arreglar.

— ¿Así que _hablaste_ con él?

—No desde ese día.

La expresión de Lisa era homicida.

—Él no sólo apartó a su Alma Gemela porque está teniendo una crisis de identidad de superhéroe.

—Al parecer, lo hace –trató de mantener la amargura lejos de su voz pero la saboreo de todos modos.

— ¡Eso es una mierda! Luchar contra el Vínculo sólo va a hacer a ambos miserables. ¿No lo sabe?

Len frunció el ceño y aprovechó la oportunidad para decir algo que había estado rondando en la boca de su estómago.

—Mick y su Alma Gemela—

—Mick es asexual y su vieja tiene más de ochenta años y una lesbiana, Len, _no_ es lo mismo. ¡Tú y el Flash tiene _química_ y has pasado más de la mitad de tu vida esperando encontrarlo!

Dejó escapar un leve sonido de frustración en su garganta—

—Entonces pasé cada momento desde que lo conocí _lastimándolo_.

— ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

— ¡Porque él no me _quiere_! –lo sacó de sus casillas y las palabras eran gruñidas y feroces.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y—

—Terminé con esta conversación –se alejó de ella, con pasos pesados hacia la puerta, pero ella lo siguió.

— ¡Maldita sea, Len, trae tu trasero acá!

—No estoy interesado—

—No me importa lo que te interesa: ¡Voy a acechar al “Sr. Barry Allen, especialista forense” yo misma si tengo que hacerlo!

Se detuvo a mitad del camino. Sintió a Lisa detenerse detrás de él y respiró enojado.

— _No_ amenaces a mi Alma Gemela, Lisa –no era un misterio cómo lo había rastreado, estaba más que seguro que entre escuchar a Len decir el primer nombre de Barry y su conexión con Laboratorios STAR, debía haber sido fácil. O tal vez lo había sabido antes, aunque no lo había dicho. Incluso ahora, nuevas cosas estaban haciendo clic en su lugar, como por qué se había sentido tan codicioso de la identidad del Flash cuando la había descubierto, guardándola para sí mismo.

—Sólo si _tú_ no tomas ese tono conmigo, Lenny. No soy uno de tus Rogues—y no _eres_ papá. No me amenaces.

Asintió, todavía de espaldas hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, hermana?

La oyó suspirar.

 —Dime que _no_ vas a hacer lo de siempre y apartarlo.

Esperó un latido, quedándose frío y considerando sus palabras, mirando finalmente sobre su hombro para mirarla.

—Si le mando un mensaje, ¿Te alejarás de esto?

—Estaré fuera de tu cabello con las campanas encendidas.

Eso no tenía sentido, pero alzó una ceja y volvió de todas formas, regresando a su mesa de trabajo y su celular.

_La semana se acabó, niño. Tiempo de hablar._

Le mostró el mensaje y volvió a sentarse frente a sus diagramas.

—Ahora, a menos que me encuentres algún genio que conozca todo sobre amplificación de sonido, ingeniería mecánica y termodinámica en uno, espero al menos una semana de paz.

Ella resopló y el chasquido de sus tacones la sacaron de ahí.

****

Una hora más tarde, Len sintió una distractora sacudida de nervios a través del sangrado y se levantó para estirarse, sin hacer ningún progreso. Probablemente necesitaba algo de comer pronto de todos modos, frotándose los ojos y abandonando los lentes de lectura, sintiendo que estaba empezando a cruzar el límite de sus ojos demasiado. Tomó su celular de camino a la barra de enfrente, todavía nada de Barry. Trató de no estar demasiado molesto, preguntándose si tendría que hacer algo drástico de nuevo para que Barry se acercara.

Acababa de terminar de ordenar una cerveza y algo de comida cuando los nervios se establecieron de nuevo. Eso era una de las cosas raras sobre el sangrado en desarrollo—estaba mejorando al reconocer las emociones de Barry sin en realidad experimentarlas por sí mismo, como si estuvieran junto a las suyas pero no viviéndolas. Ahora podía comprender por qué había sido tan difícil darle sentido a los libros de texto cuando lo describían—nada podría compararse realmente a vivirlo.

Entonces su teléfono sonó.

Len arqueó la ceja, incluso dejó su cerveza en la mesa. Si era Lisa molestándolo…

_De acuerdo. Mañana, en algún lugar neutral. Sin trajes._

Parpadeó. Barry le había mensajeado de regreso. Bebió su cerveza y se concentró en el sangrado en lugar de intentar empujarla lejos, sintiendo la ansiedad de Barry otra vez, atada con cosas demasiado difíciles de definir.

Neutral, sin trajes, podía funcionar con eso.

_4 pm, ¿Parque Chubbuck por el puente?_

Hizo una pregunta así Barry se vería obligado a confirmar.

_Estaré allí._

Len dejó el celular y terminó su cena, sintiendo la velocidad y adrenalina de Barry despertando un poco su propio sistema nervioso. Tal vez lograría hacer algún progreso en los esquemas después de todo.

El arma fría estaba re-ensamblada en su mesa de trabajo dos horas después cuando estaba jugueteando con una placa de circuito de amplificador, soldando una nueva pieza para probar una teoría. Len escuchó la puerta exterior de su taller crujir y alcanzó inmediatamente la pistola, el poder frío cargando, frío destellando por su brazo a medida que cobraba viva. Estaba apuntando y listo antes de registrar quien estaba en la puerta, preparado para una pelea.

—Hey amigo, cálmate.

Mark Mardon estaba en la puerta, una pequeña nube sobre su brazo extendido. Ya era hora de que mostrara su cara.

—Lo haré su tú lo haces –dijo Len, que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con una bala perdida como Mardon todavía, pero el otro sonrió y cerró el puño, la nube se disipó. Len bajó el arma, el frío intenso disminuyendo, pero todavía frío hasta su codo.

Mardon estaba entrando, mirando a su alrededor.

—Que casa club tiene tus niños aquí.

—Heh, ¿Qué sentido tiene reunir una alegre banda de criminales si no tienes al menos una base en la que encontrarse? –colocó el arma fría detrás de él y se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Mardon inspeccionar el área con abierta curiosidad.

— ¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo entonces—reunir ‘Rogues’, juntos?

Len asintió con cuidado.

— ¿Bivolo te dijo dónde encontrarme?

Mardon lo miró entonces, acercándose al otro lado de una de las mesas de trabajo, dejando caer sus manos sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Puede que haya señalado el camino. Parece que tiene algo bueno aquí.

Parecía escéptico, tal vez no impresionado por el estado actual de su instalación, pero Len sonrió.

—Si estás interesado en nuestra casa club, déjame explicar. Hay un bar en el frente de mi nómina, esté taller, una sala de trofeos de “artículos de coleccionista” escaleras abajo, y tenemos una enfermería instalada arriba, para empezar. Si quieres echar un vistazo, se mi invitado.

La enfermería parecía sorprenderlo, y Mardon en realidad miró por encima de su hombro en la dirección que señalo antes de voltear hacia Len con una cara de póquer más impresionante esta vez.

— ¿Bivolo dijo que tienes un _código_ de reglas que tiene que seguir?

Len sintió su propia excitación levantarse—si Mardon accedía a trabajar con él, abriría varias nuevas posibilidades. El tipo había sacado un avión del cielo desde el interior de un camión y Len no estaría triste por aprovechar ese tipo de poder. Pero también significaba que tenía que tener cuidado. Baez no estaba interesado en crímenes pero estaba feliz de andar por ahí. Bivolo podía ser controlado sin demasiado problema y las gafas de Len bloqueaban su furia roja—lo habían probado deliberadamente, con Lisa alrededor lista para dispararle a Bivolo si se convertía en un problema. Mardon, por otro lado, representaba una amenaza más grande si no quería jugar el juego de Len.

—Lo tenemos. La primera regla es que no matamos inocentes.

Las cejas del otro se levantaron—

—Eso no es lo que había escuchado de ti, Snart.

—Nuevo juego, nuevas reglas. No matar significa que nos quedamos fuera del radar del Flash excepto cuando estamos haciendo trabajo, y ayuda a mantener a todos fuera de esa pequeña tubería suya.

—Cómo sabes—

—Sé mucho sobre su operación. Ve que hay un acuerdo que tenemos, el Flash y yo, uno que nos mantiene en un punto muerto la mayoría del tiempo. Quieres todo lo que los Rogues pueden ofrecer, no matas a nadie.

Mardon parecía dudoso y Len se sentía tenso. Bivolo había parecido realmente aliviado cuando Len había dado a conocer la primera regla, y si esto iba a ser un problema…

— ¿Y los policías? ¿Cuentan?

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué querrías matar a un policía, Mardon? ¿Sabes qué tipo de problemas te producen cuando haces eso?

—Joe West—mató a mi hermano. Quiero venganza –dijo claramente pero hubo un gruñido en su voz, áspera y enfadada. Len no podía culparlo, pero eso representaba un problema bastante particular.

—Y no puedo culparte por eso. Pero si quiere trabajar conmigo y mi Rogues, lo dejarás a un lado. Los policías cuentan como inocentes a menos que estén disparando contra ti. Tendrás que dejar de lado cualquier complot de asesinato que tengas si quieres trabajar con nosotros –no era estrictamente cierto, ya que Len creía mucho en una buena venganza y absolutamente mataría a un policía si lastimaba, y mucho menos _asesinaba_ , a Lisa. Pero dejar que Mardon matara al padre adoptivo de Barry parecía mala idea.

— ¿Y si decido no trabajar contigo?

Len inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando.

—Entonces será mejor que te mantengas alejado de nuestro camino. No matamos a inocentes, otros criminales son otra historia.

Para su sorpresa y deleite—no que lo mostrara—Mardon rió, bajo y gracioso. Len podría ser capaz de llevarse bien con este tipo después de todo.

—Por lo menos estás al frente. Odiaría creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con un tipo que no está a la altura de la emoción.

—No estoy demasiado preocupado por mi reputación—hago lo que hago porque lo disfruto, y soy _bueno_ en eso. Camino con sólo un arma y todavía mantengo el ritmo con tu súper poder—

—Meta-humanos.

—Así es como ellos te están llamando –agregó eso a su creciente comprensión del pequeño mundo del Flash y lo que estaba pasando en Ciudad Central.

—El Flash es uno también— ¿Cuál es la regla para matarlo?

La respuesta inmediata de Len fue para que sus intestinos para apretarse, duros y enfadados, casi listo para alzar su arma por la sugerencia. En su lugar, se obligó a relajarse, asumir un aire de calma, e inyectar algo de diversión en su expresión.

—No hay juego sin oponente. No matamos al Flash.

—Pero entonces podríamos—

—Pero nada. Tener al Flash alrededor mantiene a esta ciudad moviéndose. Sácalo, y toda esa gente que él arresta—más meta-humanos, militares, y cosas que no desearía haber visto—todos esos sueltos por ahí. No quiero limpiar Central solo para robas cosas. Deja que el Flash haga lo que hace y no tendremos que hacerlo.

— ¿La anarquía es tan mala, Snart?

Len se inclinó hacia delante, dejando más acero dentro de su voz.

—No estamos hablando de anarquía, chico clima. Estamos hablando de invitar peces más grandes y mezquinos dentro de nuestro pequeño estanque y tener que lidiar con ellos nosotros mismos. No es que no podamos manejarlo, pero ahora no tenemos que hacerlo, porque el Flash es el brillante faro rojo para todos los desastres en Central, por no mencionar que él es el equipo de limpieza. Sácalo de la ecuación y estarás mirando a un objetivo audaz en tu espalda en su lugar—la tuya y la de todos los demás –sonrió fríamente y extendió las manos delante de él, abierto, nada que ocultar. —Confía en mí, Mardon, el trato que tenemos con el Flash es la razón por la que llegamos a jugar este juego. Interrumpir el equilibrio matando a otros lo trae a nosotros sobre un mal camino, y matarlo abre una fea lata de gusanos supurando por aquí. He hecho las cuentas.

Las tenía, no tanto en ecuaciones como en interpretaciones mentales, listas para para una discusión como ésta mucho antes de que descubriera que Barry era su Alma Gemela, o incluso de que hubiera un súper gorila rondando los subterráneos y las alcantarillas. Después del tiempo que perdió ante el Flash y tuvo que conseguir que Lisa los sacara a él y Mick del transporte de la prisión, Len había tenido algunos pensamientos y planes serios, todo lo cual le había llevado a querer descubrir la identidad del Flash hace meses.

Desde que el acelerador de particular había explotado, Central se había vuelto un poco caótico, y sólo cuando el Flash comenzó a operar, las cosas se calmaron de nuevo. No es que no hubieran muchos desastres desde que Barry había despertado de su coma—bombas nucleares ‘de prueba’, ‘simulacros’ militares con bombas submarinas, más incidentes inexplicables de los que Len podía registrar plenamente—pero el beneficio fue que Central no estaba destruida por ninguna mierda loca y la mayoría de la gente no había conectado los puntos todavía. No sólo eso, sino que el Flash operando significaba que Len no había tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con ningún otro meta-humano que quisiera ganar el control del bajo mundo criminal. Se figuraba que eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo, de ahí la obtención de ‘meta’-humanos de su lado.

Mardon se encontró con sus ojos en un concurso de miradas que los tenía tensos. Después de un largo minuto, rodeó el escritorio y Len se enderezó en toda su altura, listo para una pelea. Pero Mardon extendió la mano—ninguna tormenta en miniatura a la vista—y Len la apretó.

—Así que dime Snart, ¿Cómo jugamos este juego?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡¡Len está haciendo amigos!! Me siento como un padre orgulloso (broma – soy un padre preocupado. Quien sabe que podría venir de esa amistad…)
> 
> También sé que esto esta denso y el ritmo es un poco lento. Este es el capítulo 5 y hasta ahora no está claro a donde las cosas van realmente, así que sólo quiero decir gracias por tu paciencia, a todos :) Todo esto va a ser largo y complicado, pero espero que por lo menos te haga sentir curiosidad por donde van las cosas.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> ¡Hey! Publique el capitulo un poco más tarde que de costumbre pero tuve un día algo pesado. 
> 
> Btw, las cosas van lentas pero no desesperen, poco a poco avanzaran.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	7. Vínculo NeuroAfectivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bad Medicine de Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7dn0fU_FE0) y [Very Good Bad Thing de Mother ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6VDxXQgGsE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sin beta! Lamento los errores ortográficos y los typos.

Una cosa que Barry estaba aprendiendo acerca de Leonard Snart en los días que habían estado vinculados era que el otro hombre siempre estaba enojado. No siempre estaba furioso (Barry asumía), pero al navegar por el sangrado, encontró más destellos de ira en su interior que de cualquier otra cosa. El sangrado, al menos a esta distancia uno del otro, no era lo suficientemente matizada como para que Barry examinara las sutiles variaciones de la ira—algo de eso era probablemente más como molestia, frustración, desprecio—pero podía decir que el sentimiento básico estaba allí, en lazando a la mayoría de los días de Len.

No era sólo que burbujeara a través de su sangrado, sin embargo, más bien era como una especie de constante fuego lento lejos, en el fondo del sangrado. Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez, poner un nombre a esa sensación que seguía sintiendo, Barry casi tenía en mente mandarle un mensaje a Len y asegurarse de que Rainbow Raider no lo tuviera, pero a medida que pasaban los días y notó que la sensación no cambiaba ni se intensificaba, se dio cuenta que sólo era _Len_. Siempre estaba enojado.

Barry no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Parecía triste, a su manera, que alguien fuera tan infeliz y se aferrara a eso todo el tiempo. En todo caso, le recordó a Barry cómo se sentía durante los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre, y los meses después de descubrir que Wells la había matado. Pero al mismo tiempo, Barry también había visto cómo Len había llevado esa ira a otros: el arma fría era una extensión de la furia de Len. Así que lo dejó y trató de ignorarlo, practicando apagarlo en su lugar.

En el transcurso de la semana, Barry estaba mejorando al desconectarse de las emociones constantes a través del sangrado, y encontró que casi no sentía nada cuando corría, probablemente porque todo desaparecía cuando lo hacía. Incluso en el trabajo y en los Laboratorios STAR, básicamente en cualquier lugar con mayor cantidad para distraerlo, podía desconectar y suprimir el sangrado, aunque las erupciones más fuertes de emociones eran más difíciles de empujar a un lado.

Lo que era más fácil de desconectar eran las sensaciones físicas sin embargo, lo cual sólo le tomó un par de días para cerrar o—casi se había sentido avergonzado de descubrir—sintonizar. De una manera extraña, le recordó conectando con la fuerza de velocidad y lentamente se retractó. Con concentración, se encontró acostado en la cama una mañana tratando de sintonizar el sangrado, tratando de conectarse a las sensaciones físicas, entonces sintió que el agua lo golpeaba y recorriendo su piel, sólo para darse cuenta de que Len se estaba duchando. Era algo agradable, sin embargo extraño, pero entonces entendió lo que pasaba y de inmediato escapó del sangrado.

Estaba bastante seguro de que eso no era normal. Tan seguro, de hecho, que estaba impulsado en realidad a preguntar sobre eso, más pronto que tarde.

Barry tuvo la idea de preguntarle a Caitlin, de todas las personas, después de que pasó otra noche de sondear los túneles de metro de la ciudad por Grodd, sin suerte, ya que no había aparecido desde lo del sótano del museo después de todo.

Tres días después del derrumbe del museo, el general Eiling se había presentado para exigir información sobre la intervención de Grodd. Al parecer, las declaraciones del curador del museo y guardias de seguridad habían enviado banderas rojas en la red de información de Eiling, llevándolo a Laboratorios STAR. Quería información del Flash y ayudar en la captura de Grodd de nuevo, ninguna de las cuales Barry estaba interesado en proporcionar a Eiling después de todo lo que había sucedido con el hombre, incluso si Grodd era un peligro siempre presente para Central. Joe le había ayudado, Cisco, y Caitlin poniendo un frente unido contra el General, con Caitlin particularmente firme en su falta de voluntad para ayudar a ‘ese torturador’. Eiling había decidido dejarlos, pero prometió que estaría de regreso.

Después de eso, Cisco sugirió que aumentaran su búsqueda y trataran de conseguir que Grodd estuviera en contención en Laboratorios STAR, con suerte en la tubería por lo menos, y quería encontrarlo mientras aún estuviera herido. Con ese fin, Barry había estado saliendo cada noche después de sus rondas habituales en la ciudad para revisar las alcantarillas por cualquier señal del gorila. Cuando esto fracasó, Caitlin finalmente accedió a dejar que hicieran una grabación de su voz pidiéndole a Grodd que ‘regresara a casa’ así podrían ayudarlo, ya que parecía ser la única persona con la que Grodd había respondido positivamente cuando tuvo control mental sobre Eiling en cautiverio.

Acababan de terminar de grabar su voz cuando la idea de hablar de los vínculos de Almas Gemelas con Caitlin golpeó a Barry. Cisco estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a casa y Barry estaba a punto de dar la noche por terminada cuando ella recibió una llamada de Ronnie.

— ¿Hiciste _qué_? ¡¿Cómo tú y el Dr. Stein ‘accidentalmente’ explotaron un—estás _bien_?! –hubo una pausa donde ella escuchó y Barry intercambió una mirada preocupada con Cisco, pero… —Sí, sí, bien, entiendo. Pero no más explosiones, señor. Sólo porque _puedes_ … por supuesto… mhmmm… ¿Alrededor de una hora? Sí, yo también te amo. Hasta luego.

Alzó la vista y los miró fijamente.

—Oh—oh, no sé preocupen por mí. Ronnie y el Dr. Stein estaban practicando explotar cosas ya los conocen.  Sólo voy a terminar algo de trabajo hasta que Ronnie termine de limpiar, entonces vendrá a recogerme.

—Muy bien, noches, entonces. ¿Vienes Barr?

Miró entre Cisco y Caitlin, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

—Nah, voy a esperar por aquí, escuchar sobre las últimas aventuras explosivas-y habían estado escuchado algunas desde que Ronnie empezó a trabajar con el Dr. Stein en el laboratorio de la universidad. Cisco les dio las buenas noches mientras Caitlin tomaba asiento y acercaba unos papeles. Barry se apoyó en la mesa más cercana, tratando de averiguar cómo formular sus preguntas. Caitlin era uno de sus únicos amigos que él estaba, había sido, un Marcado y Esperando. También era una de sus pocos amigos cercanos, aparte de Iris y Eddie, con una Alma Gemela, y la única amiga quien su Alma Gemela era un meta-humano.

—Estoy feliz si quieres esperar, podría usar tu compañía, pero prometo que la historia no fue tan interesante—sólo estaban continuando su experimento de fundir una aleación de oro y—

—En realidad… –ella levantó la vista de sus papeles y él se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Lo siento, no quise cortarte.

—No estás esperando escuchar una historia sobre Ronnie explotando cosas, ¿Verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenía…  una pregunta para ti.

— ¿Es algo acerca de Ronnie?

—Un poco. Es en realidad sobre… me he preguntado por un tiempo, sobre tu sangrado del VNA con él. Sé que eso es totalmente personal y todo, y normalmente no lo pediría, es sólo que lo dijiste antes, cuando él y el Dr. Stein estaban conectados, ¿Podías sentir sensaciones físicas de él? Pero ahora es como…

— ¿Cómo si no tuviera mucho de un sangrado del todo? –sonrió y sus hombros cayeron y él supo que no estaba ofendida. —No estas equivocado. Es algo que definitivamente noté—cuando por primera vez lo separamos a él y el Dr. Stein, nuestro VNA fue muy intenso; se sentía como que cada pequeña cosa se transferiría, y entonces cuando estábamos lejos lo buscábamos y seguía siendo fuerte. Pero ahora… –extendió los brazos y luego se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer. —es volver a cómo era al principio. Casi nunca interrumpe nuestro día y sólo lo notamos cuando hay una emoción intensa.

—Yo… ¿Es porque es un meta-humano? Eso es… ¿Diferente?

Sus cejas se levantaron, entonces sus ojos tomaron un rasgo comprensivo y giró su silla para mirarlo a la cara más plenamente.

—No hemos encontrado ninguna evidencia de una capacidad meta-humana que afectara el VNA todavía, Barry. Estoy segura de que eso es posible, pero no hay razón para creer que tus poderes afectaran esa parte de tu Vínculo con tu Alma Gemela cuando la encuentres.

Su mandíbula se movió y luchaba para encontrar palabras. Ninguna vino.

— ¿Barry?

—Yo—es sólo—olvídalo –sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo. —Si no es porque Ronnie es un meta-humano ahora, entonces, ¿Por qué su sangrado cambio después de que desprendió del Dr. Stein?

—Yo—hmmm. Bueno, si tuviera que describirlo, supongo que diría que esa como si tuviéramos una segunda Comunión Inicial después de que él y el Dr. Stein se separaran. Como si todo volviera, nuevo y agudo e intenso. Pero fue diferente después de que separaron, porque nuestro Vínculo nunca transfirió sensaciones físicas al principio y entonces después de que se desprendieran lo hizo, y eso no ha desaparecido.

— ¿Entonces ustedes tiene una sangrado físico? Eso se supone que es raro, ¿Verdad? –estaba aliviado de que no fuera el único que sintiera esas cosas. — ¿Qué tanto transfiere?

—Bueno –ella parecía considerándolo, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento. —No mucho. Al principio lo hacía un montón, al punto de que una vez hubo destellos de sonido, y otro que podía oles lo que hizo todo el día. Ahora, como dije, está de regreso a como era al principio.

— ¿Así que el sangrado muere con el tiempo? –se sentó en el borde de la mesa con las manos en los muslos, las piernas sobre la esquina.

—No creo que sea exactamente eso, por decirte la verdad. Estoy trabajando en una teoría sobre el VNA, ¿Si quieres escuchar de ella? Estoy pensando en escribir un artículo.

—Oh –se inclinó hacia delante.

—Bueno, esto puede ser un poco interminable así que detenme si te aburres pero—estoy trabajando con tratar de entender el rol del VNA y su función evolutiva de mantener un sangrado entre Almas Gemelas, basado en qué entiendo acerca de cómo cambió entre Ronnie y yo después del accidente del acelerador. Y—esto va contra muchas teorías prevalecientes en este momento, pero—estoy proponiendo que el sangrado es más fuerte cuando la gente trata de rechazarlo.

Sus nudillos quedaron blancos en el borde de la mesa.

—Qué –su voz era demasiado desinflada para que fuera una pregunta, pero ella respondió de todas formas.

—Hace el sentido más evolutivo—no ha necesidad de conectar a las Almas Gemelas cuando están juntos y en contacto constante. Pero en nuestra teoría evolutiva, los seres humanos se enfrentaron a muchos más riesgos de supervivencia y el sangrado habría ayudado a las Almas Gemelas a navegar por los riesgos si estaban separados, y habría ayudado a los seres humanos a permanecer estrechamente conectados y había fricción, formando unidades familiares. Supongo que muchos de nuestros antepasados tenían sangrados mucho más fuertes que las Almas Gemelas actuales, en realidad.

—Eso… tiene sentido, supongo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con rechazarlo?

—Bien, puesto a que esas presiones de supervivencia no se aplican a la mayoría de las personas ahora, al menos no en la mayoría de los países, el sangrado sólo se desarrolla a esa intensidad cuando las Almas Gemelas están separadas o enfrentan condiciones que los obligan a suprimir o desconectar. Basado en mis experiencias con Ronnie, donde nuestro Vínculo fue suprimido durante casi un año porque estaba compartiendo cuerpo con otra persona, predigo que cuanto más activamente se suprima un aspecto del sangrado—por ejemplo, la parte emocional—más probable es que las células NeuroAfectivas del receptor en el cerebro tensionen parar entrar y se sensibilicen cada vez más. Creo que incluso desarrollar conexiones a los lardo de diferentes vías neuronales, una especie de sinaptogénesis. Eso debería conducir a un VNA más multifacético e intenso en la mayoría de los casos.

—Uhm, quiero decir que tomé clases de biología, pero, ¿Podemos hacerlo en español?

Ella rodó los ojos pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

—Básicamente, es probablemente que su una persona rechaza o no puede conectarse con una parte del sangrado, se desarrollaría de una manera diferente en su lugar. Entonces cuando las Almas Gemelas están cercas y todo está bien por el tiempo suficiente, el VNA se relajará y sólo se sostendrá de apoyo si hay un problema. En el caso de Ronnie y yo, perder nuestro sangrado por un año significo que cuando regresó, no sólo podía sentir sus emociones, sino también la entrada sensorial. Fue—eso fue increíble.

Pensó en la sensación de agua en la espalda mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

—Sí eso—eso suena agradable –tragó.

Era mucho para procesar.

—Lo siento, ¿Fue demasiado?

— ¡No! No, fue genial. Eso va a ser un artículo realmente fascinante.

—Si puedo publicarlo. Tengo la esperanza de recopilar un archivo de datos sobre Almas Gemelas que fueron separados, pero conseguir la aprobación ética para poner Almas Gemelas en una fMRI y hacer que traten de suprimir su sangrado probablemente iría en contra de la Convención de Copenhague, por no hablar de tratar de separarlos durante un largo período de tiempo o hacerlos suprimirse de esa forma… probablemente sólo permanecerá como un documento teórico, en realidad.

Asintió, pero ella parecía alegre a pesar de eso, casualmente hablando de la investigación de una manera que le recordaba a él con todo el asunto del Flash, Caitlin y Cisco habían estado a la primera línea de la ciencia, haciendo investigación de última generación que asesoraba a la policía e inspiraba a otros académicos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa?

— ¡Por supuesto! Sólo llego a hablar con Ronnie sobre mis teorías como ésta. Es un poco divertido tener una audiencia cautiva.

Él trató de sonreír, pero su estómago se agitaba porque…

— ¿Qué pasaría con un sangrado si las Almas Gemelas se separan durante su Comunión Inicial? ¿Cómo si alguien tuviera un ataque de pánico y huyera durante esa primera hora?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿En la primera _hora_? No tengo ni idea de por qué alguien haría eso, Barry, no a menos de que fueran forzados pero… en ese caso, si mi teoría es correcta, sabiendo lo fuerte que es la Comunión Inicial es durante el tiempo que las vías NeuroAfectivas están configurándose, especialmente durante las primeras horas –se detuvo a considerar, sin siquiera mirar a Barry, casi perdida en sus pensamientos. —Desde el punto de vista técnico, la amígdala alberga la mayoría de las células del VNA y también se alimenta de otras estructuras, por lo que si la conexión del VNA se corta o se suprime a medida que se estaba formando, probablemente vería una multitud de vías neuronales que se extiende, no sólo a la amígdala sino al hipocampo e incluso al tálamo. Algunas investigaciones han sugeridos que el tálamo _alberga_ receptores del VNA que _podrían_ explicar la muy sensitiva conexión de Ronnie y mía, pero entonces, con la Comunión Inicial, hasta dónde podría extenderse, es caso imposible adivinar. En teoría, ese tipo de conexiones podrían llevar a la transferencia física y sensorial, pero quizá más allá de eso, los procesos de memoria del hipocampo o si se extiende hasta el hipotálamo, entonces una lucha compartida y una respuesta, compartir la excitación y el hambre también… oh, y luego están los ganglios basales allí mismo, y mucho más que podría pasar con— ¿Barry estás bien?

Ella alzó la vista y—no, él no estaba bien. Compartir sentidos, compartir hambre, compartir excitación—todo lo que sentía con Len. _No_ estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo. No estaba. Estaba respirando muy rápido. Y superficial.

— ¿Barry?

—Qu— ¡Estoy bien! Bien, sólo—wow, eso es algo, haha –se rió y estaba demasiado tensó, pero saltó de la mesa de todos modos. —Mira, gracias por compartir tus teorías, Caitlin, sé que fue una pregunta extraña –ya estaba retrocediendo hacia la puerta—

— ¿Barry—?

—En realidad, sólo tengo que—voy a llegar tarde a esta cosa, con Joe— ¡E Iris! —así que yo –apuntó a la puerta—

— ¡¿Barry?!

Se había ido.

*****

Barry no tenía idea de cómo digerir apropiadamente esa información. Estaba jodido—magníficamente. Y quizás, si estaba siento justo, podría dejar que el otro hombre sepa lo que estaba pasando con su sangrado, y cómo arreglarlo.  Excepto que aparentemente, arreglarlo significaba aportar más, pasar más tiempo con Len, y “relajar” el sangrado.

Barry no estaba realmente seguro de que pudiera manejar eso, no con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Las promesas de Len de no herirlo a él o a sus amigos podían significar algo si alguna vez le hubiera dado a Barry una razón para confiar en él antes, pero no quería—podía—cometer ese error dos veces. El hecho de que no pudiera matar a Barry no significaba que no heriría a Cisco a Caitlin—o carajo, Iris y Joe—si pensaba que lo ayudaría. No ayudó que Len le hablara a Barry como si él le _perteneciera_ , como si ser Almas Gemelas significara que era un hecho que Barry simplemente caería en sus brazos. Hablaba como si Barry fuera una especie de diamante o joya, algo para codiciar y ordenar, y eso hizo que le diera escalofríos. No quería a alguien que lo viera como una _cosa_ , Alma Gemela o no.

A pesar de eso, y a pesar de cómo esos pensamientos hacían que sus dientes se rechinara y su puños se apretaran y sintiera un nudo en el estómago, todavía se encontraba buscando entre sus piernas la mañana siguiente, buscando el sangrado y el calor de la excitación que sentía a cambio, la sensación intensa y extraña de una mano no-allí en él.

Antes de que Barry pudiera decidir qué hacer con su nueva comprensión del VNA sin embargo—y no dudó ni un segundo de que Caitlin estaba en lo correcto—recibió un mensaje de Len mientras trabajaba, diciéndole que el tiempo había terminado. Frunció el ceño, de repente tenso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una especie de cronómetro estúpido. Esperó una hora para responder, pero última instancia… a menos de que quisiera que el sangrado continuara intensificándose, tendría que hablar con Len tarde o temprano. Podía hacer de tripas corazón y lidiar con eso. Respondió y establecieron una reunión para el día siguiente en el parque Chubbuck.

Pasó todo el siguiente día tenso y mirando el reloj, cada vez más encogido a medida que los minutos pasaban más cerca de las 4pm y caminó hacia el puente al borde del parque, el que cruzaba el río hacia la ciudad de Keystone. Estaba vestido con una camiseta y jeans, prácticamente demasiado cálido considerando el calor de principios de verano, pero no estaba seguro si podía usar shorts alrededor de Len. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de la piel expuesta era estresante.

Len ya estaba ahí, esperando en la banca justo al lado del sendero, debajo de un dosel de hojas. El estómago de Barry se tensó cuando empezó a estar más cerca—siendo imposible que llevara una chaqueta ligera sobre una  camiseta blanca, jeans oscuros y botas, los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo de la banca mientras se reclinaba. Algo en él capturaba la esencia de… genial, pensó Barry secamente, incluso cuando Len lo notó y lo miró. Su Vínculo le hacía tropezar dentro de su propia cabeza.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que no te presentarías, Escarlata.

Barry sintió que sus ojos se estrechaban pero empezó a caminar.

—Pensé que dejaríamos los apodos junto a los trajes. A menos que quieras que te siga llamado _Cold_.

Miró fijamente el brazo de Len en el respaldo del banco hasta que el otro hombre lo notó e inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo— _sintiéndose_ —demasiado presumido. Después de un latido, lo movió a su regazo y Barry se sentó.

—Si cedo con lo de los apodos, ¿Dejaras de ser una tuna, Barry?

—Tuna –se giró lo suficiente como para estar encarar al otro en la banca, manteniendo medio pie de espacio entre sus rodillas. —Perdóname si no estoy acostumbrado a desarrollar Vínculos con—

—Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Entonces te das cuenta de por qué estoy nervioso, Len –sintió una sacudida en el sangrado y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dicho el nombre del otro y apartó la vista para intentar inútilmente ocultar su repentina vergüenza. Len no hizo ningún comentario, y hubo un momento de silencio. Barry inclinó su cuerpo para mirar hacia el parque, pero apenas notó los alrededores—los corredores, el exuberante verde, la luz del sol. En su lugar, se pasó los dedos por el pelo e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, lo qué había estado planeando decir.

—Mira yo—

—La razón—

Ambos se detuvieron.

—Tú primero –Barry ofreció, con la cabeza inclinada para mirar al otro hombre. El sol y las sombras de las hojas bailaban a los largo de su forma, resaltando e iluminando su rostro, su cabello corto capturado por la luz y pareciendo casi gris. Barry tragó. ¿Cuántos años tenía?

—La razón por la que te pedí que me encontraras era porque necesitabas espacio, tiempo y respeto eso, chico. Pero incluso tienes que saber que esto no va a desaparecer, y vamos a tener al menos una necesidad de llegar a un entendimiento.

La mirada de Len era intensa y no se apartaba de la suya, y Barry se encontró girando la cabeza para mirar hacia delante otra vez, hacia el camino. Después de un momento, asintió.

—Sí… sí lo sé.

—Tengo que decir, no esperaba que vinieras tan fácilmente.

—No, tienes razón. El sangrado es… aparentemente, resistirse no es una opción viable.

— ¿Cómo lo has deducido? –Len se inclinó hacia delante también, una pose imitando la suya, con los codos en los muslos y estaba en línea con Barry, podía ver sus expresiones si miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera lo necesitaría sin embargo, gracias a… esto.

—Caitlin ha hecho algunas investigaciones sobre sangrados, y le pregunté—no sobre nosotros, no le dije –una pizca de decepción, fingió no sentirlo. —pero sobre el VNA y –siguió explicando lo esencial de lo que ella le había contado bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Len, tratando en enfocarse en cómo suprimirlo y rechazarlo iba a hacer que se extendiera, aunque no dejo nada fuera.

Después de que terminara, Len se tomó un minuto para procesarlo, y Barry se sorprendió intentando suprimir el sangrado casi inconscientemente y se obligó a detenerse, dejándolo entrar. Podía sentir confusión, arrepentimiento, tristeza, ansiedad, y más además, tenso y encogido, demasiado para analizar y demasiado similar a sus propias emociones ahora mismo para distinguirlas por completo, situándose tan cerca. Nunca iba a dejar de ser inquietante.

—Así que lo que estás diciendo, Barry, ¿Qué salir corriendo durante la Comunión Inicial nos dio un Vínculo tan fuerte como es posible ser, y que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

Barry frunció el ceño porque no era _sólo_ culpa suya, pero luego tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía sentir Len sus nervios?

—Eso es básicamente, sí, eso es todo –se endureció. —Excepto que hay algo que _podríamos_ hacer al respecto.

—Dime.

—Caitlin dice que el sangrado puede ‘relajarse’ si no lo combates. Con una mayor conexión y _contacto_ , puede que no sea tan… intenso, después de un tiempo –su mirada estaba fija en un árbol en la distancia, ignorando obedientemente el sonido de Len desplazándose a su lado.

— ¿Contacto, Escarlata? ¿Cómo esto? –la mano de Len cayó en su muslo, sólo unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, pero todavía demasiado cerca, demasiado insinuante. Barry sintió la inquietante y repentina sensación de calor acumulándose debajo de su ombligo mientras la aprensión se cerraba y erupcionaba en su pecho.

—No tiene que ser _este_ tipo de contacto—sólo el contacto normal como lo hace las personas normales, nada más.

—Necesitamos contacto físico y conexión, realmente no veo el problema.

— ¡Pensé que deje claro que _eso_ no está sobre la mesa, Snart! –susurro entre dientes. Su cerebro y su cuerpo ya estaban en guerra, deseando apartar los dedos de Len pero queriendo que se deslizaran más arriba.

—Es una _mano_ —no quería decir que deberías saltar a mi cama, Barry. Incluso si lo hice, sin embargo, no es como si estuvieras caliente e incómodo sólo por—

—Lo _sé_ , vale, no tienes que señalarlo –se sonrojó. No estaba rompiendo alguna norma social para que Len señalara que él podía sentir lo que una simple mano a lo largo de su muslo le estaba haciendo a las entrañas de Barry, ¿Cómo hambriento de esto estaba? —Es sólo una reacción fisiológica, no significa nada.

— ¿Cómo cada mañana esta semana no ha significado nada?

— ¡Hey v-ale! –Barry se levantó de un salto y giró para mirar al otro. — ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No es como si realmente pudiera controlar eso!

—Solo estoy diciendo, ¿No pareció que te importara? –arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia atrás, con el tobillo cruzando hacia arriba en su muslo opuesto, el brazo extendiéndose a través del respaldo del banco, con toda confianza. Pero Barry podía sentirlo, bajo la fría fachada y la sonrisa burlándose de su expresión, un mareo en su estómago y algo que para Barry se sentía como estrés o ansiedad. No importaba de ninguna manera, porque independientemente de lo que Len dijera, Barry sólo tenía una opinión sobre el problema—

—No estamos hablando de esto.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es la única vez que parece que nos llevamos, podrías querer reconsiderar eso.

Tragó y miró hacia otro lado, entonces alzó la vista al cielo, exhalando, luego volvió a Len.

—Lo que sea que signifique este Vínculo para nosotros, me refería a lo que dije antes. No somos… no soy tu novio, y no voy a dormir contigo. El resto es solo… sea lo que sea, y se queda así. Y no me importa lo que pienses que sabes de mí, pero –Barry bajó la mirada, con la voz más baja. —no me amas.

Algo pesado cayó en su estómago y luego hubo un bajo casi zumbido, una sensación de vacío a través del sangrado. Len debería haberlo cerrado y la repentina falta era casi alarmante, pero entonces podía sentir de Len—carajo, podía sentir su _todo_. Los hombros y el pecho de Len estaban tensos, demasiado apretados, y su garganta también lo estaba, la mandibula tensa, rechinando sus dientes y—

Barry dio un paso adelante, casi inclinándose, se detuvo—

—Para eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú—puedo sentir— ¿Qué estás _haciendo_? Puedo sentir el _latido de tu corazón_.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par y Barry captó un olor a su propia colonia, el viento llevando la esencia a la nariz de Len y—

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que puedes sentir mi corazón—?

—Puedo oler—mierda –se dejó caer en la banca de nuevo, con la cabeza en sus manos intentando orientarse en su cuerpo. — ¡Deja de suprimirlo!

De repente, lo sentimientos de Len estuvieron de vuelta, agudos y casi demasiado, porque se acomodaron a las sensaciones físicas, llegando a ser casi tan fuertes como sus propios sentimientos y sentidos—preocupación por unos cuantos tonos diferentes, piernas inquietas, algo que sabía amargo, algo que sabía dulce, algún sentimientos que dejaba sus puños cerrado, algún sentimiento que—

—Tócame.

—Tú dijiste—

Barry no se molestó en repetirse, su mano se disparó y agarró la de Len, entrelazando sus dedos sin un segundo para sentirse avergonzado por ello, antes de que el otro pudiera parpadear. Las emociones seguían sintiéndose como una ola de marea y trató de empujarla hacia atrás, escuchó— ¿sintió? —al otro arrastrar una respiración.

—Barry, esto es… –su voz se calló y tal vez tampoco tenía palabras para ello. Barry tragó y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, Len se estaba encajando junto a Barry, sentado de manera que sus lados conectaran de rodilla a cadera a hombro, soltando la mano de Barry para envolverla alrededor de su cintura, con su otra mano yendo a agarrarla de Barry en su lugar. Podía sentir cada parte donde estaba presionados juntos, agradecido y odiando toda la ropa en el camino, necesitaba más de esa conexión. Era lo único que ponía en la tierra de las sensaciones, los puntos de contacto, la sensación de Len junto a él. Barry no podía concentrarse en anda más que en los puntos en lo que se estaban tocando.

Duró unos minutos completos, lentamente se niveló y luego se desvaneció. Barry se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en un banco del parque a plena luz del día, acurrucado con Leonard Snart. Se apartó. Las manos de Len volvieron a su propio espacio, dejando a Barry poner distancia entre ellos en la banca. El sangrado seguía siendo fuerte, todavía cada emoción que viene a través—un dolor que se sentía demasiado como la pérdida—pero no estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

—Lo siento –la voz de Barry sonaba cruda.

— ¿Por qué? –Len, por otra parte, parecía tranquilo como siempre. Barry se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Sólo… por todo eso.

Había confusión ahora, al borde de sus propios sentimientos de impaciencia y frustración, pero Len no preguntó. En cambio, se movió y sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Barry sintió una pizca de algo al borde de su percepción y le recordó esa misma ansiedad de hace unos minutos. Lo hacía sentir tenso.

—Te traje esto.

Barry miró hacia arriba y Len sostenía una pequeña caja con una cinta alrededor.

—Tú… me trajiste…  un regalo.

El otro hombre lo estaba sosteniendo hacía él con una intensa mirada y Barry no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Yo, ah… no.

— ¿No?

—No quiero ningún regalo de ti.

Len frunció el ceño.

—No lo robé si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Yo –se le había pasado por la cabeza. —no importa. Es comprado con dinero robado.

—Sabes, no todos mis ingresos son bienes robados.

— ¿Oh?

—Tengo inversiones, propiedades, un bar… –había más en él que no estaba diciendo. Barry podía sentirlo

— ¿Qué más? –preguntó.

—Dinero de protección.

— ¡¿Dinero de protección?! ¡No eres la mafia! Espera— ¿Eres la mafia?

—Hay parte de la ciudad donde la gente me conoce y tengo más de un enemigo. Pero yo cuido de lo mío, Barry –sus ojos brillaron de una manera significativa.

Barry no sabía si interpretar eso como un sí o un no pero estaba cada vez más frustrado.

—No estoy aceptando lo que sea que hay en esa caja o cualquier cosa que intentes darme, Len.

— ¿Acaso no acordamos _dejar_ de luchar contra este Vínculo?

—No luchamos contra la _sangrado_ , Len. Los regalos no son lo mismo. Pensé que deje muy claro que no soy—que no estoy interesado en ser tu novio, ¿Vale?

Los ojos de Len se estrecharon y Barry tragó. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a desafiar esa afirmación. En su lugar, guardó el regalo.

—Entiendo, pero como Almas Gemelas que necesitan acostumbrarse y también masturbarse juntos, ¿Cómo planeas llamarnos, Escarlata?

Barry se estremeció y miró al suelo.

— ¿Archienemigos que a veces se encuentran en una banca del parque para tomarse de las manos?

A su lado, Len resopló.

—Eres otra cosa –se levantó y los ojos de Barry lo siguieron. —Mándame un mensaje la próxima vez que estés listo para tomarse de las manos y fingir que no me quieres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Buenop. Barry jodio de alguna manera, ¿No?
> 
> De acuerdo, así que finalmente terminamos con los capítulos que reciben el nombre de una variante de ‘conexión’. ¡Hurra! También he estado deslizándome sutilmente en otra palabra o dos al glosario para tener más títulos de capítulos, asó que si ves un título que no reconoces en el futuro, tendrá una definición completa en el glosario.  
> Pd – edité este capítulo mientras estaba sentada en una incómoda silla en la sala de desayuno de mi hotel en Londres así que si hay algún error ortográfico o problemas, no estaré sorprendida. Hágamelo saber si los ven.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> OHMYGOSH— Pensé que no tendía el capítulo listo para hoy *suda*. Bueno, bueno, poco a poco van avanzando, ¿No?
> 
> ¿Qué les depararan a estos archienemigos que se toman las manos y se masturban juntos? 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	8. Infitiales Animarum Conpares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I Don't Care de Fallout Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOyOvYcOWdY) y [Use Somebody de Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias extra para este capítulo: mención (citando) de un insulto intolerante, la m-palabra (no por mierda, la otra)

Hartley Rathaway había sido muchas cosas contradictorias en su vida—niño favorito, niño odiado, físico respetado trabajando en una prestigiosa compañía, físico deshonrado sin perspectivas de trabajo, y muchos otros fracasos además. Sin embargo, algunas cosas sobre él también se habían mantenido constantes a través de eso—era un genio, era difícil llevarse bien con él, y era muy, sin arrepentimientos gay. Cada uno de esos rasgos le había metido en problemas en algún momento u otro—a veces la combinación de ellos era el problema—y hoy, al parecer, sería su genio lo que le causaba problemas.

La evidencia: una mujer morena muy bonita con una muy peligrosa arma apuntándole a la cara.

Los dedos de Hartley se acercaron hacía sus guantes sónicos escondidos en su gabinete y los ojos de ella se estrecharon y su sonrisa creció.

—Inténtalo, lindo. Veremos qué tan bien va para ti.

Ella era el tipo que peligro que Hartley tendía a evitar. Sin embargo, ella tenía una confianza que a él no le importaba mucho, excepto en el laboratorio. La arrogancia en un laboratorio era una mala receta para la ciencia.

— ¿A qué debo el placer, Señorita…?

—Golden Glider, pero puedes llamarme Lisa por ahora.

Alzó las cejas. Otra persona con un alias—la ciudad empezaba a avanzar con ellos, al parecer. Hartley no estaba seguro si era que el Flash había comenzado una revolución o que era un resultado inevitable de la reacción del acelerador de partículas. La data era inconclusa cortesía de como el evento de la línea de tiempo se alineó, demasiadas variables en la ecuación. Nada de eso era particularmente útil en este momento, a pesar de que pasó rápidamente por su mente, por lo que puso una sonrisa que haría enojar a una orgullosa ama de casa del sur.

—Por mucho que me guste tener objetos fálicos orientados a mi cara, a menos que planees dispararme en el próximo minuto, no veo particularmente el punto de que lo sostengas tan cerca.

—Oh, escuché que podías ser perra pero eres demasiado lindo –Lisa sonreía y murmuraba de una vez, y él estaba indeciso sobre si estaba especialmente molesto o intrigado por su imitación de broma amistosa. —El arma permanece hasta que estemos en la misma página sin embargo.

Hartley evaluó. Esta mujer Glider quería algo de él, eso era obvio, y tenía conocimiento suficiente de él para encontrar su pequeño e inmaculado (si destartalado) apartamento. Era lo suficiente atrevida y peligrosa como para esperar hasta que estuviera listo para irse y apuntarle con el arma a la cara, caminando de vuelta a dentro y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Y qué página es esa, Lisa?

—Tengo un trabajo para ti. Una actualización de armas, del tipo que sólo un genio como tú puede hacer que funcione bien.

— ¿Qué clase de armas? –encontró sus ojos cruzándose mientras trataba de mirar el cañón del arma, preguntándose si sería esa.

—Lo sabrás su tomas el trabajo. Prometo que paga—bastante bien de hecho—y parece que podrías usar el dinero –lanzó una mirada alrededor del apartamento mientras hablaba y se sintió pararse un poco más recto.

—Soy un genio con más de un doctorado y soy fluido en seis idiomas. Tendrás que disculparme si no me preocupa demasiado la opinión de un criminal común en mi morada.

—Si eres tan inteligente, ¿Por qué vives desempleado en la miseria? –no dejó caer la dulce voz mientras hablaba y él ya estaba rechinando los dientes mientras continuaba. —Oh cierto, lo recuerdo, es porque eres una desgracia por haber sido expulsado de la instalación de Laboratorios STAR y la cuchara de plata con la que has nacido significa que no te degradarás con el trabajo manual como la gente común. ¿No es verdad, Sr. _Rathaway_?

—Si piensas que puedes usarme como un soborno para mis padres—

—Vamos, lindo, ya te he dicho que tengo un trabajo para ti.

La fulminó con la mirada por el cañón del arma. Ella era fuerte, su brazo no había vacilado ni una vez mientras lo sostenía derecho y claro. Sin embargo, el científico estaba ansioso por mirarlo; podía decir que los componentes no eran exactamente un problema estándar. — ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que si tomo este ‘trabajo’, el arma que construya podría probarse en mí antes que alguien más?

Había ayudado a construir un acelerador de partículas que asesino y daño a cientos de persona, no estaba exactamente dispuesto a poner armas en las manos de nadie más que las suyas.

—Tienes que tener un poco de fe, cariño. El arma es para el Flash, no para nadie más. ¿Lo tomó como que te interesa?

Sintió que sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa lenta aparecía en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no sólo dijiste eso, Glider? Y para que conste, voy por Pied Piper.

*****

Ella lo llevó a un bar con un real, funcional tocadiscos, algo que estaba segura no podía existir más, y sin embargo aquí estaba. Pero pasaron por la parte delantera y el bar, pasando por unas cuantas mesas de billar y por un pasillo corto, a través de un… similar a un almacén. Basado en el frente, había estado esperando más de una sala de póquer de mafiosos sombríos, pero esto también funcionaría. Tenía un aire inacabado—un techo alto, mesas dispuestas al azar, estantes, puertas a otros espacios, una gran puerta de plataforma y un coche viejo cerca. No era exactamente sus laboratorios habituales pero ya había trabajado en espacios muchos peores.

—Knock knock.

Hartley miró alrededor mientras Glider anunciaba su entrada. Había un hombre en una de las mesas, parecía molesto—era un poco más viejo y más que atractivo, suficiente para atrapar el ojo de Hart.

 —Lisa –tenía una voz agradable también. —pensé que te dije que lo dejaras por lo menos una semana.

—Lo hiciste, Lenny –dijo ella caminando con pasos pequeños y Hartley la siguió. —pero también me dijiste _a menos que_.

— _A menos que_ hayas encontrado un genio en al menos tres campos diferentes que necesito –Hartley parpadeo al hombre— ¿Len? ¿Lenny? —mirándolo. — ¿Lo cual tomó que has hecho, Lise?

—Sólo lo mejor para mi hermano –su voz llevaba una sonrisa y definitivamente… Lisa y Len, Leonard—oh, oh no. Cold. Este hombre era Capitán Cold. Eso era preocupante. Antes de que Hartley pudiera decidir qué hacer con el nuevo jugador en el tablero, el hombre estaba de pie y caminando.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

Hartley se irritó.

—Hartley Rathaway, y a menos que quieras que te llame ‘Daddy’, no sugiero que me llames ‘niño’, Leonard Snart.

Hubo un latido de silencio y Hartley tuvo presente en mente para preguntarse si dejar correr su boca en realidad podía conseguir que lo mataran esta vez, pero entonces el hombre sólo levantó las cejas y parecía que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

— ¿Dónde encontraste a este mocoso, Lisa?

 Hartley miró por encima y Lisa le estaba dando una mirada de aprecio, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios como si fuera una atracción de circo particularmente divertida. Pensar en el circo envió una sacudida de algo desagradable a través de su estómago y Hart  se concentró en Cold incluso cuando Lisa contestó.

—Hice un poco de investigación, Len. Él es el mejor aunque—es un genio como tú quieres, especializado en física, mucho que ver con sonido. _Incluso_ trabajó en el acelerador de particular con Laboratorios STAR.

Los ojos de Cold brillaron con eso, concentrándose en Hartley con interés.

— ¿Es así?

—No mi mejor trabajo, considerando lo que pasó.

—Mmm.

Con un no comprometido sonido, Cold— ¿Leonard? —volvió hacia la mesa y se acercó. Después de una mirada interrogante a Lisa quien asintió, Hart se acercó a él.

—Estoy trabajando en un proyecto con el que podrías proporcionar alguna ayuda, Hartley.

—He oído que es un arma –dio un vistazo atrás por encima de su hombro hacia Lisa, luego a su hacia su hermano. —pero quiero saber exactamente qué hay para mí si te ayudo.

Hartley se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, todavía nervioso con una reputación por crimen organizado y asesinato. Había secuestrado a Caitlin también, t lo había transmitido por las noticias. Tal vez debería llamarla después de esto, comparar notas. De alguna manera dudaba que ella estuviera interesada.

— ¿Aparte de salir de aquí con todas tus extremidades intactas? Puedo ser generoso. ¿Te daré los detalles y podemos negociar tu precio?

Hartley analizó la declaración por una trampa pero no encontró ninguna, y se acercó a la mesa. Lisa se acercó a una silla en otra mesa con trozos de lo que parecía oro, pero Hartley se concentró ahora y apenas se dio cuenta. Leonard tenía diagramas de amplificadores y algunos cálculos, y estaba diciendo que quería que tomaran parte de su arma y amplificarla. El arma fría.

—Necesito verla, para saber si es posible –bueno, la manera en que Leonard estaba considerándolo no era estrictamente posible, no de una rápida lectura de esos diagramas, pero en teoría amplificar el frío podría funcionar, dependiendo. — ¿Y cuál es el objetivo? ¿Sólo para hacerla más fuerte?

El otro hombre se quedó en silencio hasta que Hartley levantó la vista de un esquema de circuito y notó que los ojos de Cold estaban sobre él, una intensa mirada lo analizaba. Sus ojos estaban muy azules así de cerca. Eventualmente, parecía reflexionar e inició una explicación.

—Quiero crear un _campo_ frío. Algo que el arma puede desencadenar que haría una ola de frío enfrente de mí o alrededor mío. No cono una capa de hielo, sólo _frío_. Seria invisible pero ahí, algo que funcionaria en lo principios de cero absoluto del arma fría—el tipo de cosas que podrían impedir que las balas se muevan  del frío, podría realmente ralentizar las cosas.

— ¿Te refieres al Flash? –Hartley no pudo contener su sonrisa creciente.

—Él también. Es difícil conseguir un bueno golpe mientras está corriendo alrededor. Un campo frío podría nivelar las cosas un poco, hacerlas interesantes si puedo atraparlo.

—Apuesto a que lo haría. Para que eso funcione, tendías que actuar como el ojo de la tormenta o de lo contrario te congelarías—incluso en esa chaqueta de gran tamaño que sé que usas.

Leonard pareció divertirse, luego serio de nuevo, acercándose y tocando la mesa.

— ¿Así que se puede hacer?

—En teoría—sí. Pero de nuevo, necesitaría ver el arma para saber con seguridad.

El hombre le dio una media sonrisa, satisfecho, y se alejó mientras Hartley se sentaba y empezaba a revisar los papeles. Claramente, el Capitán Cold no era un completo idiota. Aún así, el hombre definitivamente no tenía el conocimiento o conjunto de habilidades requeridas para modificar su arma—no sorprendente dado que era lo suficientemente avanzado que dudaba que alguien sin una Maestría o un doctorado podría entenderlo. Que Leonard hubiera llegado tan lejos era bastante impresionante. Pero si no podía modificarse entonces no podría haberlo construido en primer lugar, lo que le planteó la pregunta: ¿Quién lo hizo?

No tuvo que esperar mucho la respuesta. Leonard colocó la pesada arma delante de él, una horrible y metálica monstruosidad con un voluminoso mango y un gatillo que sólo podía ser obra de—

— ¿Cisco Ramon? –se giró para encarar a Cold. — ¿Cisco _Ramon_ construyó tu arma fría? ¿Cómo demonios lo _convenciste_ de que hiciera un arma que pudiera herir a su precioso Flash?

Enstaba incrédulo e impresionado y divertido y—oh no oh no—Leonard no parecía complacido de que Hartley hubiera descubierto eso. Incluso mientras el hombre lo miraba con cólera brillante podía escuchar el chasquido de los tacones de Lisa corriendo y cerca.

— ¿Cómo—?

— ¡Trabajé con él! Trabajé con Cisco por más de un año, ¿Y piensas que no reconocería su trabajo? Llámame como quieras, pero no digas que no soy capaz de _eso_ al menos. Es como una tarjeta de presentación—es obvio para mí.

Sostenía las manos en alto como como redición, porque aunque había sido golpeado con demasiada frecuencia por ser un nerd mientras crecía, realmente no quería experimentar la ira del Capitán Cold mientras sus guantes sónicos estaban tan lejos. Pero Leonard no se había movido para hacerle daño aún, así que Hartley miró a Lisa. Todavía parecía desconfiada y lista para una pelea. Cold estaba calmado, al menos.

—Sabes qué—no importa. Claramente lo robaste de Laboratorios STAR y Cisco obviamente lo hizo hace años, no sé incluso por qué estoy preguntado. Pero estoy dentro. Lo que él puede hacer, puedo hacerlo con una mano atada detrás de mi espalda y con los ojos vendados.

Era un poco de alardeo pero no le importaba, porque si eso era trabajo de Cisco entonces él definitivamente sería capaz de trabajar para lo que sea que Leonard buscaba. Los diseños de Cisco siempre fueron flexibles y tenía los componentes necesarios para que funcione. No es que Hartley fuera a admitir esa parte, ya que podría salir sonando como un elogio.

—Vale, Rathaway—hablemos de negocios.

*****

Los días siguientes, Hartley pasó por las mañanas al extraño bar-y-casa-segura de Leonard, algo aparentemente llamado ‘el bar de Rogues’ por aquellos que lo frecuentaban, independientemente del nombre real del mismo, y era del tipo de ‘almacén’. Había códigos para pasar a través de las puertas del almacén desde el bar, las que Lisa le dio después de su segundo día allí, y al parecer este era un lugar de reunión para algunos de sus amigos. En el segundo día, un hombre nombrado Bivolo se reportó mientras Hartley hacia cálculos, y en el tercer día un hombre del que había escuchado hablar se detuvo a tomar un trago en el bar y volvió. Era Mark Mardon, que había de manera infame había atracado un banco el mes pasado, relámpagos y tormentas y toda la cosa, entonces apenas logró salir de allí sin que el Flas lo atrapara. Aparentemente, él también estaba trabajando con los ‘Rogues’ ahora.

— ¿Estás por aquí, Snart? –gritó el hombre al entrar, distrayendo al hombre de su soldadura.

—Él salió –respondió Hartley, levantando la vista antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba allí. Otro guapo hombre, que suerte. Puso una sonrisa coqueta. —eres bienvenido a hacerme compañía hasta que vuelva.

Mardon se acercó a su mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Quién eres tú, entonces?

—Hartley Rathaway. Aunque, resulta que Pied Piper parece ser un apodo funcional por aquí.

Mardon se rió entre dientes—un sonido que Hartley nunca estaría triste de escuchar—y extendió su mano.

—Mark Mardon, pero sí me han estado llamando Weather Wizard.

Hartley le estrechó la mano y se echó hacia atrás para sonreír.

—Al Capitán Cold seguro que le gusta coleccionar gente interesante a su pequeño equipo, ¿No?

—Parece se esa forma, sí. ¿Cuál es tu cosa?

—El intelecto, pero la manipulación del sonido en general. Y tú robas bancos con tormentas portátiles, ¿Si las noticias no mienten? –hizo todo lo posible para eliminar el típico desprecio de su voz. Robar bancos apenas parecía una aplicación útil de una increíble meta-habilidad, pero su cabello era un poco impecable por lo que Hartley tenía un buen incentivo para jugar bien.

Mardon se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, ese debo ser yo.

 Lograron una agradable conversación durante unos minutos, Hartley obteniendo la información que pudiera acerca de la instalación por aquí hasta que Leonard caminó a través de la puerta. Parpadeó cuando vio a Mardon, entonces inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia ellos.

—Mardon.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Snart? ¿Pensé que debías ser puntual?

Mark enderezó su espina considerablemente cuando Leonard se acercó y Hartley de inmediato se inclinó de regreso sobre su trabajo. Había visto suficientes peleas de machos alfas en su vida y sabía que la mejor manera de alejarse era pretender estar ocupado en otra parte. Porque seguro, podría ser molesto, pero también era jodidamente sexy ver a dos atractivos y fuertes hombres adoptando una postura y empujándose unos al otro, así que siempre pagaría para quedarse pero fuera del camino.

 —Estaba fuera.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—No recuerdo haber acordado decirte donde estoy en todo momento, Mardon. Ahora, ¿Debemos planificar este trabajo que _quieres_ preparar o vas a perder el tiempo con preguntas que no tengo intención de contestar?

Oooh, auch. Hartley se esforzó por no sonreírle al metal que estaba sondando. Estaba claro quien estaba a cargo por aquí.

Se marcharon a través del almacén y hablaron demasiado bajo para que Hartley escuchara, aunque definitivamente había capado las palabras ‘Torre de Brighton’ y estaba bastante seguro de las palabras ‘cena de premiación’ y ‘el Flash’. Luego Mardon se marchó y Leonard se acercó para comprobar su progreso.

— ¿Cómo te va?

Hartley sonrió.

—Habré terminado para mañana en la noche.

—Buen trabajo, Piper.

Leonard le dio una palmada ligera en el hombro antes de regresar al bar y Hartley se estremeció. Sus manos eran _frías_.

*****

Una de las cosas acerca de Hartley, un terrible error que sabía de sí mismo, era que sólo tenía que forzar las cosas. Era parte de lo que lo convertía en un gran científico—empujando limites, teorías, convenciones—pero también lo que le había sacado de la casa de sus padres, expulsado de los Laboratorios STAR y, al menos hasta que Harrison Wells había desaparecido, de la ciencia avanzada para siempre, e incluso le había costado una potencial vida con su Alma Gemela.

Pero Hartley no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que forzar. Como tal, no podía detenerse de coquetear con Leonard durante sus pocos días en el almacén del hombre. Y la primera vez que lo hizo, después de que fueron presentados apropiadamente, al menos, se había sentido complacido y sorprendido al descubrir que le _regresaba el coqueteo_.

Leonard le había traído café cuando estaba trabajando entrada la noche, la primera noche en esquemas y cálculos, y sólo se le escapó—

—Genial _y_ amable, ahora ese es mi tipo de hombre.

Hartley se había calmado tan pronto lo dijo, porque sabía que ese tipo de comentarios podían enojar a algunas personas—su Alma Gemela, por ejemplo, pero tipos como el Capitán Cold probablemente estaban en la lista también. Pero entonces—

—Tus juegos de palabras son peores que los míos, Piper, y soy difícil de vencer. Podría desear subir tu juego –dijo Leonard con una sonrisa y lo dejó con su trabajo.

 _Eso_ podría ser interesante.

En su mayoría, Hartley lo dejó ser, aunque no perdió que Leonard le daba una mirada de evaluación caza vez que le lanzaba una insinuación al hombre, algo que sólo lo alentaba. Realmente no se quejaría si Cold quería una ronda o dos después de que las modificaciones del arma fría estuvieran completas.

Y cuando _terminó_ , descubrió que Leonard tenía que probar el arma para su gusto. Era el proceso científico, suponía, aunque no esperaba que un criminal fuera tan metódico en sus pruebas de armas. Los militares deberían tomar consejos. Siendo tan completo, las pruebas tomaron un tiempo—Leonard apuntando a los objetivos, teniendo a Lisa y Hartley lanzándole cosas al escudo frío para ver cómo funcionaba y cómo era la gama, luego fueron tan lejos para tener a Lisa disparando una arma (normal) hacia él, pero apenas a su izquierda para ver si el campo detendría la bala. Lo hizo. Leonard estaba loco o tenía mucha confianza en su arma, y en la puntería de su hermana.

Al final, Lisa los dejo para irse a una cita, mientras que todavía estaban recolectando datos, asegurando el perímetro del campo como se esperaba, evaluando cuánto tiempo duraba, y más. Hartley estaba cada vez más sorprendido por lo detallado que Leonard era, incluyendo las notas rabadas sobre cada paso, pero supuso que no había construido su Galería de Rogues y propiedades asociadas sin esa cualidad. Finalmente satisfecho, Leonard fue por el considerable pago de Hartley y, al parecer, una botella de considerable tamaño de vodka de primera calidad.

— ¿Bebes?

—Diablos, sí –Hartley no había bebido en un tiempo pero esta noche parecía un buen momento para eso. Leonard era un compañero de bebida sorprendentemente bueno, capaz de mantenerse al día con la mayoría de los temas de conversación hasta que se volvió demasiado técnico en su jerga. El hombre estaba muy interesado en toda la física relacionada con el arma fría, e incluso le preguntó a Hart acerca de su tiempo en Laboratorios STAR y cómo había pasado de eso a ser ‘Pied Piper’, ya que le había dicho a Leonard acerca de su encuentro con el Flash.

Preguntarle sobre su caída en desgracia le puso un sabor amargo en la boca de Hartley, sin embargo, y debía haberlo demostrado porque Leonard ya estaba diciendo: —Olvídalo. Todos tenemos una historia.

—No, está bien, ni siquiera es un secreto. Sabía que había algo malo con el acelerador y traté de detener a Harrison Wells de encenderlo. Eso… bueno, eso me llevó a que nunca volviera a tener un trabajo en física, al menos hasta que desapareció de la faz de la tierra hace cuatro meses. Y sabes, todavía no estoy seguro de lo que paso ahí.

Tenía curiosidad, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Caitlin y Cisco no le darían una respuesta si preguntaba.

—Y desde entonces, ni siquiera sé si quiero volver a eso –la atracción de la ciencia era su mérito personal—la ciencia y los datos hablaban por sí mismos, eran verdades evidentes. —Un buen científico debe ser capaz de encontrar un buen trabajo basado en sus habilidades y calificaciones, no en… –hizo una mueca y terminó su bebida. Leonard le sirvió otra.

— ¿Y mientras tanto?

Suspiró y entonces intentó, tentativamente, explicar, el alcohol aflojando su lengua.

—Un mes después de que el acelerador fallara –después de que hubiera solucionado el zumbido en sus oídos. —me uní a un circo ambulante y deje Central por un tiempo.

Leonard se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un circo? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Hartley casi se reía porque—bueno, sí, era ridículo. Pero la realidad era demasiado amarga para que la diversión hiciera más que retorcer sus labios.

—Yo no estaba _en_ el circo. Me mudé con ellos—con él. James. Él… él es mi Alma Gemela.

Leonard parpadeó. Hartley observó cómo su rostro pasaba rápidamente de la sorpresa al cálculo.

—Eres bastante fuerte para alguien ya Vinculado.

—Él y yo, no estamos realmente juntos… o cualquier cosas, en realidad, ya no.

Miró de nuevo a Leonard y bajó la mirada rápidamente. A la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba escuchar hablar de las Almas Gemelas que no funcionaban, sobre el _Infitiales Animarum Conpares_ —Almas Gemelas Negadas—o el _Infitialis Dimidum_ —la Mitad Rechazada. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabía las palabras para eso, viejos términos que no se había actualizado porque casos como el suyo fueron barridos bajo la alfombra por la sociedad.

—Es… –negó con la cabeza. —realmente no quieres oír esto.

El o0tro hombre no lo miraba con piedad o asco, pero Hartley sabía por experiencia que sólo era cuestión de tiempo si contaba su pequeña historia.

—Tengo curiosidad, si me lo dices –parecía genuinamente atento cuando los ojos de Hart volaron hacia él—inclinándose hacia delante, con los ojos fijos. Era extraño tener una audiencia cautiva en lugar de alguien diciéndole que se callara sobre eso. Así que sorbió otra bebida y dejó que hiciera su trabajo ayudándolo a hablar.

—Él era—es—un acróbata, un guapo, rubio y justo… cuando nos conocimos, me pareció perfecto. Pero heterosexual. O eso piensa. Un _mujeriego_ –no pudo evitar el sarcasmo de su voz.

— ¿Homofóbico?

Le tenío el vaso a Leonard para llenarlo.

—Muy. Y cuando yo… cuando nos dimos la mano, la luz en sus ojos murió –no pudo evitar recordar ese momento, vívido, su rostro cayendo de rabia e indignación hacia algo perdido, casi desesperado.

— ¿Sabías quién era, antes?

—Me lo figuraba, y luego se lo dije. No es que nuestra Marca se oculte fácilmente –no lo era. Su Marca estaba en su oído, una serie de círculos que se entrecruzaban en un patrón que era matemáticamente asombroso. Hart siempre había amado su Marca. Habiendo nacido sordo y sometido a demasiadas cirugías cuando niño para darle la capacidad de escuchar—porque Dios no quería que un niño Rathaway fuera sordo o en absoluto imperfecto—era sobreprotector con cualquier cosa que se hiciera en sus oídos, y su Marca en especial. Así que cuando vio un cartel del Flying Jesse, un acto acrobático, lo _sabía_.

—Vi su acto en un cartel, compré el boleto en primera fila con un pase entre bastidores para el circo. Era lo último de mi dinero cada vez limitado, pero no me importaba.

Su corazón se aceleró todo el tiempo que se sentó entre la multitud, incluso peor cuando vio a su Alma Gemela. El hombre era _hermoso_ —Italiano y rubio con una mandíbula cincelada, viéndose bien, incluso con su ridículo y extravagante traje. Coqueteaba con la multitud con la clase de confianza y encanto fáciles que Hartley siempre había envidiado en otros, sonriendo y presumiendo. Luego estaba en la cuerda floja y Hartley podría haberse desmayado. Qué pasaba si su Alma Gemela _moría_ allí mismo, cayendo de cuarenta pies y—estaba bien. No murió. Terminó su espectáculo con un aplauso entusiasmado y Hartley se enamoró.

Le explicó a Leonard que James estaba ahí después del espectáculo. Y él estaba nervioso, sabía que no podía estrechar la mano del hombre, pero tenía que recordarse a sí mismo eso. James estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Resultada razonable, alguien tan guapo  como él, tan encantador y coqueto. Pero entonces su Alma Gemela estaba _mirándolo_ y le quitaba el aliento.

—Pensó que sólo era un fan, trató de ser dedicado al principio pero yo estaba demasiado ansioso. Le señalé mi oreja, le dije que necesitábamos hablar. Pensó que era un tipo de fan loco con un tatuaje pero me habló en privado. Discutimos pero él no quería estrechar las manos, y luego cambió de opinan y pensó que estaba mintiendo, decidió que estrechar mi mano sería la mejor manera de demostrar que _yo_ estaba loco.

No levantó la vista, sintió el peso de la mirada de Leonard.

— ¿Corrió?

— ¿Correr? –la risa de Hart era amarga. —No, no lo hizo. Me arrastró de nuevo a su remolque y tenía preguntas, y cuando descubrió que era gay me gritó por una hora, me dijo que nuestro Vínculo estaba mal, que la Marca debía ser incorrecta, que estaba mal, que todo estaba mal—completamente ignorando la evidencia frente a él. Dijo que una era una marica, que su Alma Gemela no podía ser uno tampoco –no pudo evitar la manera en que su boca se retorcía para escupir esa palabra, áspera y enojada. —Al final de eso casi me convencí a mí mismo, porque no importaba lo guapo que fuera, una persona tan obtusa no podía ser mi Alma Gemela. Por supuesto, yo estaba dispuesto a ser un poco más racional sobre eso.

— ¿Eso fue el final?

Finalmente se arriesgó a mirar a Leonard. Todavía estaba inclinado hacia delante, todavía interesado y Hartley estaba casi sorprendido, aunque un poco agradecido. Normalmente, a estas alturas, la gente se sentía incomoda, si no por él siendo gay—estaba seguro de que Leonard también lo era—entonces por la incomodidad de escuchar acerca de Almas Gemelas con un Vínculo quebrantado. La mayoría de la gente está incomoda considerando que esta _cosa_ que es la que se supone es todo podría ser vacía y horrible en su lugar.

—No fue el final –miró directamente a Leonard. —Solo el principio. Soy orgulloso, Leonard, pero he visto lo que el orgullo le puede hacer a la gente. Vi el orgullo de encender un acelerador de partículas y casi destruir la ciudad. Así que una semana más tarde, cuando fui desalojado de mi departamento sin un lugar a donde ir,  bien pedir por ayuda a mis padres que _sabía_ me odiaban, o de una Alma Gemela que no me odiaría si me diera una oportunidad. En realidad no tenía amigos para pedirles ayuda.

— ¿Te dejó quedarse?

—Lo hizo. En su pequeño remolque apretado que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente grande para una persona, y mucho menos para dos. Pero sí, me dejó quedarme. Había reglas, cosas que no se me permitía decir, ropa todo el tiempo, incluso en la cama a pesar del calor, no es como si tuviera aire acondicionado.

Los recuerdos estaban llegando demasiado rápido ahora y el los apartó, bebiendo su bebida. No quería estar más en esta conversación porque nada bonito sucedería después de esto.

— ¿Compartías la cama?

Se rió y fue amargo.

—Claro—excepto cuando me pateaba al suelo. Eso sucedía siempre que lo tocaba accidentalmente durante nuestro sueño, rodando o estirando. Estaba bien cuando me presente en su lugar durante el verano, el suelo estaba frío, pero fue peor en el invierno.

— ¿Él pateo a su Alma Gemela al suelo? ¿Sólo así? –Leonard tenía un vaso vacío y una expresión intensa, pero Hart simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Algunas noches. Ahora soy excelente en no moverme mientras duermo.

— ¿Cuántos meses…?

—Casi nueve –no se molestó en explicar lo mucho que quería hacer las cosa funcionar, lo fácil que era ver, después de poco tiempo, cuán compatible era con James, todos los buenos tiempos. Esos recuerdos dolían demasiado para explorar.

— ¿Y qué paso, Piper?

Incluso a través del licor, Hartley sintió que su pecho se apretaba y miró fijamente a su vaso vacío. No hablaba de esta parte. Nadie preguntaba, nadie quería saber cómo terminaba. Pero Leonard estaba preguntando, y no sabía más si debería estar agradecido por eso.

—Podría haberlo manejado, siendo sólo amigos. Nos hicimos buenos amigos—podríamos… eso no importa. Hubiera encontrado a alguien más para completar las otras partes de mí, para darme lo que pensaba que James no podía. Pero entonces él, nosotros… parece que él se estaba reprimiendo y finalmente burbujeó –se endureció. —Tuvimos sexo, un par de veces, siempre él iniciando, y fue…

¿Cómo podría explicar lo maravilloso y horrible que había sido? Como algunas noches podría tener demasiado para beber, presionándose detrás de él y besando su oreja, llamándolo por apodos cariñosos, presionándolo contra el colchón y tomando lo que quería, y otras noches él podría todavía patearlo al suelo por rozar sui brazo. Cómo era posible saber qué tipo de noche sería, y cómo James era propenso a poner una porno de fondo tan a menudo como no, escuchando a una mujer gemir y rogar mientras se follaba a Hartley, el sonido destruyente y molesto. Cuánto lo había deseado, anhelado cada vez, pero entonces que tan vacío y que tan indeseable se sentía después de cada ocasión.

Hart podía explicar la física de partículas a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, pero no tenía palabras para este tipo de explicación. En su lugar, se conformó con un desgarrado intento.

—No podía tener ambas cosas—pretender ser sólo un amigo, dejando que me follara cuando le convenía y no tocarlo de otra manera. No podía soportar el medio. Quería todo o nada.

—Así que escogiste nada.

—Me fui cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca nos besamos –Leonard volvió a llenar su vaso y Hartley lo bebió de un tragó. —Sé que es horrible, sé que no se supone que dejes a tu Alma Gemela, pero yo—

—No es—horrible, quiero decir. Parece instinto básico de supervivencia para mí.

Hartley se inclinó hacia delante, balanceándose precipitadamente en su silla, sorprendido. El alcohol iba a golpearlo mucho más duro tan pronto como se puso de pie, pero sabía que su propia voz era más confusa de lo que podía razonablemente contar.

— ¿De verdad? La mayoría de la gente…

Leonard tomó un trago de la botella.

—No soy la mayoría de la gente. Algunos de nosotros podemos identificarnos.

Tomó un segundo para procesar eso, y entonces se dio cuenta de la implicación.

—Espera, quieres decir que _tú_ —

Cortó sus palabras ante la larga mirada que Leonard le lanzó, entonces el otro hombre tomó un trago de nuevo y asintió, de media manera de esa forma en particular suya.

—Qué diablos, podría decírtelo, chico. Mi situación es similar. Todavía no así, pero es difícil saber dónde aterrizara. Estamos trabajando en eso, tratando de arreglar nuestro desastre de sangrado. Y _es_ un desastres—demasiado intenso, demasiado loco. Las cosas que podemos sentir, no puedo empezar a describir –sus palabras eran cada vez más ligeras y Hartley se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba, Leonard se había terminado la botella. Dudaba que el otro dijera algo en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué—es cómo James? No le interesa –quería saberlo. La curiosidad de Leonard sobre James y él tenía tanto sentido ahora. Hartley nunca había encontrado a otra persona rechazada por su Alma Gemela y había algo increíblemente calmante de encontrar otra persona como él, otra alma perdida.

—No—al menos, él me ha dicho que eso no es un problema. Es la parte criminal.

Así que _era_ un hombre.

— ¿Entonces sabe lo que haces?

Leonard echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyó todo su cuerpo en la espalda, lánguido con la bebida.

—Oh, lo sabe, íntimamente –sonrió. —Tengo una reputación, sabes.

Hart asintió, no que Leonard pudiera verlo, mirando hacia atrás y hacia arriba al techo  como estaba. Incluso relajado y suelto como estaba, todavía emanaba una especie de confianza y poder.

— _Él_ es un buen y justo hombre. El más justo que he conocido. Y _esto_ –se señaló vagamente. —no encaja tan bien con su imagen. Especialmente con nuestro desastre de historia.

—Es un idiota por no quererte, Leonard.

El otro hombre se sentó derecho y suspiró, frotándose las manos sobre la cara como para despejarse.

—No, esa es la cosa: en realidad no lo es –se puso de pie y se estiró, la botella vacía tintineando a sus pies en el suelo. —Eso es suficiente para mí por una noche.

Hart tomó el último sorbo de su licor.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea, tengo un mal historial con hombres guapos y alcohol –le guiñó un ojo a Leonard y al menos consiguió una media sonrisa por el problema.

Luego de observar al hombre cruzar la habitación y dirigirse hacia la salida, entonces se volvió a la mesa de trabajo para ordenar. Con un crujido de las briagas sin pulir, escuchó oyó a Leonard detenerse en la puerta.

—Se… si e vas, ¿Se pone mejor? –su voz era tranquila, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar el espacio, pero baja y sombría.

Hartley deseaba tener buenas noticias para él. En lugar de eso, simplemente miró fijamente sus ecuaciones.

—Todavía no he descubierto la respuesta a eso, por mí mismo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Gracias por la ayuda con el arma fría, Piper. Sigue todo lo que quieras, podríamos usar a un tipo como tú por aquí –entonces escuchó la puerta cerrarse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: 
> 
> Ooh Hartley :( siento que James sea un imbécil. No hemos visto lo último de Hartley y James, no se preocupen, ¡Pero volveremos a su programación regular del punto de vista de Len en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Como siempre, visítame en mi [tumblr](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/) para más de lo que sea esto. Y para que conste, ¿Todo este Hartley/James angst? Es el 900% culpa de [ColdFlashCW](http://coldflashcw.tumblr.com/). Sólo digo.
> 
> Nota del traductor:
> 
> ¡Wah! ¡Lamento el retraso! La semana pasada no pude publicar este capitulo por motivos de fuerza mayor-se fue la luz;;; Btw, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Y por cierto, no sé si pueda publicar capitulo la próxima semana porque estaré ocupado... O si llego a hacerlo no sería el sábado. 
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	9. Vínculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fidelity de Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wigqKfLWjvM) y [Everything Has Changed de Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo)

La semana de Len había sido buena. Lisa le había encontrado un científico que rivalizaba con Cisco, Mark Mardon estableció una reunión porque tenía un plan para un robo, y Barry le había enviado un mensaje de texto sólo cuatro días después de su última reunión. Era superficial— _¿Parque Chubbuck 2:30?_ —pero era suficiente. Len había ido a su encuentro sin vacilar.

Barry había estado esperando cuando llegó allí, lo cual era nuevo. Len llegó incluso temprano. El chico estaba parado, usando shorts y una camiseta y una expresión que pasaba de nerviosa a un ceño fruncido después de medio segundo. En los pensamientos de Len reinaba sobre lo bien que Barry se veía en ese tono de rojo, sabiendo que los sentimientos que lo acompañaban se filtraban en el sangrado y hacían que el otro se sintiera incómodo. Puesto que las cosas iban bien, estaba tratando de jugar bien, ya que el niño se había tragado su orgullo y mensajeo a Len primero.

Había ido mejor que su primera reunión en la banca. Comenzó a tensarse, porque Len le había traído otro regalo. El primero había sido un colgante hecho a mano de su Marca, algo que quería que Barry tuviera, pero el chico ni siquiera lo había sacado de la caja. Esta vez, probó suerte con una botella de colonia, una que le recordó el olor que Barry había usado la última vez que se reunieron en ese banco. Pero Barry estaba negando tan pronto como vio la caja.

— ¿Es un regalo _diferente_? Pensé que te dije que no quiero regalos.

—Tendrás que aceptar _algo_ de mi tarde o tempano. Como te dije, _parte_ de mis ingresos son legítimos, chico.

—deja de hacer esto. Por favor. No quiero nada de ti.

—Excepto el consuelo de mi tacto.

—No lo digas así.

Él sonrió, porque si Barry iba a ser un imbécil sobre los regalos, entonces él podría ser uno acerca de acurrucarse. Barry volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero se sentó, y cuando Len se dejó caer a su lado, extendió torpemente su mano para que Len la sostuviera. Len casi tuvo que reír pero no lo hizo, contento de que Barry no lo rechazara y huyera por lo menos, y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Para él, era un cómodo silencio, viendo a los corredores, disfrutando de la brisa más fresca que venia del río cercano a su banca. Estaba ansioso de poner su brazo alrededor del hombro de Barry y extender el contacto, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Barry cambió de posición y se movió para encararlo a medio camino.

— ¿Crees que esto está ayudando?

Len se echó hacia atrás, casi olvidando que estaban aquí para suavizar el sangrado y no sólo para… estar.

—Tú eres el experto aquí, chico.

Barry frunció el ceño, pero se inclinó hacia atrás también, dejándose rozar contra el costado de Len. Aprovecho la oportunidad para envolver su brazo alrededor de Barry después de todo, silenciosamente satisfecho con el cambio, luego divertido cuando el chico le frunció el ceño de nuevo.

— ¿Vas a hacer mala cara todo el tiempo? –bromeó.

—No tienes que ser tan engreído.

Se encogió de hombros, podría mientras aprovechar al máximo el momento en su opinión. Y después de un minuto, Barry se relajó contra él, incluso dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Len demasiado tiempo. En realidad, después de unos minutos, sintiéndose casi soñoliento en la calidez del mediodía y la tranquilidad, miró de reojo y notó que Barry realmente _estaba_ dormido. Debía ser un sueño ligero, una especie de deriva superficial, pero por cual sea la razón, el chico se había quedado dormido. Len suponía que incluso para el Flash, pasar todas las tardes corriendo por la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche y la mayoría de los días en el trabajo debían tener su precio de una u otra manera. No pudo evitar más que sonreírle al chico, negándose a moverse y empujarlo.

Cuando Barry se despertó y estiró, la vergüenza corría a través del sangrado, el chico se había dado cuenta de que era tarde para regresar al trabajo y se fue de allí. Eso le recordó a Len que iba a llegar tarde a su encuentro con Mardon, pero no le importaba mucho.

Luego se encontró con Mardon y empezó a sentir una lenta tensión ardiendo en él—el juego, el trabajo, el objetivo, pero algo más ahora. Barry se reunía con él, una vez por semana y en un banco del parque, pero se encontraba con él, sin embargo.  Y el trabajo de Mardon, la organización, no había duda de que el Flash iba a hacer su aparición. Len estaba ansioso por estar allí, en parte porque el trabajo sería divertido y en parte para asegurarse de que Weather Wizard pudiera acatar las reglas, seguirlas, pero sabía que iba a complicar las cosas.

En las pasadas semanas de ser Vinculado, de alguna manera se las arreglaron para dejar de lado poco a poco su dinámica de Flash y Cold. Tan deliberado como había estado en evadiendo esos temas, significaba que ahora era probable que terminara enfrentándose con el Flash sin idea de cómo Barry reaccionaría. ¿Lo encontraría divertido como Len? Lo había hecho durante sus primeros encuentros de vez en cuando, sonriendo en el tren, intercambiando bromas. Pero todo era diferente ahora, y diferente significaba nuevas reglas, nueva dinámica. Le hacía querer discutirlo con el chico—no el robo, sólo sus reglas, establecer un entendimiento.

Afortunadamente, Hartley terminó las modificaciones a su arma poco después de arreglar los detalles del plan con Mardon. El genio era práctico, su propia versión de Cisco, y Len estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo a su alrededor si estaba interesado en eso. Hasta Lisa estaba entrando en calor con él. Pero celebrar después de lo que había hecho le dejó a Len con una dura resaca y un corazón pesado al día siguiente. Nueve meses. El chico había tratado de hacer que las cosas funcionaran con él y su chico mientras Barry estaba en coma. Nueve meses de miseria, perseguidos por lo que parecía una falta de conexión, apenas tolerable. Len se preguntó si Hartley sabía acerca del fortalecimiento del sangrado con la distancia y lo dudó.

Sobre todo, trató de no preguntarse si eso era lo que iba a sucederle—tensas citas en el banco del parque que nunca se convertirían en algo más. O tal vez algún día Barry lanzaría su precaución al viento y dormiría con él, sólo para arrepentirse y odiarlo. O qué eso, y qué si, y qué si… el pensamiento batió dentro de él, inútil. No tenía sentido preguntarse y no hacer nada más que esperar. Así que lo hizo. Los días se extendían, pero la paciencia pagaba apenas una semana más tarde.

Len terminó de cenar cuando su teléfono timbró. Parpadeó, casi seguro de que estaba equivocado porque, ¿Una llamada real, no un mensaje? Y entonces hizo clic cuando recordó una orden que había hecho el día que Barry se durmió en su hombro. Estaba sonriéndole al teléfono mientras sonreía.

—Buenas tardes, Barry.

— ¿Tenis, Len? ¿Tenis? ¿Los enviaste a mi _casa_? ¿Sabes lo que pasó? _Joe_ me preguntó acerca el paquete que había llegado por correo. Tuve que pretender que yo los ordene.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Ese era el punto, sabes.

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

—No me dejabas darte algo, así que trabajé con eso.

— ¡Porque no quiero tus regalos! ¡No quiero nada que compres con tu dinero robado! ¡O con tu dinero ilícito e ilegal!

—Ilícito, Barry, ¿de verdad? Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor que esos insultos.

—Voy a devolver los tenis.

El frunció el ceño en la bocina.

— ¿No te quedaron?

— ¡Ni siquiera me los he probado!

—Pero eres talla—

—Sí, tienes la talla de mis tenis correcta, y arcos altos, y los relámpagos a los lados y—mira no es un problema con los tenis, Len. Por favor, deja de comprarme cosas.

Suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Barry? Me gusta dar regalos.

—Bueno, yo… –replicó Barry en el teléfono. —Mira, detente, por favor. Ni siquiera tendría que pedirlo.

El frunció los labios.

—Si eso es lo que quieres—

—Lo quiero.

—Entonces probablemente debería cancelar el envió de flores a tu trabajo la próxima semana.

—Qué—qu— ¡ _Len_! –siseó y Len sonrió, contento de que Barry no pudiera verlo. No había ningún envío de flores realmente en marcha, pero Barry no necesitaba saber eso.

—No te preocupes, chicos. Lo voy a cancelar.

—Bien. Jesús, ¿Cómo podría a explicar eso?

— ¿Un admirador secreto?

—Sólo—no.

—Entiendo.

—Gracias –hubo un silencio durante un minuto. —entonces… ¿Supongo que te dejaré?

Bien, no es como si tuvieran algo más de que hablar. Len sintió sus cejas juntarse.

—Cena, mañana. Ha pasado casi una semana.

— ¿Cena? Yo—huh, ¿Qué hay del parque?

— ¿Miedo de que te vean conmigo en público, Barry?

—El parque es público.

El parque era improductivo, sentado en un banco, tomados de las manos y no hablando. Len no quería estar demasiado atado a eso, y no quería que se convirtiera en su hábito.

—Te diré algo, nos comprometemos y almorzarnos, _y_ no traeré un regalo.

—Hazlo desayuno y tenemos un teatro.

—Está bien— encuéntrame en Mill Creek, por ejemplo, ¿A las ocho?

—Entendido –hubo una pausa. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas  noches, Barry.

Colgó el teléfono y se permitió sonreír. Progreso. Parte de la tensión de su conversión con Hartley se alivió en su pecho.

*****

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que Barry no se unía a la habitual sesión de siempre, lo cual estaba bien. La sincronización no siempre funcionaba—aunque Len intentó estar seguro de estar disponible si sentía que el fantasma se deslizaba por su pene—y cuando no lo hacía, no era demasiado difícil sintonizar las sensaciones. Sin embargo, una parte de él se preguntó si Barry se alejaba simplemente para no tener que mirar a Len tan pronto después de compartir esa conexión. Todavía no lo habían discutido, no correctamente, e hizo una nota mental para hacerlo si podía en el desayuno.

La mañana estaba lo suficiente fresca como para justificar un suéter, aunque sabía que lo odiaría después cuando se pusiera cálido. Era sólo julio—cómo lograba sobrevivir cada verano era todavía un misterio para él. Llevó su motocicleta al restauran principalmente para sentir el viento, y dejó que la adrenalina del viaje lo alejara del lento desarrollo de la sensación de aprehensión y temor de Barry a través del sangrado.

El moreno tenía cinco minutos de retraso. Len escondió su molestia, sabiendo que Barry la sentiría de todas formas.

—Supongo que no puedo fingir que estaba atrapado ene l tráfico –empezó con eso, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a Len.

—Podrías intentarlo y fingiría graciosamente que no lo sé.

Fue recompensado con una verdadera sonrisa de Barry mientras la mesera les traía café y agua.

—Eres bastante puntual, ¿Sabes?

—Debes mantener un ojo en el reloj. Los chicos como tú cambian el juego, eso es seguro.

Len notó que Barry tomaba una de crema y no azúcar en su café. Sentía que podría ser conocimiento permanente para algún momento en el futuro. Se las arregló para pasar a través de una charla torpe hasta que la camarera tomó su orden, y entonces Barry se inclinó hacia delante, un rápido pinchazo de ansiedad a través, dejando a Len saber que estaba a punto de preguntar o decir algo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Y por qué una comida? –eso no parecía tan estresante, pero Barry continuó. —Quiero decir, se supone que nos estamos tocando—tomándonos las manos—y esto no es propio para uh, contacto físico.

Len odiaba la forma en que hablaba de eso—se ‘suponía’ que se tocaban, como si fuera una receta para una enfermedad.

—Conocernos el uno al otro también parece un paso necesario, Barry. Si prefieres, siempre podemos regresar a mi casa y abrazarnos en el sofá. Considera eso una invitación abierta –sonrió y Barry frunció el ceño.

—Voy a pasar.

—Tú eres el que quiere que nos toquemos más –lo molestó y entonces cuando Barry parecía listo para protestar, de puso serio. —Y te prometo, Barry, no _intentaría_ nada si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sé que parecer pensar que cada vez que te toco, mi objetivo es bajarte los pantalones, pero no lo es. Incluso los criminales tenemos algo de moral.

En lugar del alivio que esperaba medio esperaba sentir a través del sangrado, algo tenso y molesto vino. No necesitaba el VNA para decirle sin embargo, estaba escrito en la cara de Barry y llego a través de sus duras palabras un momento después.

— ¿Oh sí? Y es por eso que me besaste durante la Comunión Inicial, ¿Verdad? ¿Tú _moral_?

Len hizo una mueca de dolor. Realmente había olvidado eso. Tiempo para un control de daños.

—Es cierto que no es uno de mis mejores momentos. Yo estaba… abrumado, y no pensaba claro. Pero no es como si mi objetivo fuera seducirte, chico—sólo trataba de…

— ¿De qué? –explotó. Len lo miró.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Dime.

— _Conectar_.

Barry fundió el ceño y apartó la mirada. Len no tuno una respuesta mejor. Era la verdad y un dolor admitirlo. Llegó su comida; ni la tocaron.

— ¿Por qué sigues tocándome como si…?

— ¿Te deseara? –Len pudo sentir la incomodidad del otro a través del sangrado y lo observó fijamente apuñalar una yema de huevo con su tenedor. —Porque lo hago, Barry. Pero no sólo como algún amante como parecer ser que crees. Quiero ser íntimo con mi Alma Gemela—eso es natural—pero no lo quiero si no lo disfrutas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me tocas por completo?

Suspiró. Instinto era una respuesta barata. Deseo era peor. Masticó una tira de tocino y trató de encontrar una respuesta decente. Lo único que consiguió fue: —Conexión.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no parar en tomarnos de las manos? Eso es conexión –Barry parecía molesto pero Len se estaba frustrando.

— ¿He pedido que me beses. Barry? ¿Exponer tu piel y dejar pasar mis manos sobre ella? ¿Dejarme deslizar mi lengua a lo largo—?

— ¡No! Je-sus, ¡Estamos en un _restaurante_ , Len! –Barry se sonrojo y se inclinó hacia delante, hablando en un silencioso siseo. —No—no me has pedido que haga ninguna de esas cosas. _Dios_. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Len no perdió el pinchazo de excitación, el calor en el sangrado y en los ojos de Barry. Decirlo parecía cruel y contraproducente sin embargo.

—Mi punto, chico, es que a pesar de lo que parecer pensar, todo lo que pido _es_ que sostener tu mano—o abrazarte o lo que pueda hacer no te ponga en pánico. Si te relajaras alrededor de mí durante medio minuto, verías que no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir incómodo. ¿Qué parte de ‘no voy a lastimarte’ no entiendes?

Barry lo miró fijamente, con la mirada amplia y después intensa, finalmente parando y regresando a su comida. Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos y Len se mostró agradecido por la oportunidad de analizar a Barry, sentado frente a él y sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. ¿Realmente pensaba que Len sólo quería sexualizarlo, seducirlo? Pensó en el Alma Gemela de Hartley y…

—Creo que es necesario preguntarte, Barr—no eres gay, ¿Verdad?

Él parpadeó.

— ¿Tú lo eres?

—Sí.

—Oh. Um, no. Soy… ¿Supongo que soy bisexual? ¿Probablemente? Quiero decir, nunca he pensado mucho en las etiquetas. Casi siempre he salido con mujeres. Tuve una—algo breve con un chico de la universidad, pero eso fue hace años y supuse que era sólo una fase. La mayor parte, nunca pensé demasiado en eso.

Len asintió. Esto, justo aquí, era por qué necesitaban desayunar y no sólo tomarse de las manos.

—Es bueno saber. ¿Así que la idea de estar con un hombre no te disgusta?

—Qué— ¡ _No_! No se trata de tu género, Len. No me importa que seas un tipo. Es sobre nosotros, quienes somos, y lo que has hecho. Sigues diciendo que no me harás daño pero no significa que esté listo para relajarme y abrazarte. Todavía apenas te conozco, y lo que _conozco_ no ha sido… muy bueno hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo planeas _llegar_ a conocerme si tengo que intimidarte para compartir una comida, y mucho menos para hablar contigo?

Sin nada más, Barry parecía disgustado.

—Sólo me estoy ajustando, ¿Vale? Esto no es realmente lo que esperaba de mi Vínculo y yo… hay mucho que resolver. No puedes decir que honestamente que esto no es raro, tú y yo, ¿Así? Somos totalmente opuestos.

Len pensó eso, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Ambos usamos trajes y corremos haciéndonos nombres en Ciudad Central. No puedo decir que mucha gente tiene eso en común.

Barry rodó los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo hago, pero aquí está la cosa—independientemente de lo que tú o yo _pensemos_ acerca de nuestra compatibilidad como Almas Gemelas, el destino nos repartió las cartas. Estoy dispuesto a tener un poco de fe de que hay algo en esto que tiene sentido, aunque sea difícil de ver ahora.

Barry tragó saliva y Len sintió la tensión aumentando a través del sangrado.

— ¿Fe? ¿Solo confiar en que el universo nos ha perfectamente emparejado?

— ¿Por qué no? No podemos hacer mucho para cambiarlo –seguir la corriente, Len sabía hacer eso, al menos.

El moreno frunció el ceño y luego exhaló, se inclinó hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, de alguna manera decidido y resinado.

—Vale, fe. En algún lugar, la pequeña broma del destino tiene sentido para alguien. Entonces, ¿Por qué no comparamos notas? Veamos cómo le fue al destino.

Arqueó la ceja, preguntándose qué estaba pensando Barry.

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

Oh, ellos estaban haciendo _eso_. Era adorable y juvenil y casi lo que esperaba de Barry.

— ¿Vamos a intercambiar canciones favoritas, libros, películas, y todo eso? ¿Ver lo incompatibles que somos?

Barry en realidad parecía avergonzado a través de lo que se veía como una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que no eres realmente fan de Lady Gaga, así que…

—Oh—no, tienes razón, el universo cometió un error. No hay manera de que sea Alma Gemela de alguien que le gusta la música pop mierda –soltó una carcajada mientras lo decía y Barry le envío una sonrisa a cambio.

—En mi defensa, aparentemente Cisco reprodujo sus álbumes repetidamente mientras yo estaba en coma porque me gustaba su página de Facebook.

Len se encontró riendo porque podía imaginar perfectamente al genio haciendo eso. Pero aún así.

—Mira, Escarlata, hemos nacido en diferentes generaciones, por supuesto que tendremos diferentes gustos.

Sintió un rápido destello de algo que pudo interpretar por sorpresa de la mirada de Barry.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo—siempre me olvido de preguntar –Barry se inclinó hacia delante en todo conspirador. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Len soltó una risa sorprendida. No pudo evitarlo. Barry parecía ofendido mientras se reía y juntaba las manos, se inclinó hacia delante, desafiante sobre sus codos para imitar la pose de Barry.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—Oh vamos—eso no es justo. No hay forma de ganar esta pregunta. Lo habría buscado si _alguien_ no me hubiera hecho borrar todos sus registros.

—Mm, ¿Así que has pensado en eso?

—Yo—bueno, ¡Es difícil no preguntarse! Me llamas ‘chico’ lo suficiente para ser un viejo. Pero mira, si supongo que eres más viejo de lo que eres, te llamo viejo, y si supongo que eres más joven de lo que eres, vas a pensar que quiero que seas más joven.

Lo reconoció con una inclinación de cabeza. No era tan sensible, pero no podía dejar que Barry tuviera esta.

—Tengo cuarenta y dos. Y tú tendrás veintiséis en septiembre.

 Observó a Barry procesar eso, expresiones complejas cruzando su cara. Finalmente, aterrizó.

—No puedo creer que tú casi terminaras la secundaría por la época en que nací.

—Huh, nunca _terminé_ la secundaria.

—Ves esto—esto es lo que quiero decir cuando digo que no te conozco. ¿No terminaste la secundaria?

—Y querías hablar de mi canción favorita –Len se hizo para atrás y su mesera dejó la cuenta, así que se levantó para pagar, desechando la protesta de Barry.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer de dejarme invitarte a desayunar.

Sonrió por el puchero de Barry, pero se alegró de que el otro no protestara. Entonces salieron del restaurante, saliendo al aire libre de la mañana. Estaba más fresco de lo que había sido recientemente, parecía que llovería y Len se sintió aliviado. Un descanso del calor. Regreso su atención a Barry cuando el otro dejo de caminar.

Barry se mordía el labio y luego miró hacia abajo.

—Sabes, el problema de ir a comer es que todavía no nos hemos tocado.

— ¿Es una invitación?

El chico lo fulminó por su alegre respuesta pero asintió.

— ¿Tal vez deberíamos entrar por lo menos a un callejón? –extendió su manos y Len la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Barry, sintiendo una sensación de bienestar contento tan pronto como se tocaron. Caminaron a la vuelta de la esquina y Len estuvo muy tentado de simplemente atraer a Barry hacia él, envolverlo en sus brazos y mantenerlo apretado. En lugar de eso, le preguntó: — ¿Qué hay de abrazar? ¿Calidad sobre cantidad?

Se sentía nervioso, a medio camino de su propia emoción y en parte una sensación del sangrado, pero entonces Barry se acercó y Len dejó que su preocupación se disipase a favor de avanzar. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de Barry y la otra se dirigió instintivamente hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, con el pulgar suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, gentilmente contra los mechones de cabello. Después de un momento, Barry se relajó contra él, derritiéndose con el tacto, con los brazos alrededor de Len. Era como magia, la manera en que Barry soltó toda la tensión, con la frente cayendo sobre el hombro de Len y sostuvo a Barry más suerte. Le dolía el pecho, pero de una manera que casi se sentía bien, y dolería para siempre si significaba que tenía que sostener a Barry así.

—Sabes, yo… –Barry habló en su hombro, levantando su cabeza para enganchar su barbilla sobre su hombro en su lugar, pero sin inclinarse. —No quiero que pienses que te odio, Len. No lo hago. No es así.

Len se sintió suspirar, con las manos apretadas en el suéter de Barry, lentamente arrugándolo, y después soltando.

— ¿Sólo odias _esto_?

Sintió que Barry sacudía la cabeza, sintió algo rápido como vergüenza y nervios, determinación.

—No –susurró. —No odio esto tampoco.

Len tragó saliva, deseando pasar una mano por el cabello de Barry, sin saber si podía, entonces se dijo a sí mismo que dejara de ser un maldito cobarde y lo hizo. El calor que se extendía por el sangrado era como una pequeña recompensa y se atrapó sonriendo. Casi quería apartarse, ver la cara de Barry, pero eso significaría perder ese sentimiento y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todavía. Pero sintió algo triste dentro de Barry, mezclándose con al calidez y necesitaba saber—

—Lo siento, sé que puedes sentir eso –Barry comenzó a apartarse, negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte por cómo te sientes, Barry.

No había salido de los brazos de Len, solo se había retirado lo suficiente para recolocarse, los brazos deslizándose sobre el pecho de Len, la cabeza más atrás y la mirada entre la cara de Len y su pecho.

— ¿Qué con eso?

—Te he lastimado, lo sé—yéndome como lo hice, el primer día, sin aceptar nada, la manera en que te aparto –retrocedió un paso más y apartó la mirada, pero todo lo que Len quería hacer era apretarlo más fuerte. Se conformó con sujetarse a la cintura de Barry, con todos los músculos debajo de sus dedos.

—Realmente no puedo culparte por eso—fue un gran shock y vine fuerte. Entiendo que necesitas tiempo—

— ¿Pero tiempo para _qué_? Esto es un desastre, Len y yo… –Barry se alejó completamente, repentinamente su voz demasiado fuerte y sus ojos demasiado brillantes y rojos. Len podía sentí su dolor, su tristeza, su culpa y confusión, pero el lenguaje corporal de Barry estaba a la defensiva, claramente no quería ser tocado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió hablando. —No sé a dónde va esto. No sé cómo mantenerlo  platónico cuando somos tan malditamente _íntimos_ cada mañana y luego cada vez que nos vemos me tocas y yo solo –qué él ‘solo’ nunca iba a contestar porque se interrumpió y alejó, pasando ambas manos por su cara.

—Barry, solo… dime qué puedo hacer. Dime cómo hacerte _feliz_ y lo haré.

Hubo un tipo de sentimiento viniendo de Barry entonces, visceral y profundo, pero Len no tenía una palabra para eso. Era el tipo de cosa que nunca se transferiría a través de un sangrado normal, demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero estando cerca de Barry, simplemente lo dejo ir, era como si pudiera sentir todos a la vez y no había manera de cernir a través de ellos.

— ¡No lo sé! Sé que no quiero regalos y sé que no quiero burlas acerca de que necesito tu consuelo o lo que sea, pero también sé que _no_ quiero herirte, Len. Pero no sé cómo hacer eso tampoco. _No puedo_ estar contigo, sabes que no es así de simple.

 

Para él lo era. Claro, tendían que esconderlo del trabajo de Barry,podría acercarse a sus amigos con delicadeza, concretar un acuerdo para sus vidas disfrazadas, entonces ocular esto a los Rogues, y… cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro lento en frustración. Vale, así que no era tan sencillo. Pero _debería_ serlo.

—Nuestra historia, nuestra dinámica, no voy a fingir que no es un desastre como dices, Barry. Las únicas cosas que no pueden cambiar son quién soy y qué he hecho. Incluso como Cold y Flash, sin embargo, nos hemos desafiado uno al otro, aumentado nuestro juego, teniendo diversión con eso. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? –sentía que podría bueno plantear esa dinámica, teniendo en cuenta su próxima pelea.

Barry se encogía de hombro, mirando al cielo como si pudiera tener la respuesta.

—Es extraño, ¿No? Cambiar un interruptor y vamos de enemigos a… esto. Seguridad absoluta. Sólo porque es… podemos sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo –dejó caer su mirada hacia Len, luego hacia el suelo mientras hablaba. —El Vínculo significa que cualquiera de nosotros se volvería loco si mata al otro, podemos sentir el dolor del otro, así que incluso lastimarnos uno al otro haría daño. Es insano, y demasiado intenso a veces, e incluso ahora sólo quiero sentirme cerca de ti pero eso… no hace que el amor brote en el aire. No sólo… apenas nos conocemos. Todavía necesito tiempo para arreglar esto.

Len envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura el moreno, acercándolo de nuevo.

—Es posible que nos conozcamos desde hace siglos.

Barry retrocedió, y Len sintió que a ambos les dolía eso.

—Quien quiera que hayas sido en esas vidas, necesito conocerte en esta.

—Quién soy es tu Alma Gemela, Barry.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo cambiar quien soy—

—Lo _sé_. Carajo, lo sé Len. Y yo… tampoco puedo cambiar quién soy. Esto es lo que somos, esto es lo que necesito ser.

—Vale. Por ahora, no voy a presionar. Y podemos arreglar el resto según venga, ¿Cómo suena esto, hm? –Len sabía que no era bueno para esto. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, hacer planes para conseguirlo, robarlo. No era bueno para esperar que viniera a él. Pero podía ser paciente cuando algo valía la pena.

 Alivio vino a través de Barry, pero Len ni siquiera necesitaba el sangrado para saberlo, el chico telegrafió sus emociones claramente.

—Eso suena bien. Y gracias.

Asintió, lentamente, mientras examinaba al otro—testarudez ajustada en su mandíbula, una pizca de sonrisa, rasgos largos y cabello constantemente despeinado por el viento. Dios, quería besar a Barry de nuevo. No lo había hecho desde la Comunión Inicial, y el chico trayendo de vuelta eso lo recordó, haciéndolo anhelar algo que había acordado no pedir. Sabía que Barry también podía sentirlo, mordiéndose repentinamente el labio, sentimientos complejos como el ruido blanco, la prensión y la tensión, el temor y el deseo, las cosas enrollándose en una sola. Pero Len no presionó, sólo encontró la mirada de Barry y espero a que hiciera… lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Antes de que la tensión pudiera estallar, Barry avanzó, dentro de su espacio de nuevo, sin apartar los ojos de los de Len hasta que no pudiera evitar bajar la mirada a los labios de Barry y volviendo a subir. Entonces Barry hablo, suave pero más que un susurro, con las cejas juntas.

—Pronto. No todavía pero… pronto –Len inhaló y asintió. Podría hacerlo pronto. Después de un segundo de vacilación, Barry rodeo a Len con los brazos y se acercó para atraer al hombre más cerca, la opresión en su pecho se disolvió. Era extraño, tal vez—Len no había _abrazado_ a nadie tanto, bueno, no podía recordar. Pero era agradable, también. Se quedaron así hasta que Barry se dio cuenta de que estaba retrasado para trabajar (de nuevo).

Conduciendo a casa, Len se dio cuenta de que la próxima vez que pudiera ver a Barry estaría con su traje de Flash la próxima noche en la Gala Anual de la Policía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Después de la ATROCIDAD que fue el último capítulo de Hartley/James, sentí que podíamos usar un respiro, algo de Barry pasando la luz del día en el hombro de Len y algunas bromas de Lady Gaga.
> 
> Así que ahora ustedes pueden esperar aproximadamente 6 capítulos de lucha, traición y llanto para compensar este momento de alegría (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Pd – lo siento, solo tengo que comentar que esta al revés: Barry se disculpa por lastimar a Len. Como… chicos. Eso es inverso, seamos reales.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Tarde pero seguro. Pfff, tuve demasiado que hacer el fin de semana y al final no hice nada y tampoco subí el capitulo. Pero acá esta, disfruten.
> 
> Cada vez que no comentan o agregan a favoritos Barry rechaza a Len. (?)
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	10. Signos del Alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Trade Mistakes de Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJr1OhX87TM) y [Cold As Ice de Foreigner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgo_wNeBypA)

Cuando Barry tenía unos catorce años, Iris se había metido en los Dignos del Alma. Los Signos del Alma eran esas estúpidas cosas como la astrología, basadas en el tamaño y forma y colocación de la Marca de una persona. Eran cero por ciento científico, pero basados en encontrar figuras históricas que tenían Marcas con características similares y establecer una (alta no oficial) tipografía de Marcas, y luego decidir el curso de su asociación basada en la Marca misma. Tenían tanta aclamación como frenología en la comunidad científica, pero sostenía la fascinación de los adolescentes Marcados por todas partes. Como tal, Iris y él habían comprado un libro y buscado sus Marcas cuando eran jóvenes.

La Marca de Iris era muy simple, y ella siempre había sido un poco tímida por eso, pero aparentemente fue algo bueno. Sus tres líneas onduladas en su clavícula eran ‘aparentemente’ indicativas de flujo del agua y por lo tanto flujo emocional en su Vínculo, la colocación cerca del corazón era el indicativo de un amor profundo. Y la simplicidad del diseño representó un curso tranquilo al romance. Estaba eufórica, recordó.

El Signo del Alma de Barry había sido mucho más deprimente, aunque se había reído porque tanto como creyera en lo imposible, no creía en su Signo del Alma. Aunque el libro decía que la colocación sobre sus órganos vitales era indicativa de lucha, el tamaño muy grande era indicativo de un VNA profundo e intenso, y la complejidad y los puntos afilados en el diseño eran predictivos de un amor apasionado pero ajetreado. Según el libro, se parecía a las Marcas de los infames Bonnie y Clyde. Simplemente perfecto.

En aquel entonces, le habían parecido patrañas. Ahora, tirado en la cama y pensando en el desayuno con Len esa mañana, no estaba tan seguro. Nada parecía fácil entre ellos, y Bonnie y Clyde estaban empezando a tener mucho más sentido para él.

Y entonces tragó saliva, pensando en Len desde aquella mañana, pensando en cómo se había sentido con los brazos de Len a su alrededor, a salvo y seguro. Y sus _brazos_ , era ridículo. Escondiéndose debajo de esas chaquetas y suéteres, Barry podía sentir tanta fuerza en esos brazos, eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban. Se había saltado su habitual orgasmo mañanero gracias a sus nervios por volver a encontrarse con Len, pero ahora…

Dejó ir sus pensamientos había el otro hombre, a sus brazos, a la sensación de su pecho bajo las manos de Barry. Sus propias manos se deslizaron debajo del delgado algodón de su camisa de pijama, deslizándose sobre su piel. Una parte de él quería que Len se uniera, la otra parte estaba preocupada de que lo hiciera. Debido a que Barry no se había permitido _imaginarse_ a Len hasta ahora, sólo se mantuvo centrado en las sensaciones y no en las fantasías. Pero ahora estaba imaginándose a Len, su rostro, su cara y su risa y sus _manos_.

Barry sintió que su cara se ruborizaba cuando una mano fantasma se deslizó por enfrente junto a la suya. Era tan extraño sentir eso todavía. No estaba seguro de si su sangrado estaba relajado todavía o si alguna evidencia de eso era sólo una ilusión de su parte, pero sabía que cuando hacían esto, era tan fácil sintonizar, sentir cosas que no podía en cualquier hora del día. De acuerdo con algunos no-tan-astuto-como-quería cuestionamientos a Caitlin, las sensaciones podían sentirse más fuertes bajo condiciones relacionadas con pelea, vuelo, comida, y, bueno, follar, gracias a la parte del cerebro del sangrado podía (en total hipotética teoría por supuesto) extenderse. Lo que básicamente entendía como el significado de que cada vez que estaba encendido, el sangrado detectaría más.

Tal como ahora, detectando a Len perezosamente acariciando su pene de una manera demasiado paciente para el gusto de Barry. Retuvo un gruñido, recordándose que debía estar en silencio, en su habitación en la casa de Joe. Entonces se tocó a sí mismo, igualando el ritmo perezoso de Len. Se imaginaba—y no era difícil, ahora mismo—la mano de Len sobre él, Len encima suyo, con los ojos oscuros, inclinándose sobre él, inclinándose para besarlo. Se estremeció, una fisión de electricidad paseando por él al pensarlo.

Y entonces Barry dejó que su mente vagara mientras la mano de Len se ponía al ritmo, algo lento para volverlo lento, los ocasionales pulsos rápidos para mantenerlo interesante. Se permitió pensar en qué más podrían hacer las manos de Len, y una caliente sacudida de excitación se extendió a través de él. Dios, las manos de Len. Los _dedos_ de Len.

Barry paró de acariciarse y se inclinó en la cama, en dirección su mesa de noche para encontrar una botella que sabía que estaba allí. Sintió el momentáneo destello de confusión de que Len se había detenido, pero Len continuó, mierda, sabría muy pronto lo que Barry estaba haciendo. Iba a sentirlo. Barry casi se acobardó en ese momento, pero, bueno, había llegado tan lejos. Botó la tapa del lubricante e intentó no preocuparse por lo que pensaría Len.

Entonces se posó sobre sus rodillas, con una mano regresando a su pene y la otra, con los dedos pegajosos, yendo detrás de él, estimulando en círculos lentos su entrada. Y _joder_ , Len definitivamente podría sentir eso. Sintió una sensación de calor en el estómago, más intenso, la mano fantasma apretándose y la propia garganta de Barry seca de deseo. Len estaba claramente dentro de lo que estaba pasando. Dejó atrás cualquier culpa que pudiera sentir al respecto y presionó un dedo contra sí mismo, jadeando ante la intrusión.

Imaginó a Len detrás de él, _sus_ dedos dentro de Barry, su cálida risa, y presiono un segundo dedo para ayudar a completar la fantasía. Su propia mano sobre su pene estaba prácticamente inmóvil, tan concentrado en el empuje de sus dedos dentro de él, enfocado en el fantasma de las manos de Len, una en su pene y la otra— _Dios_ —que presionaba contra su periné. Barry presionó su rostro contra la almohada y gimió, los dedos presionando más profundo, empujando más rápido. Sus manos—ambas, _mierda joder carajo_ —empezaron a vibrar y se imaginó la voz de Len, susurrando ‘joder, Escarlata’, y joder tal vez no era una fantasía del todo, tal vez era sólo la intensidad del sangrado, bordeando la sensación real. Su visión se puso blanca, jadeando el nombre de Len, amortiguado por la almohada, viniéndose fuertemente.

De alguna manera dudaba de que Bonnie y Clyde hubieran tenido una experiencia como esa.

*****

Barry se despertó tarde al día siguiente, no había tiempo suficiente para hacer más que agarrar un panecillo en su camino a la puerta, incluso con su velocidad, apenas llegando a su trabajo un minuto tarde. Era el comienzo de un día infernal.

El trabajo estaba ocupado y tenso, Joe lo acorraló en su hora del almuerzo para preguntarle como lo estaba haciendo, ya que aparentemente había estado ‘apagado’ últimamente. Mentirle a Joe era difícil como el carajo y Barry sabía que no logró convencer a su padre adoptivo de que algo no estaba bien, pero al menos lo dejo pasar, yéndose temprano para prepararse para la gala de esa noche, donde estaría aceptando una insignia por 30 años de servicio a la fuerza. Barry también estaría allí, lo esperaba, por lo menos.

Después esa tarde, Eddie había venido con él para pedirle un consejo con Iris, que aparentemente actuaba de manera extraña recientemente y no como ella. Barry apenas la había visto la últimamente, ocupados como estaban con el trabajo, pero le prometió a Eddie que hablaría con ella. Desde que Eddie murió y regresó en el tiempo a través de la singularidad, saliendo por el agujero de gusano a tiempo de salvarlo, Barry no le había podido negarle nada a Eddie. La imagen de su cadáver flotando en un agujero negro era sólo una de las cosas que nunca desaparecerían.

Intentó deshacerse de cualquiera de esos pensamientos negativos, le envió un mensaje de texto a Iris para que saliera pronto y entonces tomar una cena rápida antes de terminar el trabajo del día. Barry se sintió tentado a escribirle a Len también, debatiéndose sobre ello durante la cena. La dos últimas veces que se había visto habían sido… agradables. Quedarse dormido en el hombro del otro hombre ese día definitivamente no había sido el plan, pero quería decir lo que dijo acerca de sentirse extrañamente seguro alrededor de Len. Y ahora mismo, aunque sólo había pasado un año desde que almorzaron juntos, Barry sintió que podía usar un poco más de esa comodidad.

Pensando  en Len, Barry también notó algunos sentimientos extraños a través del sangrado durante la mayor parte del día, unos que estaban aumentando. Eran difíciles de colocar y nuevo, ¿Algo parecido a la emoción? Tal vez ansiedad, pero diferente, o al menos diferente de los nervios que Len sentía cuando Barry estaba cerca de él. Algo… no podía entender, y no tenía tiempo para detenerse ni escribirle a Len para preguntarle después de todo, porque después del trabajo, Caitlin lo llamó y le pidió que viniera a los Laboratorios STAR para hablar sobre algo. Ya estaba ajustando la cosa con la gala de policía, pero sabía que Joe le guardaría un asiento, por lo menos, y podía estar ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero Caitlin y Cisco cargaban malas noticias.

—La junta está haciendo… ¿Qué?

Cisco mordió su regaliz con fuerza.

—Ellos quieren vender Laboratorios STAR.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Caitlin hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Realmente no puedes culparlos, Barry—con el Dr. Well desaparecido hasta donde ellos saben, y sólo Cisco y yo produciendo cualquier investigación aquí, es un sumidero de mil millones de dólares. Puede cubrir sus propios costos de electricidad y seguridad y el personal de limpieza—y ha estado pagando a Cisco y mis propios salarios—pero no _produce_ nada.

— ¡Pero es una zona de peligro nivel cuatro! ¡Con un acelerador de partículas defectuoso! Qué van a hacer, ¿Convencer al público de volver a encenderlo? Venderlo a—espera, ¿Lo están vendiendo a Palmer?

Cisco y Caitlin intercambiaron una mirada. Caitlin respondió: —En este momento, el gobierno está buscando comprarlo.

—El _gobierno_ —

—Los militares, más específico.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Cisco hablo por él.

—Eiling.

Barry ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No, no podemos permitir que _Eiling_ —

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo, Barry? –Caitlin se levantó, molesta. — ¡Somos un extinto laboratorio de investigación que debería avanzar en el conocimiento humano! El equipo y la tecnología aquí, incluso sin el acelerador, pueden y deben estar haciendo _mucho_ para obtener ganancias en la ciencia, para cambiar nuestra comprensión del mundo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de _nosotros_? –extendió los brazos, temblando un poco, y se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, furioso. No estaba enojado, no con ellos, estaba decepcionado. ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

Cisco se adelantó.

—Barr, vamos, ¿Crees que vamos a renunciar al Team Flash sólo porque el gobierno quiere el laboratorio?

—Yo—

—No seas tonto, Barry –Caitlin parecía preocupada y le puso una mano en el brazo. —estamos en esto juntos. El asunto no se ira con el tiempo. El consejo y los inversionistas están considerando sus opciones y todavía pueden venderlo a una entidad privada si alguien avanza. Y en cualquier caso, si tenemos que empacar y mudarnos, lo haremos. Hay muchos lugares que podemos encontrar, estoy segura, y hay mucho que podemos hacer en el laboratorio del Dr. Stein en la universidad si no tenemos acceso a ciertas herramientas aquí o en tu laboratorio.

Barry estaba asintiendo, relajándose gradualmente.

—Estará _bien_ , Barry.

—Chicos, creo que esto requiere un abrazo grupal del Team Flash –Cisco estaba sonriendo de nuevo y Barry se relajó lo suficiente como para reír, extendiendo sus brazos.

Un minuto después, las computadoras se activaron. Barry ya estaba caminando hacia su traje cuando Cisco llegó a la pantalla para comenzar a listar la información—

—La estación de Englewood West, la seguridad se está apagando, parece… –empezó a teclear los botones y apareció un monitor más grande.

— ¿Grodd? –preguntó Barry, volviendo con su traje.

—No lo creo… –Cisco tecleó un par de botones, y la fuente de seguridad se abrió en la pantalla. —No muestra nada de eso, solo las personas actúan locas.

Caitlin lo miró.

—Están peleando y gritando, es como un motín.

Sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

—Bivolo.

*****

La noche de Barry se desarrolló desde ahí, cualquier esperanza de llegar a la gala se desvaneció. Tajó un tablero de luces para combatir la influencia de Rainbow Raider, pero tan pronto como ayudó a toda la gente en Englewood West, Caitlin le informó que lo mismo estaba sucediendo en la estación Van Gled Opera, luego en City Central Mall y luego en Lawrence North. Estaba moviéndose a lo largo de una de las líneas de trenes obviamente, así que tan pronto como ayudó a toda la gente en Lawrence North, pasó a lo largo de las vías, comprobó a cada persona en el tren hacia el sur por Bivolo. Ninguna señal de él.

—Barry— ¡Estación Windsor South! ¡Bivolo está en cámara!

Se apresuró. Estaba en una línea de tren diferente, lo que significaba que debía haberse transferido a Lawrence, y que estaba en el extremo sur del sistema del metro. Barry lo encontró allí, de pie tranquilamente en medio del caos.

— ¿Qué estás tramando Bivolo? –gritó, poniéndose las gafas que Cisco le había enviado para desviar el ataque.

—Yo, oh, sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco. Podrías tener más dificultades con este grupo –señaló el caos que le rodeaba. —Esta vez he usado una receta diferente.

Barry se sacudió, usando el tablero de luz en las victimas más cercanas en el motín de pasajeros en la estación del metro. Era una pequeña mujer luchando con un hombre, pero lo que ella estaba diciendo no era rabia sino otra cosa, gritando para darle su billetera, sus llaves, todo. Se dio cuenta, con un principio, de que el hombre no estaba afectado, con los ojos normales, pero gritando—

— ¡Quítamela de encima! ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Estoy intentando! –replicó Barry. El tablero de luz no hizo nada para ayudarlo y el hombre logró sacudirse de nuevo el agarre de la mujer pequeña.

Barry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Miró a su alrededor, yendo de una persona a la siguiente. La mitad de ellos estaban tratando de robar las cosas de otra persona mientras que la gente inocente intentaba defenderse; algunas personas estaban saqueando el cajero automático, entrando a una pequeña cafetería en la estación y —codicia. Bivolo estaba usando un color diferente, el tablero de luz necesitaba recalibrarse para funcionar en ellos.

— ¿Qué color usaste sobre ellos, Raider? –gritó y Bivolo se echó a reír. Se acercó a él, levantando al hombre sobre el suelo por su chaqueta.

— _Un-_ hazlo.

La gente estaba gritando y gritando a su alrededor, pero Rainbow Raider era todo sonrisas.

—Ahora, ¿Eso es lo que hay para mí, Flash?

— ¿Qué _hay_ para ti? –gruñó. Por lo que podía decir, todo era sólo caos.

Sobre su comunicación, escuchó claramente la voz alta y melodiosa de Caitlin—

—Barry, ¿Tenemos un problema?

Miró a Bivolo y lo dejó caer, levantando la mano a su oído.

— ¿Qué?

—La Torre de Brighton, cerca de la Cada de Ópera—está bajo ataque de Weather Wizard.

Barry gruñó.

—Mardon –había robado un banco hace un mes y golpeó a Barry con relámpagos de nuevo, huyendo con suficiente dinero como para quedarse con perfil bajo por lo menos unos meses, o eso había pensado Barry. De cualquier manera, se aseguraría que no sucediera esta vez.

—Oh, así que empezó –Bivolo sonrió e hizo clic. Estos disturbios a lo largo de la línea de tren, eran—

— ¡Un desvió! –Cisco dijo en su oreja, sin duda sólo por a la referencia de la película, porque Barry podía oírlo carcajearse antes de continuar. —Barry, tienes que salir de allí, lo que sea que pasa en Brighton—

 —La gala de policía –resopló, y Bivolo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, casi afectivamente con una expresión inocente.

—Mardon—la policía— _no_ –sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Joe estaba en problemas. Pero estas personas—

—Bivolo, deja que estas personas se vayan, ahora mismo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, se calmaran en unos minutos, Flash. Yo juego con las reglas,  ninguna persona inocente va a morir.

Parpadeó— ¿Las reglas? No tuvo tiempo para preguntar.

—La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Bivolo.

—Ya veremos.

Entonces Barry se había ido, corriendo por la ciudad. La Torre de Brighton no estaba en el barrio de Brighton pero estaba en el extremo norte del centro de la ciudad. No era difícil de detectar sin embargo—tan pronto como Barry estaba cerca destacó. Una enorme tormenta estaba sobrevolando, remolinos, nubes oscuras y negras iluminadas por fisuras de rayos. Sintió un terrible temblor en su estómago, recordando las similares nubes que se formaban en el cielo de Ciudad Central. No podía pensar en eso ahora mismo. Su familia estaba en problemas.

—Barry –la voz de Cisco estaba en su oído. —sube por la escalera Este. Están en el vigésimo octavo piso. Pero se _cuidadoso_ —el energía se fue del edificio gracias al relámpago y está encendida con un generador de reserva así que no tenemos ninguna imagen visual de lo que está sucediendo.

Asintió y se marchó, segundos después llegando rápidamente al pisco correcto, yendo por el pasillo hasta la sala de conferencias, la que tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, sólo para ver—

_¡Ese BASTARDO!_

Len estaba allí.

Barry inspeccionó la habitación en dos segundos. Era un caos total. Lo primero que notó era que estaba helada, mesas congeladas, ventanas rotas, fragmentos de cristal por todas partes. La tempestad sobrevolaba justo afuera, granizo volando de lado a lado dentro de la habitación, convirtiéndose en hielo y nieve, contribuyendo a lo que parecía una tormenta de interior. Len estaba en su parka y Mardon llevaba una chaqueta y una bufanda, claramente planeado para la congelación. La gente corría hacia las salidas, algunos agentes de seguridad y policías los conducían. Las mesas estaban volteadas, policías vestidos con trajes formales para la gala que había detrás, algunos con armas apuntando a Len y Mardon. Mardon tenía a un hombre—oh mierda, era el _alcalde_ —por el brazo, son una sonrisa en la cara y un relámpago en la otra mano. Barry olvidó que el alcalde estaba supuesto a estar ahí.

Entonces vio a Joe y Eddie, encorvados detrás de una mesa congelada, Joe con un arma y Eddie sin una. Barry giró la vista y vio a Iris en una de las salidas—gracias a Dios—entonces corrió hacia Joe y Eddie, deteniéndose a su lado.

Sintió una sacudida en el sangrado—Len lo había visto. Barry bullía, pero lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué está pasando? –les preguntó, y ambos se giraron en sorpresa ante su repentina aparición. Joe se calmó primero.

—Snart y Mardon aparecieron cuando la electricidad se fue. Tomaron la espada ceremonial de la ciudad y agarraron al alcalde.

—La espada— ¿Eso no es simplemente simbólico? – ¿Por qué demonios le importaba _eso_ a Len?

—Estaba siendo presentada al nuevo comisario de policía para mantener su mandato inminente –respondió Eddie. —tiene una joya incrustada y vale más de un millón.

— ¿De verdad? – ¿Quién diablos pensó que era una buena idea tener eso al aire libre?

No tenía tiempo para entretenerse, Mardon y Len se dirigían hacia la puerta con el alcalde de rehén, claramente seguros de su escape, y Barry salió de detrás de la mesa, apenas evitando temblar con el frío cuarto.

—Capitán Cold, ¡Esto termina ahora! –mantuvo las vibraciones en su voz, disfrazándose en una habitación llena de sus compañeros.

—Flash –Len tenía su voz de Cold, sonriendo. Sus gafas estaban puestas pero Barry no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber cómo se sentía. Emocionado. Nervioso. _Poderoso_. Era lo que había estado sintiendo antes. —Muy amable de tu parte que te unas a nosotros, pro fin. ¿Te distrajiste en tu camino?

Barry se acercó más, tratando de llegar a Mardon, evitando estrechamente una ráfaga fría mientras podía y— _mierda_ , ¡¿Len no sabía que sentiría si golpeaba a Barry?! Un rayó crujió en la mano de Weather Wizard cerca del alcalde y Barry se detuvo. La puerta estaba detrás de los Rogues y avanzaba hacia ella.

—No pensé que traerías un relámpago a una pelea de bolas de nieve, Mardon –dijo, enfadado.

— ¿No lo sabías? El hielo _causa_ un relámpago, Flash.

¿Lo hacía? El pensamiento tiró algo dentro de él—hielo y relámpagos, Cold y Flash. Apartó el pensamiento y apretó los dientes.

— ¡Deja ir al alcalde, Mardon!

—No se puede hacer, chico –Len respondió por él, con el arma apuntando a Barry. ¿Realmente iba a disparar? —Es nuestro plan de escape, ¿O no lo notaste?

Lo hizo. Barry aceleró, a punto de probar una nueva táctica, correr a Len y conseguir sacarlo del camino, encargándose de Mardon después. Su percepción se aceleró, su cuerpo moviéndose en una posición de carrera, todo a su alrededor se detenía lentamente y lo vio—

Volando hacia Len, directamente hacia él, a unos pocos metros del propio lado de Barry y frente a él, lejos de él, moviéndose más rápido que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación.

Una bala.

No hubo ningún sonido, la bala más rápida que la velocidad de la misma, y todo se desaceleró aún más a medida que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a un nuevo nivel, persiguiendo la bala, tratando de atraparla, una sensación enfermiza de perro esta vez importaba mucho más, se deslizó a través de sus dedos y gritó _NO_ , con la frecuencia demasiado alta y rápida para ser escuchada por nadie más que él mismo, viendo la bala justo detrás de él mientras se apresuraba, tratando y—

Se _detuvo_.

Barry se estrelló contra la bala inmóvil, en una _pared_. No, no una pared, sólo _frío_.

El mundo reanudó su velocidad normal.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Cold? –luchó para moverse, atrapado en el frío tan grueso que los dedos de los pies y de las manos empezaron a doler, los dientes a punto de castañear, el traje con escarcha. Barry se sentía helado.

— ¿Te gusta, chico? Bienvenido a mi campo frío –Les estaba sonriendo, usando esa maldita voz y Barry sintió excitación y orgullo, poder—eso era _poder_ —en el sangrado. Len tenía que sentir su ira, sus dientes rechinando, la manera en que quería gruñir y golpear esa mirada presuntuosa de su rostro.

— _Maldición_ Len—cuando salga de esto –no podía siquiera vibrar su voz, gruñía y se movía, tan rápido como podía pero tan _lentamente_. Len estrechó los ojos y parecía listo para una pelea, toda la emoción igualaba la ira de Barry. Mardon estaba empujando al alcalde de regreso a la puerta, Len un paso detrás de ellos, pero Barry estaba a punto de llegar, ganando cierto ímpetu cuando el alcalde actuó como un idiota y se lanzó hacia él, lejos del distraído Mardon.

Hubo un grito que llamó la atención de Len, haciendo que sus cabezas chasquearan cuando Weather Wizard disparó un rayo tras el hombre. _Mierda_. Barry irrumpió, empujando, gritando mientras salía de la pared fría usando la máxima velocidad, sintiéndose lento como una persona normal a pesar de sus habilidades. En un instante regreso a su velocidad máxima, demasiado rápido y se estrelló directamente contra Mardon.

Cuatro policías se precipitaron hacia delante, disparando contra Len y protegiendo al alcalde. El hombre parecía vivo y había estrechado por poco el relámpago, y el pequeño muro frío de Len se arruinó por el calor de la fricción de Barry. Sintió algo tenso, caliente y molesto girando en el sangrado, una sacudida de adrenalina, su única advertencia antes de que Len fulminara con frío a los policías que le disparaban, pero Barry no podía ayudarlo.

Estaba luchando con Mardon, en la parte superior todavía, bastante seguro de que había roto algunas costillas de Mardon al golpearlo con su velocidad. Pero el dolor del hombre no lo retrasó mucho, y antes de que Barry pudiera esposarlo, las manos eléctricas de Mardon se cerraron en Barry y gritó. _Mierda mierda MIERDA_ —esto era una _agonía_ cada vez que sucedía. La electricidad corriendo por su sistema—demasiado, demasiado rápido, blanco caliente en sus huesos como cuchillos, detrás de sus parpados como una furia. Sus dedos se convulsionaron cuando agarró los brazos de Mardon, tratando de sacárselo, con los dientes apretados de dolor. Escuchó que Len maldecía detrás de él.

Se las arregló para recuperarse después de que Mardon se quedó sin batería, cayendo al suelo y gimiendo. Por un segundo, sintió una oleada de preocupación lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar el dolor pero entonces se fue y escuchó a Len hablar con Mardon.

—Vamos a salir— _ahora_.

Le tomó a Barry unos minutos para recuperarse. Eddie corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie cuando los policías se abalanzaron hacia delante, algunos persiguiendo a Len y Mardon. Fueron detenidos por un nuevo campo frío sin embargo, obviamente, dejado por Len como parte de su retirada sin el alcalde. Algunos de la policía se giraban hacia él ahora y reunió la energía para desenfocar su rostro, preguntando con voz vibrante: — ¿Hay alguien que necesite ir al hospital?

Vio a algunos de ellos—Ramirez, Thomspson, alguno que otro tipo de la comisaria al que no había conocido—intercambiaron miradas, pero luego Eddie estaba respondiendo.

—Algunos de nuestros hombres fueron golpeados por la última explosión de Cold. Nada fatal, pero podrían necesitar atención médica. Uno de ellos es mi amigo íntimo—el Detective Joe West.

El corazón de Barry se clavó en su garganta. Ni siquiera podía esperar un segundo para apreciar la habilidad de Eddie para ayudar a ocultar su identidad frente a otros oficiales. En cambio, se movió en estado de shock, sacando su brazo del hombro de Eddie y paso a las víctimas de la ráfaga fría, encontrando a Joe inmediatamente, agarrando su pierna, siseando, sudando. La pierna de su pantalón estaba medio destruida y había una piel helada debajo de ella, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y dolor, e Iris estaba a su lado.

—Ayuda a los demás—Estaré bien –gruñó Joe entre dientes, con dolor evidente en cada rasgo de su cara y no había ninguna posibilidad de que Barry lo dejara allí.

—Papá, tienes que ir, _ahora_ –Iris miró a Barry y él asintió. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y no vio ninguna lesión peor que la que Joe, nada que no pudiera esperar y recogió a su padre adoptivo, y lo llevó primero, directamente a la sala de emergencias. Joe seguía protestando cuando Barry lo bajó y parecía con un poco de nauseas, pero Barry negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora estás aquí y no me preocuparé. Voy a buscarlos por esto, Joe, lo prometo.

—Lo haría yo mismo si no fuera por esa maldita arma fría. Casi lo tenía—tú lo viste.

La garganta de Barry se cerró. Joe había disparado esa bala. No pudo responder. En lugar de eso, volvió rápidamente a la Torre de Brighton, regresando por cada uno de los oficiales heridos a la vez, aunque la ambulancia finalmente había llegado para recoger a las dos últimas víctimas de congelación.

Luego fue a buscar a Eddie, que estaba sentado junto con Iris al lado del Capitán Singh y su esposo. Singh estaba coordinando y dando órdenes, pero sentado y Barry notó que estaba herido, probablemente desde el caos inicial. Hirvió lentamente con rabia. Mardon había hecho suficiente daño a Singh una vez antes, e incluso si Barry hubiera retrocedido el tiempo para corregirlo, seguía doliendo. Tanto él como a Joe lesionado de nuevo—la línea temporal realmente le gustaba corregirse con una venganza, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Cold y Weather Wizard? –preguntó con la cara y la voz borrosas. Eddie estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y Singh se movía para ponerse de pie. Su marido, Ron, miraba al Flash con los ojos anchos y atónitos, y Barry recordó brevemente que había salvado a Rob de un incendio.

—Flash—gracias. El alcalde te da las gracias.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar, Capitán.

Era un terreno tensó, lo sabía—un Capitán de policía y un Vigilante no debían hablar tan abiertamente, rodeado de otros policías.

—Snart y Mark Mardon— ¿Tienes experiencia con ellos? Un equipo los siguió al sur pero cambiaron de automóvil y los perdimos.

Asintió.

—Gracias, Capitán. Veré lo que pueda encontrar.

Barry volvió a desaparecer después de un último gesto a Eddie e Iris.

Encontró un techo cercano para actuar como un punto de observación.

—Cisco, Caitlin, ¿Algún signo de ellos?

—Las cámaras de seguridad los muestran entrando en un estacionamiento hace diez minutos en su auto de huida. Cinco vehículos diferentes han salido desde entonces. A menos de que Cold éste manejando una minufurgoneta o de pronto le creciera cabello rubios, supongo que ha cambiado a Ford Taurus blanco de cuatro puertas –Cisco respondió.

— ¿Por dónde, Cisco?

—El estacionamiento es por City Center Mall en el lado oeste—

Barry se fue. Cuando encontró el estacionamiento empezó a buscar por los caminos alrededor, sin encontrar nada. Cisco le informó que habían _vuelto_ a cambiar de vehículo si su conjetura era correcta— ¿Qué paranoico _era_ Len? —en algún lugar más al sur, más cerca de la parte barata de la ciudad, a los bares y distritos de almacenes. ¿A dónde iría Len? Con su paranoia, podría incluso cambiar de automóvil otra vez y Cisco todavía no tenía le modelo nuevo, toneladas de gente salían del centro comercial cuando Len y Mark llegaron porque una película había terminado. Ellos desaparecieron.

Y entonces se le ocurrió detenerse e intentar algo loco.

—Chicos, voy a apagar el comunicador por un minuto.

—Qu—

—Por qué—

Barry apagó el interruptor de su pecho y cerró los ojos. Entonces buscó el sangrado. Casi le hizo revolver el estómago. Len había herido a Joe, su _familia_ , le había herido, casi había secuestrado al alcalde y estaba trabajando con Mark Mardon de todas las personas, alguien que no quería nada más que asesinar a Joe e Iris. Pero ahora podía sentirlo, tenso—lo sentía en sus hombros—todavía lleno de adrenalina—imitaba la suya, un zumbido en la sangre que era difícil de describir—Len todavía estaba emocionado, pero también otras cosas. Barry podía sentir más ansiedad de la que podía reconocer—esa opresión en su pecho—y una cierta ira—la emoción que mejor conocía Len, pero ahora más estable, más caliente. Barry tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse. Había frustración, con la mandíbula tensa, los puños cerrados. Preocupación, esa sensación apretaba y era agria en la base de su garganta.

Incluso había un dolor sordo en sus costillas, algo que Barry había notado antes, pero hace semanas, justo después de que estuvieran Vinculados. ¿Len se había lesionado? Y entonces hubo una sensación de choque, algo indescifrable y Barry abrió los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo.

Esto no ayudaba. Podía _sentir_ a Len pero eso no significaba que pudiera encontrarlo. Y necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba darle a ese imbécil una lección y decirle que esto, lo que sea que ellos tuvieron, se había acabado. Y si el sangrado no le ayudaba, tendía que hacerlo a la antigua. Barry se puso en marcha para explorar cada centímetro del distrito de almacenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Así que… Len la jodio. De nuevo.
> 
> Pero antes de pasar al siguiente capítulo, aquí está la cosa: Len es el Sr. Darcy. ¿Alguien aquí lee o ha visto Orgullo y Prejuicio? La primera mitad de esta historia, estas como “carajoooo no, Elizabeth tú *no* lo quieres, dile, chica. NO te cases con el Sr. Darcy”. Y entonces, como… maldita sea. Sr. Darcy. Cásate con la mierda del Sr- Darcy, ¿Estoy bien?
> 
> Así que el próximo capítulo, cuando absolutamente ODIES a Len por lo que hace, recuerda eso, ¿Vale? Porque yo sé que es horrible y un idiota, pero eso es sólo porque tengo una tendencia a querer ver una situación e ir “¿Hasta qué punto las cosas pueden doblarse antes de que se rompan? Y cuando se rompen, ¿Cómo se arreglan? ¿Puedes?” así que… bueno, se pondrá mejor, ¿Vale?
> 
> Notas del traductor.
> 
> Ugh—
> 
> No tengo palabras. Primero que nada, una disculpa por el retraso, tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer en la vida real y apesta. De todas formas, he pensado cambiar la fecha de actualización por lo martes en lugar de los sábados, por desgracia me viene mejor actualizar entre semana. Gracias por su compresión. 
> 
> Por cierto, he pensado en buscarme una beta ya que como pueden ver me suceden muchos typos. ¿Alguien se ofrece? 
> 
> Y ahora, con la historia… ¡Len! JO-DER. Primero Barry no acepta su situación y cuando lo hace tú vienes y la joder *suspiro*. Me duele el corazón cada vez que ellos no son felices. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y cada vez que no comentan o agregan a favoritos Barry rechaza a Len. (?)
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	11. Marcamentero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Inside Out de Eve6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8Xb_7YDroQ) y [You Know I'm No Good de Amy Winehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-I2s5zRbHg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias extra para este capítulo: algunas implicaciones muy jodidas sobre el sangrado que bordea la agresión sexual. Si te molesta, te recomiendo parar en la línea “quiero decir, sí.” Porque es un tipo de smut y angst más allá de esa línea.

Len sacó a Mark del auto. Estaba en peor estado ahora que la adrenalina se estaba disipando. Barry no había hecho ningún daño—viviría, pero gruñía mientras Len lo maniobraba hacia el pequeño cuarto medico improvisado de Shawna en la parte trasera del taller. La habían llamado para que estuviera lista para ellos.

— ¿Ustedes chicos, no pueden pasar un mes sin problemas?  -llamó, saliendo del fondo con un efecto en su paso antes de desaparecer a medias, reapareciendo a su lado en un pestañeo. Era desorientador como el carajo.

—Baez, ¿Conoces a Mardon?

—Mhmm –ella frunció los labios y Len vio a Mark lanzarle una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, Peek-a-Boo.

—Puede ser, Mardon –se giró hacia Len. — ¿Cómo está?

—Tal vez unas costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, algunos moretones.

Ella parecía lista para rodar los ojos pero asintió,

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para cargarlo?

—Estoy bien—

—Lo tenemos. Abre el camino.

Ella se transportó a la puerta de su sala de medicina y fue el turno de Len de abstenerse de rodar los ojos. Malditos meta-humanos presumidos. Ayudó a Mark y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de examen, ayudándolo a deslizar su hombro dislocado fuera de su chaqueta antes de dar un paso atrás para déjalo lidiar con su camisa.

Shawna tenía un estetoscopio y estaba preparando vendajes, haciéndole un cumplido a la máquina de rayos X que Len había comprado para el lugar después de la pelea con el gorila, aparentemente excitada de que pudiera usarla.

— ¿Estas segura de que saber cómo funciona esa cosa? –preguntó Mardon, y ella se burló de él, pero Len los ignoró. Podía _sentir_ a Barry repentinamente, fuerte y claro, afilado y enfocado. Su ira era caliente como la lava, ardiendo en su estómago, adrenalina y energía que Len había dejado, los puños apretados y Len apretó los suyos, tenso y nervioso.

Un ruido de objetos cayendo estalló en la habitación, bruco y fuerte, sacudiendo su enfoque. Len parpadeó, sin darse cuenta de que incluso había cerrado los ojos y vio la bandeja de vendajes y suministros médicos en el suelo. Shawna tenía una mano en el brazo desnudo de Mark y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, ni siquiera respirando y—

_No podía ser._

Shawna rompió el silencio primero con una carcajada, alegre y llena de melodía, casi gritando de excitación. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Las extremidades de Len parecían de plomo. Mark estiró su mano sana para empujarla en un abrazo, ella echó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, abrazando la parte más fácil y sin lastimar de él, llorando a través de su risa, a través de la risa de Mark en su pecho.

Eran Almas Gemelas. Nunca había visto ninguna de sus Marcas Almas pero había presenciado una más de una Comunión Inicial—un montón de películas lo mostraban, por no mencionar los raros incidentes que sucedían en algún lugar, cafeterías y centros comerciales y en escuelas antes de dejarlas. Todo el mundo sabía reconocer esa expresión, esa alegría.

Len no se molestó en decir adiós. Sólo dejó la habitación. Ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que se iba, atrapados en la formación de su nuevo Vínculo. Sus entusiasmadas palabras le siguieron—

—Todo este tiempo—

—La tubería y _nunca_ nos tocamos—

—No puedo creer que eres tú—

—Eres tan hermosa—

— _Mark_ —

Len apretó los dientes y entró en el callejón. Dejó caer su parka y su arma en la salida, sin necesidad de ser tan llamativo mientras rondaba por Central. Entonces el aire de la noche lo golpeó y se alegró de haberse dejado la chaqueta, aún con el aire caliente del verano, sin importar cómo el sol estaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo notó.

Muy rápido, Len se dio cuenta de que seguía sufriendo. Un relámpago que atravesaba el sistema de Barry era un choque para el suyo, tal vez no totalmente inmerecido, reconocía. La naturaleza del sangrado significaba que cosas como esas no serían compartidas normalmente, o si se sintieran sólo serían un cosquilleo en el borde de la percepción. Esto era más que un jodido cosquilleo. Su cuerpo entero estaba apretado, cada musculo tenso, costillas dolían sonde todavía estaban en etapas finales de curación. Después de las secuelas iniciales, pudo decir que Barry se lo había sacudido como si no fuera _nada_. Len todavía probar la sangre.

Caminó más rápido para expulsar la sensación recordada, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo molesto que Barry se sentía. Por una vez, Len casi deseaba seguir fumando, pero nunca lo había disfrutado. Un trago sería agradable justo ahora sin embargo. Se dirigió a uno de sus lugares habituales, cuando le golpeo. Cuando _él_ golpeó a Len.

Un relámpago rojo se había metido en el callejón más rápido de lo que podía parpadear, golpeando a Len contra una pared con tanta fuerza que sus costillas dolieron de nuevo. Gruñó, desorientado incluso cuando Barry retrocedió y jaló su máscara hacía abajo, enfrentando una marcara de rabia, gritando tan pronto él se desaceleró lo suficiente como para hablar.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

—Barry—

— ¿Qué está _mal_ contigo, Len?

— ¡Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo acerca de esto! –Len se alejó de la pared, su propia ira ardiendo en la superficie.

— ¡Podrías haberme matado, matado a mi familia! ¡Casi te _mataron_!

Lo sabía, lo _sabía_ , carajo. No se suponía que Joe West fuera herido, al menos no por él.

—El campo frío—

— ¡Eso es otra cosa! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu arma?

Len tomó aire, dispuesto a mantener la calma y tranquilidad.

—Divertida sorpresa, ¿Huh? Lo he modificado especialmente para ti, Barry. Nos pone de pie en la igualdad.

— ¿Es _así_ como lo llamas? ¡Eso me impidió llegar a Mardon!

Eso era un tipo de punto.

—No te preocupes por Mardon, es un Rogue ahora, no va a asesinar a ninguna persona inocente mientras esté con nosotros.

— ¿No asesinar? ¿Esa es la ‘regla’ de la que Bivolo hablaba? ¿Hiciste regla para que los Rogues siguieran y piensas que de repente estaré bien con el hecho de que robes cosas y hagas daño a la gente? ¿Qué te unes a alguien que no quiere nada más que matar y herir a mi familia? ¿De verdad crees que estaré bien con eso, Len?

—Barry—

—Joe está _herido_ , Len. Está herido por tu arma. Eddie e Iris podrían haberse lastimado, ¿Y para qué? ¿Una estúpida espada? Esto no es un juego— ¡Es mi vida!

No se trataba de la espada. Se trataba de probar la fuerza de los Rogues, tomar un trofeo de la sala de policías, humillando su preciosa y venenosa institución. Por Mardon, por lo que podía decir, se trataba de robar en la cara de Joe West, ya que se supone que iba a recibir una especie de premio por servicio esa noche.

— ¿Por qué crees que necesitaba estar ahí? –estalló. —Hablé con Mardon de no matar a West, lo convencí de no secuestrar a la hija del hombre, enfocarse en el alcalde –no había planeado contar nada de eso a Barry, pero el plan había manchado desde hace tiempo.

— _¡ESO NO LO HACE BIEN!_

Su enojo no era como el de Len—no como una olla siempre encendida en la estufa, esperando a hervir y luego apagarse. Era como un volcán, estallando sin aviso, explosivo y caliente.

— ¡Lo _intenté_ , chico! Puse la situación para que Mardon no pudiera dispararle a West. Y lo siento –expresó, casi sorprendido de que fuera cierto. —que se haya lastimado. Eso no debía suceder—

—Es mejor que no haya sido—

—No lo es –dijo bruscamente.

—Pero _todavía_ no está bien, Len –estaba más tranquilo ahora, por lo menos, el rostro relajado de las líneas ásperas a algo más abierto, si estaba enojado y dolido. — ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas inocentes que quedaron atrapadas en tu plan? Acerca de la gente, el daño, la seguridad y— ¿Sabes cuantos líos alrededor de la ciudad tuve que limpiar gracias a Bivolo?

¿Barry iba a entenderlo alguna vez?

—Nadie murió, ni heridas mortales, sin daños colaterales alrededor. Jugué de acuerdo a _tus_ reglas –puntualizo la declaración señalando a Barry. —e hice que todos hicieran lo mismo si querían participar en este juego. No planeé sobre alguien que te importara para ser herido pero también me aseguré de que mi explosión _no_ lo matará cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a Mardon. No quería hacerte daño.

Barry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, con expresión incrédula, disgustado.

—No se trata de _lastimarme_ , Len. Se trata de herir _personas inocentes_.

—Sólo decía—

—Nadie se lastimó esta vez—pero ¿Y la próxima? Pensé que eras un maestro del robo, dentro y fuera antes de que alguien lo notara. Este asunto de los _Rogues_ —uniéndote a gente como Mardon, jodiendo a los policías. Me refiero a esa pintura sólo para joder a los policías y entonces la pelea conmigo en las calles, luego el casino, ¿Y ahora _esto_?

Len notó que no mencionaba la vez que Barry intentó trabajar con él. Probablemente  para mejor no lo mencionó.

—Ha aumentado mi juego—cambiaste las reglas y ahora yo—

— ¡No es un juego! ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? Hablas de Central como si la amaras y entonces vas y—

—Si me estás pidiendo que cambie quien soy—

— ¡Te estoy pidiendo que te _CUIDES_! –Barry aceleró, el puño golpeó tan fuerte contra la pared que se derrumbó, hundiéndose bajo su puño, justo al lado de la cabeza de Len. Adrenalina—eso rápidamente surgió de un miedo instintivo que surgía de él, presionado contra el Flas y la pared de ladrillo, enjaulado por la ira de Barry. Había literalmente relámpagos brillando en sus ojos, hipnotizantes y aterradores a la vez. Pero entonces Barry dejó caer su puño, y sus siguientes palabras se llenaron de más amargura de la que el sangrado podía transferir.

—Sabes, Len, cuando era niño tenía miedo de la oscuridad. Antes de que mi mamá muriera, me dijo que no le temía a la oscuridad, estaba asustado de estar _solo_ en la oscuridad. Después de que ella murió, regresó—ese _miedo_ —pero siempre que estaba asustado solía deslizar mis dedos sobre mi Marca e incluso si no hubiera conocido a mi Alma Gemela aún, estaba ahí afuera, y no estaba solo. Pero estaba equivocado.

Era como un cuchillo en el estómago, caliente y penetrante. Len sabía lo que vendría después.

—Ahora, te _conozco_ , Cold, y lo sé con seguridad. Me dijiste antes que eras un criminal y un mentiroso, que lastimabas gente. Cuando estuvimos Vinculados pensé que tal vez podrías cambiar, tal vez te importaría—no sólo por mí, sino de ser una buena persona. Pero ahora veo que es no sólo parte de quien eres. Ya no tengo miedo de la oscuridad, y tampoco tengo miedo de estar solo. Ya he terminado con esto, con nosotros.

—Barry –se acercó, deseando consolarlo, queriendo tocarlo y arreglar esto, queriendo abrazarlo, porque maldita sea, Barry era su Alma Gemela y estaba sufriendo.

Len no lo vio venir. Barry lo estrelló contra la pared con una mano en su cuello—“ _uckh”_ —el sonido fue estrangulado, saliendo de él. Apenas podía respirar y los ojos de Barry estaban con furia y fuego. El niño era fuerte, demasiado fuere, los pies de _Barry apenas rozaban el suelo y su cuerpo inundado de pánico visceral e instintivo, las manos buscando las enguantadas de Barry.

El sangrado era fuerte, rugiendo con emociones, la rabia de ambos, incredulidad, miedo y horror combinándose contra los del otro. El rostro de Barry hizo una mueca y soltó el agarre, pero Len todavía podía sentir su huella. Respiró hondo.

—Barry—

— _No_ , Cold. Si quieres pelear entonces voy a _pelear_. Lastimaste a mi familia, diseñaste un arma especial para frenarme, dañarme, ¿Y crees que no voy a tomar represalias? Lo haré. No puedes llegar a tener ambas cosas—no llegar a lastimarme y después abrazarme.

—No lo hice para _lastimarte_ –tosió, con la garganta áspera.

— _Ahórratelo_ –gruñó Barry.

—Maldita sea, chico, escúchate a ti mismo. Tú eres el que dijo que tenemos que trabajar con esta cosa— ¡quién que dijo ‘pronto’ como si estuviéramos llegando a algún lugar! Esto estaba destinado a suceder con el tiempo, sólo cálmate y _escúchame_.

Él era toda ira y nervios duros, emociones que invadían la percepción de Len.

— ¿Pronto? ¡¿ _Pronto_?! A un mes de esto, Len—regalos y sostenerse las manos y tu maldito _anhelo_. Tus manos sobre mi cada mañana cuando me toco –su expresión se retorcía y presiono completamente en el espacio de Len, sus ojos no dejando su mirada. —Tenías razón— _odio_ esto.

La garganta de Len se tensó, casi indescriptible, la sensación de ahogo broto y entonces—

 Barry estalló.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de Len, chocando fuerte contra la pared, inmovilizándolo allí y no espero a que se recuperara. La boca de Barry estaba sobre la suya—dura y enojada, hiriendo intensamente. No era pasión, sino desesperación—castigando y poderoso, impotente. Dios, tan cerca, tocándose así, las emociones de Barry le gritaban dentro de su propia cabeza—Barry se sentía jodidamente indefenso. El beso no se perdonó, tomado sin ofrenda, brusco. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se presionaron una contra la otra, contra los dientes, profundamente en la boca del otro, los cuerpos demasiado cerca, los rostros presionados juntos, como si una fracción d espacio entre ellos fuera demasiado. Era intoxicante—repentino, demasiado rápido, caliente, salvaje e intenso.

Barry apartó su boca, y Len pudo sentir su ira a través del sangrado.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Len? –su voz era áspera y cruda pero joder, sonaba bien. No había una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, no había un nivel de honestidad que pudiera fusionar, así que atrajo a Barry en otro beso, poniendo sus sentimientos en palabras no dichas. Trató de hacerlo más gentil, suave, todo lo que _quería_ pero Barry no tenía paciencia para eso, lo hizo más firme en un instante, exigente y Len siguió su ejemplo.

Hacía calor de una manera que emparejaba sus latidos cardiacos fuera de control. Las manos de Barry subieron su suéter y Len se despojó de el, sacándolo por su cabeza. Todavía estaba en camisa, estremeciéndose contra el súbito escalofrió pero indiferente, manos encontrando la mandíbula y el cuello del otro, después la cremallera allí, tirando de ella, despegando la tela, quitándola de la piel de Barry para que pudiera _sentirla_. El hombre más delgado se lo sacudió fuera y estaba desnudo debajo del traje, bajo los dedos de Len.

Entonces las manos de Barry estaban sobre Len de nuevo, alrededor de su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos. Len alcanzó el cabello del otro y tiró, profundizando el beso, la lengua profundamente en la boca de Barry. El calor se extendió por el sangrado, embriagador e intenso, y retorció la mano en el pelo, Barry gimiendo en el beso, duro y presionando sus caderas contra las de Len, en la longitud igualmente dura, restringido contra los pantalones apretados. Su otra mano estaba en el cuello y hombro de Barry, acercándolo, sosteniendo suavemente la piel de allí.

Barry se mordió los labios y Len volvió a jadear antes de volver a sumergirse en el cabello de Barry, tirando de su cabeza para besarle el cuello, morderlo, haciéndole un chupetón. Se sentía como el dolor y eso era como el cielo en el sangrado. Barry agarró los hombros de Len y los empujó de nuevo contra la pared, con más fuerza, volviendo a devorarle la boca con besos, el cuerpo temblando con furia y pasión, empezando a sacudirse, a _vibrar_ en los brazos de Len. Barry bajó las manos, una apretando la cintura de Len, mientras que la otra subía por la camisa y presionaba su Marca.

 _Mierda_. Era electrizante. Igualó el movimiento, deslizando su mano libre por el cuello de Barry hasta su torso, deslizándose sobre la Marca y— _mierda_.

Podía sentir las manos de Barry sobre su propia cintura, su propia Marca.

Podía sentir las manos de Len en su piel desnuda.

Podía sentir sus duros miembros juntos.

Podía sentir que tan duro se estaban presionando sus caderas con las de Len.

Podía sentir dónde Barry había mordido su labio.

Podía sentir dónde mordió el labio de Len.

Podía sentir el chupetón que le dejó y la fresca briza sobre el.

Podía sentir su chupetón a través de la percepción de Len, podía sentirlo centrarse en el.

Podía sentir su mano en el cabello de Barry y cómo se sentía contra su cuero cabelludo.

Podía sentirse jadeando contra sus labios.

Podía sentirse estremeciéndose bajo sus dedos.

Podía sentir su _todo_ ,

Era demasiado.

Demasiado.

Él lo anhelaba.

Odiaba lo bien que se sentía.

Le dolía tan profundamente.

Lo volvió todo sin aliento y _dolía_.

Él _quería_.

Ambos se rompieron al mismo tiempo, con las manos alejándose.

Barry retrocedió, respirando con dificultad.

—Eso—eso fue… –inhaló, exhaló.

—Sí—lo fue –ponerlo en palabras parecía inútil.

Se  tomaron un momento, respirando, desgarrados y desconcertados. Barry se apoyó en la pared junto a Len para recuperar el aliento, tal vez para sostenerse. Les estaba teniendo problemas para estar parado sin apoyo después de eso.

—No debería haber hecho eso –Barry se las arregló para decir, después de un minuto.

—No me voy a quejar –todo lo contrario. Su aliento seguía siendo irregular.

—Eso no es lo que yo—

—Lo sé –lo hacía. Lo sabía, joder. Hace unos minutos estaban peleando. Hace una hora Mardon le estaba disparando a Barry con un relámpago y Len lo estaba congelando, disparándole a West. Esto no era por lo que Barry había venido. Pudo _sentir_ eso, hace un minuto.

—Debería irme.

—O podrías quedarte –el arrepentimiento estaba tomando relevo. Probó el suyo y el de Barry a través del sangrado. Y Barry se apartó de la pared, negando.

—No puedo.

Len lo siguió, un paso detrás, y agarró su brazo para detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? –tenía que intentarlo. —Podemos hacer esto funcionar—Almas Gemelas y némesis, nosotros—

— ¡Se acabó! –Barry se giró hacia él con un gruñido. —Estoy harto, Len—Cold. Estoy harto de intentar hacer que funcione. No me importa si tengo que sentir cada momento de cada uno de tus días, _no_ estoy dejando que arruines mi felicidad, dañar a mis amigos o a mi familia. No sé lo que piensas que es el amor, pero puedo asegurarte que estas equivocado.

La garganta de Len se abrió lo suficiente para decir: —Nunca quise lastimarte.

—Sí, bueno, deberías haberlo pensado desde que planeaste un robo que te hizo hacer exactamente eso.

Dejó caer los brazos y no dijo nada. Barry le lanzó una última mirada enojada y decepcionada antes de alejarse con un rayo, ininterrumpido esta vez.

Más tarde, en casa y tirado en su cama, la sangre de Len seguía hirviendo, doliendo por la excitación de besar a Barry. Lo sentía a través del sangrado también, sin saber que hacer al respecto, centrándose en las sensaciones entrantes y tratando de figurarse lo que Barry estaba sintiendo, cómo podía arreglar esto. La opresión en las tripas del chico no duró mucho; eso fue perseguido por un dolor en su dedo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Barry estaba mordiendo su dedo, lo suficientemente fuerte para sangrar, para ayudar a calmarse. Mierda. Len hizo lo mismo.

*****

_No puedes correr para siempre, Barry. Encuéntrame en Chubbuck y *hablaremos*_

_Déjame solo_

_Crece y ven a encontrarme_

Ninguna respuesta. Jodido chico. Len había pasado la mayor parte de dos semanas tratando de ser paciente antes de contactar a Barry. Reinaba en su deseo de mensajera, llamar, para golpear en su puerta. Se forzó a ser paciente, y luego más paciente, espero cinco días _más_ después de esas dos semanas, después se sintió como si fuera a volverse loco, y sólo _entonces_ le envió un mensaje a Barry. El recibió una respuesta a cambio.

Len esperó una hora en el banco del parque de todas formas, no realmente esperanzado pero sin opciones. Luego fue al gimnasio y trató de hacer funcionar algo de su creciente tensión. no ayudó. Nada ayudó—no el gimnasio, no trabajando en la guarida de los Rogues, ni siquiera la maldita meditación, lo cual lo llevó a concentrarse accidentalmente en el sangrado.

Eso fue otro desastre completamente. Desde la pelea con Mardon, Len no había sentido a Barry ni una vez mientras se tocaba, sin manos fantasmas sobre él. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaría de menos. Y Len no era un monstruo, cuando Barry se tocaba a sí mismo lo dejaba estar, a pesar de querer unirse para compartir _algo_. Pero era obvio que Barry no quería que lo hiciera, aunque su silencio en la radio no hubiera sido suficiente. Al principio, Barry sólo se había tocado en horas extrañas cuando Len estaba en medio de algo de todas formas, y no había sido difícil darse cuenta de que esperaba conseguir ese tiempo a solas. Así que Len no intervino en eso, no lo haría a menos de que lo invitaran, pero eso simplemente aumentó su tensión.

Entonces, por supuesto, había frustración en lo que eran Mark y Shawna. Len estaba feliz por ellos, realmente lo estaba. Sólo deseaba que sacaran su felicidad fuera de su rostro y muy lejos. Como su Marcamentero, ambos se sentían como si fueran sus amigos ahora, hablando con él sobre el otro en las raras ocasiones en las que no estaban unidos por la cadera. Estaban en el bar todos los días para el almuerzo, lanzándose papas fritas el uno al otro, y en el taller todos los días, Mark maldiciendo y molestando a Shawna acerca de todas las cosas lindas que iba a robar para ella—diamantes, perlas, un telescopio de oro, lo que sea. Eran absolutamente adorables. Lo odiaba.

El y Hartley intercambiaron un largo y sufrido rodar de ojos cada vez que el incesante coqueteo de Mark y Shawna estallara en una desconcertante carcajada o una no-nos-importa-quien-vea sesión, ya que a menudo no terminaba en ellos regresando a sus respectivos departamentos. Si sólo todo el mundo pudiera tener tanta suerte en sus Vínculos.

En los últimos días, Len incluso había evitado su propia guarida Rogue, haciendo el trabajo en casa, almorzando con Lisa. Estaba saliendo con Roscoe de nuevo, algo que irritaba a Len sin fin, pero no estaba cerca de discar sus decisiones. Si ella quería salir con hombres casados, estaba lejos de decirle lo contrario. Al menos era una distracción acerca de Barry y él. No dejo ver que Barry no hablaba con él, por más que supiera que podía decir que estaba ocultando algo. No ayudaría a las cosas si se paseaba por Laboratorios STAR para para romper una nueva oportunidad.

Sin embargo, para mantenerla distraída, y porque normalmente trabajaban con un equipo, la dejaba ayudar con lo que ciertamente era una mala idea y una apuesta desesperada. Recurrió a empujar un robo sólo para conseguir a Barry solo, algo suficientemente público y suficientemente fácil para conseguir su atención y no requería mucha planificación. Era una pieza de tecnología de Laboratorios Mercury que sonaba interesante,  en el trasporte en su anual casa abierta nocturna para recaudar donaciones. Entre él y Lisa, se alejaron con demasiada facilidad con los bienes—ninguna señal del Flash. Ya era tarde cuando terminaron y Lisa fue a reunirse con Roscoe mientras lo llevaba de regreso a la guarida de los Rogues.

Hartley estaba derrotándose en el ajedrez cuando Len volvió.

—Piper –reconoció Len, pasando junto a él para dejar su equipo—parka y arma.

— ¿Cómo fue tu cita con el Flash? –preguntó Hartley, y Len soltó un sonido frustrado. Si sólo supiera.

—Eso es bueno, huh—y aquí pensé que a Flash le encantaba bailar.

— ¿Qué sabes del Flash? –mantuvo una voz helada, todavía molesto con Hartley, con Barry, ante la situación.

—Sé que se ve bien de cuero.

Len logró no reírse, pero se sintió relajado. Casi sentía que Hartley y Barry se llevarían bien—ambos con un sentido del humor arrogante y sonrisas a juego. Luego levanto la pieza del equipamiento y se acercó a Hartley, observándolo eliminar una torre blanca con un alfil negro.

— ¿Tienes alguna utilidad para algo como esto?

Hart parpadeó como un búho detrás de sus gafas.

—Con— ¿Eso es el prototipo de desacoplamiento neural? ¿De Mercury? ¿Cómo—robaste esto?

Len sintió un segundo de vacilación, que era no era normal pero la expresión de Barry desde su primera ven en la banca apareció ante sus ojos, rechazando su regalo. Sin embargo, Hartley no se negaba, era reverente, levantándolo lentamente de la mano de Len y con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podríamos _hacer_ con esto? Puedo necesitar algún equipamiento pero puedo _imaginar_ su capacidad –entonces levanto la vista, lejos del objeto y hacía Len. — ¿Realmente puedo trabar en esto?

Len asintió y estuvo de acuerdo, sólo contento de que _alguien_ apreciara sus regalos. Hartley parecía genuinamente feliz, dando un ‘¡Gracias!’ antes de que él—

Besó a Len.

Por un momento, estaba demasiado impactado para regresar el beso. Entonces Hartley se apartó, disculpándose, claramente asustado. No debía hacerlo. Len avanzó, las palabras de Hartley se cortaron, y arrancó el extraño dispositivo metálico de las hábiles manos de Hart. Luego lo puso en el tablero de ajedrez, inclinándose alrededor del hombre más joven para hacerlo, sintiendo la respiración nerviosa del chico en el costado de su cuello.

—Si vas a golpearme, prefiero—

—No –Len permaneció a unos centímetros, y extendió las manos para cubrir el rostro de Hartley. —Iba a besarte sin nada en medio.

—Oh.

Len enarcó una ceja, tratando de no parecer demasiado divertido.

—Quiero decir, _sí_.

Len lo beso, deslizando sus manos hacia atrás, en el cabello de Hartley para tirar de su cabeza hacia delante y el chico no perdió tiempo en lamer su boca. Impaciente pero caliente, Len no se quejaría. Fueron todo manos en cuestión de minutos, besando, lamiendo, succionando el cuello de Hartley para oírle jadear, apretando su lindo trasero. Hartley le dio el visto bueno y siguió, pasando las manos bajo la camisa de Len, sacándola por encima de su cabeza y jadeando en sus tatuajes, con la boca trazando besos sobre su pecho mientras sus manos encontraban algo más abajo para estar.

Era una mala idea. Era una muy mala idea y lo sabía. Len sabía que necesitaba algo en su vida que no fuera de una sola noche, sabía que sólo iba a pensar en el rostro de Barry todo el tiempo, sabía que estaba solo y amargado y usando a Hartley. Pero era difícil preocuparse ahora, porque Barry no lo quería, había roto asomo de contacto y Hartley lo _hacía_. Y joder, Hart lo estaba usando también, estaban en esto juntos y podían consolarse.

Así que la compasión lo hizo, dejando que el chico lo empujara contra una de las mesas, con toda la pasión en sus ojos, las manos en la hebilla del cinturón de Len. Empezó a preguntarle y ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta antes de que Len le dijera que los condones estaban en la enfermería, en el cajón inferior del escritorio. Hartley guiñó un ojo y giró para tomarlos mientras Len dejaba su teléfono y billetera sobre la mesa, sacando su miembro para acariciarlo, ansioso por sentir algo que no fuera su propia mano.

Hartley regresó rápido y no desperdició tiempo.  Se dejó caer de rodillas y colocó el condón, con manos hábiles sabiendo exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Le lanzó una emoción hasta la columna vertebral verlo ahí, confiado y encantado incluso de rodillas, con las gafas en la mesa ahora, sin obstruir su lindo rostro, con los ojos ansioso.

Entonces empezó, lamiendo y succionando, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la punta y bajando de allí, tomando más y más de Len, con la mano deslizándose a lo largo del resto, con su boca. Era jodidamente bueno en eso, en sintonía con cada exhalación brusca de Len, averiguando exactamente cuanta presión darle, lo que le gustaba. Len estaba disfrutando, distraído por la sensación, ignorando cualquier otra sensación hasta que una sacudida aguada y repentina a través del sangrado se estrelló en su percepción.

En la mesa a su lado, el teléfono de Len comenzó a vibrar. Parpadeó al abrir sus ojos y miró—el número de Barry. Tenía que estar bromeando. Hartley se detuvo por un segundo, apartándose pero seguía acariciando.

— ¿Quieres atender eso?

—No –se estiró para tocar el ‘ignorar’. Hartley sonrió y continuo y Len suspiró y enterró una mano en su cabello. Era suave como el de Barry, lo suficiente como para que pudiera imaginar—

El teléfono comenzó a zumbar de nuevo. A la tercera vez, insistente, gruñó y lo estampó en su oreja.

—Tenías que—

— _¡¿Qué DEMONIOS pasa contigo?!_ –la voz de Barry era fuerte y lívida.

Hart levantó la cabeza y Len asintió para que continuara. Sonrió, descarado, y succiono la punta.

—Lo que pase no te interesa—no puedes decidir con quién voy— _ah_ —dormir, chico. Estoy jodidamente cansado de este juego del hombro frío y estoy cliente –Hartley giró la lengua y escuchó a Barry ahogar un sonido estrangulado en el otro extremo de la línea. Oh _mierda_.

— ¿Puedes sentir eso?

— _Para_ –la voz suplicante en su oído, gruesa y llena de emoción, sobaba casi como su sollozo y joder—Len apretó el cabello de Hartley demasiado fuerte. Levantó la vista hacia Len y relajó su agarre, calmado a través de los mechones. Luego comenzó a tomar a Len más profundo. Cabrón descarado. Jadeó y escuchó a Barry que hacía lo mismo. Mierda, Hartley era bueno en esto.

—Se parece a ti, sabes –se la arregló para decir, entre respiraciones.

— _¿Por qué estás_ haciendo _esto, Len?_ –Barry se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando. Len trató de suprimir todo lo que estaba haciendo sus tripas.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, chico—celibato? ¿O eres voluntario?

Hubo una respiración y luego silencio del otro extremo de la línea.

—No creo.

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa, y deslizó sus dedos sobre la suave piel del rostro de Hartley, sintiendo la hinchazón de su miembro contra la mejilla. No hubo más interrupciones y deseó poder disfrutar de estar aliviado por eso. En su lugar, sólo se sentía hueco—cavío y molesto, lleno de angustia que no le pertenecía, ardiendo en su garganta.

Los ojos de Len casi se pusieron en blanco cuando Hart hizo algo con su lengua, centrándose en eso en vez de la agitación continua de la angustia en el sangrado.

—Lo siento por la— _ah_ —interrupción, Hart –sentía que debía disculparse la menos, siendo grosero en un nuevo nivel para tomar una llamada mientras le hacían una mamada. Hartley se echó hacia atrás y Len pensó que iba a contestar pero en vez de eso enrolló su lengua, sacudiendo la punta y luego tragó de nuevo, hasta que el miembro de Len le golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta y más allá de eso, más profundo y—oh _mierda_. Hartley lo estaba masturbando profundamente. Dios, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien había hecho esto por él, tragando desde la base, ávidamente, hábil y estable, tomando toda la longitud nada despreciable de Len. Gruñó al sentir la garganta de Hartley contrayéndose a su alrededor, tan tan apretado, caliente, pegajoso, _mierda_.

No tomó más que eso, el chico se apartó para respirar y luego volvió profundo de nuevo, y casi demasiado pronto se vino, fuerte y rápido. Quería imaginar los ojos verde musgo de Barry y su suave cabello debajo de sus dedos, queriendo fingir un segundo. Pero no podía, no sabiendo que Barry no lo quería.

Se estremeció los pensamientos y Hartley retrocedió. El chico era lo suficiente educado para lidiar con el condón y Len se retorció cuando lo sentía—con el estómago apretado y duro, en dolor. El estómago de Barry. Podía probarlo un segundo después, el fantasma de la bilis y el vómito. Barry había vomitado.

Len tragó. _Mierda_.

Si ya estaba metido en esto, mejor hagámoslo bien—

—Creo que es tu turno, Hart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Bueno, supongo que debo prepararme para que las cosas se lancen violentamente en mi dirección (¡El 50% de la culpa va para [ColdFlashCW](http://coldflashcw.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> Con toda seriedad, obviamente esto tiene algunas implicaciones muy jodidas gracias a la naturaleza del sangrado de Barry y Len. Va a haber más de eso más adelante, la perspectiva de Barry de lo que pasó aquí, etc… pero no será hasta el próximo capítulo. ASÍ QUE, mientras tanto, si estas angustiado por esto, siéntete libre para preguntar en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/) y puedo darte algunos spoilers /perspectiva de eso.
> 
> Aparte de eso, les pido que den un salto de fe y traten de confiar en mí (lo sé, ahora mismo, ¿No se siente así?). Para todo esto parece un fic Len/Hartley, él y Barry resolverán las cosas con el tiempo, y haré todo lo posible para que sea emocionalmente satisfactorio a medida en que se desarrolla. El siguiente es el POV de Hartley…
> 
> Notas del traductor.
> 
> ¿Notan un cambio?
> 
> ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Una pista? En realidad es algo pequeño, una palabra que era necesaria cambiar para el contexto de la historia.
> 
> En la historia se habla que Barry y Len comparten una conexión y en inglés eso se llama ‘bleed’, a principios no me gustaba traducirlo como ‘sangrado’ así que utilicé la palabra ‘conexión’ pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error. Espero no les cause inconvenientes. (?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	12. Bebé de Vínculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Dance de Charlotte Martin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uh3o3VSA53c&list=PL_khXxqw-LoJifv1vm1eBAREtjeRlCVJJ&index=33%22) y [Ghost de Ella Henderson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8AfQaUnXM)

~~~~— ¿Cómo está? –Barry había ido directamente al hospital después de dejar a Len en ese callejón, gastando tiempo sólo para dejar su traje en Laboratorios STAR. Caitlin y Cisco habían tenido un pequeño susto de que las comunicaciones fueran apagadas por tanto tiempo, pero les dijo que les explicaría más tarde y se fue a visitar a Joe. Tendría que encontrar una excusa para eso, aún.

—Estoy bien –respondió Joe, acostado en la cama con una bata de hospital. Iris estaba sentada en un lado de la cama, Eddie en una silla junto a la puerta.

—No está _bien_ –entonó Iris en su lugar, lanzándole una mirada a su padre y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Barry casi sonriera. Iris siempre tendría ese efecto en él, estaba seguro. —Está tomando antibióticos y analgésicos, y todavía le tomara unas semanas a que su pierna vuelva al 100%.

—Si es que alguna vez vuelve –Eddie se levantó de su silla, llegando a un lado de Barry. —El arma que Cold tiene, golpea duro. El doctor dijo que tiene un congelamiento de tercer grado. Han estado recalentado la piel –señaló las mantas sobre un dispositivo en las piernas de Joe. —pero el tejido dañado no es raro con este tipo de cosas.

La garganta de Barry se sentía apretada pero Joe estaba agitando la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy _bien_. Barry me trajo aquí con mucho tiempo, antes de que el tejido empezar a morir. El doctor dijo que debería recuperarme completamente.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

—El doctor también dijo que necesitabas descansar, papá –Iris tenía una sonrisa en su voz, así que Barry confiaba en que las cosas realmente no eran sombrías para la pierna de Joe después de todo.

—Me alegró que estés bien, Joe –Barry se acercó, sonriendo pálido pero todavía ahí. Había tomado la decisión correcta dejado a Cold atrás— _esta_ era su familia, y no estaba del lado de las personas que le hacían daño a su familia.

—Gracias a ti, Barr. ¿Los atrapaste?

Tragó.

—Lo intenté. Cambiaron de auto unas cuantas veces y Cisco los perdió en las cámaras de seguridad en el centro comercial. Creo que se han escondido en el distrito de almacenes en algún lugar—busqué todo lo que pude antes de venir aquí.

Joe asintió, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sé lo resbaladiza que es esa serpiente. La próxima será.

Una enfermera entró entonces, recordándoles que Joe necesitaba descansa, y Joe ahuyentó a Iris cuando anunció que iba a quedarse la noche.

—Nuh uh. Vete a casa y descansa. Sólo es una pierna y tengo más analgésicos de los que puedo manejar.

Después de despedirse de Joe, Eddie le ofreció llevarlo a casa, lo cual casualmente declino. Se sentía con más ganas de correr. Antes de separarse, Iris le dijo que tenían que almorzar pronto, después de haber visto su mensaje, e hicieron un plan para la siguiente semana. Casi lo había olvidado, pero Eddie alzó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Barry, y recordó que aparentemente había algo acerca de Iris también, y había accedido a preguntar. Asintió a ambos antes de irse, sintiéndose como con o sin Len en su vida, la casa de cartas que le rodeaba empezaba a temblar.

*****

Ver a Caitlin y Cisco fue difícil la próxima vez que estuvo en Laboratorios STAR. Su única excusa para apagar las comunicaciones era que había estado tan enfadado de que Joe se lastimara que no quería una voz de razón en su oído en caso de que atrapara a Cold. Incluso una fina mentira, era mejor que decirles que había dado un intento barato de Vínculo basado en la teledetención—lo cual era algo real, pero también raro que probablemente no valía la pena molestarse en probar. Sin embargo, con su sangrado era difícil adivinar que haría y que no funcionaria.

Y su sangrado era otra cosa. Desde que dejó al otro de pie en el callejón, Barry había alternado entre suprimirlo e ignorarlo, concentrando su atención en otra parte. Len—Cold, maldita sea, su nombre era Cold—estaba al límite, enojado, triste, y _herido_ , pero Barry no podía permitirse sentirse culpable. Cold no se sentía culpable por eso, no que Barry pudiera sentirlo, así que, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo él? Eso sólo le hacía preguntarse si él era el único en este Vínculo con conciencia, si Cold realmente era un psicópata incapaz de arrepentirse.

Casi sería más fácil creer que era verdad, escribirlo por completo, pero tan pronto como se acercara, parte de él recordaría la preocupación que sentía en el sangrado cuando casi se desmayó fuera de los laboratorios STAR, la forma en que Len envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y lo sostuvo cuando el sangrado era demasiado en esa banca, la manera en que sonreía durante el desayuno en la cafetería, la forma en que se había contenido después, la forma en que reía por el teléfono, la forma en que lo _intentó_.

Parte de Barry odiaba que la mayoría de él extrañara al otro hombre. La mayor parte de él deseaba que el Len que vio en esos breves fragmentos fuera real, y que Cold sólo fuera un mal sueño, para que pudiera tener al hombre que le hizo sentir nervioso y a salvo al mismo tiempo sin el hombre que hirió a su familia y llevó por ahí a una pandilla de criminales. La mayor parte de él deseaba que Len compensara esto, que Len se lanzara con un gesto que cambiara todo, que salvaría un autobús lleno de niños o algún otro heroísmo, que admitiría sus crímenes y se entregará, que haría _cualquier_ cosa que no fuera egoísta, cualquier cosa que Barry pudiera tomar como un gesto de que le importaba.

Sobre todo, trató de no pensar en ‘la mayoría de él’.

— ¿Terminamos por esta noche, Barr?

Barry volvió a entrar al laboratorio, dejando su traje después de sus rondas. Se dejó caer en una silla para responderle a Cisco.

—Así parece. Voy a pasar a ver a Joe antes de ir a casa esta noche.

—Increíble. Dale mis saludos, ¿Vale? ¿Cold realmente afectó la pierna?

El rostro de Barry se convirtió en una mueca.

—Aw, hombre, siento recordártelo. Tendremos a Cold—o no, sabes, desde la cosa de la identidad, pero hey, no te preocupes. Un día. Y hey—la mano de mi hermano se curó muy bien. ¡Joe va estar bien!

—El doctor dijo que se recuperaría completamente –Barry deseaba poder sentirse más feliz ahora mismo; sabía que estaba cayendo como un miserable idiota, pensando en Len.

—Hey, ¿Barry? –Caitlin intervino. —Antes de que te vayas, ¿Crees que pueda obtener una muestra de sangre tuya? Tenía la esperanza de ejecutar algunas pruebas de tu factor curativo, ¿Ver si puedo aislar algo que pueda ayudar en el mundo de la investigación biomédica? Estoy considerando nuevos caminos de investigación.

—Oh, uh, ¿Claro?

Cisco se despidió mientras Barry seguía a Caitlin a su oficina donde guardaba todo tipo de suministros médicos. Se sentó y enrolló una manga mientras ella extraía unos cuantos viales, el proceso era uno al que solían estar acostumbrados. Fue sólo después de colocar los viales en su escritorio que ella hablo de nuevo, girándose para encararlo mientras estaba de pie.

— ¿Estás bien, Barry? Sé que has estado apagado, desde la noche de la gala de policía.

—Sí estoy… está bien.

—Sabes, sé que el Capitán Cold destrozando ese evento fue horrible, pero al menos, ¿Nadie se lastimó?

Parpadeó, repentinamente tenso.

—Yo… pequeños favores, ¿Supongo?

Ella asintió y lo miró con ansiedad.

— ¿O tu influencia? –sintió que su pecho apretaba. ¿ _Ella_ lo sabía? Pero entonces continuó. —Quiero decir, lograste convencerlo de no matar personas. Quién sabe a dónde podría parar, después, con un poco de ayuda de la gente adecuada.

Barry sabía que estaba demasiado tenso, haciendo muecas, algo en su pecho palpitaba dolorosamente.

—También acordó no lastimar a mi familia. No es exactamente el hombre que afirma ser.

Ella miró hacia abajo y busco su mano, dándole un rápido apretón.

—Lo siento. Sé que… sé que estabas empezando a confiar en él.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Estaba siendo demasiado abrupto y lo sabía—había retrocedido, dejando caer su mano, todo sospechas. Caitlin estaba tratando de ser amable y él estaba actuando como un idiota. Pero no podía detenerse. Algo defensivo, protector y primordial se balanceaba dentro de él.

—Sólo quiero decir—después del museo, ayudándote contra Grodd, consiguiendo que todos estén a salvo, viniendo aquí.

Exhaló, tratando de recuperar la calma, pasando una mano por su pelo.

—Cierto. Por supuesto. Pero ayudarme con Grodd, salvar al curador, eso no significa que tenga una excusa para lo que hizo en la gala de policía.

—Yo… él disparó para defenderse. Eso fue evidente en los informes.

— ¡Eso no importa! No debería haber estado allí en primer lugar— No con Mardon! ¡Casi consigue matar a Joe!

—Pero no lo hizo. Y tal vez… si Weather Wizard iba a ir tras de Joe de todas formas, ¿Al menos ahora lo sacó de su sistema?

— ¿Por qué estas defendiendo a Cold?

—No estoy defendiendo a Cold, Barry.

Extendió los brazos y alzó los hombros en interrogación.

—Yo… –abrió la boca y la cerró con una expresión apretada. Entonces se giró y camino hasta su mesa, con los dedos examinando las muestras de sangre mientras seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. —No estoy defendiendo sus acciones. Sólo sé que confiaste en él, que estás decepcionado porque quieres creer lo mejor de la gente, ¿Cierto? Sólo trato de tener un poco de fe, después de todo lo que pasó con Ronnie, trato de ver más en la gente.

—Ronnie estaba afectado por el acelerador de particular y no controlaba su propio cuerpo. L—Cold es un criminal violento.

—Yo… cuando me secuestró, con Mick Rory, no dejó que Rory me hiciera daño. Ni siquiera un poco. Cold era muy… hospitalario, sobre todo. Se disculpó por la ‘necesidad de esta medida, pero juego lo que funciona, doc’ –se giró hacia él e imitó la voz de Len, tal vez tratando de sacar una sonrisa de él, pero su risa sonó débil hasta en sus propios oídos.

—Cierto, secuestro. Perfecto. ¿Cómo podría haber confiado en él siquiera por un segundo? Después de todo lo que ha hecho, no sólo a Joe, sino a ti también y a Cisco.

Ella suspiró.

—No sé qué decirte, Barry… merecer ser feliz.

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se trataba de él?

— _Él_ merece estar en la cárcel.

—Nadie espera que pongas a tu—que lo _pongas_ tras las rejas, Barry.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, mirando a Caitlin mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa detrás de ella. Se estremeció.

—Barry—

—Cait—

Ella se mordió el labio y él no pudo, por un segundo no pudo ocultarlo.

—Sólo deseo que él fuera una _buena persona_ , Caitlin. Que realmente le importe— ¡Que no tratara esto como un juego y a mí como algún _premio_! ¿Es eso mucho pedir? –sus ojos estaban escozando, su voz fuerte y cruda y mierda mierda _mierda._ Apretó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos e inhaló, y entonces las dejó caer de nuevo, abrió los ojos, Caitlin estaba allí delante de él, con una expresión de abierta preocupación, con una mano en su brazo.

—Yo… hay cosas en la vida que no podemos escoger, Barry. Cap—Leonard Snart—él es una de ella. Pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecer. Sé que no puede ser malo si es tu—si confías en él. Si él significa algo para ti.

El moqueo y luego la abrazo, brevemente, retrocediendo con una respiración temblorosa.

—No puedo creer que seas del tipo optimista.

Ella sonrió un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No es mi naturaleza, lo sé. Pero ayuda cuando tienes amigos con los que puedes hablar. No presionare, realmente no lo haré, pero, ¿Sabes que Cisco y yo estamos siempre aquí para ti? Puedes hablar con nosotros sobre esto, o cualquier cosa. Con Iris y Felicity también. Llamó el otro día y sabe que estas apagado, desde Ciudad Starling.

Era demasiado transparente y lo sabía. Sonrió de todos modos, sin embargo, y luego casi se rió de imaginar lo que Oliver podría decir sobre todo esto. Sería algo para la posteridad. Al menos ahora podía reírse, gracias a Caitlin.

—Le llamaré… Tengo que ir a ver a Joe, ¿Te veré luego?

Ella lo abrazó una vez más antes de que él se fuera.

*****

El almuerzo con Iris se había convertido en un encuentro con ella después del trabajo el martes, porque ella no quería preocuparse por volver a trabajar después. Aunque en realidad no la había visto en mucho tiempo, eso le hizo sonar alarmas en su mente cuando vio su mensaje. Lo que estaba pasando no era sólo en la mente de Eddie si ella estaba haciendo planes para hablar por un tiempo.

La encontró en Jitters con una sensación de temor. Parte de él había debatido, más de una ocasión, de contarle sobre Len. Se había estado preparando para hacerlo antes de la noche de gala, antes de que Joe fuera herido. Ahora parecía una locura—había renunciado a Len y eso era todo, no había razón para involucrar a su familia. Pero también sabía que ella querría saber, independientemente de todo lo demás. Eran los mejores amigos y él había jurado no mentirle otra vez, no sobre cualquier cosa que importara.

Pero cuando ella sugirió conseguir sus cafés e ir a dar un paseo, cualquier pensamiento residual sobre decirle desapareció. Iris nunca tomaba su café para llevar si tenía tiempo para sentarse y disfrutarlo en su lugar. Entonces pidió un _descafeinado_ y él estaba bastante seguro de que el cielo se estaba cayendo.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ella no se abrió, no pudo aguantar más.

— ¿Entonces vas a decirme qué te está pasando? Porque la Iris West que conozco no deja Jitters sin al menos un extra shot de expresso y dos cucharadas extra de jarabe de caramelo.

Ella se rió pero bajo la mirada y rodeo su brazo con el suyo, el cabello le ocultaba la cara mientras caminaban por el camino que conducían vagamente en dirección al museo.

— ¿Una chica no puede tener un descafeinado sin acusación?

— ¿Se trata de Joe? Acabo de verlo esta mañana y el doctor dijo que es bueno que vaya mañana a casa. Estará en trabajo de oficina en la estación hasta que su fisioterapeuta—

—No se trata de papá –su voz era pequeña y él paro de caminar, obligándola a detenerse también y mirarlo. Su corazón le _dolía_ al escucharla así.

—Iris, qué—

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él dejó de hablar, confundido, apretando la mano alrededor de su taza de café.

—Barry necesito tu consejo –susurró.

—Lo que sea.

—Necesito… –ella moqueo, y miró hacia abajo, lágrimas cayendo y él estaba a un punto de dar un paso y abrazarla, y entonces, con un sollozo hablo, como si las palabras estuvieran siendo arrancadas de ella. —Estoy _embarazada_.

Su corazón se detuvo. Y luego aceleró. Y entonces estaba aún más confundido—y  eufórico y preocupado y emocionado y—wow. Iris siempre había querido ser madre, estaba con su Alma Gemela, estaban felices y trabajaban y—

—Iris, eso es… por qué estás tan— ¿Estas bien?

Ella se tambaleo hacia adelante y lo apretó tan fuerte que casi no pudo respirar, llorando en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Odiaba esto. Odiaba cuando la gente que amaba sentía dolor, odiaba cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto y odiaba cuando no tenía idea de por qué. Por qué Iris teniendo un niño era—oh. Oh. Cierto…

Después de la singularidad, después de haber retrocedido en el tiempo y haberlo corregido—después de que Eddie le hubiera disparo a Eobard y no así mismo esta vez, y Eobard hubiera tropezado de nuevo con el agujero de gusano, en otro _tiempo_ —Eddie había decidido hacerse la vasectomía. Cisco había tratado de explicar que eso crearía una paradoja en el tiempo si no tenía hijos, pero Eddie no estaba realmente interesado en lo que sus acciones harían para crear anomalías de tiempo/espacio, simplemente no quería ser responsable de tener un descendiente que causaría tanto dolor. “ _Siempre puedo adoptar_ ”, dijo.

Así que la vasectomía no se tomó, o el niño no era de Eddie. Dado a lo mucho que Iris amaba a Eddie, que eran Almas Gemelas, Barry estaba bastante seguro de que era la primera explicación. Sabía que las estadísticas sobre eso no eran perfectas, pero todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que esto sucediera. Y para Iris…

Barry la abrazó y continuó repitiendo que iba a estar bien. Una mano todavía sostenía su café y deseaba tirarlo a un lado pero eso significaba desenredar su brazo de ella y eso no iba a suceder. Así que la abrazo y dejó que lo sacara. Después de unos minutos se calmó, dio un paso atrás y le ofreció una débil sonrisa que no pudo regresar.

—Iris—Sé que esto no es lo que tú y Eddie planearon, pero sé que serás una madre _increíble_.

Había dejado car su café en un bote de basura al comienzo del camino y ahora tenía ambos brazos libres para abrazarse.

—Barry yo… no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Hacer?

Ella no lo miraba, hacia abajo y a otro lado y…

— ¿Estás pensando en no quedártelo?

Lágrimas frescas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella sintió. Dolía mucho verlo. Iris siempre había querido una familia, hijos, u ahora esto—ahora ella estaba asustada de tener uno a causa de Eobard. Incluso cuando él se había ido, ese bastado seguía arruinando sus vidas.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? –preguntó en voz baja, señalando hacia un banco más lejos del camino. Caminaron hacia ella en silencio, él con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, tratando de otorgar apoyo. No tenía idea de qué decir. Se sentaron y ella se acurruco junto a él, mirando hacia el camino.

—Hice una cita –dijo finalmente. Sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

— ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?

—Casi ocho semanas, según mi doctor.

Estaba sorprendido de que ya hubiera tenido tiempo de ir a ver a su doctor.

— ¿Cuánto tienes de saberlo?

—Unas pocas semanas. No me pareció posible al principio, gracias a su vasectomía, pero leí que puede suceder, especialmente poco después de hacerlo.

Asintió.

— ¿Lo sabe Eddie? –ya sabía la respuesta. Eddie dijo que Iris estaba actuando extraño, pero era solo eso. Por supuesto ella estaba actuando extraño—estaba ocultando un miedo masivo de que sus seres queridos y aterrorizada de qué hacer al respecto. Dios, deseaba que su embarazo no le recordara su situación con Len, ahora más que nunca. Se sentía demasiado egoísta.

—Eres al único al que le he contado –moqueó y él la abrazo más cerca.

—Vale.

—Barry, ¿Qué debería _hacer_?

¿Cómo carajo debería saberlo? ¿Cómo podía alguien saber, a excepción de ella?

— Te acuerdas de hace unos meses, cuando me estaba debatiendo salvar a mi mamá— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Dijiste que necesitaba pensar en mí mismo, y decidir lo que quería hacer, no lo que nadie más quería que yo hiciera. ¿Qué vas a hacer _tú_ , Iris?

—Quiero—quiero tener una _familia_ –ella se sofocó y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. —Quiero tener a mi niño y criarlo y ser _feliz_.

Su alivio fue inmediato, casi tortuoso. No era su lugar para tener una opinión, pero _sabía_ que ella quería ser madre, tener un hijo, y el pensamiento de ella despreciándolo a causa de Eobard era casi demasiado para soportar.

—Entonces _haz_ eso, Iris. Ten ese niño con Eddie.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque un día, cien años en el futuro, algún descendiente suyo tendrá una mala actitud y regresará en el tiempo? eso es una locura— ¿Lo sabes, verdad? La línea temporal… –pensó en la singularidad, y después de la gala de policía. —Se corrige a si mima. Con una venganza. Eobard cambio la línea temporal regresando, pero se corrigió y lo forzó a ayudarme a hacerme el Flash. Si tú no tienes ese niño, el universo probablemente tendrá otra manera de hacerlo para que un día nazca, así las cosas no terminaran en una paradoja. Pero Iris –se giró para mirarla a los ojos. —esa no es tu responsabilidad. La única cosa que tienes que hacer es decidir lo que _quieres_. Este es tu cuerpo, y tu hijo si quieres tenerlo.

Y entonces, como una tormenta rompiendo y dando paso a la luz, ella sonrió.

—Barry—gracias –lo abrazó, y fue más fuerte y ligero que antes. —He tenido tanto miedo, Barr. Miedo de decirle a Eddie, o a papá, o a ti—miedo de que todo el mundo me dijera—que no debería—

Barry dejó que separara sus brazos y sacudiera la cabeza.

—No creo que haya un universo en el que Eddie te pisa que renuncies a tu hijo—a su hijo—Iris.

—Él estaba tan _inflexible_ acerca de la vasectomía, Barr—odiaba a Eobard más que a cualquiera de nosotros, creo, que si él…

No pudo terminar su pensamiento, mirando hacia abajo. Barry sabía que Eddie nunca le pediría eso a Iris, pero también sabía lo difícil que podía ser ver y pensar de esa manera cuando eres tú el que está en medio de una situación así. Así que intentó retroceder.

—Iris… dime de nuevo cómo supiste que Eddie era tu Alma Gemela.

Ella se rió, un sonido triste.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Barr.

—Lo sé, pero… dime de nuevo.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, casi rosando los ojos.

—Salimos corriendo para perseguir a ese ladrón después del discurso de apertura del acelerador de partículas. Eddie lo detuvo con una línea barata, y todos regresamos a la comisaría para llenar los reportes.

—Y luego…

—Y luego me fui a casa y me preparé para irme a la cama, entonces _tú_ subiste a tu laboratorio y fuiste golpeado por un rayo –recordaba esa parte al menos, pero no lo demás. —Recibí una llamada y corría a la sala de emergencias pero ellos no me dejaron verte, tenías muchos doctores a tu alrededor y Eddie estaba ahí. Él subió tu cuerpo a la ambulancia porque papá estaba fuera con Chyre tratando de detener a los hermanos Mardon. Y entonces me vio, se ofreció a traerme un café porque iba a ser una larga noche, y ahí fue cuando vio mi Marca en la clavícula.

Su mano fue hacia ese lugar, casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Pero no tuviste la Comunión Inicial esa noche?

—No—Yo, nosotros no nos tocamos. Estaba emocionado y nervioso, pero también se dio cuenta de la situación, la gravedad de la misma. Papá apareció y Eddie nos dio espacio, tiempo para ser sólo una familia. Tomó todos los turnos de papá esa semana que papá no podía cubrirlos para que pudiera estar en el hospital contigo. Lo llevé a tomar café para decirle gracias y…

Ella sonrió más tranquila ahora, un poco melancólica en la memoria.

—Estaba confundida al principio, se veía tan nervioso. Pero entonces me dijo y yo—hay un momento de incredulidad cuando sucede, como si pareciera demasiado extraño para ser verdad. Encontrar a tu _Alma Gemela_. Sentando en Jitters y tenerlo sólo soltándolo –ella se rió de eso. — ¡Le pregunte por pruebas! Como un policía, oh por Dios— ¡Pero quería evidencia! Y él me mostro su Marca, sólo estiró su camisa y allí estaba.

Barry también sonrió. Había escuchado todo eso antes, pero nunca con tanto detalle.

— ¿Qué paso después?

 —No queríamos una Comunión en público así que dejamos el café. Papá estaba en el hospital contigo así que invité a Eddie a casa. Fuimos tan cuidadoso en el viaje, sonriendo pero sin tocarnos, pequeñas miradas—era tan romántico, ahora que recuerdo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y _finalmente_ nos tomamos de las manos y fue como —no puedo ni siquiera describirlo, Barry. La Comunión Inicial es diferente a cualquier otra cosa.

Trató de no estremecerse, pero de todas formas fue atrapado.

—Lo siento. Sé que estas Esperad, es—

—Está bien, Iris. Esto es sobre ti y Eddie.

— ¿Por qué si quiera estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque, ese hombre que conociste, quien paro a ese ladrón, quien cargo conmigo en la ambulancia, quien _esperó_ por un largo tiempo para decirte lo que sabía para que no te sintieras culpable o confundida, así podrías tener una buena Comunión Inicial y no en un hospital esa noche— ¿Honestamente piensas que ese hombre quiere algo más para ti que felicidad? Eddie te ama, Iris, y estoy seguro que lo hace desde el momento en que te vio. Él haría cualquier cosa por ti y no creo que alguna vez te pidiera renunciar a su hijo, no importa lo mucho que tenga miedo de lo que eso pueda significar en el futuro.

Hubo una gran exhalación y entonces ella sonrió, amplio, y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, Barry. _Es_ por eso que eres mi mejor amigo. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Ella suspiró y sintió que la tensión escapaba de ella, y suspiró de nuevo, más fuerte, como si los males de su mes escaparan fuera de sus cuerdas vocales. Le hizo sonreír, con el corazón hinchado con demasiadas cosas, cálido y brillante. Y finalmente se echó hacia atrás otra vez, se inclinó para sentarse contra el banco.

—He sido un desastre. Creo que Eddie piensa que estoy loca.

Barry trató de disimular su risa.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo está preocupado.

—Gracias por escucharme, Barr –puso una mano sobre la suya. —Realmente necesitaba… necesitaba hablar de ello.

Él asintió.

—Cuando quieras, Iris.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que apenas te he visto, pero ¿Papá me ha dijo que has estado deprimido últimamente? ¿Qué hay abejas en tu sombrero?

Él bufó.

— ¿Abejas en mi sombrero, de verdad? Vale, um… –no quería contarle lo que realmente le molestaba, no cuando estaba sonriendo. Estaba _embarazada_ por Dios, tenía cosas más grandes de qué preocuparse. —El gobierno podría comprar Laboratorios STAR.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron de nuevo mientras le contaba lo que Caitlin y Cisco habían dicho y le actualizo la búsqueda de Grodd, y cómo descarrilado había sido gracias a los Rogues e incluso los eventos regulares de su vida cotidiana, por no hablar de ser el Flash—mafia y pequeños crimines con los cuales lidiar. En poco tiempo ella regreso a su casa, lista pare decirle a Eddie la buena noticia, finalmente, mientras Barry decidió correr.

Ella se marchó con una primavera en su paso, y él sonrió hasta que estuvo fuera de vista. Entonces el resto de su vida empezó a pesar de nuevo. Todo lo que hablaba de Comunión Inicial le había hecho pensar en Len, sobre lo diferentes que eran sus situaciones, y empezó a preguntarse si estaba haciendo la decisión correcta. Seguramente Len no era como Eddie, no era amable y gentil o incluso confiable, pero él… Barry suspiró, preparándose para correr. Len era _Len_.

*****

El resto del mes de Barry pasó como un borrón. Iris estaba embarazada. ¡Embarazada! Cada vez que se detenía a pensar en ello, estaba tan emocionado por los dos. Eddie había subido a su oficina a la mañana siguiente y lo había envuelto en una especie de abrazo del oso, más feliz de lo que había visto a un hombre. Eso hizo sonreír a Barry sólo por estar en la brillante presencia de Eddie.

—Voy a ser un _padre_ , Barr. ¡Padre!

Su sonrisa podía encender ciudades enteras.

Todavía no le habían dicho nada a Joe, esperando a que se sintiera un poco menos gruñón por lo de su pierna. Habría vuelto a trabajar para el final de la semana en trabajo de oficina, algo que siempre le ponía malhumorado, pero tenían un plan de cena familiar en manos y Barry estaba genuinamente emocionado. Joe podría no haber estado alrededor de inmediato con Eddie e Iris, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más solidario, y Barry sabía que la perspectiva de un nieto le calentara el corazón (aunque probablemente también lo haría preocuparse hasta el final).

El buen humor de Barry se disipo ligeramente el día en que recibió un mensaje de Cold, pidiéndole que lo encontrara. Si claro. Barry se sentía de nuevo más cerca de lo normal, y ni siquiera la débil tristeza en el sangrado podría arrástralo. Eso no le impidió correr por el parque Chubbuck en sus rondas nocturnas como el Flash, haciendo fracasar a un asaltante potencial y haciendo más de un pase por la banca, por el río, sobre y a lo largo del puente antes de correr a Keystone para detener un robo a mano armada en proceso. Hizo una ronda más en el parque antes de regresar a casa.

Se las arregló para suprimir el pensamiento de Len por unos días más después del mensaje, ignorando sus propios sueños de Len revoloteando con más que unas palabras en una pantalla de celular, acerca de Len diciéndole que quería unirse al Flash, luchar contra el crimen, ayudarlo a salvar Laboratorios STAR del poder adquisitivo del ejército. Era todo estúpido e intentó no sucumbir.

Pero entonces Capitán Cold y Golden Gilder robaron un transporte de Laboratorios Mercury y su pequeña burbuja de ensueño reventó lejos. Len no iba a ser nada más que un ladrón, como siempre. Barry no se presentó para detenerlos. Cisco estaba confundido por la insistencia de Barry de permanecer fuera de eso.

—Nadie fue herido. Aparte de eso, Cold y yo acordamos manutenernos alejados del camino del otro.

Caitlin le lanzó una mirada pero no dijo nada al respecto, aunque Cisco estuvo molesto el resto de la noche y se fue temprano. Barry no podía culparlo—dejando a los Rogues irse sin pele dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca también.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando empezó a relajarse para dormir, Barry finalmente dejó de intentar evitar los pensamientos. Se acostó en la cama, no durmiendo—apenas durmiendo durante todo el mes, en realidad—y preguntándose por semanas desde que había visto a Len, acerca de lo que Caitlin había dicho, pensando en Iris y Eddie. Podía haber reaccionado exageradamente por la gala de policía—no que estuviera realmente justificado cuando su familia se lastimaba, pero recordó haber cortado la explicación de Len, azotándolo contra la pared más de una vez, en dolor en las costillas suficientemente fuerte para venir a través del sangrado, y entonces _ahogándolo_ en un punto. Eso… probablemente no estuvo bien. No estaban peleando como el Flash y Cold cuando lo hizo, no realmente, eso fue personal.

Y besar a Len—eso había sido un error. Lo había hecho por la ira, el rencor, pero una vez que sintió a Len besar de vuelta, se sintió casi perdiendo el control, perdiendo cualquier asomo de pensamiento racional dándose cuenta de que parte de él no estaba haciendo eso para ser cruel, parte de él lo estaba haciendo porque realmente quería besar a Len. Casi había ido demasiado lejos, casi había ido a un lugar que Barry no estaba seguro de haber podido alejarse. Y ahora había tenido que pasar todo su mes con el fantasma de esos labios sobre los suyos, sabiendo que Len olía a pino, menta y al fresco frío aroma del invierno. Sabiendo cómo esas manos se sentían sobre su cuerpo realmente.

Barry se estremeció debajo de las sabanas, decidido a no tocarse mientras pensaba en Len. Pero podía sentir al otro hombre, pensamientos sobre él arrastrando su atención sobre el sangrado. Después del robo donde el Flash no apareció, Len era todo frustración y algo como tristeza sin los nervios— ¿Ligera miseria? —dolor con bordes ásperos. Pero ahora había algo como humos— ¿Estaba riendo en alguna parte? —algo como curiosidad. ¿Planeaba algo? Algo como excitación, y Barry estaba contento de que no había decidido tocarse, contento de no estar compartiendo eso con Len.

Pero no sintió la sensación fantasmal de la mano de Len en su miembro, el agarre familiar que había conseguido ignorar muy bien. La excitación se intensifico, pero pareció… seguir.

Barry estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama e ir por un poco de agua, distraerse corriendo tal vez, pero sin aviso, una sensación cortó sus pensamientos—una muy agradable. Por un segundo pensó que Len podría finalmente estar masturbándose, pero entonces vino de nuevo, justo como una sensación fantasma y no era exactamente lo que Barry conocía.

Y entonces, mientras se enfocaba en eso— _¡Joder!_ Incluso la sensación fantasma se sentía caliente y cálida y resbaladiza alrededor de su pene, el cual se estaba poniendo más duro cada segundo sólo por el eco de un sentimiento de—

Len estaba recibiendo una mamada.

Barry entró en pánico. El sudor estalló en su cuerpo, con el corazón bombeando demasiado rápido, casi doloroso. Llamó a Len a una súper velocidad, tres veces hasta que el bastardo contesto, gritándole a través del teléfono. Pero la voz de Len—dios, era húmedo, áspero—estaba fría y dura, implacable. Y la boca—el _sentimiento_ —siguió avanzando incluso cuando Len se burlaba de él, diciendo que el tipo de rodillas se parecía a  él— _mierda_ —y le recordó que Barry lo había echado a un lado, que no era exactamente un voluntario.

Len colgó y Barry podría vomitar. Sintió una lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pene, y agudo y súbito cortó el sangrado, rompiendo la conexión como como un hueso. Se desprendió de toda la sensación, el ruido blanco y nada más, sin sentimientos, como es sangrado estaba en su bolsillo, esa burbuja en su cerebro que podía rozar con sus dedos y empujarla, tocar, pero no tenía que sentirse a menos que decidiera aferrarse a ella. Se sentó en su cama, quieto y tratando de no agitarse, tratando de resistir el impulso humano básico de curiosidad que lo empujaba a recibir el sangrado, tratando de resistirse a la forma en que su garganta se atascaba con sollozos que no dejaría escapar. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en controlar sus propias emociones hasta que sintió algo familiar deslizándose por la superficie del sangrado y dejó pasar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta—Len se estaba viniendo.

Barry salió disparado de la cama, demasiado enferme como para usar su velocidad y demasiado enfermo como para no correr, tropezó en el baño y su estómago estaba contraído, doliendo. El ácido y la bilis quemaron en su camino en la garganta mientras vomitaba, el sabor acre en su lengua.

Se alegró que fuera tarde, contento de que Joe estuviera dormido desde hace rato, contento de estar solo en el suelo del baño en su miseria.

Len no le pertenecía. Le había a Len que ni siquiera lo _quería_. Por primera vez desde su Vínculo, Barry se arrepintió de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> “Escribe un capítulo de transición” me dije. “Que sea sólo un interludio rápido para lo que Barry ha estado haciendo este mes” dije. “Añade los impresionantes personajes femenino, solo escenas cortas, y tal vez este sea el lugar adecuado para traer el embarazo de Iris” decidí.
> 
> 5500 palabras después… Puta madre.
> 
> De verdad, originalmente este capítulo ni siquiera iba a existir, pero me di cuenta de que si no lo ponía aquí no tendríamos PoV de Barry por 5 capítulos enteros y eso sería demasiado. Y estoy feliz porque a este fic le faltaba mucho de Iris y quería más de Caitlin también.
> 
> Y esto es una doble actualización porque estaba ansiosa por atravesar el PoV de Barry y Hartley, así que disfruta. : ) 
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> ¿Debería disculparme o simular que no ha pasado más de un mes desde la últiama ctualización?
> 
> No me odien, tengo excusas. (?) Mi tiempo limitado para traducir se hizo todavía más limitado, voy a llorar. Pero no quiere decir que dejare botado esto, para nada, es sólo que me tomare más tiempo del planeado, creo.
> 
> Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y... Como 'compensación' el proximo capitulo será publicado un par de horas después de éste ~~aunque en realidad, en el fic original ambos capitulos se publicaron como un set así que no es ninguna compensación, lol.~~. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	13. Alimentar el Sangrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Grand Theft Autumn de Fall Out Boy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZb_mqH2zJY) y [Dreams by Fleetwood Mac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZRURcb1cM)

Dios, Leonard Snart estaba a la altura del título de ser _Frío_. Colgándole a quien podría ser su Alma Gemela, que estaba rogándole a Leonard que se detuviera en una voz que Hart casi reconocía, todo esto mientras tenía una mano en el cabello de Hartley. No estaba seguro si el mismo habría tenido el temple. Dicho esto, tampoco iba a quejarse, porque a pesar del nombre, Leonard también era _caliente_.

Leonard se dirigió hacia donde Hartley estaba, todo depredador y tranquilo, y capturó la boca de Hart para otro beso. No pudo evitar gemir en la boca de Leonard, deslizando su cuerpo contra el del hombre mayor. Sabía que su propia boca tenía el sabor del látex, pero al otro no parecía importarle, lamiéndolo y manipulándolo con fuerza y gracia. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Leonard se separó, le besó el cuello, la oreja—la que estaba sin Marca—y susurró: — ¿Cómo lo quieres? –en una voz que le hizo temblar la columna vertebral.

— ¿Cuáles son mis— _ah_ —opciones? –Leonard puso una mano sobre la protuberancia de sus pantalones, agarrándola suavemente y Hartley estaba en el cielo. Leonard sólo rió entre dientes.

—Mi mano, ¿Mi boca? ¿Mis dedos en tu trasero?

Gimió ante el pensamiento.

—Eso—tus dedos— _sí_.

Leonard los atrajo por la cintura, besándolo hasta que estuvo sin aliento. Hartley casi no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, pero planeaba aprovechar al máximo. Nunca en su vida alguien lo había escogido _sobre_ su Alma Gemela—era loco y desconocido. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, siendo besado y contado, retrocedió lentamente hasta sentir una mesa detrás de él, siendo desnudado de su camisa.

Dejó de pensar, entonces, cuando Leonard encajó una pierna entre sus muslos y apoyó su cadera contra Hartley.

— ¡ _Ah_! –era ruidoso. Sabía que lo era. No podía evitarlo—amaba el sonido, y el sexo era como una sinfonía. Por no mencionar de lo hambriento que estaba por esto—apretado contra el muslo de Leonard. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con alguien, reprimido y frustrado como el carajo, ineludible en su deseo.

Leonard retrocedió un momento.

—Pantalones fuera –Hartley se apresuró a cumplir cuando el hombre más grande se giró para agarrar el lubricante de la mesa de atrás de él. Leonard era su tipo—un poco mayor, de hombros anchos, guapo y masculino, confiado. El miembro de Hart estaba más duro de solo mirarlo—y esos _tatuajes_. Estaba sin camisa y la variedad era impresionante, especialmente los copos de nueve blancos en diversas formas y tamaños.

— ¿Cómo me quieres? –preguntó, listo para darle la vuelta e inclinarse según fuera necesario. Leonard sólo sonrió.

—Estás bien así –sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo desnudo de Hart y se encontró con un ligero rubor, una respuesta natural a estar en exhibición.

No duró mucho, porque Len volvió a estar allí segundos tarde, cerca y besándole el cuello y las clavículas, los deltoides, los pectorales, con una mano extendiéndose para acariciarle el pene, la otra acariciando sus nalgas. Hart jadeó de nuevo y abrió las piernas, escuchando a Len abrir la tapa del lubricante y después regresando la mano a su culo, apuntando más, con los dedos pegajosos contra su entrada.

Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo. Hartley se retorció ante la intrusión en su cuerpo, jadeando.

— _¡Merde!_

Leonard rió entre dientes contra su cuello.

— ¿Eso fue francés?

Hartley asintió y gimió cuando el dedo presionó contra su próstata.

—I— _ah_ —sólo pasó.

Leonard hizo un _hmm_ contra su cuello, después lo beso antes de presionar un segundo dedo. Vino con una ligera quemazón y un estiramiento, placentero, y gimió, soltando una palabrota en español, algo que sus antiguos amantes habían amado y ahora eso pasaba cada vez que su filtro del cerebro a la boca se apagaba.

Entonces esos dedos se empujaron, marcando un ritmo y Hartley rodó sus caderas, estirando su cuello hacía atrás para disfrutar de las atenciones de la boca de Leonard. Siguió murmurando palabras en español, italiano, francés—idiomas de romance. Len besaba su oreja, succionaba su lóbulo y el maldecia, arqueándose en el firme agarre de su pene.

—Dámelo, _oui_ , _yes_ , _por fa-vor._

—Joder, chico, no eres tímido –Leonard gruñó cerca de su oreja y separó sus piernas más, gimiendo.

— _Mia culpa_ –jadeó, sintiéndose cerca. Y como un giro brisco, podía sentir cu VNA, su sangrado, de pronto allí y agudo. _Mierda_. Lo ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo y lo suprimió cuando estaba alrededor de los demás, tanto como podía, pero de repente estaba allí, fuerte al borde de su percepción. Era casi como si se estuviera haciendo más fuerte—disgusto y horror de repente se filtraron junto a la alarma, como si James _supiera_ lo que Hartley estaba haciendo. Diablos, di la Alma Gemela de Leonard podía hacerlo, ¿Tal vez James lo había descubierto también? Había más en el VNA, algo caliente que Hart quería interpretar como celos, como exitación, pero no se atrevía. Así que se apoyó en los dedos de Leonard con más fuerza, suplicando, tratando de centrarse en español.

— ¡ _Por favor_! Ah, joder, tan, tan— _ah_ —sí, Daddy, dámelo, ¡ _Mierda!_

Esos dedos dieron contra su próstata, fuerte, y jadeó y volvió a maldecir. O Leonard amaba o odiaba ser llamado así y no le importaba realmente cuál porque la reacción era divina. La mano en su pene aceleró, ya no caricias perezosas y se aferró a los hombros del otro, con la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, gemidos convirtiéndose en jadeos agudos y sin aliento. Podía _sentir_ el sangrado, alimentándose, enviando todo lo que podía a James, incluso mientras se follaba sobre los dedos de otro hombre, u hombre fuerte y alto como James, brusco y enojado como él, pleno como él, confiado e inteligente y poderoso como él—mierda, quería a James tanto. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo quería, le dolía por su alma Gemela, por—

— _James_ –lo ahogó sin necesidad, jadeando una segunda vez cuando la mano en su pene mezcló, con los dedos dentro de él abriéndose como tijeras y entonces repitió el hombre, más de una vez, deseando poder detenerse.

—Sí, vamos –el otro hombre le insistió, y Dios, le estaba dejando a Hartley que lo tomara, lo usara, sabiendo que estaba pensando en otra persona y se permitió, se permitió imaginar a James tocándole, murmurando en su cuello, besando su mandíbula, succionando su sensible lóbulo de la oreja. —Vente para mí, Hartley.

James, por favor, _per favore_ , _James_ –lloró en desenfreno, con el cuerpo apretado, derramándose en esa confidente y fría mano, estremeciéndose.

Leonard le dio un minuto para calmarse, juntó algunos pañuelos de uno de los bancos de trabajo y le entregó algunos a Hartley. Se limpió, pero tuvo dificultad para mirar al otro hombre después de llamarle por el nombre de alguien más. todavía podía sentir el desagrado del verdadero James a través del sangrado, todavía sentía su excitación, que sabía que no era suya ahora que estaba post-orgasmo. Se puso los pantalones antes de intentar hablar.

—Yo… –Hartley era horrible con las disculpas. —Eso fue grosero de mi parte.

 Leonard se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse el suéter.

—Tomé una llamada a mitad de tu mamada. Estamos a mano, Piper.

Piper. ¿Era afecto o una táctica de distanciamiento? Las probabilidades eran cercanía incluso en sus cálculos mentales mientras se ponía su propia camisa.

—Sin embargo, esa fue una mala idea, chico. Una divertida, caliente, idea, pero probablemente una que no debemos repetir.

Distanciamiento entonces. Hartley hizo una mueca.

—No sé exactamente por qué no, Leonard –el otro hombre arqueó una ceja de manera fría, y continuó, imperturbable. —Ambos entendemos la posición del otro, ambos hemos sido rechazados por nuestras Almas Gemelas, y ambos tenemos las mismas inclinaciones. Quemarse las pestañas contigo es sólo sentido común.

Leonard miró a un lado, e inclinó la cabeza.

—Tal vez sea así. Pero todavía puedo sentir— _lo_ —en el sangrado, decepcionado y no estoy buscando lastimarlo.

—Es como tú dijiste— ¿Espera que seas célibe? No has hablado con él en un mes—tú mismo me lo dijiste, justo el otro día – ¿Qué clase de tipo botaría a Leonard y luego pensaría que tenía el derecho de llamarlo y decirle que no esté con otro tipo? No era _dueño_ de su Alma Gemela.

—Aún así.

Hartley se burló.

—No puede tener ambas cosas. Me dijiste que era supervivencia básica escaparme de James. Ahora mismo está ahí afuera, enojado y excitado, y no voy a negarme el sexo sólo porque él no quiere tenerlo conmigo.

—También rogabas por él cuando te venias, Hart –dijo, y Hartley bajó la mirada.

—Con más razón—

— ¿De qué? ¿Ser amigos sexuales?

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Len para tomar sus lentes de la mesa a su lado. Se las puso antes de contestar, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Para ser _algo_.

—No interesado.

Hartley intento retener su burla.

—Así que— ¿Qué? ¿Planeas esperar alrededor para que tu Alma Gemela te arroje sobras a la mesa y tratar de sobrevivir de eso? ¿Te niegas lo que quieres porque le haría daña, sin preocuparte por ti mismo?

Leonard se enderezó a toda su altura. Por ahora, Hart estaba _razonablemente_ seguro de que el otro hombre no lo golpearía pero tampoco estaba completamente seguro.

—Lo que pasa entre mi Alma Gemela y yo no es asunto tuyo, Piper.

Él rió, amargo en la cara del hombre más alto.

—Bueno, puedo ver que todavía piensas que hay una posibilidad de que sea tu chico. Serás más feliz cuando lo dejes, Leonard. Incluso si tuvieras una oportunidad—simplemente le colgaste para dejarme chuparte el verga.

Oooh, eso tuvo efecto. Leonard se estremeció antes de que su rostro volviera a caer en ira controlada.

—Al menos puedo admitir que quiero una oportunidad con él.

Hart sintió que su propio rostro se jodió, crispado y tenso.

—Ninguno de los dos está consiguiendo lo que queremos, al parecer. Así que _de nuevo_ —todavía se siente como una mejor idea tomar consuelo uno del otro que—

—Ha sido algo de una sola vez, Hartley. Déjalo.

Dejó escapar una respiración molesta.

—Claro. Entiendo. Buenas noches –se giró y se fue sin mirar a Cold.

*****

La mayoría de las noches, Hartley soñaba con James. Solía soñar con la noche en que apareció en el tráiler de James, súbitamente sin hogar y necesitaba un lugar para ir. Fue una semana después de que se conocieron y James estaría en lo correcto de rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Te puedes quedar, ojos azules, pero ni siquiera pienses en intentar nada –fue lo que James dijo cuando le pidió quedarse. Hartley asintió con la cabeza. No estaba en condiciones de quejarse.

James vivía en un pequeño remolque, algo que podía ser atado a la parte trasera de un camión. Tenía una cama individual y un vestidor que se doblaba como mesita de noche, un baúl, algunas alacenas y un pequeño fregadero y una mini nevera, un mostrador con una cafetera y un hervidor de agua, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, y un minúsculo baño. Era apretado y horrible y Hartley se preguntaba cómo alguien podría vivir allí, y cómo cabrían ambos.

Dormían en la misma cama porque el remolque de James no tenía un sofá. Hartley era del tipo que usaba los pantalones del pijama y sin camiseta, pero James le hizo usar al menos una camiseta cuando compartieron la cama, y James pasaba la mayoría de las noches en pijama, incluso cuando estaba demasiado caliente para dormir, perturbado por la piel desnuda en la misma cama y todavía permitiendo a Hartley compartirlo.

Algunas noches, Hartley soñaba con los buenos momentos, los que no se dejaban revivir al despertar.  Soñaba con las bromas de James, exageradas y tontas, la forman en que lanzaba su cuerpo al humor. Cómo era un acróbata era un misterio. Soñaba con el estúpido yo-yo con el que James jugaba mientras debatían cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente—la vez que discutieron por tres horas sobre el propósito del diablo como Satanás y como Adversario en la mitología católica, James hablando en círculos y riéndose todo el tiempo.

Soñaba con cocinarle a James, hablando en italiano sobre comidas. Soñaba con los días que pasaba escuchando a James mientras practicaba sus rutinas mientras Hartley trabajaba en la mesa jugando con cualquier equipo mecánico que pudiera tener en sus manos, los amigos de James traían cosas para arreglar, dándole la bienvenida a su manada cuando parecía que iba a ser un elemento constante en la vida de James a partir de entonces.

A menudo soñaba con las actuaciones de James, sobre su voz retumbante en el escenario, especialmente cuando estaba practicando y sólo eran los dos, Hartley observando, riendo, haciendo un show sólo para uno. James lo animaba a observar los nuevos actos, afinando los detalles de las rutinas, sin preocuparse de los comentarios de Hartley, siempre abierto a sugerencias, a pesar de lo poco que Hartley sabía del espectáculo.

Sólo también con la manera en que James se quejaba de la música del circo, como anhelaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa, una queja que se convirtió en una discusión de música y después de ópera, hasta que James descubrió que Hartley podía cantar el rol de Turiddu de la _Cavalleria Rusticana_. Después de eso, todo se fue cuesta abajo—James le animó a cantar a pesar de sí mismo, a pesar de estar fuera de practica y consiente de sí mismo. Sólo tenía tres líneas cuando James empezó a sonreír de una manera impresionada que hizo que el corazón de Hartley se hinchara hasta casi estañar.

—Hart, ojos azules, nunca me dijiste que tenías habilidades.

A veces sentía que el sexo era la única parte de su vínculo que no funcionaba, que tal vez debería renunciar a quererlo. Soñaba con eso también, a veces, sobre la primera vez que Jame pidió por sexo, sobre la primera vez que se permitió pensar que podía haber algo más que amistad.

Había sido en el verano, después de uno de los espectáculos de James. Había dado una actuación emocionante, algo para todas las edades, aparentemente. Regresó oliendo a perfume y alcohol en medio de la noche, después de la fiesta. Hartley estaba todavía despierto, acostado y mirando al techo cuando James tropezó, riendo y bebido. Rodó los ojos y salió de la cama, sirviéndole a James un vaso de agua del grifo porque no tenía _todavía_ un filtro de agua, porque los filtros de agua eran aparentemente demasiado gay. La arbitrariedad de lo que era u no era suficientemente masculino para James era un campo de minas.

—Bebe esto. Te agradecerás por esto en la mañana –Hartley no tenía camiseta todavía porque estaba jodidamente demasiado caliente y James no estaba alrededor. Pero sabía que no camiseta significaba no cama, así que se giró hacía su baúl para tomar una.

—Sabes, ojos azules –James se arrastró las palabras, dejando caer el agua en el fregadero y acercándose por detrás a Hartley. —He estado pensando. No es gay si me das una mamada. Siempre me estás ofreciendo y me imagino que… es sólo una boca, no es gay, no cuando eres tan lindo.

El corazón de Hartley se apretó. Le gustaría dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero cada vez que se acercaba a James, se insinuaba o sugería, o incluso lo miraba de manera equivocada, el otro había gritado palabras crueles y a veces más, empujando físicamente a Hartley lejos. La primera mañana se había sentido excitado a través del sangrado, con James acostado a su lado, se ofreció a ayudarlo con eso. Hart no cometió ese error dos veces.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso, James?

Unas manos calientes se posaron en sus caderas y el cuerpo se presionó más detrás de él. James habló en su oreja ahora, menos arrastrado.

—Sí, quiero tus lindos labios alrededor de mi verga, bebé.

James nunca lo había llamado así antes, o algo parecido. Una oleada de calor se extendió a través de él y bajando y se sorprendió asintiendo, asustado de arruinar esto con palabras. James dio un paso atrás y luego otra vez, moviéndose lentamente hasta que se dejó caer en la cama, con las piernas abiertas. Hartley se puso de rodillas, medio inseguro si iba a ser presionado todavía más lejos, medio asustado de que se aprovechaba del estado de James. La mayor parte de él estaba demasiado desesperado como para preocuparse, ansioso por el calor en los ojos de James, la forma en que abría las piernas para que Hartley se mezclara entre ellas. Probablemente debería tomar un condón pero también estaba bastante seguro de que no había ninguno en el remolque y él siempre fue seguro y cuidadoso hasta esto—seguro y cuidadoso para el día en que se le permitiera no preocuparse por eso con su Alma Gemela.

Realmente no le tomó mucho. Estaba fuera de práctica, pero James estaba reprimido y tirando de su cabello más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado—quería _saborear_ esto, la sensación de James en su lengua, en su boca. Pero el otro hombre se estaba animando, jadeando y Hartley succionaba y tragaba al escuchar el sonido de sus gemidos, del ‘sí bebé’ y ‘trágalo, sí’, que eran poco originales pero suficientemente calientes para él.

No se sintió decepcionado de que James no se ofreciera a corresponder.  Satisfecho, el otro hombre rodó y se puso a dormir, descuidado por una vez de su desnudez. Hartley casi pusó los ojos en planco, pero pensó que al menos se le permitía calmarse y se sentó al borde de la cama para hacerlo, y se vino con un suspiró unos minutos después. Suspiró y después escuchó—

—No ensucies la cama.

Casi le hizo sonreír.

—Yo soy el pulcro por aquí, James.

Hartley trató de no soñar en las noches en las que James se presionaba detrás de él en su estrecha cama, susurraba o gruñía de manera caliente y lenta en su oreja, follándolo en el colchón mientras maldecía en italiano, llamando a Hartley su muñeca, su bebé, su ojos azules. Tratando de no soñar sobre quererlo, cediendo cada vez, ansioso y luego vacío después de que James se girara, sin sonrisas a medianoche, sin risas contagiosas. El sangrado siempre había sabido a anhelo y pesar, sentimientos débiles pero lo suficientemente constantes que habían aprendido a colocarse.

Pero esa noche, Hartley no soñó con ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, soñó con la noche que se fue. Soñó con James, uno muy bebido, tomando un condón y pasándole a Hartley el lubricante, diciéndole que se preparara, aún sin meter sus dedos dentro de él. Hartley sólo deseaba que por una vez pudieran hacerlo de frente en vez de con él sobre sus manos y rodillas—se aburría de estar en la misma posición cada vez pero más que eso, él quería mirara James a los ojos, ver su rostro cuando estaba dentro de Hartley. Pero sabía que eso significaría que James tendría que lidiar con la visión de su miembro, duro y firme contra su estómago, tendía que verlo mientras Hartley se acariciaba a sí mismo con James dentro de él. Así que no cambiaron de posición y Hartley estaba sobre su estómago de nuevo, James gruñendo sobre él, y estaba casi aburrido y frustrado al final de eso, insatisfecho.

James se alejaba de él con un suspiro, lidiaba con el condón e iba a orinar. Hartley rodaba sobre su espalda y miraba al techo, sintiéndose atrapado. James regresaba a la cama, teniendo que subirse sobre Hartley, quien siempre dormía en la orilla, más fácil de ser empujado bruscamente al suelo en una de esas noches. Ni siquiera miraba a Hartley mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas y le daba la espalda.

— ¿Me tratarías así si yo fuera tu chica? –preguntó al techo.

Sintió algo en el sangrado—tumultuoso y tortuoso, algo nuevo que nunca se había transferido antes. Hartley no pudo ubicarlo pero sabía que no se sentía bien. James no respondió. Ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche. Hartley se quedó inmóvil—inmóvil como siempre, inmóvil como debía ser—mirando al techo que con el que se había familiarizado, preguntándose si algo cambiaría.  

Antes de que amaneciera, cuando supo que el otro finalmente se durmió, se levantó de la cama y anduvo alrededor del remolque, tomando sus escasas posesiones. Tomó sus guantes con los que había estado manipulando—frecuencias sónicas, una idea que tuvo de uno de los otros artistas del circo, pero claramente con más méritos que para el espectáculo—pero dejó sus suministros, las botas con las que había estado jugando como prototipo, otros dispositivos y todo lo que no podía llevar. Lanzó una última mirada alrededor del lugar que había sido su espacio habitual durante nueve meses, con los ojos siendo capturados por el brillo del reloj de James en la mesa de alado, deslizándolo en su bolsillo como un recuerdo de oro. Dijo un adiós mental a la brillante y llamativa decoración, a los pequeños juguetes esparcidos, los frágiles platos con papas fritas en ellos—todo era tan extraño para él acerca de su vida con James, tan diferente de una vida de jets privados y arte millonario, caviar y fines de semana en Venecia. Aquí estaba todo lo que había llegado a ser su _hogar_.

 Necesitaba explicarlo. Necesitaba decir adiós. Encontró un trozo de papel, tratando de encontrar palabras para escribir, de darle sentido a esto, de poner su corazón en la página. Ninguna vino. Vaciló sobre el papel, con la mente en blanco por lo que sentía por primera vez en su vida, estático. Las únicas palabras que tenía eran ‘Querido James, jódete’, y las garabateó, descuidadas a través de sus lágrimas. Dejó la nota allí, en la cama junto a su Alma Gemela, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Sentiría dolor en el sangrado más tarde, fuerte y visceral. Pero eso estaba en sus recuerdos, en la vida real, y sabía cómo terminaba este sueño. Cómo este sueño siempre terminaba. Terminaba con James, allí delante de él, estirándose para alcanzarlo.

—Lo siento, Hartley, regresa a casa.

—No lo dices en serio, James.

—Lo hago. Te extraño.

—Tú sólo me extrañas en mis sueños.

Hartley se despertó con lágrimas en su rostro de nuevo.

*****

Hartley regresó a la guarida de los Rogues a la mañana siguiente. Todavía quería trabajar en el desacoplador neural y ver si realmente podía lograr lo que se pretendía. También quería distraerse de la agitación en su estómago que siempre provenía de una noche de soñar con James, distraerse del sangrado, de saber que James estaba melancólico como él mismo estaba hoy.

Había estado en el almacén durante una hora, cuando Leonard apareció en la puerta exterior, sintiéndose tan distraído y cansado como Hartley se sentía. Inmediatamente, al verlo, el otro hombre se giró para irse y Hartley se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

 —No, espera.

Leonard se detuvo en la puerta, y Hartley no perdió de vista que Shawna asomó la cabeza fuera de la sala médica para ver que estaba pasando. Él la ignoró.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Al callejón, Piper.

Hartley lo siguió fuera, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Shawna. Desde que ella y Mardon se habían Vinculado—aka, otro hermoso hombre perdido en la heterosexualidad—ella había estado pasando más y más tiempo alrededor de la guarida de los Rogues en sus días libres, en su mayoría pasando el tiempo con Weather Wizard y engatusándolo con citas. A Hartley no le importaba particularmente su compañía, ya que estaba resultando que cada uno de los Rogues era más inteligentes que de lo que una lectura inmediata de sus estilos de vida criminales podrían indicar.

El callejón estaba lleno de cristales rotos y Leonard lo miraba, tenso. Hartley sabía que se estaba preparando para otra discusión, sin duda convencido de los empalagosos sentimientos juveniles de Hartley o de algo igualmente juvenil, y el cortó la idea de raíz.

—No voy a intentar ganarte, Leonard. Estoy aquí para disculparme por mi comportamiento la noche pasada. Contrario a la creencia popular, sé cuándo he sido un asno obstinado.

Leonard parpadeó, con los hombros relajados e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Supongo que somos dos. Lo siento, Piper.

Sonrió y lo tomó porque valía la pena.

—Tú aclaraste las cosas y… tenías razón. Extraño a Jame. Pero tú también me ayudaste a comprender que tengo que dejarlo ir –sacó un artículo de su bolsillo. —Y quiero darte esto.

Leonard estiró la mano, luciendo confundido, y Hartley dejó caer el reloj en ella.

—Pertenecía a James y lo he estado llevando todo este tiempo. Prefiero que lo tomes.

—Chico, esto—

—De verdad. Ni siquiera es un regalo, sino una forma de dejarlo ir. Me está arrastrando hacia abajo –sonrió de una manera que estaba seguro era triste. —De esta manera es como un último ‘jódete’ a él, dándoselo a un hombre con el que me acosté, y es una manera de dejar que ambos se vayas y me ambos me recuerdan que necesito hacerlo. No espero nada de ti, Leonard, en serio. Me gustaría estar en este establecimiento y la forma en que ejecutas las cosas. Eso es todo.

Parecía dudoso, examinando el artículo en su mano durante un largo minuto antes de asentir y meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Realmente era una pena que tuviera que romper con una figura tan impresionante, Hartley ya estaba empezando a extrañar esos brazos alrededor de él.

—Vale, Hartley. ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía te estarás quedando?

— ¿Si te parece bien?

Leonard asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Todavía era— ¿Lo era? —uno de los Rogues. Volvieron a entrar, Leonard se dirigió hacia el lado del bar y Hartley regresó a la mesa de trabajo que desde hace mucho había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo que era ‘suya’.

—Escupe, Piper.

Se sobresaltó y gritó, dejando caer en lo que estaba trabajando.

—Je— _sus_ –Shawna estaba a su lado en un _poof_. Todavía quería saber cómo funcionaba esa meta-habilidad cómo parpadeaba y salía de la existencia. No por primera vez, envidiaba el acceso de Cisco Ramon a todas las muestras de ADE meta-humano. Parecía de mal gusto pedir una muestra de sangre, y no tenía equipo para analizarla de todos modos.

— ¿Shawna?

—Tú y Cold— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada.

—No nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo para darle al jefe un reloj de lujo?

Se encogió.

— ¿Estabas espiándonos?

— ¿Escuché que dijiste que _dormiste_ con él?

— ¿Dormir con quién? –una voz alta se escuchó, interrumpiendo. Oh mierda. _Lisa._

Shawna estaba sonriendo y Hartley sudaba. ¿Cuánto _sabía_ Lisa?

—Shawna estaba espiando y está confundida.

—Admítelo, Rathaway –sonreía, sin darse cuenta de en qué lío se estaba… metiéndose.

— ¡Tú y Cold están haciendo tango horizontal! Todos los hemos visto coquetear.

Lisa miró entre él y Shawna, sorpresa en sus encantadores rasgos.

—No hay manera de que eso suceda.

—Lo siento, Glider. Sé que no quieres escuchar sobre la vida sexual de tu hermano mayor –Shawna se rió tontamente y le guiñó el ojo a Hartley. Ella iba a hacer que lo mataran.

— ¡Lo entendiste mal! –intervino y Lisa se giró hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se acercó a su espacio, se inclinó hacia abajo ya que él estaba sentado, así podían verse a los ojos. Hartley prefirió trabajar con planes de respaldo, para estar un paso por delante de todos los demás en la sala—la única manera de verdaderamente ganar. Pero no sabía los parámetros, la información con la que Lisa estaba operando, lo que exactamente ponía en relieve su temperamento y hasta qué punto lo tomaría.

—Hartley, cariño, no hay necesidad de mentir. Dime, dulzura, cariño— ¿Estás, o no estás durmiendo con Len? –ella sacó su voz más empalagosa y supo que estaba jodido.

—Una vez –se ahogó. Ella era definitivamente más aterradora que Leonard.

—Una vez –repitió, enderezándose. El dulce enfermizo se fue de su voz.

—Sólo una vez. Él lo terminó. No era una gran cosa. Se rompió en buenos termino, todavía ami—ahh –se cubrió la cara cuando ella sacó su arma, listo para un adió de oro, pero ella pasó justo delante de él, hacia el bar.

—Voy a matar a ese idiota.

El gruñido en su voz era impresionante, considerando todo. Shawna miraba a _Hartley con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se asomó por detrás de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que me perdí aquí?

El gimió. De alguna manera, la vida alrededor de un grupo de duros criminales súperhumanos se estaba volviendo más ridícula de lo que la vida en el circo jamás lo fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Finalmente hemos terminado con las perspectivas acumuladas de esa escena! Y ahora tenemos que realmente empezar a cavar en este desastre. <3
> 
> Y… sí. Hartley y James. Lo siento.
> 
> Notas del traductor.
> 
> ¡Tarde pero seguro!
> 
> Dije que un par de horas pero me fue muy a los limites… Como sea, sinceramente deseo que Lisa maté a Len por la idiotez que hizo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	14. Lesión Amigdalectomía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Children's Work de Dessa ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSxSCv7Cegc) y [Everybody de Stabilo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O7muvoP9xk&list=PL8D3BFE36BB49552C&index=13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias adicionales: conversación de abuso (abuso infantil, abuso físico y abuso emocional, pasado y presente); ataque de pánico menor.

Len estaba sufriendo. La había jodido, sabía que la había jodido. Pero Dios, _maldita_ sea, él sólo quería intentar y seguir _adelante_ —sólo quería dejarlo ir, hacer lo que Barry le había pedido y soltar esta cosa entre ellos. Dejar de esperar por una Alma Gemela que no se sobresaltara ante su toque, ni siquiera en su brazo o pierna, que no prefiriera estar sufriendo que estar junto a Len. Sólo quería  a alguien que pudiera realmente querer estar _cerca_ de él. Ni siquiera pediría su amor a este punto, sólo tolerar su presencia y disfrutar de su compañía sería un alivio.

Sus palabras en el teléfono habían sido crueles, nacidas de sus parte más rotas, diseñadas para lastimar y había sido demasiado. Había querido lastimar a Barry, hacer que sintiera algo del dolor que estaba atravesando él mismo, arremetiendo.  De inmediato se arrepintió de ellas, recordando su promesa de jamás herir a su Alma Gemela, recordando que el dolor era el único regalo que Barry parecía capaz de recibir de él. Lo odiaba, pero lo había hecho y tendría que vivir con él.

Él esperaba su propia angustia, sin embargo, sabía que colgar se sentiría como cortar su corazón y estaba preparado para ello. Lo que él no se daba cuenta era que eso habría dañado a Barry tanto como lo hizo. Len no esperaba más allá de la ira momentánea, frustración, del tipo que le haría lanzar o romper algo y luego calmarse. Tan jodidamente, él no esperaba esto.

Len no había dormido, y estaba seguro de que Barry tampoco lo había hecho. El chico fue un remolino de dolor toda la noche, agudo con demasiados filos, cortando en su percepción, ni siquiera enojado, pero _herido_. Len estaba marginalmente convencido de que Barry no podía sentir lo que había hecho con Hartley que el sangrado no iba a transferir eso, pero al imaginación era una herramienta peligrosa y no tenía ninguna duda de que Barry había estado acostado, preguntándose.

A la mierda todo. Len se había dado por vencido cuando regreso a su casa el almacén; había intentado llamar a Barry. Cinco veces. Sin respuesta. Estaba tentado a aparecer en los Laboratorios STAR a primera hora de la mañana, pero no estaba seguro de si iba a salir ileso y sin una o tres costillas rotas, y se preguntó cuán peor haría las cosas con Barry. Su mente había comenzado a conjeturar cómo podría escabullirse en el laboratorio de Barry en el DPCC—a través de los tragaluces, ¿Tal vez? —pero eso era idiota y lo sabía. Sin embargo, él estaba totalmente perdido, y no quería nada más que detener el dolor de Barry, hacerle sentir mejor, hacerle sentir algo más que la angustia en la que estaba. Porque si Len estaba recibiendo un fantasma de eso, no importaba cuán fuerte era su sangrado, sabía que Barry se estaba sintiendo peor.

Lo odiaba. Pero el odio no estaba ayudando, así que en la mañana trató de conseguir un cambio de escenario, sólo para encontrarse con Hartley. Después de su incomoda-pero-al-menos-honesta conversación, fue directamente al bar a tomar una copa—un ruso blanco. Bebes a las diez de la mañana tal vez no era su momento de más orgullo, pero eran la cinco en algún lugar.

No había bebido un sorbo cuando Lisa salió por las puertas traseras del almacén.

— ¡ _Len_!

Dejó caer su bebida. _Mierda_. Se rompió en el suelo con un salpicón de líquido color crema.

—Lis—

— ¡¿Qué _demonios_ te poseyó para dormir con Hartley?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Si corazón se apretó. Lisa tenía su arma fuera y probablemente estaba a punto de empezar a disparar. Ella parecía furiosa, su cara bonita apretada y roja con ira. Estaba demasiado enojada para jugar lindo.

—Cálmate, hermana, esto no te concierne—

Shawna y Hartley aparecieron detrás de ella con un _poof_ desde la puerta. El rostro de Hart estaba desorientado y Len frunció el ceño. No culpaba al chico por hablar, Lisa era despiadada.

— ¡Es mi problema! Se trata de mi familia y juro por _Dios_ si no empiezas a hablar voy a voltear esta ciudad de adentro hacia afuera buscando por—

— ¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE! –su voz casi nunca era lo suficiente como para estallar, pero silenciaba la habitación. Casi nunca necesitaba serlo. Pero Lisa estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Barry donde cualquiera podía oírlo y eso no era aceptable. Afuera, ahora. Ustedes dos –miró a Shawna y Hartley, aterrorizados. —Quédense ahí por una vez.

Ella lo siguió afuera dentro del callejón, casi un paso detrás y él sintió que su corazón aceleraba. _No_ quería decirle a Lisa lo que había estado pasando. Parecía que no había nada que hacer sin embargo.

—Dormí con Hartley. Lo terminé justo después—algo de una sola vez –su máscara de compostura estaba de vuelta, entrando como un guante, se giró para encararla en la sombre del callejón.

—Eres un idiota –ella no estaba gritando, su rostro no estaba rojo. Eso era una buena señal.

—Lo sé. Me ocuparé de ello.

—Obviamente no, si estás haciendo algo estúpido. Te dije hace semanas lo que no hagas lo que haces siempre y empujaste a tu Alma Gemela lejos. Ahora sé que me has estado mintiendo sobre esto desde el principio y no me iré de aquí hasta que no reciba toda la maldita verdad, Lenny. Entonces puedo decir que verdaderamente estúpido has sido.

El dudó. ¿Toda la verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _viste_ a Barry Allen?

Exhaló.

—Hace un mes.

Su cara se contorsionó, la rabia fugaz con preocupación antes de que ella es repusiera sus rasgos.

—Dime lo que pasó.

Ella sabía de la gala de policías, el plan con Bivolo y Mardon, lo que había sucedido. Rozó los detalles, recordándole lo sucedido, que Barry estaba furioso por el campo frío, electrocutado por Mardon, que el alcalde se había escapado y que había tenido que usar su arma fría para detener a los policías, congelando la pierna de Joe West. Ella asintió pacientemente y presionó por más. ella sabía de Mardon y Baez también, así que le dijo desde ahí, en el callejón, cuando Barry lo estampo contra la pared y le gritó, ignorando su intento de disculparse y explicar, golpeando la pared tan fuerte que se desmoronó bajo su puño. Trato de explicar el dolor y la ira de Barry, que rompió con Len en ese momento.

— ¿Así que trataste de establecer reglas sólo para que pudieras vivir tu vida anterior y estar juntos y él escupió en eso?

—No lo hice lo suficientemente bien. Dijo que prefería estar solo a estar conmigo. Traté de alcanzarlo, quería arreglarlo, pero él se asustó, azotándome contra la pared y me levanto por el cuello para detenerme de—

— ¡¿ÉL HIZO _QUÉ_?!

Oh. Mierda, tal vez no debería haber mencionado eso.

—Estoy bien, Lise –él no mencionó los moretones en su cuello a la mañana siguiente. —Jodí las cosas bastante para que él estuviera tan enfadado—

—Tú no eres _NUNCA_ responsable de las emociones de otra persona, Len. Jamás. Si quieres disculparte por haberlo arruinado deberías hacerlo porque estabas mal, no porque él esté enojado. ¡Y su ira _no_ le da derecho de herirte—a estrangularte!

—Eso fue—estoy bien. Me besó después y—

— ¡¿Te tiró y después te _besó_?! Len eso es—

—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me había lastimado, o asustado—

— ¡¿No es ese el punto de tener un maldito sangrado con tu Alma Gemela?! ¡¿Así que no te lastima?!

—No es lo que estás pensando, Lise, él estaba en modo Flash—

— ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡¿Estás haciendo excusas por él?!

— ¡Estoy explicando la situación! Estaba decepcionado y en traje. Eran cosas de Flash y Cold, no—no era así, Lise. Me azotó contra la pared unas cuantas veces, pero él golpeó la pared, no a mí –pero mierda, sabía cómo sonaba eso, se ponía tenso y sudoroso escuchando las palabras pronunciadas en voz alta ahora que las pensaba en lugar de encerrarlas en algún rincón oscuro y profundo de su cerebro.  Sabía cómo sonaba esto y sabía que esta no era la primera vez que Barry se había enojado e incluso en su escondite, lo había estampado contra una pared. Lo había hecho el día de la Comunión Inicial, a toda velocidad.

—Te estranguló.

—Se estaba protegiendo. Me acerqué, probablemente lo tomó como una amenaza –enunció claramente, con voz dura, pero aun así sonaba endeble para sus propios oídos.

Y Lisa parecía molesta, conmocionada y horrorizada, retrocediendo visiblemente.

—Dios, Len, suenas como mi _madre_ —

El latido de su corazón fue rápidamente de su pecho hasta latir en sus oídos.

—Eso no es—

—Lenny—está _abusando_ de ti.

Se sintió enfermo, tembloroso, su visión estrechándose. Ambos habían estado en las mismas sesiones de terapia, aprendieron los mismo comportamientos, que buscar, que cogniciones distorsionadas cambiar. Pero no podía pensar de esa manera. No era una maldita víctima. No estaba poniendo excusas. Él era—

—Lisa, _no_ soy un— _no_ es así –intentó respirar lento, obligándose a quedarse quieto, con los nudillos blancos por los puños cerrados, las rodillas fijas para no caerse. —Él es flash y yo soy el Capitán Cold –se concentró en hablar, en el presente, inhaló. —Asalté la gala de policías, herí a su padre, _él_ fue herido por Mardon—lo sentí ser electrocutado, ahora, _eso_ jodidamente duele, Lise –exhaló. —Los dos peleamos, los dos estábamos lastimados.

—Len…  Por Dios. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy _bien_ –dijo. —Estábamos peleando, Lise. No fue abuso.

— ¿Cómo es una pelea si no levantaste ni un dedo?

—Mi arma—

— ¿Te refieres a tu arma que modificaste _para que no lo lastimaras_? ¿Esa que cambiaste para que pudieras mantener las cosas con ese buen chico que llamas Alma Gemela? ¿No se da cuenta de que antes la única manera de que sobrevivieras a sus encuentros era mantenerse un paso adelante, ser más listo y cruel que él, explotar sus debilidades? ¡Y ahora no tienes _nada_! No lo lastimaras, no puedes luchar contra él—un humano _normal_ no puede—y lo estas siguiendo como un cachorro solo esperando amor mientras él te aparta y te deja solo.

Su voz sonaba fuerte y estridente al final, de nuevo, enojada y justa.

—Lisa—

— _No_ trates de defenderlo, Len. Me pones enferma. Se enoja y te tira y te _usa_. ¿Qué tipo de Alma Gemela hace eso?

La visión de Len estaba clara otra vez, su respiración era una especie de clama forzada, incluso si su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido.

—Él rompió—rompimos, Lise. Terminó. No está tratando de controlarme o lastimarme, simplemente quería dejarlo.

— ¿Y por eso te besó después de asfixiarte? –ella negó, disgustada. —Y ahora qué— ¿Estás yendo adelante, liándote con Piper?

—No del todo –suspiró y sintió un temblor en su mandíbula cuando lo hizo, apretando la boca para detenerlo. Los ojos de su hermana se entrecerraron y supo que no saldría de ahí sin decirle al verdad. Su respiración salió como un suspiró y resistió la necesidad de meter las manos en los bolsillos. No necesitaba mostrar un gesto tan obvio. —Barry llamó.

— ¿Llamó cuándo? ¿Hoy?

—La noche pasada. Mientras lo hacía con Hartley.

—Oh Dios—

—No quieres los detalles, hermana. Pero él podía sentirlo en el sangrado.

Su mandíbula cayó.

—El sangrado, ¿Eso puede—? Lenny, eso es… eso es increíblemente jodido.

—Lo sé –asintió sólo una fracción.

Su expresión se endureció.

—Entonces él lo sintió y te llamó mientras estabas con Hartley. ¿Y entonces?

Que más remedio que decirlo.

—Y luego continué.

—Bien –su voz era cruel.

— ¿ _Bien_? –los ojos de Len la fulminaron con la mirada, medio enfadados, pero él dio un paso al costado. No era necesario desviar esa emoción hacia Lisa.

—Durante un mes, básicamente te obligó a hacer lo que él quería porque tú eras el único que realmente lo _intentaba_ y entonces él te lastima y te lanza a un lado por _otro_ mes después de joder con tu cabeza al besarte. Me alegra que hayas continuado.

—Yo no. Él está… herido.

—De nuevo, _bien_. Es gracias a sus propias acciones. Si te hubieras detenido cuando llamó, habría sido otra forma de controlarte, manipular tu culpa para que siguieras haciendo lo que él quiere que hagas. Él no puede controlar tus acciones y a quien follas. Que injusta demanda—no estés conmigo, pero no estés con nadie más. Es una mierda.

—Lise, yo sólo… _quiero_ estár con él.

—Y él quiere controlarte, por cómo suena eso. A menos que acepte lo real y se baje de su jodido caballo, nunca serás igual a él. Amas profundamente y proteges a las personas que amas, _nunca_ le pondrías un dedo encima.

—La gala de policía—

—La gala de policía en la que en la que _no le pusiste un dedo encima_. ¡A donde fuste para proteger a su familia de un hombre con rayos en la mano y sólo disparaste para defenderte de las balas! Déjame adivinar, Len, ¿Has pasado este último mes y ahora toda la noche y mañana desde que llamó, tratando de encontrar la manera de compensarlo, en lugar de preocuparte en que él te hiciera daño también, ignorando tu propio dolor?

No podía negarlo, sólo frunció los labios y miró a la pared de ladrillo más cercana a él. Lisa dejó escapar un salvaje sonido de frustración, mitad gruñido y mitad burla y todo cruel.

— ¡Tienes valor, Len! ¡Tú dolor vale la pena! ¡Tú importas! Sé que pasaste toda tu vida recibiendo golpes de papá, defendiéndome, diciéndome que no importas, pero lo _haces_. Importas, tu dolor importa, tus _sentimientos_ importan. ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Frunció el ceño ante el vidrio roto bajo sus pies.

—Vale –su voz no debería sonar tan hosca.

—Dilo.

— ¿Decir qué?

—Quiero escucharte decir que importas.

—No voy a—

— ¡Dilo!

Ella arqueó las cejas con impaciencia  y esperó. Sus ojos se endurecieron. Ella no iba a dejarlo ir así que él sacó las palabras con pesar.

—Yo importo.

—Todo. Tú y tus sentimientos y tu dolor son importantes.

—Yo… –su garganta se cerró, no dejó salir las palabras a pesar de retorcer su boca para formarlas.

—Todo.

—No tengo la intención de sentarme y jugar a la terapeuta contigo.

—Bien.

Parpadeó y ella ya estaba caminando junto a él y _no_ —la agarró del brazo.

— _No_ estás a punto de a ir a su laboratorio.

—Tienes la maldita razón.

—Lisa, no vas—

Ella soltó su brazo del agarre.

—Voy a patear su pálido trasero blanco si es necesario. Nadie, pero _nadie_ , hace que mi hermano se sienta que no vale la pena.

Mierda.

—Lisa, por favor. Nunca seré capaz de arreglar esto si yo—tú, nosotros—seguimos irrumpiendo en su vida cuando él no me quiere allí.

—Si él no te quiere, no tiene derecho de llamarte cuando estás en medio de—

— ¡Lisa! –él consideró su ira obstinada, el arma a su lado. —Hermana. Sólo dame unos días. Si no he encontrado la manera de hablar con él para el final de la semana, entonces puedes hacer… lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Ella le lanzó una mirada larga, lenta y apreciativa. Cuando habló, parte de su encanto más dulce estaba en su voz de nuevo.

—Bien. Hasta el fin de la semana. Hasta entonces, estaré descifrando cómo entrar a su trabajo. O tal vez a los Laboratorios STAR. ¿Su casa? Tantas posibilidades.

Len frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no podía detenerla, y decirle a Lisa que se moderara era como decirle a un tornado que disminuyera la  velocidad. Así que sólo se quedó mirando cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

*****

Len pasó la mayor parte de su día después de eso, considerando lo que Lisa había dicho y tratando de reprimir cómo se sentía. Pensó en la Comunión Inicial, en la expresión aterrorizada en la cara de Barry, las lágrimas en sus  mejillas cuando Len lo había besado sin pensarlo. Pensó en el dolor en sus costillas cuando Barry lo estampó contra la pared en los Laboratorios STAR y el miedo en los ojos del otro cuando Len agarró sus muñecas, ansiando el contacto con él. Pensó en la forma en que Barry había pasado de los ataque de pánico a quedarse dormido en su hombro, en la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudió con él corriendo dentro del campo frío persiguiendo las balas, cómo ardía con un dolor caliente cuando Mardon lo bombardeó de lleno con rayos. Len pensó en la forma en que Barry lo presionó contra la pared y reclamó sus boca hasta que vibró en los brazos de Len por la fiebre de sus besos, lo enojado que Barry se veía mientras se alejaba, lo mal que sonaba su voz en el teléfono cuando le pidió a Len detenerse.

Ambos habían cometido errores. El problema era que no tenían idea de cómo solucionarlos.

Al día siguiente, Len estaba metido en planes sin progreso. Tenía miedo de equivocarse más de lo que ya había hecho, distraído constantemente por el sangrado, centrándose en cada pequeña sensación que podía sentir a través de él. Se suponía que se reuniría con Bivolo esa mañana para seleccionar arte para el almacén de las valiosas colecciones de Len, todas las piezas robadas por Rainbow Raider, aparentemente no estaban en exhibición. Len había colocado recientemente _La Educación de cupido_ de Correggio en la pared de su dormitorio en casa, pero la mayoría de sus piezas habían sido vendidas para colecciones privadas o escondidos en su propio depósito personal de donde sólo las sacaba para mirarlas en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, canceló a Bivolo, ignorando el mundo y centrándose en Barry hasta que su teléfono vibró alrededor del mediodía.

No era Barry. Intento no estar decepcionado, pero entonces—

— ¡Mick!

Joder, estaba tan aliviado. No había visto a su mejor amigo en casi dos meses, a pesar de que el otro estaba justo al otro lado del puente de Keystone. Lo invitó al bar de los Rogues y al escondite, llegando minutos antes de que Mick llegara, mostrándole todo y disfrutaba del modo en que silbaba apreciando las modificaciones de su arma, la instalación médica del almacén, los diseños y distribuciones del lugar.

—Vamos a traer algo de arte del depósito—Bivolo tiene algunas ideas. Estoy pensando en ese Straub que robamos hace unos años— ¿Quemaste la galería? —sería agradable en la pared oeste, sobre la puerta.

 Mick sólo gruñó, cero apreciación por el arte. En realidad, hizo sonreír a Len.

—Vamos, el bar sirve el almuerzo. Vamos a tomar unas cervezas y ponernos al día. La señora Karpenko— ¿La recuerdas, de la panadería? —acaba de traer un pay fresco la noche pasada.

Salieron al frente y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, pidiéndole a uno de sus empleados por bebidas y pay, y algo de comida.

— ¿Así que estas consiguiendo pays como pago ahora?

Len torció la boca con disgusto.

—Le dije cinco veces que se quedara con su maldito dinero, y además ella no podía pagar este mes, de ahí el pay. No me importan los impuestos y tú lo sabes. La mitad del bloque no escucha.

—Idiotas –sin embargo, Mick no parecía tener ningún reparo en comerse el pay, dándole un mordisco tan pronto como llegó.

Len sacudió la cabeza, mirando la rebanada en su plato.

—Estamos alterando su forma de vida. Este es nuestro ‘territorio’ ahora, nos guste o no. Los Santinis están en nuestra  frontera, hay rumores de que los Darbynias se están uniendo. Los periódicos e internet están llenos de actividad meta-humana, con nadie más que unos pocos teniendo idea de qué pasa. La gente sólo quiere saber que cuando las cosas vayan mal, alguien los cuidara.

— ¿Y ese alguien serías tú?

Se encogió de hombros y casi sonrió.

—Nosotros. Los Rogues.

—Pensé que éramos una banda de criminales.

—Lo somos. También lo es la mafia y protege a los suyos. Mira Mick—Central es mi hogar, nuestro hogar. Keystone no es diferente. ¿Esta gente quiere que los vigiles si los Santinis o algún imbécil como Kyle Nimbus viene llamando? Puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por un precio?

Frunció los labios, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Sabía que nada en la vida era gratos, pero—

—No me importa el dinero. Si la gente quiere pagarme, es su problema. Reinvertiré en la comunidad –su sonrisa era mordaz. —Convertirme en un filántropo.

Mick resopló pero lo dejó pasar.

—Buen pay al menos.

Len quería un cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo está Pam?

Mick tomó un trago de cerveza, recogió su portavasos y lo golpeó contra la mesa.

—Oh, la conoces –sonrió, pero estaba mirando hacía la mesa.

— ¿Mick?

El negó.

— ¿Así de malo?

—Es como—cómo lo llaman—enredos neurofibrilares. Ella va por los 93, así que no es ninguna sorpresa, pero es difícil por lo que causa en el sangrado. Estos enredos se acumulan cerca de la parte del cerebro donde se encuentran las células del sangrado y hacen un desastre—hace cortes en su cerebro llamado lesiones—así que no sé cuándo está feliz o triste o nada la mayor parte del tiempo. La mayor parte de lo que surge es confusión. Es por eso que tuve que visitarla por tanto tiempo, necesitaba asegurarme de que ella estaba bien.

Realmente no sabía que decir a eso, tomando un trago antes de contestar.

—Ella es así de vieja, ¿Huh? El tiempo vuela.

—Sí que lo hace, amigo –Mick levantó su vaso y bebió profundamente de él.

— ¿Vas a regresar allá entonces?

—No por el momento. Pammy es fuerte y orgullosa, está armando un escándalo porque estoy pasando todo el tiempo allí y no trabajando, divirtiéndome, ya sabes.

— ¿Su memoria todavía están bien entonces? ¿Todavía te reconoce?

Mick se encogió de hombros.

—Buenos y malos días. Ella sabe quién soy, pero sobre todo piensa que soy más joven, en mis veinte, cuando nos conocimos.

La mente de Len evocó una imagen de Mick en la década de 1980 y era difícil no sonreír.

—No puedo culparla, probablemente tenías cabello en ese entonces.

Mick se rió.

—Mira quién habla.

Len sonrió y se encogió de hombros un poco. Su cabello estaba corto porque le gustaba de esa manera, aunque para estar seguro, Mick se había rapado mientras se conocían, probablemente para evitar que se incendiara.

Más comida—el almuerzo real, para colocarse a lado de su pay sin tocar—llego en ese momento y la conversación volvió a fluir, Len escuchó un poco más acerca de Pam. Ella había sido una encantadora anciana de las pocas veces que la había visto—era una de las únicas personas en la vida de Mick que tenía. Ella había estado en un centro de atención en Keystone durante casi diez años, demasiado orgullosa para dejar que Mick se ocupara de ella una vez que su cuerpo y entonces lentamente su mente comenzara a irse; ella se negaba a ser una carga para él.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, ella había estado en una hazaña—nació en la década de 1920 en Inglaterra dentro de la pobreza, un carterista para su infancia y adolescencia, y después formó para formar parte del Servicio Territorial Auxiliar, una rama femenina del ejército británico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. A Len le encantaba escuchar sus historias sobre esos días. Después de eso se mudó a los Estados Unidos, a Gotham, donde conoció al amor de su vida, una mujer llamada Angie. Angie falleció hace casi doce años. Su familia estaba vinculada a la mafia alrededor de Gotham, algo que había arrastrado tanto a ella como a Pam en sus años más jóvenes hasta que se mudaron a Central para tener un buen descanso cuando la familia no aceptaba el estilo de vida de las chicas. También se mudaron para huir de la realidad, porque en el 65 nació Mick, y apareció la Marca Manifestada de Pam en su muslo—un diseño intricado y en forma de lágrima que parecía una llama con la luz adecuada.

Pensar en eso hizo que Len casi sonriera. Pam estaba muerta de miedo por su Marca, temerosa de tener un bebé como Alma Gemela cuando tenía más de cuarenta años, casada. Temerosa de que su Alma Gemela fuera algún _hombre_ que la quisiera, y quisiera alejarla de su esposa, independientemente de su avanzada edad. Temerosa de que Angie la dejara. Entonces, cuando conoció a Mick fue como si todos su temores se volvieran realidad—un hombre joven y soltero, uno sin conexiones, que había estado vagando con un circo sólo un mes antes, hasta que todo el circo se incendió.

Len sabía todo esto porque después de decirle a Mick que tenía un Alma Gemela y confesó que sólo era un niño, Mick se rió, dándole una palmada en la espalda y le dijo que no se preocupara. Entonces lo llevó a conocer a Pam y conoció su historia. Había sido consuelo y preocupación, porque Pam le había dicho que no tuvo que preocuparse—Mick no tenía ningun interés en apartarla de Angie, ni ningún interés sexual o romántico en ella, sino que hizo que su vida brillara y centellara de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho.

Tanto para ella como para Mick, era como la familia que nunca tuvieron realmente. Se convirtieron en mejores amigos y ella fue su mentora, ayudándolo a canalizar su obsesión con el fuego en canales que podía controlar, ayudándolo a superar su persistente dolor por la muerte de su familia. Él, por otro lado, era como un protector para ella y Angie contra su pasado en Gotham, era alguien que podía cuidarlas y amarlas incondicionalmente—a ambas—y trajo alegría a sus vidas. Realmente fue conmovedor verlos a todos riendo juntos cuando Len los conoció, totalmente despreocupados y a gusto.

Pero Len no quería un Vínculo familiar, incluso antes de conocer a Barry. Siempre había deseado a alguien a quien amar, romántica y apasionadamente. Él ya tenía una hermana para proteger y—incluso contra sus propios deseos a veces—un mentor en su oficio. Quería alguien sólo para él. Pam opinaba que si eso era lo que quería, si eso era lo que necesitaba, eso era lo que el destino le había otorgado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti entonces, Len? ¿Manteniéndote ocupado mientras no estoy? Veo que realmente has limpiado ese viejo espacio en la parte de atrás.

Len fue regresado a la realidad por las preguntas de Mick, dejando de lado su comida.

—Ocupado es una forma de decirlo. Mardon— ¿El del clima? —vino y levantamos un buen desastre, sacamos un buen resultado y molestamos algunos policías. Está Vinculado con Baez, sólo un aviso.

Mick silbó.

—Ha sido divertido por aquí.

—Algo como eso. También hay un chico nuevo, Pied Piper, es como nuestro residente Cisco Ramon –hizo una mueca, recordando. —Las cosas están un poco raras entre él y yo ahora mismo, pero no le patees el trasero por abrir la boca, tiene una… personalidad desafiante.

Mick estaba sonriendo de manera conocedora.

— ¿Te acostaste con alguien y te dejo, Snart?

Len casi rocó los ojos, pero se inclinó hacia atrás en su lugar, con disgusto en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Más bien lo contrario—yo lo dejé.

Mick casi se atraganta con su cerveza.

—Qu… –tosió. —Nunca te había visto _ser_ quisquilloso. ¿Qué tan feo es ese chico?

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. Él es lindo, pero no estaba interesado.

— ¿Tú? ¿No interesado?

Ahora puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuán desesperado crees que estoy, Mick?

El otro arqueó las cejas, pero eludió la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tiene de malo este chico que no te interesa?

Len lo miró.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que no estuve con él?

Mick bajó su vaso y su expresión se volvió calculadora.

— ¿Qué no me estas contando?

Len vaciló y entonces suspiró. Eso no podía tomarle tanto. Se inclinó hacia delante y junto sus manos. No había ninguna razón para no decirle a Mick. Aun así, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Hay algo más que sucedió desde que te fuiste. Encontré a mi Alma Gemela— _y_ es un maldito desastre. En este momento ni siquiera me habla –se aseguró de agregar eso rápidamente, antes de que la amplia sonrisa de Mick se ensanchara o comenzara a escupir felicitaciones.

—Este chico Piper, pero dijiste—

—No, no él. Alguien más.

— ¿Quién?

Su estómago se apretó. ¿Valía la pena decirle? O debería decirle en su lugar—

—Es un chico llamado Barry, un _policía_. Trabaja en el DPCC como científico forense –ahí, ahora podía hablar de Barry como Barry. Se sentía loco no esconder esa información, mantener la identidad de Barry a salvo y oculta, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Lisa sobre esto. Lisa o Hartley.

— ¿Un policía? ¿Tu Alma Gemela es un jodido policía? –Mick se rió, incrédulo. —Solo tú, Snart. Solo tú.

Si sólo supiera.

— ¿Es lindo al menos?

—Hermoso.

— ¿Gay?

—Bisexual, creo. El género no es un problema, dijo.

Mick hizo una expresión.

— ¿Entonces sólo el problema es de que seas un criminal buscado?

—Bingo. Ha trabajado en algunos de mis casos, sabe quién soy, qué hago. Si padre adoptivo es un detective, el prometido de su hermana es el policía que ayudo al Flash a detenernos una vez –Len había investigado a Iris West y Edward Thawne.

Mick golpeó la mesa con una risa estruendosa.

—Maldición, amigo, lo tienes hecho para ti, ¿No? ¿Este universo te dice que te ira bien?

Frunció el ceño.

—Mejor que no sea, porque eso no está sucediendo.

—Bueno. Odio perder a mi mejor compañero, especialmente cuando no has convertido en tal casa club tan agradable.

—No te preocupes, Mick, no voy a ningún lado. Pero las cosas han ido de arriba a abajo con Barry, y ahora mismo él está enojado gracias a—bueno, estaba el asunto con Mardon, la gala de policías y todo eso. Él y su padre adoptivo estaba ahí—el viejo salió herido frente a Barry, justo su pierna pero Barry me dijo que lo dejaba después de eso. Entonces yo… –suspiró. —Entonces yo dormí con Piper.

—Eres un idiota –lo dijo de alguna manera como una monótona acusación de toda la personalidad de Len.

—Lo sé.

—Y te preguntas por qué no puedes mantener una relación.

— _Lo sé_ , Mick. Pero Barry fue bastante firme en cuanto no quererme después de la pelea con Mardon. No me habló durante un mes entero.

—Y ahora definitivamente no lo hará.

—Gracias.

Mick refunfuñó y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Eres un idiota, Snart, pero eres nuestro idiota, ¿Vale? Te ayudaré a resolver esto. Cada vez que enojaba a Pammy demasiado, solía recibir consejos de Angie. Supongo que no puedes pedirle consejos a sus amigos y familiares, teniendo en cuenta que congelaste a su viejo.

Len resopló. Pedirle un consejo a Joe West sobre Barry lo haría arrestar en el mejor de los casos y, como mucho, le dispararía. Aparecer en Laboratorios STAR sólo enfurecería a Barry, no es que esperara que Snow o Cisco confiaran en él por medio segundo con un consejo sobre Barry.

—No, tengo historia con la mayoría de ellos y el resto conoce mi reputación. Capitán Cold no ha mantenido un perfil bajo en esta ciudad.

Mick asintió y continuó con su gruñido bajo.

—Lástima. Angie siempre entendió mi lado gracias a su familia en Gotham—criminales, muchos de ellos. Ayudo a que tuviera sentido o por qué Sammy estaba enojada incluso cuando no tenía sentido. Tu Barry sólo necesita un criminar en la familia para entenderte y que le dé sentido por ti.

Len suspiró, entonces se detuvo, inmóvil. Un criminal en la familia. El _padre_ de Barry estaba en Iron Heights, por no menos que asesinato. Y aunque normalmente sería un desastre ya que el hombre había matado a la madre de Barry, sabía que el chico visitaba a su padre tantas veces como podía teniendo en cuenta su horario, lo que no era exactamente una señal de hostilidad. Era una posibilidad remota, pero al menos el Dr. Hery Allen sabría sobre Barry, podría compartir algunas ideas. Pero cómo…

—Mick, tengo una muy mala idea.

—Ese es mi tipo favorito, amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> 1) No, no van a sacar a Henry de la prisión. Lo sé, me pasó por la mente también. Pero Len intenta no hacer que Barry lo odie.
> 
> 2) A todas las personas que estabas emocionadas de ver a Lisa enojada con Len… nope. Me imagino que estarás decepcionado. Los hermanos Snart son ferozmente protectores el uno del otro, y Lisa es en realidad la más despiadada de los dos. Ella sabe que Len ha estado esperando conocer a este chico toda su vida y que no sería tan estúpido como para engañarlo. Además de eso, Len es un sobreviviente de abuso que nunca tuvo una relación normal (romántica), y apenas si tiene amigos y Lisa lo sabe. Ella sinceramente está asustada por Len una vez que descubra qué ha estado sucediendo. Más allá de eso, en muchos sentidos, Lisa pretende ser una voz ‘traductora’ para el lector, ya que el PoV de Len no transmite lo que él mismo no reconoce. Barry lastimó a Len, y lo asustó, después lo besó violentamente y lo hizo para ser cruel. De hecho, estoy sorprendida de que no haya visto a ningún lector condenar sus acciones con respecto a la asfixia y los azotones contra la pared todavía…
> 
> Diré, sin embargo, que parte de las acciones/reacciones de Barry es que ha estado considerando a Len no como su pareja, sino como su adversario; nunca había lastimado a alguien que consideraba su compañero. Aun así, sus diferentes perspectivas significan que tienen reacciones diferentes a esas situaciones porque Len sí lo considero un compañero. Hay un balance de poder muy real que ninguno de los dos tenía en cuenta.
> 
> 3) Amo a Mick. Demasiado. Ustedes ni siquiera lo entenderían. Él es mi precioso bebé enciende fuegos que quiero envolver en mantas (porque le gusta estar cálido) y abrazarlo. Tan precioso. No tenía planeado entrar en tantos detalles sobre Pan, pero mucha gente me preguntó. Así que lo escribí para ustedes. Pero no te sientas demasiado triste por Pam; han tenido una buena racha, y ella ha tenido una vida muy plena y feliz hasta ahora. Incluso con su demencia, es muy orgullosa y dura. Ella está inspirada por Peggy Carter de muchas maneras, y Angie Martinelli por el Agente Carter, así que… sí.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Como siempre, ¡Tarde pero seguro! (?
> 
> De cierta manera, no puedes justificar las acciones de ninguno, Barry tiene la culpa por no aceptar la realidad y Len por presionar demasiado. Aunque no dado a su historial no pueden sencillamente lanzarse a los brazos del otro. Mis pobre bebés, todavía les queda un laaargo camino hasta que sean felices...
> 
> En español (por lo menos en Fanfiction.net) hay personas que no 'victimizan' del todo a Barry, saben que él también tiene la culpa y sus acciones no son del todo 'buenas'. Sinceramente, Barry es demasiado 'bueno' como para aceptar que su Alma Gemela es 'malo'. 
> 
> Como sea, ya saben, gracias por leer, dejen un comentario si les gusto. ¡Nos vemos a la proxima!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	15. No-Marcado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Old Man de Neil Youngs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYUgGs9IStY) y [Cat's in the Cradle de Harry Chapin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUwjNBjqR-c)

Era un verano caluroso, y Iron Heights no derrochó demasiado en aire acondicionado para los prisioneros. Henry estaba acostumbrado a eso después de todos estos años, pero algunos de los chicos nuevos realmente estaban armando un escándalo al respecto. Sabía que el calor siempre era perseguido por tormentas alrededor de Central, siempre había algo para equilibrarlo, y en la mayoría de las noches había truenos y relámpagos para enfriar las cosas. Cuanto más caluroso es el día, mejor es la tormenta.

La mañana era calurosa, dispuesta a ser abrasadora. Henry podía sentir la humedad que se estaba formando en la atmosfera, escuchando a algunos jóvenes quejándose de desde una mesa no muy lejos y eso casi lo hacía reír. Se quejaban del calor y más tarde probablemente se quejarían de la lluvia. Cuando eres joven, es difícil estar satisfecho, ver la forma en que el péndulo se balanceaba hacía un lado y luego hacia el otro. Estaba considerando relajarse en el patio y tal vez encontrar a uno de sus amigos para jugar a las cartas cuando escuchó que tenía un visitante. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que era la primera hora del día y Barry casi sólo visitaba en la tarde.

— ¿Estás haciendo amigos, Allen? –le preguntó Rodríguez. La mayoría de los guardias eran bastante amigables con él después de tantos años, gracias principalmente a su buen comportamiento.

— ¿No es Barry? –preguntó, deteniéndose en la puerta del centro de visitas.

—No se parece a tu chico, dijo que era un periodista.

¿Un periodista? Pero un hombre, ¿No Iris? Henry frunció el ceño, confundido y fue al puesto que lo estaban esperando, en los teléfonos con la línea de vidrio a prueba de balas entre él y quien sea que fuera. Se sentó y—

Esto no era bueno. El otro hombre—Leonard Snart, Capitán Cold, un hombre que había _lastimado_ a su hijo y sabía que Barry era el Flash—estaba esperando al otro lado del cristal. Estaba vistiendo un traje color crema, llevaba un par de gafas con un bloc de notas y una placa de la prensa, una que decía ‘Lincoln Smith’. Henry cogió el teléfono, despacio, con cuidado. Snart esperó hasta que lo hiciera antes de levantar el receptor.

—Dr. Allen. ¿Supongo que por su expresión que sabe quién soy? –esperó a que Henry asintiera y lo hizo. Era difícil no reconocer al hombre—entre la trasmisión de noticias cuando había secuestrado a Caitlin a lo que había hecho para dañar al Flash, al hecho de que no olvidas el rostro de uno de los únicos criminales que escaparon de Iron Heights. Había sido el mismo verano en que Henry llegó a la prisión, así que no era como si lo olvidara. —Eso es bueno, hace esto mucho más fácil. Ahora es posible que estés tentado a llamar la atención, pero _no lo hagas_.  Estoy aquí para hablar acerca de Barry.

Henry parpadeó.

—Sabes, escuché que era inteligente. Esto no parece demasiado inteligente para mí, Snart. ¿Qué vas a hacer si llamo a los guardias?

Snart se inclinó hacia atrás, entrecerró los ojos y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas junto al bloc de notas.

—Mi amigo Mick Rory está en el estacionamiento con más fuego del que te puedes imaginar, Doctor. A menos que quieras que algunos guardias ardan en llamas, no tomaría decisiones precipitadas.

Entonces regresó a su posición. No que Henry realmente hubiera estado planeando llamar a un guardia de todos modos, pero era bueno saberlo. Carajo, tal vez era un farol, pero Henry no iba  a arriesgar vidas inocentes a su alrededor.

—Tú y Rory, ¿Huh? Y dime, ¿Cuál es el punto de tomar todo este riesgo para venir aquí y hablar conmigo? ¿De verdad crees que te diré _algo_ sobre mi hijo, Cold? ¿O estas aquí para secuestrarme como lo hiciste con su amiga Caitlin? Porque estas ladrándole al árbol equivocado si crees que iré calmadamente, o dejare que lastimes a Barry.

—Así que aquí es de donde sacó su terquedad. Al menos lo hace honestamente.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Crees que me importa lo que me pase? No. Pero sé que sabes quién es y no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo.

Snart asintió y se movió ligeramente hacia delante. Tal vez había estado esperando que Henry confirmara que Barry era el Flash, o tal vez  solo se estaba tratando preparando para tratar de convencer a Henry de algo que estaba seguro que iba a rechazar el hombre.

—No estoy aquí para encontrar otra debilidad de Barry o lastimarlo, Dr. Allen. Todo lo contrario—estoy aquí para pedirle su consejo sobre cómo podría hacer las paces –apuntó con un dedo cuando lo dijo y Henry no habría imaginado que tendría un don para los dramatismos fuera del disfraz que usaba.

— ¿Paces? ¿Por qué debería creer que estás—qué, extendiéndole una rama de olivo? Por qué iba a creer por un segundo que no tomarías nada de lo que yo te diera y le darías la vuelta para herir a Barry?

—Porque tengo un interés personal en su continuo bienestar.

Henry lo evaluó durante un largo minuto mientras Snart le devolvía la mirada, la imagen de fría indiferencia. Barry parecía deprimido las últimas dos veces que vino, así que, ¿Podría estar esto conectado? Y entonces, viendo la relajación forzada en la postura, los ojos penetrantes estudiando al propio Henry, se preguntó—

— Tú y mi hijo, algo está sucediendo. ¿Qué le has estado haciendo, Snart?

— ¿Haciendo? Nada. Sólo espero encontrar un terreno nivelado con el chico. Tener su buen lado, acercarnos. No para lastimarlo, Doctor. Como dije, tengo un gran interés en la buena salud de Barry –se inclinó al decirlo, casi depredado y Henry lo miró.

— ¿Interés personal, Snart? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? O me lo dices o no obtendrás una palabra más de mí –Henry no puso apartar su preocupación de su voz cuando lo dijo. Ese era su hijo.

—Entonces creo que fue un desperdicio venir aquí –se movió para ponerse de pie y Henry gruñó en el auricular—

—No necesitas farolear sobre irte, Snart. Viniste todo el camino hasta aquí arriesgando tu libertad, ¿Para qué? ¿Qué está pasando entre Barry y tú?

Se detuvo, de pue, y por un segundo su confianza parecía ceder a algo que casi parecía honesto.

—No es me corresponde hablar.

—Si crees eso nunca habrías venido aquí en primer lugar. Estas turbio, Snart, no juegas con ninguna otra regla que las tuyas.

El hombre pareció considerar eso, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado pero eventualmente volviendo a sentarse.

—Parece que saber un poco sobre mí, Allen.

Entre las noticias, sus recuerdos del más joven Leonard Snart en prisión, uno que golpeó la cara de su propio padre en el patio antes de fugarse con un pirómano—el mismo pirómano que viono a respaldarlo hoy—sí, sabía poco sobre Cold.

—Sé lo suficiente. Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme la verdad o seguir fingiendo que estar dispuesto a alejarte de esta conversación?

Snart respiró por la nariz y Henry tuvo que preguntarse qué demonios podría ser tan importante para tenerlo aquí, para tenerlo mirando al otro lado del cristal como si lo hubiera intentado suficiente para poder extraer las respuestas del cerebro de Henry.

—Barry es Alma Gemela.

Henry olvidó respirar. El siguiente segundo tomó demasiado, el reloj se olvidó de hacer tic. Se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, sin aliento. Buscó en la cara por una mentira, por una broma, pero era tensa y seria, su voz había dejado ese tono sarcástico cuando lo dijo. El lado clínico de Henry cobró vida, recordando al instante todo lo que sabía de Almas Gemelas, a pesar de ser un No-Marcado, recordando todo lo que sabía de la Marca de Barry.

—Pruébalo.

Snart asintió lentamente, como si hubiera estado listo para la pregunta. Hablaba lento y claro, cada palabra era un clavo en el ataúd.

—Barry nació a las 5:32 pm un martes hace veinticinco años. Yo tenía diecisiete. El nació como un Nacido Vinculado. Su Marca está en su lado derecho, justo –golpeó su costado con dos dedos. —aquí. Es como un copo de nueve con líneas irregulares, afiladas pero simétricas. Si eso no te convence, sé mucho más acerca de él que eso. Sé que solía tenerle miedo a la oscuridad cuando era niño; que tiene _algún_ problema con recibir regalos; sé la talla de zapatos y su artista musical favorito y sé que él está—

Él interrumpió. Henry sintió que su pecho iba a estallar, tan tenso que incluso que sus piernas se estaban poniendo rígidas.

— ¿Él está qué, Snart?

El hombre—el _Alma Gemela_ de Barry—aclaró su garganta, luego exhaló un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado con una media sonrisa.

—Que ahora mismo se siente realizado, tal vez en una escena de un crimen porque siempre se siente mejor en ellos que en su laboratorio. Está lleno y creo que acaba de comer no hace mucho. Y luego se sentirá nervioso y emocionado de verte, después culpable cuando se vaya. Lo ha estado ambas veces que te ha visitado desde que nos Vinculamos.

Henry cerró los ojos por un minuto y suspiró. ¿Qué clase de conexión VNA podría transferir tantos detalles? ¿Podría Snart estar mintiendo? Pero no había manera, no realmente, de que esto tuviera sentido de otra manera. La navaja de Ockham decía que Snart estaba diciendo la verdad. Años de ser Doctor lo habían entrenado para lidiar con situaciones estresantes, sin mencionar el estrés de la vida en prisión, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser arrojado por este tipo de bucle.

—Sabía que estaba ocultando algo –dijo finalmente. —Pensé que era de sus asuntos del Flash. No… esto.

Snart asintió.

— ¿Él está bien?

—Él está… es un trabajo en progreso.

Henry no dudó de eso por un segundo. Y luego recordó para qué había venido el hombre.

—Déjame adivinar—solo estás aquí porque lo arruinaste, y no puedes ir exactamente con Joe West por un consejo.

El otro asintió, más hacia un lado y luego hacía enfrente, levantando las cejas por un segundo, en reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿A parte de una larga historia de lastimarlo y secuestrar a sus amigos? –se encontró con los ojos de Henry. —Me acosté con otra persona.

—Eres un idiota.

—Estoy cada vez más consciente de eso.

—Tú podrías en realidad ser la peor pesadilla de cada padre para su hijo—eres demasiado viejo, eres demasiado violento, y aparentemente demasiado promiscuo.

Lo presentaba secamente, y Snart parecía una extraña mezcla de disgusto y diversión y luego totalmente libre de disculpas, arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, esta ha sido una conversación útil.

— ¿Crees que se supone que estoy feliz por esto? ¿Qué engañaste a mi hijo y ahora estas aquí por mi consejo?

—Barry y yo no estamos en una relación. Él ha sido inflexible sobre esto, en realidad. Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, antes de poner en marcha un robo con Weather Wizard –Snart hizo una pausa y Henry asintió. Había escuchado de eso, estaba en las noticias y Barry había mencionado que Joe estaba herido. —No estaba hablando conmigo, me dijo que descartara toda idea de nosotros siendo lo quesea menos lo que éramos—‘atascados’ como Almas Gemelas. Así que encontré alguien con quien desahogarme.

Henry simplemente se sintió estupefacto.

—Quiero decir, sabía que eras un idiota, pero, ¿Eres un _idiota_? No, no me mires así, Snart, hablo en serio. ¿Crees que porque Barry está enojado contigo  de repente no están juntos? Mi hijo es un romántico sin remedio—no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente con su Alma Gemela. Barry le da la espalda a la gente cuando está enojado porque eso es lo que le han enseñado creciendo en la casa de Joe, pero eso no significa que no le importe—de hecho, diría que es todo lo contrario. No se molestaría en ignorarte si no quisiera que vinieras y lo arreglaras. Piensa que eso es lo que haces con las personas que te importan. Y acostándote con alguien es sólo una confirmación para él de que no le importas tanto como a él le importa.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Créame cuando digo que él es quien no se preocupa por mí, dejó en claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo después del evento con Mardon hasta que decidió enojarse conmigo por estar con ese otro tipo.

Henry casi sintió lastima por el otro tipo—no porque estuviera deprimido, sino porque debía ser difícil estarlo a través de la vida siendo tan estúpido.

—Mira, Snart, _sé_ que Barry puede ser terco, pero no puedes esperar esté bien contigo irrumpiendo en un evento donde su familia va  a estar, hiriéndolos. Ese es su _mayor miedo_. Después de que la madre de Barry fuera asesinada hace casi quince años, ha tenido la necesidad de proteger a las personas en su vida. Entonces su _Alma Gemela_ poniendo a su familia en peligro, ¿La gente que le importa? Por supuesto que no va a querer verte—está herido. ¿Trataste de disculparte?

—Lo hice.

Henry se resistió de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Le dije que lamentaba que West se lastimara, y lo estaba. Él dejo claro que no quería regalos de mí, ni contacto desde entonces, así que no pude darle nada para compensarlo. Si hubiera venido y _hablado_ conmigo, tal vez entendería que yo estaba ahí para asegurarme de que Mardon no matara a ninguno de los West. No es como si quisiera ver a Barry herido.

—Entonces no te has disculpado. Decir ‘lo siento’ no cuenta, Snart. Eso no es una disculpa. Esa no es una forma de hacer las paces, no para él. Barry es del tipo que se come un ‘Pimiento Fantasma’ frente a una sala llena de gente sólo para disculparse por una falta de comunicación. Él hace grandes gestos románticos. Él habla con acciones, no con palabras.

Snart parpadeó, parecía realmente sorprendido.

—Ya… veo.

—No pensé que serías tan lento, Snart.

El otro hombre lo fulminó con la mirada y Henry suspiró. ¿Cómo era esta su vida—ofreciéndole un consejo de relación al delincuente convicto que se infiltraba en una prisión para hablar sobre su hijo, mientras él inocente, estaba tras las rejas? Algunos días, sólo tienes que avanzar a través de la rareza.

—Mira, Barry querrá que le muestres que te importa antes de que esté listo para escuchar—para demostrar que te preocupes por lo que quiere, demostrar que sus necesidades también importan. Si estás haciendo egoístamente lo que quieras sin preocuparte de cómo se sentirá al respecto, sentirá que no te importa como persona, y tendría razón.

—Por supuesto que me importa. Él es mi Alma Gemela.

— ¿Pero te importa por él _porque_ es tu Alma Gemela, o te importa porque es Barry?

Vio los ojos de Snart ensancharse, los engranes haciendo clic en su lugar, la bombilla de luz explotando.

—Yo…

—Pensé eso –Henry se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego se inclinó sobre sus codos. —A veces me pregunto si a las personas sin Almas Gemelas les resulta más favor hacer, para ser honesto. Con nosotros, gente No-Marcada, no queda duda de si nos hubiéramos conocido y nos hubiéramos enamorado por la Marca y el Vínculo. Tenemos que elegir el curso de nuestro propio amor. Con las Almas Gemelas, con personas como tú y Barry, es imposible de decir. El destino y tú Marca dicen que estas destinado a algo, que deberían amarse de alguna forma, equilibrarse el uno al otro, completarse. Pero si haces todo eso, ¿Es porque lo harías incluso si no hubieses sido Marcado, o es como una profecía auto cumplida si sucede?

 La expresión de Snart era neutra e indescifrable, pero se movió hacia atrás en su asiento y fue suficiente para decirle a Henry que estaba incómodo.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Pero puedo ver cómo Barry pudo haber tenido una línea de razonamiento similar. Influenciado por ti, sin duda.

—Barry hace su propia opinión sobre las cosas. Él fue quien me hizo verlo de esa manera y no al revés—cuando era adolescente, nada menos.

— ¿Oh?

Henry no estaba realmente seguro de si debería decirle esto a Snart. Por otro lado, era la Alma Gemela de Barry y eso era importante. Por otro lado, Barry y él obviamente no se llevaban bien. Pero siguió su intuición, tratando de hacer lo que era mejor para su hijo, así que asintió y tiró de su asiento un poco.

—Él solía preocuparse de que si encontraba su Alma Gemela, sería alguien que lo amaba sólo porque se suponía que debía hacerlo. Barry estaba enamorado de otra persona en ese momento, una chica, y se preguntaba si la gente podía amar a aquellos que no eran sus Almas Gemelas tan fuertemente, cómo puede estar seguro de que su Alma Gemela es con quien se supone debe estar. En esa época, pensé que él estaba tan flechado que no _quería_ encontrar a su Alma Gemela y distraer sus sentimientos de esa chica, pero tenía algunos puntos buenos y nunca vacilaron.

—Esta chica…

Henry agitó su mano.

—Tú eres el que duerme con quien sea, no él. Ella tiene su propia Alma Gemela y es feliz –Henry sentía afecto por Iris West y Eddie Thawne, quería lo mejor para los dos. Que se hubieran conocido la noche en que Barry cayó en coma fue una tragedia, pero siempre había sido feliz por ellos. Eddie era un buen chico, después de todo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarle a Barry que me preocupo por _él_ , y no sólo su Marca?

Henry suspiró.

—Puedes comenzar por preocuparte por él y no sólo por su Marca.

—Lo _hago_ –las palabras salieron escupidas y enojadas, pero Snart se inclinó bruscamente para liberarlas, con una intensidad real en su expresión. — ¿Crees que vendría hasta _este lugar_ si no me importara?

Él suspiró.

—Puedo preguntarte, Snart— ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías cuando fuiste Marcado?

Se encontró con una expresión recelosa.

—Diecisiete.

Henry asintió.

—Así que a los diecisiete, después de todo una infancia de crecer pensando que no tendrías una Alma Gemela, casi listo para salir al mundo a tu manera, de repente te convertiste un Marcado. Supongo que no sientes demasiada obligación—tú Alma Gemela es un recién nacido y sabes que probablemente vas a esperar veinte años para conocerlo, y te harás una idea de lo que será la vida, porque eres mayor y puedes hacer esos planes. Has visto ambos lados, Marcado y No-Marcado.

Snart asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro—así que ahora toma a Barry. Él es un NM, Nacido Marcado. Al igual que otro NM, no tenía idea de la edad que tendría su Alma Gemela. Pensamos que sería uno o dos años mayor, como lo es en la mayoría de los casos. Ciertamente no más de cinco. Así que tuvo esta idea, y tal vez fue imprecisa y cambiante, porque tenía menos información, pero obviamente estaba equivocado y existía ese riesgo, esa inseguridad. Pero aún más que eso—Barry creció sintiendo, toda su vida, literalmente, que pertenecía a alguien que nunca había conocido. Desde el momento en que nació, estaba esperando conocer a alguien. Me preguntó acerca de la Marca tan pronto como tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender el concepto y no nos rehusamos a explicárselo—ni Nora o yo éramos Marcados y estábamos tan emocionados de que fuera un Nacido Marcado.

Snart estaba asintiendo, siguiéndolo y Henry se sentía como en los viejos tiempos cuando daba una conferencia a los nuevos estudiantes de medicina sobre los protocolos. Las cosas que deberían ser obvias que a veces no lo eran para las personas.

—entonces, después, mientras crecía, Barry siempre sintió que no era libre de amar o pertenecer a otros, incluso cuando estaba enamorado de la chica que te mencione, cada uno de ellos estaba Marcado por otras personas; puso una distancia inestable entre ellos. Pasaste tu vida esperando que Barry te atrapara, sabiendo las dificultades, conociendo tu propio estilo de vida. Barry paso toda su vida esperando que cada mano que agitaba fuera la tuya, mirando a cada esquina y debajo de cada piedra, esperando ser tuyo.

Suspiró e hizo una pausa por un segundo. Las cejas de Snart estaban subiendo, pero había más que Henry quería decir, realmente lo necesitaba. Las partes importantes.

—Especialmente cuando su madre murió y fui puesto aquí, Barry se sintió _solo_ y quería encontrarte. Ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida después de ese día—muy pocos amigos en la escuela, intimidado porque era pequeño y delgado y tenía el hábito de buscar pelea, y entonces más tarde intimidado a causa de mi encarcelamiento y su firme negativa a darse por vencido en mi inocencia. Ha tenido miedo de abrirse a la gente desde entonces porque cada vez que intentaba decirle a la gente la verdad sobre esa noche, le decían que estaba loco o mintiendo, incluso las personas más cercanas a él, incluso Joe. Y luego Barry creció y tomó un trabajo en la policía donde no encajaba, donde todos todavía lo ven con el estigma de su nombre. En todo eso, Barry _siempre_ ha querido a alguien que se preocupara por él, que creyera en él, que miraría más allá de lo _que_ era a _quien_ era. Así que siempre ha temido que ser Marcado signifique que alguien sólo se preocuparía por él porque era su Alma Gemela y no por quién era, porque quería una conexión real, alguien que lo amara por lo que era, todo lo extraño incluido, sin titubear o dudar.

Snart sólo parecía anonadado. Su frente estaba arrugada mientras su cerebro trabajaba tratando de procesarlo. El corazón de Henry dolía al decir todo, al ver al hombre funcionar a través de las realizaciones. Fue interesante, al menos, ver al principal y aclamado criminal más peligroso de Ciudad Central reducido a alguien sin palabras.

Finalmente, se las arregló para decir: —Sí quiero. Barry es increíble, todo lo extraño incluido. Me ha fascinado desde el momento en que nos conocimos—no es sólo la Marca.

—Lo conociste como el Flash, eso es diferente.

Él negó.

—Trabajó con un hombre que produce relámpagos y granizo, y otro que controla las emociones de las personas al mirarlas a los ojos. No son los poderes, nunca fueron los poderes, siempre ha sido… Barry.

Snart parecía que justo se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Barry, ese tipo de reverencia confusa que lo hizo parecer, por un momento, como un hombre mucho más joven, y Henry comenzó a sonreír. Todavía no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Era bueno, pero también extraño. Leonard Snart siendo la persona que podía amar a Barry, nunca hubiera pensado eso en sus más locos sueños.

—Bien. Entonces lo entenderás. Barry no hace medias acciones, Snart. Él no tiene concepto de término medio. Incluso si ha estado distante contigo desde que descubrió que estaban Vinculados –una pregunta de la que definitivamente iba a preguntarle a Barry, porque, ¿Por qué era la primera vez que estaba escuchando esto? —Él se considera tuyo y sólo tuyo. Puede que no lo admita, pero es quien es. Así que mientras estabas relajando tus dolencias con alguien más, él probablemente lo tomaba como si lo estuvieras rechazando, diciendo que preferías estar con alguien que no fuera él.

—Él sabe que quiero estar con él. Se lo dije, más que suficientes veces.

—Y ahora piensa que cambiaste de opinión y decidiste que era demasiado problema. No es la primera vez que él sería rechazado por alguien. Y recuerda, ha esperado toda su vida para conocerte, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente sin importar lo que hayas hecho. Y por lo que cuentas, herir a West y sus amigos, has hecho mucho.

Snart miró hacia abajo.

—La hora casi termina. Dime, por favor... ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?

Henry miró a Snart de verdad, tomándolo por él. La _Alma Gemela_ de Barry. Sus anchos hombros, grandes brazos, cara dura—pasado e historia. Por supuesto, era más que el Capitán Cold, más que un simple criminal. para que él estuviera Vinculado con Barry, Henry se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser un buen hombre, un hombre con un alma que podía ser pisoteada pero todavía arder en su interior, fuerte y feroz. No creyó por un segundo que Barry podría compartir alma con alguien menos que una persona realmente digna. Así que sintió que su propia mirada se suavizaba mirando al hombre que probablemente sería su futuro yerno, Leonard Snart.

—Déjame hablar con él.

*****

—Hola, boxeador.

Barry estaba frente a él y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, papá.

Henry había pasado toda la húmeda tarde debatiendo cómo decirle a Barry sobre Leonard apareciendo en la prisión. Algunas personas podrían sentarse y tratar de sacarlo, esperar a que Barry se presentara con todo el asunto de las Almas Gemelas, pero Henry sabía que Barry era terco y bueno para guardar secretos. Lo había aprendido para sobrevivir, escondiendo la verdad sobre sus antecedentes de sus compañeros de universidad, escondiendo la verdad sobre su creencia de la inocencia de Henry a sus maestros y luego a sus colegas para que no tuvieran que hacer la consejería ‘sin sentido’ y podía encajar en la estación de policía, y entonces escondiendo su identidad. Pero Henry nunca quiso intentar atrapar a Barry con una mentira o sus secretos—el niño tenía derecho a ellos y Henry no sentía que pudiera quejarse, nunca, no con lo mucho que Barry lo intentó, no con lo leal que era.

—Tuve un día interesante aquí, hoy, niño.

— ¿Oh sí?

—Un visitante, esta mañana. Me ayudó a entender por qué has estado tan decaído recientemente.

— ¿Un visitante? –Barry se inclinó hacia delante, repentinamente tenso y Henry no lo alargó.

—Leonard Snart.

— ¿El vino _aquí_? Él-Voy a matarlo.

Henry negó.

—Barry—

— ¿Cómo se _atreve_? No puedo creer que te _use_ para llegar a mí.

— _No_ lo está. Vino aquí para pedir un consejo.

— ¿Consejo?

—Sobre cómo disculparse contigo.

—Yo… –la boca de Barry se abrió y luego se cerró. Tragó. —Papá…

—Está bien, Barry. Me habló de ustedes dos, que es tu Alma Gemela.

La cara de Barry se arrugó, con la boca tensa, los ojos enrojecidos y el pechó de Henry dolía. Si no estaba seguro antes, ciertamente lo estaba ahora. Nuevamente, siempre, deseó poder ir a través del vidrio y abrazar a su hijo, consolarlo.

—Barry, está _bien_. Está bien.

—No, no lo está –negó, moqueando. —Papá, tú sabes quién es él, qué ha hecho. Y durante un tiempo pensé que las cosas iban a estar bien, pero ahora eso es—

Henry asintió.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo. Primero sobre las cosas entre ustedes, menciono la esa noche en la gala de policía que apareció en las noticias, y luego sobre… ¿Acostarse con alguien más?

Los ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego negó.

—Él—eso sólo fue un—ellos no llegaron hasta el final. Podía sentir –cortó bruscamente, sonrojándose, y Henry hizo una mueca en su nombre. No era la conversación más divertida que tener con el padre de uno. — ¿Cuánto te contó Len? ¿Mencionó nuestro sangrado?

— ¿Su sangrado?

Ahora Barry fruncía el ceño, calmándose, limpiándose los ojos con la parte posterior de la muñeca para disipar la humedad extra que había allí.

—Lo tomaré como un ‘no’. Es, ah, extra fuerte. Caitlin me explicó que es porque estábamos luchando contra él—principalmente mi culpa, como me escapé durante la primera hora que estuvimos Vinculados. Supongo que eso hizo que el sangrado se desarrollara más fuerte, así que ahora es… podemos sentir mucho, no sólo emociones, sino sensaciones. Ha sido extraño.

Eso explicaba eso, pero—

— ¿Quieres decir que _sentiste_ cuando estaba—?

—Podía pagarlo. Lo hice. Podemos suprimirlo. Se supone que no debemos hacerlo porque eso empeora las cosas a largo caso, pero… no quería sentir eso.

—Barry… –Snart definitivamente no había mencionado.

—Está bien. Honestamente. Estoy bien.

Era una enorme mentira.

—Está bien estar decepcionado, lo sabes. Tu Alma Gemela te lastimo.

—No estamos juntos. se lo dije.

¿Barry estaba inventando excusas para proteger a su Alma Gemela o sólo estaba siendo él mismo?

—Eso no significa que no duela, hijo.

Barry asintió, pero no respondió, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Puedo preguntar, Barr— ¿Qué quieres de esto? ¿De Snart?

Frunció los labios, con el rostro tenso.

—Yo… pensé que quería intentarlo, hacerlo funcionar. Pensé que quería que se disculpara y que lo arreglara. Pero ahora, ya no lo sé –miró a bajo, a la camiseta de Henry mientras hablaba, sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración de la misma manera en que lo hacía cada vez que estaba atrapado en un rompecabezas que no podía descifrar.

—Mira, Barry, soy la última persona que te dirá que no te enojes. Moléstate. Dile a Snart lo que piensas si eso es lo que quieres, y asegúrate que no te pase por encima. Y no voy a decirte qué hacer después. Pero si quieres _hacer_ que las cosas funcionen con ese hombre, hay algo que deber saber.

—Yo… –Barry vaciló. —Le dije que lo odiaba—o esto, nosotros. Lo excluí cuando sólo quería que lo _arreglara_ y en su lugar yo… él ya no me quiere más.

—Necesito que seas honesto conmigo, Barry— ¿ _Tú_ todavía quieres arreglarlo?

Barry levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban pero asintió. Henry sintió que su pecho se liberaba con fuerza, incluso cuando un pequeño peso cayó en su estómago. Dolía con la esperanza de que esto funcionara para su hijo. Dolía con la esperanza de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto, absolutamente lo correcto.

—Ese hombre, Leonard, es un idiota pero se preocupa por ti, incluso podría amarte si pudiera entender lo que eso significa, por muy malo que sea mostrándolo. Vino aquí con el riesgo de ser encarcelado para que pudiera preguntarme cómo disculparse contigo. No quería una respuesta fácil, sólo quería saber cómo hacer las paces porque sabía que te hirió. Y cuando le expliqué exactamente por qué y cómo te lastimó engañándote—

—Espera, ¡¿Hiciste qué?!

—No te preocupes, no le dije nada que no quisieras que le dijera, Barry. Lo prometo –su hijo se tranquilizó un poco más. —Simplemente le expliqué cómo fue para ti, cuando creciste y cómo ver el mundo. Tengo la impresión de que quiere ser bueno contigo, Barry, pero ve las cosas de manera diferente manera, y no sabe cómo. Y no estoy diciendo que sea una excusa o razón para hacerte daño a ti o a tus amigos porque _no_ lo es. Estoy diciendo que si tuviera alguna duda de cómo se siente—cómo todavía se siente, incluso después de estar con otra persona—significas el mundo para él. Esta pintado en su rostro cuando habla de ti—de Barry Allen, no sólo como su Alma Gemela o tú como el Flash.

Las cejas de Barry estaban juntas, dolido de nuevo, confundido y herido.

— ¿Cómo puede importarle? Lastimó a Joe, incluso después de Vincularnos. Ha herido a Cisco y Caitlin antes—nos ha traicionado a todos. Y yo… él sólo hace lo que quiere. Dijo que no dañaría a mi familia y lo hizo. Dijo que no me haría daño y lo hizo.

Henry suspiró.

—Bueno, es un poco idiota, te concedo eso.

— ¿Idiota? Es un psicópata –Barry bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. —Estoy Vinculado con un psicópata.

Henry hizo una mueca.

—No creo que este falto de conciencia, pequeño. Tal vez reprimiéndola, pero no creo que no exista, a menos que también sea muy bueno fingiendo. He visto suficientes psicópatas aquí para reconocer uno del otro.

—Entonces, por qué simplemente puede hacer esas cosas—cómo puede robar y herir y—él ha matado gente. ¿Cómo puede matar gente tan fácilmente si tiene conciencia?

Henry frunció el ceño, quería tenderle una mano, queriendo abrazar a Barry.

—No estoy excusando sus acciones pasadas, hijo. Realmente no. Creo que Snart es un hombre peligroso y ha hecho algunas cosas muy malas. Por lo menos, conseguimos un montón de terreno que cubrir sólo por eso, antes de que este cerca de enmendarlo. Pero aquí, ves todos los tipos de asesinos, Barr. Algunas personas matan por diversión, pero otras pueden matar porque tiene que hacerlo, o creen que deben hacerlo, ha aprendido a vivir con eso. No está bien, pero eso no significa que no le importe nada –dijo las palabras con más confianza de la que sentía. No estaba seguro de cómo Snart realmente podría hacer las cosas bien, reconciliando lo que había hecho, pero espera por el bien de Barry que el hombre encontrara una manera.

La cara de su hijo se torció.

—Yo… sé que no toda la muerte es asesinato. Joe ha matado, Arrow ha matado. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. Pero si Len no fuera un asesino, ¿Cómo puede dormir con alguien más si se preocupa por mí? ¿Sabiendo que lo sentiría?

Henry recordó que Barry era leal hasta la muerte. Casi un tercio de las parejas No-Marcadas tenían infidelidad, pero Barry era el tipo de persona que había amado a iris West la mitad de su vida. La infidelidad simplemente no tenía sentido para Barry, y cada vez que Henry pensaba en cómo Barry veía al mundo, tampoco tenía sentido para él.

—No puedo decirlo, Barr. Cero que ayudaría su hablaras con él, porque por lo que dijo, pensó que habías terminado con él hasta—bueno, hasta que hizo lo que hizo, supongo. Y estaba medio convencido de que habías terminado con él, considerando todo. Entonces, si no lo estar, necesitas dejarle saber. No me refiero a dejarlo ir, pero dejarle saber dónde estar parado, _y_ qué necesitar de él ahora.

Barry tragó, pero asintió, con la cara tensa.

—Gracias, papá. Yo—te estás tomando esto mucho mejor de lo que to esperaba.

Se echó para atrás con un suspiro.

—No me importa quién sea tu Alma Gemela, hijo, sólo odio verte tan triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

—No sé, yo—él es un criminal. He estado asustado de… estar Vinculado a alguien como él, yo pensé que podría _significar_ algo—como que tal vez no se supone que sea un héroe, como si tal vez no fuera mejor que él. Siento su ira y yo… he hecho algunas cosas estúpidas, ataqué cuando no era mi intención. Y sé que no es así como el sangrado funciona pero yo—es difícil no pensar en eso. Que tal vez estamos Vinculados porque no soy buena persona –tragó y había verdadero miedo en su rostro.

—Así no es en absoluto como funciona, Barr. Todos atacamos a veces—suena como si has estado bajo mucho estrés, es normal que hierva si has estado guardándolo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es lo que tus amigos tienen que decir al respecto, que ser Alma Gemela con Snart significa que de alguna manera eres como él? –Henry frunció el ceño, listo para hacer una llamada o dos si lo necesitaba, porque nadie debería decirle a Barry que no era buena persona por lo que su Alma Gemela era.

—Yo… todavía no les he dicho, acerca de Len y yo. Creo que Caitlin podría tener alguna idea pero no le he dicho a nadie.

La mandíbula de Henry casi cayó. Y aquí pensó que eran él y Joe West en la oscuridad.

—Es una gran carga para llevarla por tu cuenta, hijo.

—No quería que nadie se preocupara –Barry se movió en su asiento y Henry no lo llamaría mentira. No tenía sentido, probablemente eran un millón de razones por las que no vino con esto.

—Son tus amigos, se preocuparán por ti sin importar nada. Pero no es decisión de nadie más que tuya a quién contarle y cuándo decírselo. Sin embargo, tengo que decirlo, Barr, no creo que nadie piense que hay algo malo _contigo_ por quién es tu Alma Gemela. Nadie que te conozca.

Barry suspiró y cambió su agarre en auricular del teléfono, con expresión seria mientras miraba a Henry.

—Yo… he tenido miedo de acercarme a él, papá, de dejarme sentir—car—para abrirme. Porque no sé cómo hacer que esto funcione, para que tenga sentido y sé que no puedo huir, pero ahora estoy asustado porque la mayor parte de mí no _quiere_ huir. He estado toda mi _vida_ y no sé qué hacer—no es justo para mis amigos y familia hacerles pasar tiempo con Len, ni siquiera es justo para la gente de Central, pero no puedo _soportar_ la idea de que Cisco y Caitlin, Iris y Joe, que mi familia lo rechazaran.

El corazón de Henry dolía por su hijo.

—Tus amigos entraran en razón, Barry. O lo harás funcionar.

Barry parecía desconsolado, y no había mucho que Henry pudiera hacer aquí para cambiar eso.

—Gracias por escuchar. Gracias por entender. Lamento que no te lo dije antes.

—Está bien, no me debes una explicación. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Y haré todo lo que pueda—lo cual no es mucho aquí, pero esperó más que nada—para asegurarme que estés bien. Siempre puedes hablarme sobre esto, sobre él, sobre cualquier cosa. Espero que lo sepas.

—Lo hago. Gracias, papá.

Henry sonrió, sintiendo que una parte de él se relajaba. Por lo que Barry debía estar pasando, era demasiado para él, pero al menos podría demostrarle que no estaba solo.

— ¿De verdad crees… crees que podría ser una mejor persona?

Henry pasó una mano por su cabeza, considerando cómo responder eso.

—No sé sobre el bien y el mal, héroes y villanos. Sé que la mayoría de la gente hace lo mejor con lo que se les da. Algunas personas hacer cosas horribles porque pueden, alimentadas por el odio y la malicia, pero por lo que he visto, no creo que así sea Snart. No creo que el destino te Vincule con alguien así, Barry. Importas demasiado y eres tan maravilloso e increíble y _brillante_ para tener una Alma Gemela que es tan cruel.

Barry asintió, un poco vacilante, pero Henry pudo ver que se estaba sintiendo mejor.

—Creo que yo… creo que nos hemos empujado mutuamente a donde estamos ahora, al menos recientemente. Supongo que yo… –se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Debería haberlo hablado con él.

—Es difícil hablar cuando estas decepcionado, Barry. pero si quieres que las cosas con Leonard cambien, al menos tendrás que ser honesto con él sobre lo que quieres y lo que sientes. También es importante tomarse un tiempo para calmarse, pero dejar que otras personas sepan dónde está tu cabeza puede ayudar. La comunicación es importante para _cualquier_ relación, hijo.

Soltó un suspiró, se sentó y asintió.

—Bien, sí, sé eso. Debería… sí, debería hablar con él. Debería tratar de ceder cierto punto –parecía más tranquilo ahora, más recogido, y Henry sonrió.

—Tal vez no sea la peor idea para hablar. Pero no dudes en darle un pequeño infierno, boxeador. Ha sido un imbécil, y responsabilizarlo no le hará daño.

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa, acuosa pero con suficiente de su fuego habitual.

—Oh, no te preocupes, definitivamente tengo algunas palabras para Len la próxima vez que lo vea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Amo a Henry. Él no juega juego como “¿Por qué no me dijiste que conociste a tu Alma Gemela?” porque confía en su hijo y respeta su derecho a la privacidad. También checa para asegurarse de que Barry realmente quiera hacer que las cosas funcionen con Len antes de comenzar con cualquier otra cosa, porque si Barry está contento para sólo dejar las cosas ahora, sabe que no es su lugar para inmiscuirse. Y navega la situación sin excusar a Len y tratando de asegurarse de que Barry tampoco lo haga. Al mismo tiempo, le recuerda a Barry que la comunicación es importante, no sólo para Len, sino también para Barry—nunca tendrá una relación sana si no puede ser abierto y honesto consigo mismo y con su pareja. Básicamente, les dijo a esos dos idiotas todo lo que to quería decirles. ¡Yay Henry!
> 
> Debo decir, sin embargo, di mucho angst sobre tener el dialogo de este capítulo, especialmente las líneas de Barry.  Tratando de identificar con cuál de los problemas/luchas de Barry con Len se enfocaría aquí, qué le diría a su padre. He estado editando este capítulo durante más de un mes porque fue escrito hace *años* (quiero decir, lo escribí antes de la gala de policía) y seguí haciendo cambios.
> 
> De todas formas, en el próximo capítulo –ELLOS FINALMENTE HABLARAN. Recuerda respirar.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Kuuuuhhh… ¡Capitulo 15! Falta poco para terminar la primera etapa del fic… Sinceramente, espero terminar antes de que acabe el año.
> 
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo odie los complejos de héroe de Barry, porque qué le da derecho a juzgar a Len con eso de bueno y malo, no todo es blanco y negro. Concuerdo con RedHead, también amo a Henry, él es el mejor papá.
> 
> Voy a llorar mientras traduzco el próximo capítulo, al fin después de mil años hablaran. A no ser… *música de suspenso*
> 
> Y bien, gracias por leer, dejen un comentario si les gusto. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	16. Marcado y Esperando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades) de Brand New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3YVKTxTOgU) y [Stay de Rihanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs)

_¿Dónde estás?_

Len parpadeó. El mensaje era de Barry. El chico había estado corriendo durante las últimas horas después de su visita vespertina a su padre y Len no esperaba un mensaje ni nada de inmediato. Por naturaleza, no era alguien que diera a conocer su ubicación, especialmente no demasiado entusiasta como para ceder su bar de Rogues al Flash, así que salió antes de contestar, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta.

_A punto de conducir a casa._

_¿Dirección?_

Len tragó. ¿Esto era real? ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Henry Allen para que Barry se contactara con él esa misma noche? ¿Y estaba yendo a la casa de Len? Le devolvió el mensaje con su dirección, tratando de no pensarlo demasiado, sin preocuparse de que llegaría a casa con el DPCC en su puerta. Después de las revelaciones proporcionadas por el Dr. Allen, todavía estaba trabajando en cómo acercarse a Barry, qué decir para dar sentido a su separación. El sangrado todavía estaba lleno de emociones tumultuosas, tormentas e iras, pero había nuevos sentimientos en ahora que se concentraban, ansiedad y cosas como estática, difícil de ubicar y obviamente complejo. Vencía la angustia, al menos.

Se detuvo frente a su casa y Barry se inclinó junto a la puerta con su suéter negro. En la penumbra, el son escondido detrás del horizonte y ensombrecido por las nubes onduladas, con las primeras gotas de lluvia, Barry tenía una gracia casi de otro mundo, todo pómulos y piel suave, mandíbula tensa. Era hermoso. Len deseó tener un mejor historial de cosas bellas, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaban arruinados en sus manos.

Len salió del garaje donde estacionó su motocicleta, deseó sentirse menos nervioso. Podía mantenerlo alejado de su rostro, pero no había forma de esconderse en el sangrado.

—Barry.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Una gota de lluvia golpeó su frente, otra su mejilla y luego en el hombro. Len subió los escalones y Barry se movió para que abriera la puerta, poniendo más de un pie de espacio entre ellos. Trató de controlar sus emociones, todas y cada una de ellas, y cerró la puerta detrás de él por instinto, dirigiendo a Barry a su sala de estar. Barry no perdió el tiempo mirando a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se sentó. Estaban a dos metros de distancia, con aire cargado, enrollado como una primavera cargada. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana.

Barry tomó aliento y estalló.

— ¡¿Mi papá, Len?! ¡¿Fuiste a hablar con mi _papá_?!

—Yo—

— ¡NO! ¡Sin excusas! ¡¿Estás _loco_?! Podrían haberte atrapado, ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien viera las imágenes de seguridad y quisiera descubrir por qué el Capitán Cold ha estado hablando con Henry Allen? ¿O qué hay de _no_ acechar a mi papá? ¿Y qué hay de no colgar cuando te llamó a _suplicar_? ¡¿Qué tal si no lastimas a mi maldita familia, Len?!

Respiró pesadamente, enojado y entonces se desdibujó hacia delante, en el espacio de Len y dio un paso atrás sobre el suelo alfombrado pero Barry estaba ahí, enojado.

—Estaba _así de cerca_ de tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionara, incluso después de lo que hiciste, entonces saliste y decidiste que no valía la pena la espera.

Tragó, con la garganta tensa, la cara a centímetros de las lágrimas en los ojos de Barry, sin caer pero húmedas y enojadas. Len no podía apartar la mirada.

—Me dijiste que había terminado y _creí_ que lo decías en serio. La opinión popular dice que soy un idiota por tomar tu palabra en serio.

Barry exhaló lentamente antes de retroceder y arrastrar ambas manos por su cabello, mirando hacia atrás y luego hacia Len.

—Lo entiendo, ¿Vale? Te dije que ya habíamos terminado, pero sólo quería que probaras que te importaba un carajo.

No importaba lo que Allen había dicho, eso nunca tendría sentido para Len. Enfocó su mirada en Barry.

— ¿Cómo es respetar lo que me pediste que hiciera _no_ es importar, chico? Me dijiste que alejara y lo hice.

— ¡También te dije que no le hicieras daño a mi familia y no es como si escucharas! Tu atención selectiva—

—West fue un accidente, uno que traté de evitar.

—No lo suficientemente bien, obviamente.

Len apretó los dientes. Obviamente. Barry se enderezó y miró con enojo.

—Y no es como si escucharas cuando te pedí que _pararas_.

Mierda. Len cerró los ojos por un breve segundo mientras el mundo se tambaleaba denajo de él.

—Barry estoy—

— _No_.

Len se había acercado y Barry dio un paso atrás, sus ojos se movieron brevemente para encontrarse con los de él y luego se alejaron de nuevo, enrojecidos alrededor de los bordes, con los labios fruncidos y apretados, la cara fastidiada con el obvio esfuerzo de contenerse. Barry no lo miraba, con la mandíbula apretada y tensa, sobresaliendo un poco, pero Len podía sentirlo de todos modos, los matices de sus emociones, su proximidad girando el dial sobre la cantidad que se estaba transfiriendo. Y joder, el chico sentía las cosas _profundamente_. Hubo ráfagas de emociones que golpeaban a Len y retrocedían. Todo era crudo y frágil, demasiado rápido y luego se deslizaban entre sus dedos para atrapar todas las diferentes emociones, sólo una miasma de dolor y confusión.

—Estás sufriendo, Barry. Sólo quiero ayudarte a lidiar con eso.

—Lidiar con— ¡Tú lo causaste! Lo causaste cuando heriste a Joe y lo causaste cuando me _lastimaste_ — ¿Y pensabas que pedirle a mi papá un consejo lo borraría? ¡No puedo creer que estés lo suficientemente loco como para ir a Iron Heights! –gruñó, volteándose hacia Len de nuevo, siempre listo para enfrentar un desafío.

Len obligó a su voz a permanecer fría, no para elevarse a la altura del calor y gritar como Barry.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Barry? No me hablabas. O puedo pedirle un consejo a West ni a tus amigos de Laboratorios STAR. Estabas _dolido_ y pensé que no podrías detestarme más de lo que ya hacías. Parecía que valía la pena hablar con el hombre.

—Muchas cosas parecen valer la pena para ti, ¿Len? ¿Cómo robar la espada de la ciudad? Qué hay de dormir con _cualquiera_ cuando yo –se atragantó con las palabras, el rostro arrugado, tensó y torcido.

Len se concentró en la parte fácil de eso, la parte que no involucraba a Joe West en el hospital por unos días, y le imploraba a Barry que entendiera.

—Pensé que cualquier posibilidad que existía entre nosotros había terminado, chico. Lo dejaste _claro_ y lo tomé por lo que era. Entonces, cuando surgió la oportunidad de sexo, la tomé. Estoy acostumbrado a desahogar la _presión_ de vez en cuando. Eso fue _todo_ , Barry, y si pensara que tenía oportunidad contigo no lo hubiera hecho. Tienes que entender eso.

Barry estaba negando con la cabeza, lentamente y mirando todo y nada, fijando su vista en algún punto al costado, con tensión defensiva en cada línea de su cuerpo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Duermes con alguien cuando se _presenta la oportunidad_?

Len frunció los labios, arqueando las cejas.

—Me acotaría solo contigo, si estuvieras la mitad interesado. Pero como _no_ lo estas, realmente no pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida célibe.

— ¡Fue una noche!

—Barry, me dijiste que había terminado y cuando llamaste un mes después a mitad de una mamada. _¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?_

— ¡Que _pararas_!

— ¿Para que puedas colgar y nueva vuelvas a hablar conmigo? Entonces, ¿Podría volver a querer las cosas que no puedo tener? –escuchó su propia voz y estaba demasiado molesta, demasiado de un gruñido pero tenía los pelos de punta.

— ¡¿Es mucho pedir que seas paciente?! ¡¿No ir y encontrar un cuerpo cálido o _para cuando te lo pido_?!

— ¡¿Es mucho pedir no querer estar solo por una maldita noche?! –eso fue demasiado fuerte, demasiado honesto. Las palabras fueron arrancadas de él y casi trató de tragarlas de vuelta, apretando su mandíbula alrededor de ellas. Sentía la garganta caliente y no sabía a dónde ir, qué decir que no fuera demasiado crudo, pero Barry estaba respirando con una bocanada, temblando y entonces—

—Bien.

— ¿Bien qué? –Len intentó contener el impulso de estallar, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, ahora Barry estaba más calmado, tomando otra respiración, parado derecho y luciendo menos como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Eso ayudó a Len a calmarse, incluso cuando Barry contestó su pregunta.

—No voy—no puedo—perdonarte por lastimar inocentes, por lastimar a mi familia, pero si eso es lo que necesitar—bien. Puedo ceder hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Ceder como en…? – ¿Le daba permiso de ir y dormir con otros? De alguna manera, después de todo, lo dudaba.

—Como en dormir contigo, ¿Vale? –el otro se sacudió y Len sintió que su pecho se tensaba, no podría significar lo que Len pensó que significaba.

—Quiere decir que vas— ¿Qué? ¿Tener sexo conmigo?

Barry asintió, tensó.

—Eso es… no quiero eso, Barry –no quería una transacción, él quería a su Alma Gemela.

—Obviamente lo hacer. Dices que te preocupas por mí, dices que dormirías conmigo y sólo conmigo, dices que no quieres estar solo, así que _bien_. Si eso es lo que necesita, entonces sólo… tómalo.

Len negó, confundido y frustrado.

— ¿ _Tómalo_? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Yo –Barry se enderezó y puso los brazos a los costados, con la barbilla hacia arriba. —Sí. Bien podríamos terminar con eso.

Eso estaba todo mal. Una parte de él, una parte más grande de lo que quería admitir, estaba tentado. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, y Dios, él quería esto—quería a Barry. Un enojado y vacío espacio dentro de él había pensado en cómo sería reclamar a Barry, tomar toda la belleza y desmantelarla, ver cómo se enfadaba, empujarlo hasta el borde y arruinarlo. Un lado de él con más control había fantaseado con hacerlo gentil, suave y dulce para su primera vez juntos, imaginando cómo podría hacer al otro responder, disfrutar al máximo eso, disfrutar cada toque y caricia. Len era bueno en el sexo, rudo o gentil, y podría hacer que Barry se sintiera increíble, consintiéndolo, amándolo.

Pero en ese momento, Barry parecía que se dirigía a la guerra no al sexo—rígido, con los hombros hacia atrás y rectos, el cuerpo determinado con líneas duras, demasiado quieto y tenso. Eso no era seducción, era un campo de minas.

—No.

—Qu— -Barry se relajó una facción, su rostro más molesto que confundido. — ¿Por qué no?

—Tú no quieres.

—Dije que lo haré.

—No es el problema. Tú no _quieres_.

Barry arrastró una mano por su cabello y apartó la mirada de Len, con la mano todavía en la frente.

—Mira—sólo haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacer _eso_ de nuevo.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Barry. _No_ volveré a hacerlo.

—No te _creo_ , Len—ya estoy harto de tomarte la palabra. Dijiste que querías que el sexo te quitara la soledad, así que bien—puedo darle así de mucho a mí—a ti.

Len dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación. ¿Todavía no podía decirlo?

—Estás perdiendo el punto, chico.

—No, mira yo—

Len podía sentir su frustración y observó, medio incrédulo mientras Barry se quitaba el suéter y la camisa y las arrojaba al suelo. Piel y Marca descubiertas, medio desnudo en su sala de estar. Y Len lo entendió: esto era un desafío, Barry que no retrocedió, que presionaba porque todavía estaba herido, todavía enojado, todavía muchas cosas pero aún así, Len no pudo evitar mirar. No había visto la Marca desde la comunión Inicial, no había visto tanto de Barry y quería saborear la vista, pero el otro ya estaba rompiéndose, frágil de nuevo.

—Necesitas desahogarte tanto, entonces _bien_ —toma lo que necesites.

Len se encontró con la mirada de Barry. Estaba al final de la cuerda, necesitando poner fin a esto. ¿Cómo podría explicar lo horrible que iban a ser las cosas para ambos si tocaba al chico?

—Por favor, Len—quieres esto, ¿Verdad? Así que déjame hacerlo por ti.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decir?

Antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta, Barry se desdibujo hacia delante, dentro de su espacio, agarró la mano de Len y las presionó en su cuerpo, sobre su pecho y— _mierda_. El toque fue eléctrico y se estremeció. No se había tocado en un mes, suprimiendo más de lo que deberían y podía sentir a través de la piel de Barry—las líneas  tensas de su postura, la manera en que le dolía la mandíbula al apretarla, la forma en que su estómago se retorcía de terror. La piel de Barry era suave y rica bajo sus dedos, las manos de Len sujetadas al torso de Barry por las de Barry, y algo en el pecho de Len dolía tanto por el contacto que casi fue tragado por eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes musgo de Barry y pudo ver—podía sentir, sofocándose con el sangrado por la intensidad del contacto—desesperación y miedo. Len sabía que estaban reflejando su propia expresión.

Esto no era lo que se suponía que tenía que ser.

Contuvo la respiración y se inclinó, pasando los dedos por la piel de Barry, alrededor de la cintura delgada y se acercó. Len odiaba esto. Lo quería tanto que podía saborearlo, como un cítrico amargo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Sabía que podía hacer que Barry se sintiera increíble, si solo se relajara, dejándose querer esto también. Pero _no_ lo hacía y _literalmente_ lo estaba pidiendo y Len estaba perdido. Barry respiró con fuerza, demasiado superficial cuando Len deslizo sus manos por sus costados, la piel cálida, casi demasiado suave. Luego deslizó una mano sobre la Marca y el otro hombre se estremeció.

—Tendrás que relajarte si quieres que nos corramos –susurró. Era una finta, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer que Barry retrocediera. Pero el chico solo frunció los labios, terco, y dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre los hombros de Len, todavía demasiado tenso. Una esquiva. Len sintió que jugaba el juego más peligroso de la gallina gay que pudiera soñar, todos los ángulos afilados y horribles de las consecuencias con un sangrado adjunto. Tenía miedo de preguntarse qué estaba sintiendo Barry acerca de sus propias emociones.

Confuso, besó el hombro de Barry, luego la clavícula y la base de su cuello. Su mano se movió más abajo, sobre la cadera de Barry, con el pulgar acariciando sobre el hueso de su cadera. Len sabía que podía ser amable, podía controlar su impulso de morder y reclamar y presionar. Quizás si Barry se relajaba, dejaría que esto terminara antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Beso un lado del cuello de Barry, más y más lento, sintiendo el palpitante latido de Vary demasiado rápido.

 La habitación estaba en silencio a excepción de la respiración tartamuda de Barry, el sonido de la lluvia que caía afuera golpeando contra el pavimento, la ventana. El tiempo pareció estirarse.

Entonces se movió, puso una mano bajo la mandíbula de Barry y usó sus dedos para inclinar la cabeza de Barry hacia arriba en busca de un beso, pero el otro se apartó bruscamente.

— ¿Estas _bromeando_ , Escarlata? –Len dio un paso atrás, fuera de su alcance, con las manos caídas y los hombros tensos. No podía hacer esto. No podía jugar este juego. Sabía cuándo admitir la derrota.

—Yo—

—Me dices que duerma contigo, ¿Pero no puedo besarte, Barry? Eres mi _Alma Gemela_.

—Yo sólo—

— ¡¿Sólo _qué_?! –el aire estaba bañado en electricidad, su gritó hizo eco con un estallido de los truenos de afuera. Len sabía que estaba frustrado y confundido y era un maldito desastre, pero no estaba enojado con Barry. Se obligó a relajarse un poco, a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando aquí. —No tienes que forzarte y _no_ voy a forzarte –enunció cada palabra claramente y Barry se estremeció. — ¡Por el amor de Dios, no quiero que te doblegues y lo tomes, Barry! Quiero que me quieras.

—Esto es—maldición, Len, ¡Dañaste a mi familia y luego te acostaste con otra persona! ¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que responda?!

— ¡No así!

— ¡Querías tener sexo tanto que aprovechaste la primera oportunidad y no quiero volver a pasar por esto! –sus brazos estaban alzados, pero se detuvo, ojos rojos de nuevo, los puños apretándose y soltándose. Sin ninguna advertencia, tan pronto como las palabras salieron, la lucha simplemente pareció _dejar_ a Barry. dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a los costados, con la cabeza hacia delante y su voz se desvaneció casi en un susurro. —No quiero volver a pasar por esto, ¿Vale? Entonces, si esto es todo, si estamos atascados el uno con el otro para siempre… –ese corte, ese maldito corte. —Entonces necesito empezar a hacer un esfuerzo para darte algo si voy a esperar cosas a cambio. Debo acostumbrarme a la idea que así es como va a ser el sexo.

— ¿Como qué, chico? ¿Vacío? ¿Tenso? ¿ _Forzado_? –Len podía sentir la pena desgarrar a través de él, agonía de su parte.

—Eso es mejor que dejarte… mira, no quieres abstenerte, así que me ocupare de eso.

—Dios, Barry, ¿Cómo es mejor para mi asaltarte sexualmente? –porque eso es lo que Barry estaba pidiendo, por Len para sólo _tomar_ mientras odiaba cada segundo de eso. Barry ni siquiera trato de negarlo, simplemente se abrazó y Len continuó. —No quieres que duermas con otro hombre y puedo respetar eso. No eres le tipo de persona que tiene sexo casual, pero puedo separar el sexo y el amor, chico. Puedo esperar si es contigo,  simplemente no quiero abstenerme el resto de mi vida. No es como si te hubieras estado absteniendo toda tu vida hasta ahora.

Afuera, un rayó relampagueó. Algo en la postura cambió—se quedó demasiado quieto. Congelado, la mirada fija y entonces estaba ahí, viniendo a través del sangrado. El cerebro de Len hizo un efecto de llantas chirriando hasta detenerse; su corazón casi se detuvo, algo pesado cayó en su estómago.

Oh. _No_. El trueno pasó sobre la casa.

—Barry –su propia voz era más suave y más firme de lo que se sentía en ese momento. —Has _tenido_ sexo, ¿Verdad?

No podía ser. Eso era una locura, ¿Cierto? Pero Barry bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo en el espacio que los separaba y—oh mierda. El chico tragó, tragando un pequeño respiro y sacudió la cabeza, sólo una vez.

—Quieres decir que _nunca_ has –la voz de Len tembló porque, ¡¿ _Qué_?!

—Quiero decir yo sólo—nunca quise— ¡ _Maldita sea_! –Barry dio un paso atrás y arrastró las manos por su pelo. Sus emociones corrían desenfrenadas, vergüenza y horror y miedo y se suponía que era una sensación periférica, pero después de un mes sin verlo, esos sentimientos le parecieron tan _reales_ a Len. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba Barry de llorar ahora, y continuó hablando de una manera que era casi una suplica. —Salí, besé gente, traté de obligarme pero nunca he… no quería—crecí toda mi vida con esta Marca en mi piel y quería esperar. Quiero decir, no para siempre, pero—y mira, nadie quiere ir serio con un MyE de todas formas y no quería sólo casual, quería…

Barry caminaba de un lado al otro y se pasaba una mano por la cara, parecía tan angustiado y— ¿Cómo carajos era posible?

—Barry, tienes veinticinco años—

— ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, ¿Vale? No es como si hubiera planeado llegar así de viejo y no intentarlo— ¡Sólo paso! Estuve en coma durante casi un año y después de eso me convertí en el Flash. Definitivamente no parecía tan importante, y antes de todo, estaba enamorado de Iris y no es como si ella estuviera interesada. ¡Y simplemente no quería hacerlo si no oba enserio con alguien! Salí un poco en la universidad y después, pero nada… nunca deje que fuera sexo, o bocas, o… manos –su voz se volvió suave, casi inaudible. —Y una gran parte de mí siempre quería… salvarme a mí mismo, guarda _eso_ para, para quien sea que yo—

Barry se interrumpió, abrupta y al finalmente, mirando al suelo, los brazos yendo a su alrededor, medio desnudo todavía. Por un minuto, el único sonido era la lluvia.

Len no tenía idea de cómo procesar esto. ¿Barry había tenido sentimientos por Iris West? Barry no era sólo un virgen, ¿Pero nunca había tenido paja? ¿Una mamada? Y entonces se le ocurrió—

El estómago de Len se apretó con fuerza y él—podría estar enfermo.

—Has… a través del sangrado, cuando llamaste, esa fue la _primera vez_ que sentiste— ¿Esa fue tu primera mamada?

Barry lo miró y volvió a bajar la mirada. Len vio lágrimas en su rostro y su estómago se retorció. Él asintió con la cabeza pero no habló y Len sintió que su propia garganta se tensaba, sus propios ojos picaban. Oh Dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Lo siento –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron. No era suficiente. Nada era suficiente porque había colgado el teléfono y se había follado con la boca de Hartley para amortiguar su propio dolor por el rechazo mientras Barry estaba salvando su virginidad para él. _Mierda_. —Lo siento mucho, Barry. No sabía que estabas –su voz casi se atragantó con las palabras. —guardándote.

Barry se encogió de hombros y negó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y pareció temblar y Len quería abrazarlo pero no tenía el derecho. No tenía el jodido derecho, no ahora. Probablemente nunca.

—Corté el sangrado, después de que colgaras. No tuve que sentirlo después –eso no lo hacía estar bien. Nada lo hacía estar bien. No estaba bien _antes_ , sabiendo que Barry podía sentirlo, pero al menos _alguna_ experiencia habría evitado que el chico navegara esa sensación. Y Barry continuó, el cuchillo desgarrando las tripas de Len. —Al menos hasta que te viniste. Sentí eso.

Len cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, exhalando todo el tiempo. Hubiera vomitado si pudiera. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, no se sintió mejor, pero Barry se había limpiado las lágrimas del rostro y lo miraba ahora.

—No sé si alguna vez podré hacer esto bien, Barry. No sé si puedes comprender cuánto lo siento y no soy bueno en esto, pero quiero arreglarlo. Lo que sea que quieras, sólo dilo y es tuyo.

—No puedo—no quiero _nada_.

Estaba negando con la cabeza, conteniendo más lágrimas y sorprendió a Len, ¿Qué le estaba ofreciendo Barry cuando le dijo a Len que lo ‘ _tomara_ ’? su estómago se revolvió de nuevo y se tragó la bilis.

—Barry, por qué querrías—tu primera vez… no te _guardaste_ durante tantos años sólo para tirarlo así.

Levantó la vista hacia Len y la bajó, su vergüenza los sofocó a los dos.

—Pensé por un segundo que si te daba lo que querías, tal vez las cosas serían mejores, me escucharías y… me serpias leal –su voz sonaba demasiado pequeña y derrotada, agrietada y gastada, demasiado frágil.

—Lo que quiero—no tienes idea. No quiero forzarte, no quiero que te fuerces, yo— –Barry se había _guardado_ para Len. Nadie lo había tocado; Barry nunca  estuvo y nunca estaría con nadie más, solo con él. Grandes gestos románticos, en efecto. Y no se trataba de experiencia, de la llamada pureza o incluso de la propia posesividad de Len. Era la idea de que Barry esperaría, sacrificándose y siendo paciente para así hubiera algo especial entre él y su Alma Gemela. Era una prueba de que le importaba, que había trabajado, que había intentado—de que Len no estaba solo. Que nunca había estado solo.

Len _necesitaba_ tocar a Barry, en ese momento, para abrazarlo, para esconderlo del mundo y mantenerlo en sus brazos para siempre. Sin embargo, se mantuvo bajo control, porque no tenía el maldito derecho.

—Por favor, Barry, yo—

Barry dio un paso para adelante, casi demasiado rápido, como una chispa de relámpago, de repente allí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Len, aferrándose a él y Len no pudo descubrir su sensación de alivio ante eso. Todavía se sentía tenso en todos los lugares equivocados, todavía jodidamente roto, pero Barry lo estaba apretando y él estaba envolviendo a Barry con sus brazos, con las manos sobre la piel suave, acercándolo. Escuchó la tormenta afuera, golpeando las ventanas, afilados crujidos de un rayo con un trueno pasando sobre la casa, sin final a la vista, pero el mundo podría terminar y Len no se daría cuenta, no le importaría nada más que la sensación de Barry en sus brazos.

Las siguientes palabras simplemente rodaron y salieron de la boca de Len sin previo aviso, mezcladas y murmuradas.

—Te seré leal a ti. Maldita sea, chico, seré leal. Nadie más, nunca. Sólo tú. Y lo haremos a tu ritmo, Barry. Así no. Lo haré perfecto. Lo que quieras. Como sea que lo hayas soñado, lo haré mejor que eso –Len sintió su mejilla apretada contra la de Barry, sintió lágrimas allí. Se movió para sostener el rostro de Barry entre sus manos, besó su cabello, pasó sus dedos por su suave cabello y luego lo acerco de nuevo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, maldición –murmuró en la oreja de Barry, y Barry apretó las manos en el suéter de Len, arrastrándolas y dejando escapar un estremecimientos mientras se relajaba en el abrazo.

—Sólo no—¿Cómo puedes hacer _eso_ y luego dar media vuelta y decir estas cosas? –su voz estaba cargada de emoción, su guardia cayó lo suficiente en la seguridad de presionar su frente contra el cuello y hombro de Len. Len dibujó círculos sobre la espalda de Barry, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente. Tenía que al menos intentarlos y explicar…

—Actué como un idiota. Estaba enojado y herido y asustado –tenía que ser honesto. Era difícil, pero Barry al menos merecía así de mucho. Barry merecía cualquier cosa que Len pudiera darle. —Pensé que nunca me volverías a hablar. Estuvimos casi un mes sin hablar, y estaba tratando de seguir adelante, para respetar lo que pensé que _tú_ querías. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo sentirías hasta que me llamaste. Entonces lo hiciste y mi cabeza realmente no estaba funcionando en ese momento. Y estaba enojado, Barry—me llamaste en el momento exacto en que finalmente pude dejar de pensar en ti y eso me hizo pensar en _nada más_ que en ti. Y entonces – ¿Cómo se suponía que dijera que era lo suficientemente cruel como para querer que Barry lo sintiera en ese momento? —Yo quería que estuvieras enojado. Quería que estuvieras celoso –susurró. Su rostro estaba caliente, la garganta apretada. Esta vez la vergüenza era suya. —Quería que estuvieras celoso y herido como yo lo estaba.

Barry comenzó con eso, una sacudida eléctrica en sus brazos, y se movió para apartarse lo suficiente como para buscar la cara de Len. El chico estaba muy abierto. ¿No sabía lo horrible que era tener este tipo de conversación cuando alguien podía verte la cara, ver tu dolor desnudo?

— ¿De qué estabas celoso, Len? No estaba _con_ nadie.

Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Era muy difícil mirar a Barry en este momento.

—Celoso de otras personas con Vínculos felices. De todas las personas que sabían cómo hacerte sonreír. De todas las personas que _pensé_ que habían estado contigo antes.

Barry dejó escapar una pequeña risa rota y sus cejas se juntaron con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. Sus manos se movieron, una acercándose para agarrarse del costado de Len y deslizándose sobre su camisa donde estaba escondida la Marca de Len.

—Seguí prometiendo que no quería hacerte daño, y justo cuando contaba, eso es exactamente lo que hice, solo porque podía –Len cerró los ojos cuando habló porque era demasiado para manejar, incluso admitir eso. Deliberadamente hirió a su Alma Gemela. Len sabía qué clase de monstruo lo hacía.

Pero Barry no se estaba alejando. No se sentía disgustado. Todo lo que Len podía sentir era tristeza, y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a los rojos de su Alma Gemela, con una expresión decidida, llena de fuerza que Len había aprendido a asociar con Barry desde hace mucho.

—Len, yo… no estoy diciendo que este bien, pero hice lo mismo. Cuando dije que odiaba esto, en el callejón, lo dije para lastimarte. Odiaba la forma en que me sentía, lo impotente que estaba, pero no odio _todo_ esto… no odio cómo se siente cuando me abrazas. Me odie un poco por haberme gustado, algunos días, pero yo— –se detuvo e inhaló, tal vez porque podría sentir lo que lo que le estaba haciendo oír a Len. —Cuando te besé después de decirlo, se suponía que también iba a dolor—estaba asustado y enojado y herido y yo—yo no esperaba desearlo, que se sintiera tan bien, empezar a ahogarme en él. Y lo siento, lo hice.

Len asintió. Ambos habían atacado, y quizás uno peor que el otro. La crueldad era crueldad.

—Todavía lo siento.

—Quiero creerte. Lo hago. Pero decir lo siento no es lo mismo que decir que no volverás a hacerlo. Quiero confiar en ti, pero yo… –Barry estaba alejándose al fin, completamente, fuera de los brazos de Len, pero atrapó la mano de Barry y la otra se quedó. Luego, lentamente, medio seguro de que Barry retrocedería pero no iba a dudar, tomó la mano de Barry y presionó, bajo el borde de su camisa. Lentamente, mientras Len respiraba profundamente y sostenía la mirada de Barry, sin mirar hacia abajo, la mano se presionó, cálida incluso contra su estómago caliente, acariciando la piel y hasta que aterrizó en su objetivo—su Marca.

—Barry… –no se atrevió a tocar a Barry de regreso. —Lo siento. Tal vez ayudaría si entendieras: perdí mi virginidad un año antes de que nacieras, un año antes de que estuviera Marcado. Y cuando supe que era solo un niño, pensé que no tenía sentido para mí sólo… esperar. Pensé en la virginidad como una simple construcción social—un gradiente de experiencia, no algo para guarda o… el sexo nunca parecía ser un gran problema, solo algo para quemar algo de tensión, así que no lo pensé dos veces –miró a Barry a los ojos. —Esa noche en el teléfono fue un error. Uno que nunca volveré a cometer.

Barry buscó su mirada por un largo minuto.

—Len –levantó su mano libre, vacilante y luego determinante, rozando el rostro de Len. Eso envió escalofríos por su columna, su cuello. —Vale. Entonces esto, entre nosotros, podemos avanzar. Quiero seguir adelante. De alguna manera, quiero encontrar una manera que estemos juntos –sacudió la cabeza, entonces. —Pero sobre mi familia, lastimar a mis amigos… no estás perdonado. No por eso, y más. No puedo…  no estoy listo para dejar que esas cosas se vayan, no ahora. No puedo confiar en ti con esas cosas todavía.

Len asintió.

—Entiendo –estaba asustado de preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo. — ¿Dónde eso pone… esto? ¿Estamos juntos, después de esta noche?

Los dedos de Barry se extendieron sobre su piel, extendiéndose de un modo que su mano presionó sobre la Marca.

—Estamos juntos. Y no más no hablar o hombro frío. Eso no ayuda y no debería haber—no puedo esperar que leas mi mente. Sé que he estado evitando lidiar con esto—con _nosotros_ –las manos de Len se apretaron por reflejo contra la cintura de Barry. —Obviamente eso no funcionó. No sé si esto funcionara, no sé su puedo manejarlo—quiénes somos, que has hecho, qué podrías hacer en el futuro. Pero quiero intentarlo, al menos.

Len quería inclinarse y besar suavemente su mejilla. En su lugar, respondió con palabras: —Lo que sea que quieras, Barry.

Juraría que podía sentir el corazón de Barry latiendo, llenándolo con la sensación de Barry. Sintió miedo, pero también una emoción que había sentido antes, pero que no había pensado nombrar. Tenía más sentido que viniera de Barry, tenía una palabra para describirlo, una sensación extraña pero cristalina. Esperanza. Eso dolía.

—Esta noche quiero… –dudó y Len quería prometerle a Barry que el mundo sería una garantía. —quiero quedarme.

Sintió sus propias manos temblar en sus costados.

— ¿Quedarte?

—Aquí, por la noche.

—No tienes que forzarte, Barry. No es sólo sobre sexo, pero esto—todo estará bien.

—No, yo quiero. No puedo seguir adelante si sigo escapando. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no quiero estar cerca de ti –susurró.

Len ni siquiera pudo caracterizar cómo esas palabras le hicieron sentir. Algo apretado y anhelante y desesperado a la vez. Quería darle las gracias a Barry, pero no sabía las palabras. Y podía sentir el conjunto de emociones de Barry, sin palabras, sin lenguaje para caracterizar.

—Quieres… esta mi habitación, o hay una habitación extra –Len no iba a hacer ninguna suposición a partir de ahora sobre algo relacionado con Barry. Estaba claro que iba a estar mal si intentaba.

—Contigo está bien. ¿Si eso está bien?

—Está bien –respondió, y luego cedió a la tentación y tiró de Barry en otro abrazo, respirando el olor que le recordaba el aire de verano después de una tormenta. Un rayo brilló fuera de la ventana y Len sintió como si realmente pudiera entender a la persona en sus brazos. Barry había nacido mitad rayo antes de que el acelerador de partículas explotara, y Len no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba antes. Barry no era un héroe porque tenía poderes, el Flash era un héroe porque era Barry.

El momento se prolongó tanto como podía razonablemente dejarlo, consolado por Barry devolviéndole el abrazo antes de que Len se forzara a dejarlo ir. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y Barry dio un paso atrás, al otro lado de la habitación, para recoger sus camisas de suelo, pero no se las puso.

—Deberíamos… es tarde, ¿Cierto?

Len asintió y la tensión en la habitación pareció dispersarse lo suficiente como para respirar nuevamente. Barry lo siguió por el pasillo, mirando alrededor mientras Len buscaba un cepillo de dientes nuevo para que el otro lo usara. Todo fue incómodo y superficial; cada uno tomó un turno en el baño, Barry primero. Parte de Len todavía esperaba que Barry se fuera antes de que regresara a su habitación, a pesar de que el sangrado le haría saber si eso había sucedido. Evitó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Cuando volvió a su habitación, tuvo que detenerse en la puerta, detenerse y mirar.

Era casi surrealista. Barry estaba en su casa, en su habitación, en su _cama_. Tenía las rodillas levantadas, sentado bajo las sabanas al otro lado de la cama, con el torso desnudo. Len notó vagamente que los jeans de Barry estaban en el piso e intentó reprimir lo quesea que esa información le estaba haciendo a su sistema nervioso. En su mayoría haciendo que su corazón saltara. Finalmente arrastró sus pies dentro de la habitación y pateó la puerta para cerrarla mientras Barry miraba sus rodillas. Entonces, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que debería, Len se quitó suéter por encima de la cabeza y se quitó los pantalones. Por lo general dormía en ropa interior de todas formas, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartió su cama con otra persona, y para su primera noche durmiendo junto a su Alma Gemela—junto a Barry—deseó tener alguna forma de hacerlo especial.

— ¿Es por eso que siempre usas suéteres o mangas largas?

Len levantó la vista y Barry señalo sus brazos con la cabeza, a sus tatuajes. Len todavía estaba con una fina camiseta blanca sin mangas, pero sus brazos estaban al aire, sus hombres y los tatuajes en ellos, la manga bajando por su brazo derecho. Se preguntó, demasiado tarde proalmente, qué pensaría Barry de ellos y apagó la luz.

—No, sólo me gustan los suéteres –Len cruzó la habitación y se deslizó en la cama, sentándose al lado de Barry, al menos con un pie de espacio entre ellos. —Prefiero mantener las cosas frías y vestirme abrigado.

A su lado, casi perdido en el sonido de la lluvia en las ventanas y en el mundo exterior, escuchó a Barry resoplar.

— ¿Planeas tus juegos de palabras o es algo que simplemente sucede?

Len sonrió, no que Barry pudiera verlo en la oscuridad.

—Ambos.

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto, el ruido blanco de la lluvia era suficiente para evitar que se sintiera demasiado silencioso.

—Yo no… debería haberlo dicho antes, Barry. no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Voy a molestarte a veces, es lo que soy, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti.

Len deseó poder descifrar los sentimientos que encontró en el sangrado, pero eran tan desordenados como los suyos, tan estáticos como la lluvia. No había rabia allí, sin embargo, no es que la sintiera, al menos, era algo. Sintió la cama hundirse mientras Barry se acostaba, así que hizo lo mismo, los ojos se fueron ajustando lentamente a la oscuridad, el tipo de gris que atravesaba las personas oscuras sobre la ventana.

—Lo mismo, Len.

—Sería mucho… –Len rodó sobre su costado, encarando a Barry, y no supo cómo terminar su frase, pero Barry lo adivinó. Su mano estaba estirada en el pequeño espacio entre ellos—tierra de nadie—y Barry se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndola. Parte de la tensión en la habitación disminuyó.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso, o tal vez era que ninguno sabía qué decir. El silencio se prolongó demasiado. Cuando la respiración de Len lenta y estaba al borde del sueño, soñó que escuchó las palabras en susurros ‘lo siento’ y se sumergió en un descanso superficial. No sabía para qué se estaba disculpando Barry, pero sabía que él estaba más apenado de lo que Barry podía estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Bueno. Eso es un progreso. (no me maten por favor)
> 
> Y WHOA-OH. Por favor, sean honestos, ¿Cuántos de aquí suponían que Barry era virgen? ¿Nadie? Lo he insinuado sutilmente, pero no quería ningún tipo de presagio porque quería sorprender al lector, cambiar su paradigma (como si cambiara el de Len). De todo esto se trata este fic, desarraigando las expectativas y dándoles latigazos emocionales a todos. Además, la idea de ‘guardar’ la propia virginidad es algo que tengo como headcanon es común en este universo, donde la gente tiene Marcas y Almas Gemelas que esperar, y es un guiño a donde ‘marcado y esperado’ vino en términos de etimología. Simplemente le sorprende a Len porque perdió su virginidad joven y ve a Barry como una joven y bellasexy e increíble persona que puede tenerlo todo, así que obviamente la gente debería estar arrojándose a él.
> 
> Para el registro, obtendrás una descripción real detallada de los tatuajes de Len en el próximo capítulo. Están en más que sus brazos. Mi objetivo final es/era dibujar todos sus tatuajes, así que… intentaremos eso. Sin promesas.
> 
> (pd – aunque están ‘juntos’ ahora, todavía estamos bastante lejos de la línea de meta para este fic; ¡mucha trama real y muchas más escenas de acción y desorden!)
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Cuando leí este capítulo estaba al borde de mi asiento, y ahora que lo traduzco (y por ende lo vuelvo a leer) ¡Sigo igual!
> 
> Incluso yo sentía la tensión…
> 
> Len no esperaba que Barry se guardara para él, y puedo comprenderlo, pero el gesto de Barry es conmovedor. Son idiotas, los amo, pero son idiotas –suspiro-. Pero lo importante aquí son dos cosas 1) ¡Están juntos! ¡Por fin hablaron! ¡PASOS DE BEBÉ! 2) estamos a un capítulo de terminar la primera parte, omg, ya 17 capítulos… 
> 
> Bien, espero poder traerles la continuación pronto, y como saben: gracias por leer, ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	17. Vitalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Something There That Wasn't There Before (Disney)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atJSwarMMXw) y [The Way We Touch de We Are Twin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRAF9DxT1Os%22)

La lluvia golpeó afuera y Len aparentemente mantenía su habitación fría. Barry acercó las sabanas, se tumbó e intentó dormir. No había compartido cama con nadie desde una breve relación después de la universidad, terminando rápidamente porque la otra persona no estaba interesado por quedarse esperando por un MyE. Así que escuchó la lluvia y se adormeció, intentando no darse la vuelta demasiado. Le dio la impresión de que era lo mismo para Len, despertando una vez cuando sus pies y tobillos se unieron. Al final, mejoro, en algún momento cunado Len—definitivamente dormido—rodó y puso un brazo sobre Barry, abrazándose a él. La respiración de Len cerca de Barry, el peso de su brazo, ambos eran suficientes para arrullarlo dentro de un profundo sueño, lo suficiente que cuando se despertó horas después para apagar la alarma de su teléfono, Barry se sorprendió al encontrándose solo en la cama, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las persianas.

Se despertó atontado para ante el insistente sonido y la luz, estirándose sobre la cama para sacar su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans en el suelo y apagar el ruido. Luego parpadeó alrededor de la habitación, orientándose.

Que día tan extraño. Que _noche_ tan extraña. Estaba en la habitación de Len, en su cama, había dormido en sus brazos. Y a pesar de la residual extrañeza en eso, algo sobrante de ansiedad por ser tan cercano y abierto alrededor del Capitán Cold, también estaba la sensación privada y cálida en su pecho, tirando de sus labios, recordando el brazo de Len alrededor de él en la oscuridad, de lo cálido que se había sentido con su espalda contra el pecho de Len. La parte más extraña era lo no-extraño que se sentía desearlo tanto, al menos, disfrutarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de fingir que no lo quería.

Y entonces recordó cómo había actuado la noche anterior y se encogió. Qué mortificándote. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba tan desesperado y molesto cuando Len comenzó a hablar acerca de tomar cualquier oportunidad, tan seguro de que el hombre iba a darse la vuelta y hacer eso la próxima vez que alguien se le ofreciera si Barry no llegaba primero y él—Barry tragó. Casi había presionado a Len, a ambos, dentro de algo que ninguno quería. Y eso no estaba realmente bien. Necesitaba disculparse.

Barry se levantó y se puso la ropa antes de mirar alrededor. Realmente no había estado prestando atención la noche anterior, pero ahora notó que casi todo en la habitación de Len parecía ser gris y azules apagados—tan diferente de su propio esquema color rojo—y tenía una hermosa pintura en la pared sobre su cama. Barry  no había estudiado realmente historia del arte, pero parecía vieja y cara—una mujer desnuda y un hombre con botas y un sombrero, con pequeñas alas en ellos, en un bosque de algún tipo con un pequeño querubín leyendo un libro. Todos eran brillantes y el fondo era oscuro, y Barry se encontró mirándolo durante un buen minuto antes de recordar dónde estaba.

Entonces se aventuró a salir al pasillo, se tomó un segundo para revisar su cabello en el baño antes de encontrar la sala de estar y al cocina. No había rastro de Len, pero había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba afuera en la pared trasera de la cocina. Estaba abierta, así que asomo su cabeza, sorprendido de ver un patio tan grande afuera. Había un jardín en el lado norte, luciendo en pleno apogeo con tomates maduros que pesaban haciendo caer las enredaderas, unos tallos altos de maíz y girasoles—honestamente, girasoles—y mucha vegetación, con algunos baldes y herramientas a lo largo de la cerca. Después de un minuto de mirar con perplejidad, Barry al fin se giró y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Len estaba sentado al otro lado del patio, encima de una lona frente a lo que parecían arbustos de frambuesa con un pequeño recipiente a su lado.

— ¿Estás recogiendo bayas? –preguntó Barry, caminando descalzo, sin haberse molestado en volver a ponerse sus zapatos. El césped se sentía fresco y húmedo bajo sus pies y quería mantener sus pies sobre la tierra para siempre.

Le no había empezado, debió de sentir cuando Barry se despertó y se giró a medias con una expresión divertida.

—Creo que estás haciendo un juego de palabras* allí, Escarlata.

Fue atrapado entre risas y quejidos.

—Sabes que no todo es una excusa para hacer bromas baratas, ¿Verdad?

—Eso me han dicho. Aunque no estoy convencido.

Barry sintió una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro a pesar de sí mismo.

—Y aquí pensé que sólo era una dedicación a tu alias.

—Eso también –le arqueó una ceja a Barry y se encontró sentado junto a Len, cruzando las piernas y buscando una frambuesa en el arbusto.

—No puedo creer tu jardín.

Len se encogió de hombros a su lado, dejando caer tres bayas en el recipiente pequeño.

—Me gusta mantenerme ocupado, tener pasatiempos. No mantengo exactamente un trabajo diario e incluso Netflix se pone viejo.

—Netflix nunca se pone viejo –negó Barry, dejando caer la siguiente baya en su boca.

—Esas son para los pancakes, sabes.

— ¡¿Vas a hacer pancakes?! –Barry no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su voz cuando lo dijo. No estaba seguro de la última vez que alguien le había  hecho del desayuno.

— ¿A menos que tengas que ir directo al trabajo?

—Tengo tiempo –en realidad lo tenía, pero incluso si no lo tuviera, los pancakes podrían valer la pena el retraso (definitivamente había llegado tarde por menos). Ahora estaba sonriendo, y cuando miró a Len vio que el rostro del otro hombre mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, una de verdad, antes de mirar hacia abajo, casi como si le avergonzara la idea de sonreír. Verlo así, tímido, era surrealista y tan en desacuerdo con lo que Barry había llegado a esperar. Jardinería, obras de arte en las paredes, pancakes de frambuesa para el desayuno… Barry estaba empezando a preguntarse quién demonios era realmente Len Snart. Porque la imagen del asesino a sangre fría se estaba haciendo difícil de conciliar bajo la luz de la mañana.

—Quiero disculparme. Sobre anoche, cómo actué. Presioné las cosas demasiado lejos y te puse en una situación de mierda. De nuevo, creo –Barry sacó otra frambuesa madura del arbusto para evitar mirar a Len, y después de un latido, el otro también sacó un poco más de frutas.

—Está bien. Entiendo lo que es sentir que te has quedado sin opciones –Len se movió, u se giró para mirarlo. —Pero no quiero que te sientas así, no conmigo, chico. Yo lo causé y entiendo que tomará tiempo arreglarlo, pero este soy yo diciéndote que no tiene que ser de esta manera.

La garganta de Barry se sentía tensa pero asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo solo…

—No lo hagas neutral. Entiendo –inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —En realidad, tu padre lo menciono.

— ¿Lo hizo?

—Mmm.

Barry bajó la mirada hacia el jugo color rubí en sus dedos.

—Me ayudó a recordar por qué necesito comunicarme más.

—Es un hombre inteligente. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que necesito escuchar mejor.

Miró a Len, a su expresión seria, y asintió.

—Sí, eso también –el otro se paró entonces, levantando el recipiente lleno de botín de cosecha de bayas.

— ¿Vamos?

El piso de la cocina con azulejos estaba fresco bajo sus pies descalzos y Barry no estaba seguro de que hacer consigo mismo, inseguro de sólo ver a Len cocinar.

— ¿Voy a ir rápido por un cambio de ropa? Así puedo ir al trabajo directo desde aquí.

Len miró mientras agarraba platos y una sartén.

—Ve por ello. Puedes usar la ducha de aquí si quieres.

Barry casi lo rechaza, pero asintió en su lugar. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba saliendo del baño de Len con un atuendo limpio que había regresado a casa a conseguir, tratando de no sentirse demasiado raro sobre usar el gel para el cuerpo del otro hombre, sabiendo que iba a oler como Len todo el día. El olor a tocino lo distrajo de esa línea de pensamiento y escuchó a Len reí en la cocina.

—Pudo sentir tu hambre desde aquí, Barry.

Al menos el otro se divirtió. Era cálido en el sangrado, que se sentía menos como una tormenta furiosa y más como un… bueno, todavía fuerte e intenso, pero después de pasar la noche durmiendo en los brazos de Len no se sentía tan sofocado por él.

—Ríete –vagó pro la cocina. —solo espero que hayas hecho más.

—Suficiente para alimentar un pequeño ejército.

—Perfecto.

Fue un momento que Barry nunca pensó que estaría teniendo con Len. El otro hombre mirando desde la cocina, alguna cálida emoción con insinuaciones de nostalgia llenado el sangrado cuando Len lo miró antes de volver a la cocina, y ahora hizo que  Barry estuviera un poco autoconsciente pero no incómodo, sentándose y viendo a Len terminar la comida. Len tenía las mangas levantadas cuando llevó los platos a la mesa y Barry pudo ver los tatuajes en su brazo derecho otra vez. Quería estudiarlos, medio hipnotizado, echando un vistazo a lo que parecía una carta— ¿Un Jack? —y tal vez un par de botas o patines en su muñeca, pero su lugar lo dejo por la comida y llenó su plato.

Lograron pasar el desayuno con una charla ociosa, lo suficiente como para que se sintiera a gusto, pero fue demasiado pronto antes de que Barry tuviera que ir a trabajar y descubriera que no quería ir. Quería quedarse, quería trabajar en esto.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche? –preguntó antes de recoger su mochila. ¿Deberían abrazarse, besarse como despedida? ¿Cuál era el protocolo aquí? Len estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, pero casual.

— ¿Esta noche? Nada importante.

—Joe tiene un juego de póquer con algunos de sus amigos de la comisaria yendo. No se llevan bien con ratas de laboratorio como yo, así que normalmente me esfumo.

Len frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego su expresión se aclaró y miró a Barry de una manera que lo hizo preguntarse su Len estaba tratando de leer su mente, como si el sangrado no fuera suficiente.

—Siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Barry. Si quieres pasar por la noche, hazlo.

Asintió, aliviado, y salió por la puerta en un parpadeo.

*****

Barry se sintió nervioso por regresar con Len esa tarde. Le había dicho a Joe que estaba saliendo con Cisco y Caitlin a quienes les dijo que estaba con Iris. En el trabajo, Eddie había elogiado cómo Barry olía— ¿Desde cuándo eran lo suficiente cercanos para que él hiciera eso? Eddie lo abrazaba diario ahora, desbordante de emociones felices por el embarazo de Iris todavía—y Barry estaba demasiado nervioso al darse cuenta de que olía como el jabón de Len como para darle las gracias por el cumplido.

Len lo saludó en la puerta con una Henley de mangas largas, con expresión neutra, cierta anticipación nerviosa en el sangrado. Barry realmente no sabía lo que él—ellos—estaban haciendo. ¿Esto estaba cerca de la forma en que la gente normal salía? No lo creía. Todo lo que realmente sabía era que tenían que seguir hablando, que quería saber quién era realmente Len, que quería intentar encontrar un punto neutro, y esta era la manera más fácil que conocía.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar o comer en casa? –preguntó Len mientras Barry lo seguía a la sala de estar y miraba el lugar donde había estado parado y gritando la noche anterior.

—Umm, en casa.

— ¿Pensamientos sobre comida a domicilio?

Él se rió.

—Comeré lo que sea, Len.

Asintió con media sonrisa y le dijo a Barry que se sintiera como en casa mientras él marcaba a un lugar para pedir un poco de comida china. La casa de Len era refrescantemente fría, el jersey azul claro de Barry se sentía menos caliente de inmediato, y se preguntó qué clase de aire acondicionado tenía el hombre, sin duda era el mejor de la línea. Debía ser como justificaba Len a su ridícula tendencia a los suéteres, pensó Barry mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de estar. Había prestado más atención a la cocina esa mañana, que era un espacio abierto con baldosas de piso color crema y un desayunador donde habían comido. Había un comedor contiguo a la sala de estar al otro lado que también se abría a la cocina, pero no parecía que fuera de mucha utilidad, con papeles y libros en pilas sobre la mesa. Barry notó que a pesar de los fríos azules y la temperatura, la casa de Len también era extrañamente cómoda, con maderas cálidas, sofás de cuero oscuro, una estantería que albergaba una planta de vid y una televisión de tamaño modesto montada en una pared. Era tan _normal_ , menos como una guarida malvada o como una casa de seguridad descuidada, y más como si realmente alguien viviera allí y se preocupara por ello. Barry se encontró mirando el arte tanto en el comedor como en la sala de estar, notando que era abstracto en lugar de como el de la habitación de Len.

Entonces Len terminó en el teléfono y volvió a reunirse con él, y después de un minuto de mirarse el uno al otro, Barry se preguntó qué tan incómodo iba a ser todo esto.

—Solo puedo quedarme unas horas, necesito hacer algunas rondas por la ciudad esta noche, y Joe espera una actualización sobre la situación de los Laboratorios STAR más tarde.

 — ¿La situación de Laboratorios STAR?

Len se movió al sofá y Barry también se sentó, dividido entre estar cerca y no estar demasiado cerca, sentado a una distancia suficiente.

—El gobierno quiere comprarlo. _Lo está_ comprando, por como suena. Vinieron personas esta semana para examinarlo y tuvimos que sacar todas las cosas del Flash y hacernos intimidados hasta que nos absolvieron.

No podía alcanzar las emociones de Len y miró para ver sus cejas unidas.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con so? ¿No encender esa maldita cosa otra vez?

—Oh—ah, no, probablemente no. Reutilizarlo para investigación, de acuerdo a Caitlin. Limpiar las partes peligrosas y convertirlo en un centro de investigación militar de vanguardia.

— ¿Militar?

—No me gusta más que a ti –y a Len realmente no le parecía, tensión, ansiedad, frustración llagaron a través del sangrado, pero no se acercaba a los sentimientos de Barry cuando pensaba acerca de eso.

— ¿Qué le sucederá a ti y a tus amigos? ¿No estarán sin trabajo?

Barry se preguntó, tal vez un poco tardíamente, si realmente debería contarle todo esto al Capitán Cold. Sin embargo, se enteraría en las noticias pronto, de todos modos.

—Ah, cada uno tiene algunos prospectos, supongo. Caitlin se entrevistó con la universidad, las ofertas de Cisco de Laboratorios Mercury, e Industrias Rathaway y Stagg. Todos los agentes importantes lo quieren, pero creo que es más probable que vaya a trabajar para Palmer Tech –no pudo evitar sentirse un poco amargado de que Palmer estuviera tan ansioso por ofrecerle un trabajo a Cisco, no porque Cisco no lo mereciera y porque Barry no quisiera lo mejor para él, sino que significaría mudarse a Starling, lejos del Equipo Flash y Barry honestamente no sabía lo que haría sin Cisco, o sin Caitlin. Ellos eran un _equipo_.

— ¿Barry?

—Yo—lo siento. Solo pienso. No estoy enojado con cisco, solo desearía que no estuviera considerando mudarse a 600 millas de distancia.

—Eso es menos de una hora para ti, ¿No?

Barry puso los ojos en blanco, pero se inclinó más en el espacio entre ellos.

—Ese es el principio del asunto.

Para su sorpresa, el otro se rió entre dientes.

— Preocupado de que comience a trabajar para el escudaron de vigilantes de Starling y se olvide de sus raíces en la lucha contra el crimen aquí en Cantral?

No pudo evitar el endurecimiento real en su estómago, lo que sabía era un destello de celos, pensando en su amigo trabajando con el Equipo Arrow en lugar de con el Flash, pero lo apartó y resopló.

—Con su flechazo hacia Black Canary, no me sorprendería.

—Espera, en realidad no _conoces_ a Oliver Queen y su—

—No deberíamos hablar de esto –dijo de inmediato. No estaban hablando de Oliver. Desde que el nombre del hombre había sido plasmado en todas las noticias, expuesto como Arrow incluso después de que Roy cayera por su cuenta, Oliver había estado fuera del juego del vigilante y se había ido con Felicity hacia el atardecer. Excepto que ahora estaba fe vuelta en Starling, completamente público como Arrow o domo demonios ahora se llamaba ahora mismo— ¿Flecha verde? —y provisto de un estatus especial para operar en Starling dentro de ciertas restricciones, principalmente relacionadas con asesinatos o daño a la propiedad. A Barry le resultaba inquietante—y probablemente también a Oliver—que todos supieran su identidad ahora, pero Barry todavía no tenía todos los detalles sobre eso, o sobre lo que estaba pasando Starling con Thea y Laurel que trajo a Oliver de regreso en primer lugar.

—Tenía curiosidad si los tipos vigilantes estaban empezando un club, Escarlata. Tal vez una liga de algún tipo –Len estaba tenso, tal vez porque Barry estaba repentinamente nervioso y se forzó a relajarse.

—Lo haces sonar como un equipo de bolos.

El otro hombre sonrió.

—Creo que pagaría por ver eso.

Barry se lo imaginó y entonces no pudo evitar reírse.

—Está bien, eso es justo. El vestuario lo haría espectacular –suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, ansioso por que llegara la comida, pero en realidad no le importaba hasta ahora. Aún así, prefería cambiar de tema antes de entrar en toda esa historia. —Tu sentido del arte es interesante. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –hizo un gesto con  la mano a las salpicaduras de color que le parecían vagamente discordantes.

Len consideró la pintura.

—Es un Polloc, llamado Full Fathom Five. Se trata de las profundidades del océano, pero sobre todo me gusta cómo se veía.

— ¿ _Jackson_ Pollock? Espera, Len, ¿Te robaste esto? –se enderezó y Len tenía esa expresión medio divertida medio culpable, definitivamente más relajado ahora.

—Todo en esta casa es original.

— ¡ _Len_! –Barry sabía que sonaba escandalizado, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Len, el júbilo— ¿Júbilo? —en el sangrado hacía difícil continuar así antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran. —No puedo creerte. ¿Cuánto vale todo el arte aquí?

—No quiere saberlo.

Barry gimió y dejó que Len le contara sobre el arte, al parecer, una de sus cosas favoritas para robar. Al menos el robo de are probablemente no lastimaría a nadie, y no era como si estuviera robando cosas que podrían usarse para avanzar en la medicina o la ciencia. Aún así, se sintió agradecido cuando llegó la comida y lo salvó de comentar sobre el hecho de que aparentemente Len tenía una _colección_ de pinturas invaluables que Barry sería bienvenido a mirar si quería.

La comida proporcionaba una agradable distracción y Len había ordenado lo suficiente para satisfacer su apetito, lo que apreció. Comieron con una pequeña charla relativamente amistosa en el desayunador, eludiendo el arte una vez que Barry tomó el control de la conversación, y Barry se las arregló para no dejar caer nada o hacer el ridículo mientras comía, lo que era una ventaja.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglas para comer lo suficiente?

—Barras de proteínas con alto contenido calórico diseñadas por Caitlin y Cisco. Las comó cuando estoy corriendo o para complementar las comidas.

— ¿Es raro?

— ¿Comer?

—Tener superpoderes.

Barry hizo una pausa, terminando de comer, y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa.

—Honestamente… en realidad no. Se siente como—como si finalmente soy yo mismo. Como si estuviera  en una especie de… espera por que pasara, toda mi vida como un preludio de quien soy ahora.

Miró a Len, preguntándose si sonaba un poco loco, pero el otro solo estaba inclinando su cabeza, considerándolo.

—Eres único en tu clase. No los poderes, quiero decir. Solo—tú.

Barry no pudo evitar el calor que se extendió a través de él, sonriendo hacia su plato vacío. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, así que no dijo mucho y se alegró de desplazarse alrededor y limpiar en un parpadeo después de que terminaron comer, antes de que Len pudiera levantarse. Entonces estaba recostado en su silla, un poco presumido.

— ¿Acabas de…?

—Soy asombroso.

Len se rió entre dientes pero no estuvo en desacuerdo, y Barry señalo con la cabeza la sala de estar.

—Mientras estoy aquí, deberíamos, no sé, ¿Tocar o acurrucarnos o algo?

—Me gustaría eso.

Se movieron hacia el sofá de nuevo y Len se sentó a menos de un pie de él, molestando a Barry. Entendió que Len intentaba ser ‘agradable’ o algo así, pero no estaba tan seguro acerca de que lo trataran como si fuera de vidrio por lo que había admitido la noche anterior. Len nunca había dudado en invadir su espacio hasta ahora, y por un segundo Barry casi lo extraño.

—Sabes que yo—solo porque soy virgen no significa que no podamos tocarnos, o que no puedas tocarme.

Len frunció el ceño, pero se inclinó hacia atrás, levantando el brazo en una clara invitación para que Barry se moviera y se presionara junto a Len, dejando que ese brazo cayera sobre su hombro, casi de inmediato deseando más contacto, por cómo Len se había presionado contra él mientras se quedaba dormido la noche anterior.

—Incluso antes, Barry, no estabas demasiado interesado en invitarme a tu espacio. No sé dónde están líneas contigo.

Correcto, leer la mente, no es una cosa. Bueno, era una cosa, pero solo para Grodd, y definitivamente no para él y Len.

— ¿Digamos que todos los toques casuales están bien? Brazos en los hombros, sostenerse de las manos, abrazos, todo eso.

—Nada de eso me parece casual.

Barry parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Len.

—Bien, ¿Toques casuales _y_ esas cosas?

No perdió la manera, sentado tan cerca, en que los ojos de Len se movieron entre sus labios y encontraron su mirada.

— ¿Y acurrucarse?

Barry se relajó un poco contra Len, mirando los botones de su Henley.

—La noche pasada fue agradable.

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo.

Continuaron charlando durante casi una hora. Barry eventualmente se movió hasta quedar medio encarando a Len para hablar, con las rodillas juntas. Hablaron sobre cosas seguras para discutir, en su mayor parte—Iris un poco, porque Len tenía curiosidad y Barry gentilmente ignoró los celos que sintió en el sangrado cuando Len preguntó por ella, y luego los días universitarios de Barry y cómo se había convertido en un ‘policía’, y un poco sobre Lisa, sonriendo cuando hablaba de ella, cómo ella casi fue una figura de patinaje olímpico. Barry solo recordó que tenía otras cosas que hacer cuando Cisco le envió un mensaje para preguntarle por qué todavía no estaba en Laboratorios SATAR y tenía que irse. Antes de que pudiera hablar, presionó un beso en la comisura de la boca de Len antes de alejarse a toda velocidad. Pasos de bebé.

*****

Las rondas nocturnas fueron casi aburridas y Barry, por mucho que amara correr, estaba un poco triste de que no podía regresas a visitar a Len cuando terminara. En su lugar, volvió hacia su casa y le contó a Joe las últimas actualizaciones de Laboratorios STAR, escuchando cómo le fue en la noche de póquer.

Antes de irse a la cama, Joe se recostó sobre el mostrador y le dijo: —Hey, Barry, sé que has estado deprimido recientemente. Es mucho para asimilar—el cierre de Laboratorio STAR y que tus amigos consigan nuevos trabajos, quizás alejándose, Iris y Eddie escogiendo una fecha para su boda. Pero va a estar bien, Barr. Somos familia, y lo resolveremos todo.

La sonrisa de Barry era débil y deseó poderle decir la verdad a Joe. Pero miró la pierna de Joe, por la forma en que todavía caminaba con un ligero favor para su pierna sana, y Barry aún no estaba listo, por lo que le dio las buenas noches a su casi padre. Mientras subía las escaleras, Joe le recordó.

—Oh, y no olvides— ¡Cena con Iris y Eddie mañana en la nocheQ iris dijo que tiene buenas noticias—creo que es acerca de su promoción, algo con el periodismo de investigación, pero pretende sorprenderte cuando nos diga, ¿Vale? –eso, al menos, hizo sonreír a Barry de verdad. Joe iba a estar tan emocionado de escuchar las _verdaderas_ buenas noticias que Iris estaba esperando contarle.

Entonces estuvo en su habitación pocos minutos después, listo para irse a la cama pero zumbando de energía, frente a su laptop tomando cuestionarios en línea sin sentido, pensamientos vagando cada vez más hacia el sexo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese día aún no había tenido un orgasmo. Se dejó caer en la cama, mentalmente haciendo algunas imágenes, suspirando y entonces un pensamiento encajó en su lugar. Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero también repentinamente decidido, porque al menos esto, definitivamente era válido. El único problema era que Barry no estaba muy seguro de cómo se suponía que iba a invitar a otra persona a que se masturbaran juntos a través de su extraña conexión neurológica. Len se habría dado cuenta de que sus sesiones del sangrado era el primer contacto sexual que Barry había tenido, la mayor intimidad que había tenido, y que todo eran toques fantasmas. Y había respetado el espacio de Barry durante el último mes, y estaba claramente tratando de hacerlo así que…

Barry se recostó, se sacó el pantalón de una patada y le envió un mensaje a Len, nervioso. _¿Estás despierto?_ Sabía que Len lo estaba, pero era un abridor de conversación.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Len podría sentir lo nervioso que estaba? Era tan vergonzoso.

 _Ahora que estamos hablando de nuevo y trabajando las cosas, ¿Estabapensado en que podríamos regresr a lo que estábamos haciendo antes?_ Dejó escapar un suspiró contenido cuando Len contestó.

_¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes?_

Maldición. Se concentró en el sangrado y se encontró con una sensación de jugueteo, lo que para él se sentía como curiosidad. ¿Sería demasiado inmaduro usar insinuaciones? ‘Por favor ve a masturbarte’ parecía grosero. Editó el testo dos veces antes de enviarlo, tratando al menos de reducir los errores de ortografía esta vez.

_Con el sangrado… ambos lo hemos estado evadiendo y fue genial pero ahora que estamos hablando de nuevo, su no estás haciendo nada ahora o estás interesado, estoy a punto de masturbarme y solo dijo que estás bienvenido a hacerlo al mismo tiempo de nuevo._

Probablemente debería puntuar mejor, pero entendería el punto. Y oh, sep, la excitación lamió el sangrado menos de treinta segundos después, una sensación de calidez y rigidez en la boca del estómago.

_¿No se crees que podemos hacer toda la cosa donde te preguntó qué llevas puesto?_

Barry casi rió.

_Lol, solo imagíname desnudo :p_

Sintió otro tirón caliente de excitación y se dio cuenta de que en realidad acababa de enviar ese texto, ruborizándose por la vergüenza, peor empezaba a ponerse duro, la mitad de sus pensamientos ya estaban dirigidos a pensar en las manos de Len sobre él, Len besándolo, la forma en que olía, y la forma en que succiono el cuello de Barry esa vez.

_No importa si lo hago ;)_

Tardó más de un minuto obtener ese mensaje y otro para que Barry se molestara en revisarlo, con una mano sobre sí mismo, sintiendo que Len estaba allí con él, con su mano libre sobre su cuello, deseando que Len estuviera allí para besarlo. Casi se rió cuando vio el texto, sorprendido por el emoticón de guiño pero de alguna manera no sorprendido en absoluto. Tipeó una respuesta rápida con una mano lo más rápido que pudo sin ser demasiado rápido para el teléfono—una habilidad que había perfeccionado bastante—y presionó enviar antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, mientras que la otra mano no dejaba su pene.

_Estoy pensando en ti besando mi cuello_

La respuesta fue rápida y la checó, sintiendo que una mano fantasma se deslizaba sobre su cuello, justo donde había estado la suya. _Estoy pensado en besar cada centímetro de ti_

Barry jadeó y se mordió el labio, una fisión de electricidad atravesándolo. De repente entendió porque la gente sexteaba. Su mano se aceleró sobre su miembro, comenzando a vibrar cuando se imaginó podría terminar en su cuerpo si estuviera allí, qué partes de su piel Len besaría, dónde podría succionar o lamer. Terminó demasiado pronto después de eso, incapaz de contener un jadeo, incapaz de contenerse con la sensación de la mano de Len sobre él, junto a la suya vibrando. Fue más rápido que Len pero mantenía sus propias manos vagando perezosamente sobre su cuerpo, esperando que el otro lo sintiera, temblando cuando sintió que Len se venía, luego suspirando.

 _Eso fue caliente_ , le envió a Len después de limpiarse.

_Considera esto una invitación abierta para enviarme un mensaje en cualquier momento que estés caliente._

Barry soltó una carcajada. _Tomando nota_

Luego se preguntó, un poco inseguro, cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que estuvieran haciendo esto no a través de mensajes, sino en persona, cuánto tiempo hasta que sintiera las manos de Len— _boca_ —sobre él de verdad. Y Barry se dio cuenta de que probablemente podría tener eso en cualquier momento que lo pidiera, siempre que lo deseara, siempre y cuando se estuvieran comunicando, en la misma página y…

_La próxima vez que vaya, ¿Podemos hablar de esto? ¿Contacto y sexo y todo eso?_

_Absolutamente._

_Genial. Me voy a dormir._

_Buenas noches, Barry._

Sonrió. Ni siquiera había dicho buenas noches cuando estuvieron en la misma cama juntos. _Buenas noches, Len_

*****

Después de la cena con Iris, Eddie y Joe, Barry salió a tomar aire. Joe todavía estaba fuera de sí, llamando a todas las personas que conocía después de abrazar a Iris, Barry e incluso a Eddie cerca de unas diez veces y luego obtuvo su permiso para decirle a la gente. Los padres de Joe fueron la primera llamada, mientras que Barry todavía estaba en la casa, y había escuchado gritos de emoción a través del teléfono. Eddie estaba sonriendo y su alivio era obvio, sin duda había albergado un terror residual sobre la desaprobación original de Joe sobre su relación con Iris, independientemente de su Vínculo. Sin embargo, todo había terminado ahora—era demasiado obvio para cualquiera que observara, incluido Joe, que Iris iluminaba cuando Eddie estaba cerca, que la sonrisa de Eddie era más brillante cuando ella estaba cerca.

Así que Barry salió al frente y se sentó en los escalones mientras Joe hacía llamadas e Iris se burlaba de él acerca de cómo ella había estado planeando publicarlo en Facebook. Eddie estaba de parte de Joe diciendo que algunas cosas eran más agradables a la antigua. Todos estaban haciendo llamadas entonces, y Barry le había enviado un mensaje rápido a Caitlin y Cisco—Caitlin llamó a Iris un minuto después para felicítala—pero eso fue todo.

Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje para darle las buenas noticias a Len. _Eso es algo bueno, ¿Verdad? ¿Ella quiere niños?_ Barry suspiró. Len no sabía nada de Iris más allá de lo que Barry le había dicho. ¿Cómo podría?

 _Es una gran cosa_ — _ella y Eddie están realmente felices. Le acaban de decir a Joe._

_Bien entonces. Felicitaciones a ellos._

Barry no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, con la repentina y discordante idea de que él nunca iba a tener hijos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en cómo se sentía al respecto, porque Iris estaba saliendo. Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado y le sonrió.

—Hey Barr –se sentó a su lado en los escalones.

—Iris –le dio un codazo en el hombro. — ¿No deberías llamar a todos los primer perdidos desde ahora?

Ella rió.

—Es asombroso. Sabía que estaría emocionado, pero _realmente_ esta emocionado. Está sacando un puro para Eddie de su viejo escondite en este momento.

— ¿Un puro? ¿No es eso para cuando el bebé nace?

—No les digas eso.

Él rió y miraron la oscura avenida juntos, iluminados por faroles y ventanas de casas. Pasaron unos minutos en amistoso silencio, una suave brisa acariciaba sus mechones sueltos.

—Hey Barr… ¿Vas a contarme lo que ha estado pasando contigo?

El alzó la vista.

— ¿A qué—?

—No, Barr. Te conozco, ¿Vale? Has estado de arriba abajo durante los últimos meses. Y si no quieres decirme, está bien. Entiendo que tienes secretos y que no siempre voy a saberlos. Pero por favor no me mientras y me digas que es por Laboratorios STAR.

Barry sintió su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

—Iris yo… –ella solo lo miró, esperando, preocupada, y el encontró las palabras, palabras imprevistas e idiotas, saliendo de su boca. — ¿Qué harías si Eddie fuera un criminal?

— ¿Qué? –parecía lista para reírse. —Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme eso.

Frunció el ceño y reconoció el punto—no podía imaginar a Eddie como menos que un chico dulce, incluso después de ver a Everyman hacerse pasar por él. —Bien, tienes razón, no Eddie—pero digamos que tuviste otra Alma Gemela, ¿Un mafioso o un asesino o algo así?

Sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Un asesino, Barry? Wow, umm, no sé. Supongo que intentaría hacerlo funcionar, tratar de entender a esa persona. O tal vez no. No puedo imaginarlo, o lo que sería no tener a Eddie –ella li miró mientras él veía hacia la calle, y podía sentir sus ojos en él. — ¿De dónde viene esto, Barr?

—Yo—de ninguna parte. He estado pensando y yo—

— ¿Quién es? –su voz era aguda y repentina y sus ojos capturaron los suyos. Ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante y la intensidad de su mirada lo hizo sentir como su pudiera mirar directamente a su corazón, a su alma. Deseó poder mirar hacia otro lazo, incapaz, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca en un jadeo. — ¿Estoy en lo _cierto_?

Empujó la piedra en su garganta, forzando las palabras porque sabía que no tenía sentido mentir, no a ella, no sobre esto, con voz temblorosa y—

—Es Leonard Snart. Él es—

—Capitán Cold –ella respiró, con una voz tan silenciosa como la suya. Se tragó el miedo que se apodero de él, la verdad era algo que no podía regresar, y asintió. — ¿Tu _Alma Gemela_ es Capitán Cold? Barr. Yo—wow. _Wow_. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Desde que el museo se derrumbó con Grodd –finalmente rompió su mirada y la desvió, se pasó las manos por el pelo.

— ¡Son diez semanas! –siseó por encima de un susurro. —Lo has sabido tanto como yo he estado embarazada.

—Supongo que sí. Realmente no lo pensé así. Eres la primera persona a la que le digo.

Ella sonó sorprendida de nuevo.

— ¿Nadie más lo sabe?

Negó, juntando sus manos entre sus rodillas, sus pies dos escaleras debajo de la que estaba sentado.

—Mi papá sabe, y Caitlin tiene una idea pero realmente no hemos hablado de eso, no de manera adecuada –y luego se apresuró a agregar, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. —No se lo puedes contar a tu papá ni a nadie más.

Su mano estaba sobre su brazo, la preocupación se extendió sobre sus facciones.

— ¿Por qué estás escondiendo esto, Barr? Papá querría saber. Y tus amigos, no solo Caitlin, sino también Cisco, e incluso Eddie y apuesto a que Felicity, Oliver.

Ni siquiera podía contar en decirle a Felicity, no porque no confiara en ella para guardar secretos, sino porque tenía miedo de los consejos que ella podría tener para él. Felicity era la única persona que había conocido por ir y estar al lado de su alma Gemela por tanto tiempo sin estar con él, a pesar de que ambos obviamente querían estarlo, gracias al estúpido complejo de culpa de Oliver y pensando que no podía estar con ella y ser un Vigilante. Al menos finalmente estaban juntos.

—Len ha herido a tanta gente, Iris. Ya lastimó a Caitlin y Cisco antes, e incluso después de que lo descubrirnos y Vinculamos, él todavía terminó lastimando a tu papá.

—La gala –jadeó y él asintió. — ¿Por qué haría eso si eres su Alma Gemela?

—Yo… ha sido un desastre. Todavía es un desastre, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Dice que fue un accidente, que había cosas en juego—quería asegurarse de que Mardon no intentara vengarse de tu papá, quería asegurarse de que no matara a nadie, pero… eso todavía no lo hace correcto. En este momento no estoy listo para perdonarlo por lo que le hizo a tu papá, por cómo lastima a la gente, pero el resto no es tan malo.

—Barry lo siento tanto.

Él no quería que ella lo sintiera. No quería que ella le tuviera lastima, no quería que ella pensara menos de Len.

—Está bien. Len no es como tú crees, no cuando esta cara a cara, lejos de los crímenes y… –suspiró. —Es un trabajo en progreso, pero me importa, y él… se preocupa por mí.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de enojarse con él, lo llamó tonto, Iris se calmó, asintiendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Barry. estoy segura de que su corazón no está hecho de hielo –ella sonrió, aunque un poco forzada, y golpeó su hombro. — ¿Recuerdas esos Signos del Alma que acostumbrábamos leer?

Barry le devolvió la expresión con una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, pensé eso. Se supone que Len y yo somos como Bonnie y Clyde, todo confuso con ‘peleas y disputas’, ¿Cierto?

—Oh por Dios, _por supuesto_ esa sería la parte que recordarías. No es todo Bonnie y Clyde, Barr—es Romeo y Julieta, Tristan e Isolda, Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, Brad y Angelina—

—La mayoría de esos son romances donde la gente murió joven en pactos suicidas— ¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor?

Ella le dio un codazo.

—Vamos, Barr—es _pasión_. Tu Signo del Alma se llama _Vitalis_ y significa pasión, brillante, profundo romance e intensos sentimientos. Tal vez haya algo en esas cosas del Signo del Alma.

Claramente ella estaba tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, pero comenzó a funcionar a pesar de todo, sintiendo una verdadera sonrisa tirar de sus labios cuando miró sus rodillas

—Me asegurare de decirle al Capitán Cold que se supone que debe brillar.

Ella rió, el sonido era como una ligera tintineante lluvia de verano, luego sonrió de verdad antes de ponerse seria por un momento.

—Incluso si todo es un desastre en este momento, Barr, confió en ti. Si dices que está bien, te creo. Y por ahora, puedo respetar tu secreto. No le diré a nadie.

—Yo… no creo que sepas cuánto significa para mí, Iris –sus ojos picaron. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, como si algo estuviera establecido antes de chocar su arma con la de ella.

—Vale, así que dime cómo es él, Barr. Cuéntame sobre tu Alma Gemela.

Suspiró y comenzó a hablar, y por primera vez desde la Comunión Inicial, realmente comenzó a pensar que todo saldría bien.

* * *

 *Necesitaba aclarar esta línea, cuando Barry le pregunta a Len “Are you picking berries?” habla realmente de las bayas, pero picking berries/berry picking es una forma de decir cuando un hombre mayor acecha/manosea a una chica joven que por lo general son inocentes y vírgenes, y Len se refiere a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¿Ves eso? ¡¿Ves eso?! Escenas felices, verdaderas escenas felices, con gente riendo. Barry sonríe mientras habla de Len. Comunicación. Qué cosa más bonita. (Y haha la elección de la canción, ¿Realmente espero que alguien se ría? ¿Alguien realmente escucha las canciones del resumen del capítulo?)
> 
> Ahora a reintroducir la trama global que existe fuera de su relación aislada y a crear nuevos tipos de angst en los próximos capítulos. ;)
> 
> Como nota, todo el arte que seleccione para Len se hace con cuidado. La pintura en su habitación, Venus con Mercurio y Niño de Correggio, tiene el título alternativo de “Escuela del amor” y Mercurio en la tradición Romana tiene botas aladas que le permiten moverse rápidamente, sin mencionar el sombrero diseñado por Jay Garrick. Coldflashcw/Bealeciphers lo sugirieron. :)
> 
> Esta, Full Fathom Five, es una pintura azul/blanca/verde de Jackson Pollock que recuerda al océano y el titulo está tomado de un verso de la Tempestad que trata sobre el naufragio y el ahogamiento de un padre en el mar. Como dice Wikipedia, el uso moderno de la frase ‘Full Fathom Five’ ahora puede referirse a cambios masivos e imprevistos, básicamente el mismo tipo de cambios de paradigma que me gusta seguir presentando en este fic. Sé que podría ser poco convincente explicar mi simbolismo, pero me esfuerzo en esa investigación y pienso en qué tipo de arte le gustaría a Len.
> 
> Pd – todavía no he agregado Vitalis al Glosario porque estoy siendo floja; es solo el Signo del Alma de Barry. Tengo que hacer una actualización masiva del glosario pronto, tengo un montón de palabras para agregar…
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> ¡Y baaaaaam!
> 
> Aquí termina la primera parte del fic. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? ¿La han disfrutado? Espero que sí.
> 
> Después de tanto tiempo al fin las cosas están bien entre Len y Barry, y todo puede ir bien de ahora en adelante... Haha—
> 
> Cambiando de tema, he de decir que amo todo el esfuerzo que RedHead le puso a este fic, cosas sencillas que hacen que uno se sienta más interesado, ya sea la construcción del mundo [los términos] o los detalles de las pinturas de Len. Autores así valen la pena.
> 
> Bueno, éste es el último capítulo del año, y espero que sigan apoyando este fic el próximo año.
> 
> ¡AATJS volverá el próximo año! ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Nos vemos y gracias por leer.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	18. VinCom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Slide de Goo Goo Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP4qdefD2To) y [Seven Nation Army de The White Stripes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J2QdDbelmY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias adicionales para este capítulo:** recuerdos de abuso infantil.

 

Len tuvo que esperar tres días entre su última cena con Barry para volverlo a ver. Estaba sorprendido por su propia impaciencia—pero por la forma con la que se mensajeaban todos los días, y con la nueva dimensión de sus sesiones conjuntas de masturbación—algo que sostenía más allá de la masturbación, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo—estaba ansioso por ver a Barry, hablar con él, con suerte abrazarlo e idealmente besar al otro hombre. Y ahora Len sentía que se le permitía hacer esas cosas, lo que podría ser la parte más sorprendente, a pesar de que estaba tratando de no presionar.

Pero el chico tenía obligaciones, cosas como cenas familiares y deberes del Flash—algún problema criminal no relacionado con lo Rogues con el que lidiar, sobre el cual no le había dado detalles. Para el tercer día, sin embargo, Barry también debía estar impaciente porque Len recibió un mensaje después de su ducha matutina, durante la cual sintió el fantasma de unas manos ansiosas sobre su piel mientras él se acariciaba para compensar. _¿Estabas en la ducha?_

_¿Puedes decirlo?_

_Sí… estaba pulcro_

Por supuesto, Barry diría palabras como ‘pulcro’, pensó Len con una sonrisa.

_¿Libre está noche?_

Len estaba feliz de abrir su agenda, posponer ir por unas cervezas con Mick, cambiarlo a una cita para almorzar con él cuando volviera de Keystone de nuevo. Ya había visto a Lisa el día anterior, una larga cita de café donde le contó sobre el progreso con Barry, sobre sus mutuas disculpas. También habían muchas cosas que no mencionó, pero le dijo que Barry se había quedado a pasar la noche, reconociendo que estaban juntos. Su hermana había dejado en claro que aún quería ver a Barry, hablar con él lo antes posible, y pensó que eso era justo, aunque dejó en claro que todavía nos sucedería.

Barry apareció en su puesta justo después de salir del trabajo, con el sol todavía en el cielo, vistiendo una fina camisa con las mangas arremangadas y jeans, el final del clima de verano traía aire cálido al fresco santuario de Len. Le sonrió a Barry y obtuvo una tímida sonrisa tonta que hizo que su corazón de Grinch creciera tres tallas, estaba seguro.

— ¿De qué tienes ganas? –preguntó Len.

— ¿Pasar el tiempo? ¿Tal vez salir a caminar después, ir a buscar algo de comida?

Asintió con una inclinación de cabeza, Barry lo siguió a través de la sala.

— ¿Quieres una bebida? ¿Cerveza?

—Ah, solo agua –antes de que Len hubiera terminado de sacar hielo, Barry preguntó: — ¿Siempre mantienes tu casa tan fría? Además, realmente no necesito hielo.

Len se encogió de hombros y lo guardó.

—Te dije que me gusta mantener las cosas frías. ¿Por qué, quieres un suéter? –miró los antebrazos expuestos de Barry, no exactamente triste por ver la piel, pero prefería que Barry estuviera cómodo.

—Um. Claro.

El segundo de vacilación no pasó desapercibido para Len, como la aceptación de Barry para ducharse aquí esta mañana. Se estaba presionando para aceptar cosas de Len, pero insistirse un poco de esta manera era al menos lo suficiente que a Len no le importaba—le gustaba atender a Barry. Y un minuto después, Len estaba en su habitación, mirando al hombre más delgado cambiar su camisa por uno de los suéteres más cálidos de Len, con parches en los codos. No pudo evitar el rápido estirón en el estómago al ver a Barry desabotonarse la camisa, con una camiseta blanca debajo, y luego aumento la tensión al verlo estirarse para ponerse el suéter. Rindiéndose, Len miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿No me digas que tienes una cosa por los suéteres? –la voz de Barry tenía un toque de burla y Len lo miró con una media sonrisa, solo para sentir que el tirón como el de antes en sus entrañas se intensificaba al ver a Barry en su ropa, un poco demasiado grande para él pero luciendo obscenamente acogedor. —De ninguna manera— ¿La tienes?

Se rió entre dientes con la risa medio nerviosa de Barry.

—No, chico. Eres tú por quien tengo una cosa.

Para sorpresa de Len, pudo sentir que Barry estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Eso te asombra?

—Yo, no, yo solo—no creo que nadie haya estado así por mí antes.

Él no tenía idea—

—No tienes idea, ¿Verdad? ¿De qué hermoso eres? –la rosa de Barry fue suficiente para decirle a Len que no, no tenía idea.

—Eres imparcial, Len.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó, cruzando la habitación hasta el espacio de Barry, dándole tiempo de sobra para moverse si así lo deseaba. Pero Barry no se alejó, permaneciendo más erguido en lo que parecía ser un desafío, pero con mucha confianza. Len se detuvo a un paso de él y no pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos se movían arriba y abajo, considerando, porque Barry estaba ahí, en su habitación otra vez, en su suéter y se permitió complacer por un minuto.

—Imparcial o no, Escarlata, no eres el tipo de persona a la que la gente le dice que no.

En lugar de sonreír, Barry sacudió su cabeza, con la boca hacia un lado.

—Puede que te sorprendas de cuántas veces he sido botado y rechazado, Len. No siempre tuve tanta confianza, y soy torpe, o sea realmente torpe, y siempre tarde, pero tú lo sabes, supongo, y soy ñoño— ¿Sabías que solía publicar un blog? Theimpossibleisouthtere. Sí. Era bastante horrible. Algo así como un repelente de citas, como se volvió. Cosas que aprendí: nadie quiere hablar sobre Pie Grande en una primera cita.

Estaba divagando. Barry Allen estaba divagando y podría ser la cosa más adorable que Len había visto alguna vez. Su sonrisa fue un testimonio de eso.

— ¿Crees en Pie Grande?

—Ya no –Barry gimió, y luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar la mirada de Len, definitivamente avergonzado. Sin embargo, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, Len no pudo evitar burlarse.

—No te preocupes chico, estoy seguro de que es real, junto a los zombies, aliens, y el abominable—

—Aliens _definitivamente_ existen.

Su vehemencia era demasiado. Len dejó de intentar reprimir la risa cuando Barry se lanzó en una explicación sobre el número de estrellas en su galaxia, dejando de lado el universo, y la cantidad de planetas similares a la Tierra, y Len solo lo dejo, asintiendo con la cabeza, diciéndole lo que iba a creerlo cuando un hombre verde de Marte bailara vals en el centro, ganándose una mirada molesta. En poco tiempo, estaban sentados en la cama, y Len se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras Barry se sentaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y dándole lecciones a Len sobre extraterrestres, su validez, y él ofrecía comentarios vagos relacionados con películas y programas, principalmente Star Trek, pero entonces—

—Espera, Barry— ¿Cómo es que _nunca_ has visto Battlestar Galactica? ¿Cómo no te ha metido Cisco en un maratón todavía? Estoy seguro que _él_ debe haberla visto.

Barry se dejó caer y se acostó a su lado con un quejido, la cabeza cayendo sobre el brazo extendido de Len.

—No tú también. ¿Sabes cuántas críticas me ha dado por referencias perdidas?

— ¿No decías que amabas Netflix?

— ¿Vamos a terminar viendo Battlestar Galactica esta noche?

Len rodó sobre su costado, con cuidado de no quitar su antebrazo de debajo de Barry.

— ¿A menos que tengas algo más que prefieras hacer?

Barry lo miró, sonriendo y relajado, y luego, un segundo latido después, Len sintió algo en el sangrado, un revoloteó en su estómago y un tirón en su pecho, nervios y excitación. Barry podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su rostro estaba cerca del de Len, aún con esa sonrisa, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, y estaba levantando una mano para acunar el rostro de Len, con el pulgar sobre su mandíbula, girando hacia él mientras el brazo libre de Len encontraba su cintura. Después un fantasma de los labios de Barry a una pequeña distancia de los suyos, una respiración compartida, se estaban besando.

Los labios de Barry eran suaves bajos los de Len, cada uno moviéndose en sincronía, inclinando sus cabeza para alinearse, profundizando el beso, retrocediendo por una fracción para que Barry pudiera capturar el labio inferior de Len, acercándose más cuando la lengua de Len corría a lo largo de los labios de Barry. Trató de recordar respirar. Trató de concentrarse en la sensación de la lengua de Barry contra la de él, la sensación de Barry junto a él, pero al poco tiempo apenas pudo concentrarse, atrapado en la sensación, compartiendo la sensación, sensibilizando en cualquier lugar que se presionaran juntos.

Se hizo más caliente a medida que se profundizaba, cambiando hasta que Len estuvo encima de Barry, las piernas se entrelazaron mientras una de sus manos se abrió camino hacia el cabello de Barry, la otra subió por el suéter, rozando a lo largo de su lado izquierdo. Beso a Barry como si importara, como si fuera lo único que importaba, estimulado por los pequeños ruidos que hacía Barry, sonidos interrumpidos que no pasaban de los labios de Len mientras los tragaba. Los dedos de Barry estaban en constante movimiento, enroscándose alrededor de la nuca de Len y luego serpenteando por su espalda, jugando con el dobladillo de su jersey que subía. En todas partes donde Barry lo tocaba era agudo y eléctrico, con un enfoque magnifico.

Y Len podía sentir el sangrado—la ardiente e impaciente excitación de Barry lamiéndolo, tirando de su abdomen, su energía nerviosa, la forma en que los dedos de Len se deslizaban sobre su piel y en su cabello como fantasmas sobre sí mismo, la tensión en los jeans de Barry poniendo a Len más duro. Succionó el labio inferior de Barry para escuchar otro jadeo y sintió un escalofrió, algo—lo hizo de nuevo y el cuerpo de Barry vibró de nuevo, rápido y repentino antes de ceder. _Dios_. Len lo besó profundamente, dejando que Barry lo jalara, envuelto en él, y podrían haberse besado durante una hora y él no habría notado el tiempo transcurrido, las manos volviéndose cada vez más insistentes, impacientes, Barry temblando más debajo de él, su excitación aumentando. Len se apartó para respirar, para orientarse, para no ahogarse en las sensaciones que eran demasiado fuertes, como si alguien hubiera encendido el mundo en este momento. Tiró del cabello de Barry lo suficiente para que el otro inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, luego besó su garganta y succionó suavemente la piel mientras deslizaba una mano hasta los pezones de Barry acariciándolo con el pulgar. El ruido que hacía Barry, ese jadeo, sin aliento y desesperado, el gemido que siguió—ese sonido lo perseguiría en todas las fantasías de Len a partir de este momento.

Pero probablemente era demasiado—demasiado rápido—Len no podía sentir miedo o enojo, solo placer en el sangrado, pero sabía que era demasiado, que los dos estaban perdidos, respirando desgarrado y fuerte, incluso con la ropa todavía puesta. Necesitaba mantener su juicio sobre él, hablar sobre esto antes de dejarse llevar. Así que besó gentilmente el cuello de Barry una vez más, suavemente donde estaba tentado de pellizcar en su lugar, soltando su gentil agarre del cabello del otro, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas en una de las piernas de Barry e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Debajo de él, Barry se veía increíble, sonrojado y aturdido, los labios rojos y húmedos y ligeramente separados. Len resistió el impulso de besar eso labios otra vez, sabiendo que se quedaría envuelto si lo hiciera. Sus ojos se posaron ene el torso de Barry, en su suéter y en la forma en que estaba arrugado hasta su pecho, exponiendo su Marca, su largo cuerpo delgado en exhibición, hasta sus pezones rosados. Y los ojos de Len bajaron más allá de eso, hasta la obvia erección, queriendo pasar la boca por ella, succionar por fuera de los jeans de Barry y volverlo loco. Len mantuvo ese impulso bajo control y se obligó a mirar a Barry a los ojos, aunque eso no hizo mucho para sofocar su deseo.

—Probablemente deberíamos calmarlo antes de que nos dejemos llevar.

Barry suspiró en acuerdo, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

—Sí –su voz sonaba ronca y Len tragó lo que le hizo a su libido. —Eso fue intenso.

Len hizo un _mmm_ de afirmación y se apartó de él para recostarse en el frío edredón.

— ¿Tu mensaje decía que querías hablar de esto? Parece una buena idea.

—Tal vez en el sofá.

Len se rió entre dientes y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Barry y levantándolo. Ambos caminaban un poco incomodos y Len quería meter la cabeza en el congelador durante una hora, se conformó con servirse una cerveza fría y presionarla por un lado de su cabeza y cuello por un minuto antes de unirse a Barry en la sala de estar.

—Entonces –dijo Len mientras se sentaba. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta específica?

Barry se pasó una mano por el pelo y bebió profundamente de u vaso de agua antes de contestar.

—Probablemente debería comenzar con una explicación, en realidad—acerca de mis poderes, y un poco de, bueno, probablemente hayas notado el todo— –levantó una mano y Len la vio vibrar. —esto.

—Lo hice –y él estaba _muy_ curioso.

—De acuerdo –Barry parecía atrapado entre una sonrisa traviesa y de pesar. —Entonces esa es una cosa. Puedo controlarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando me excito sucede algo así.

—Bueno, yo, por mi parte no me quejare de que _vibres_ contra mí, Barry. Te das cuenta de que la mayor parte de la gente pagaría mucho dinero por una fracción de esa habilidad –no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el otro se sonrojo.

—Yo— ¿Es raro, sin embargo?

—Se siente increíble –y Len solo estaba conectando los puntos acerca de lo que era esa sensación interesante e increíble en sus sensaciones fantasmales de masturbación conjunta, como siempre había lago intenso como el carajo justo antes de que Barry se viniera.

Barry asintió.

—Vale, no obstante, debería dejarte saber algunas de los, uh, inconvenientes de los poderes. Para empezar, soy bastante sensible—mi piel quiero decir, porque mis células se reproducen a un ritmo avanzado, así que mi piel es más nueva que la de la mayoría de la gente y cuando me excito del todo, como excitado peor también en general, mi percepción comienza a acelerarse, así que las cosas comienzan a disminuir su velocidad, así que cuando más me tocas más comienza a sentirse realmente sensible y bueno –comenzó a acelerar mientras  lo decía, apresurándose al final. Len parpadeó, alcanzándolo.

— ¿Entonces sientes las coas más intensas? ¿Todas las cosas o solo las cosas sexuales? ¿P solo cosas cuando estás excitado?

— ¿Las tres? Siento que las cosas son más intensas cuando estoy excitado pero mi piel es más sensible en general, pero me cuando me ‘enciendo’ y me tocas es como… mucho más sensibilizado que eso, creo.

Len trato de digerir eso objetivamente, ignorando en su mayoría el golpe en su estómago que vino de un lugar de preguntarse qué tan divertido sería ponerlo a prueba. Porque aparte de la diversión: — ¿Eso significa que podrías lastimarte más fácilmente? ¿Sientes más dolor?

— ¿No lo creo? Las cosas no duelen más de lo que solían, menos creo, porque es solo mi piel, no todos mis nervios. Pero mi piel se pone como un cable vivo cuando estoy encendido –se apresuró a enmendar. —eso no significa que no me gustan los toques más intensos—no necesito que seas demasiado gentil o que me manejes como su me fuera a romper. Quiero decir que definitivamente me prendó por tu lado rudo, tomando las riendas, todo el asunto de la chaqueta de cuero y malo que tienes.

Len levantó las cejas.

—Yyyy, acabo de decir eso en voz alta –dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. —De alguna manera, en algún universo, esto es culpa de Felicity.

— ¿Quién es Felicity?

—Una amiga, pero no importa. El punto es que necesito un filtro verbal.

—En realidad no me importa que me digas que te gusto, Rojo.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, miró finalmente la mesa de café y Len notó como la vergüenza se desvanecía en el sangrado.

—Hay una cosa más que necesito contarte sobre mis poderes.

— ¿Oh?

—Esto es lo peor –ahora Len estaba realmente curioso. —Gracias a las mejoras de mi metabolismo, mmi sistema se aceleró, mi _percepción_ se aceleró y el problema de la sensibilidad, yo, ah—soy _rápido_.

¿De _eso_ estaba avergonzado? Len resopló y se inclinó contra los cojines del sofá.

—No estoy preocupado por eso, chico.

—Pero soy… _realmente_ rápido a veces. Como, yo, uh, estaba demasiado cerca de venirme para querer admitirlo cuando estuvimos antes en tu habitación. Está ligado a mi metabolismo de alguna manera, las cosas se aceleran y…

Ahora _eso_ podía ser interesante, lo cerca que estaba por unos besos intensos. ¿Podía Barry tener un orgasmo sin contacto directo?

—Todavía no estoy preocupado por eso. Seguirle el ritmo a un súper-poderoso joven amante va a ser un desafío emocionante por sí solo, eso nivelara el campo de juego.

Barry soltó una carcajada y Len lo sintió relajarse, notó que se relajaba visiblemente un segundo después cuando se deslizó en el sofá, apoyando los pies en la mesa de café e inclinándose hacia atrás. Sin embargo todavía parecía nervioso.

—Realmente no vi que esto sería algo por lo que estarías feliz.

Len se inclinó hacia Barry, aprovechando el hecho de que se permitían toques casuales, que aparentemente a Barry al menos le gustaba su estética de ‘rudo’, si no siempre de todas las cosas que lo acompañaban.

— ¿Vamos a hablar acerca de que no pareces tener periodo refractario, o…?

—Oh cierto, eso. ¿Lo notaste? Olvídalo, por supuesto lo notaste. Así que está eso.

— ¿Los poderes?

—Definitivamente.

— ¿Hay un límite…?

Barry se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Si digo que es una mala idea forzar las cinco, pero es posible…

— _¡¿CINCO?!_

—Esto es tan vergonzoso.

—Eso no es embarazoso, Barry. ¿En qué tipo de marco fe tiempo estamos hablando? –Len se inclinó hacia adelante porque no pudo evitarlo. No debería ser tan curioso. Sabía que las mujeres podían hacer eso, orgasmo después de orgasmo, pero un hombre haciéndolo, _Barry_ haciéndolo, eso era más caliente de lo que debería.

—Eso es—quiero decir, presioné porque lo estaba probando, pero—eso fue en menos de media hora.

Len ni siquiera podía exclamar; su garganta estaba demasiado seca. Se inclinó hacia adelante para bebes su cerveza y encontró alguna versión de su voz.

—Así que si lo resumo todo… ¿Eres un virgen que puede vibrar y se vuelve hipersensible, así que te correr rápido, pero literalmente puedes tener orgasmos consecutivos tal vez indefinidamente?

—Voy a buscar una roca para enterrarme bajo ella y pretender que esta conversación no sucedió –respondió Barry, poniendo los ojos en blanco para ocultar su mueca autocritica.

—Nada de eso es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, chico. Alardea. La gente mataría por tener lo que tienes.

Suspiró pero asintió.

—Lo entiendo, más o menos. Simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad de explorar nada de eso o de hablar sobre ello antes—mis poderes son geniales y divertidos, estos son solo cosas que me preocupan, ir demasiado rápido y darme—o a ti—una quemadura por fricción, o arruinar el estado de ánimo por terminar demasiado rápido.

Len hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras “quemadura por fricción” e hizo una nota mental para abastecerse de algunos tipos diferentes de lubricantes.

—Arreglaremos las cosas tal como vengan, Barry.

Guardó silencio por  un momento, asintiendo, pero entonces—

—Por favor dime que eso no fue un juego de palabras.

Len sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Sabes, la mayoría de la gente no los capta tan rápido como tú.

—Yo— ¿Acabas de hacerlo _de nuevo_?

Len sonrió. Esto era demasiado divertido. Todo un mundo de nuevos juegos de palabras relacionados con la velocidad se estaba abriendo para él.

—Culpable de los cargos. Ahora, vayamos a la cocina así puedo alimentarte mientras hablamos. Puedo sentir tu estómago gruñendo.

Puso un poco de pasta y comenzó una salsa, cortando los vegetales necesarios, una receta que obtuvo de Mick y constantemente le decía que estaba imperfecta por no usar albahaca fresca, pero esta vez tenía un pequeño jardín de hierbas en uno de los alféizares de su ventana y podía hacerlo ‘de la forma en que debía ser comido’. Si nada más, le ahorraría el sermón de Mick sobre no hacer todo lo posible por su Alma Gemela.

—Entonces… explicaciones aparte, ¿Lo que sea que quieras preguntar?

Barry estaba apoyado contra una encimera, la oscuridad de la noche se apoderaba de las ventanas detrás de él, solo un poco de luz quedaba del sol ene l horizonte, enmarcándolo.

—Nada sobre la mecánica física—no soy idiota y tengo Google—pero no sé nada sobre tus experiencias, ¿O sobre lo que te gusta?

Len asintió, el olor a ajo y cebolla llenando la cocina, el chisporroteo de las albóndigas fritas en la otra sartén, sintiendo la sensación ahora familiar del hambre de Barry en el sangrado. Normalmente, cuando Len tenía una conversación sobre lo que le gustaba, era una transición o más la variedad de ‘qué tenemos para este segundo’. No estaba completamente seguro de qué decirle a Barry y esperaba que el hambre del chico lo distrajera de la vacilación de Len.

—Soy sexualmente experimentado, y no solo quiero decir con respecto a ti. Intenté la mayoría de las cosas y me sentiría  cómodo probando casi cualquier cosa que te interese. Y para que quede constancia, en caso de que estés preocupado, fui a una clínica después de que te quedaste por la noche y me hicieron pruebas para cada ETS, incluso que normalmente no se detectan. Tengo un certificado de buena salud en ese departamento y documentos para comprobarlo.

—Yo, uh—gracias. Eso bueno saberlo. Realmente no pensé en ETS, en realidad, ya que aparentemente soy inmune a todos los virus y la mayoría de los patógenos ahora, gracias a la rapidez con la que me regeneraré. Caitlin ha probado mucho mi sangre, y dice que probablemente pueda combatir cualquier cosa antes de que arraigue mi sistema. Puedo tener parásitos tal vez, pero ni siquiera ella está segura de eso.

Las cejas de Len se levantaron y tuvo que mirar a Barry. _Eso_ era conveniente. Y definitivamente quería saber más sobre los poderes de Barry, porque cuanto más aprendía, más descubría que no era solo velocidad—su metabolismo, su curación, su sensibilidad, su periodo refractario, ¿Y ahora la inmunidad a la mayoría de las enfermedades? ¿Qué más había allí? Pero Barry todavía estaba hablando y no tenía muchas posibilidades de preguntar.

—Pero eso todavía no me dice que te _gusta_ , Len. Qué debería—Eres del tipo que toma la iniciativa en esto.

Frunció el ceño mientras agregaba más ingredientes a la salsa que estaba preparando, tomates triturados y especias.

—Me gusta el _sexo_ , Barry. Me gusta lo que se siente bien y lo que sea que haga a mi pareja sentirse bien. ¿Y te das cuenta de que hay mucho que podemos hacer, haremos – _posiblemente_ \- que no tiene que involucrar la penetración? ¿Manos, bocas, frotar?

Barry frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero todavía quiero llegar a ese punto, me refiero a la penetración, y supongo que podrías recordad, esa vez en el sangrado cuando use mis dedos, antes de que todo estallara por un tiempo. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, en algún momento, simplemente no… todavía.

Len asintió, ignorando el leve rubor en las mejillas de Barry mientras hablaba de usar sus dedos en sí mismo. Len se dio la vuelta para darle espacio y comprobar el progreso de las albóndigas, dándole al chico un segundo.

—Eso es bueno de saber. Pero también, si estás interesado, si alguna vez tuviéramos sexo anal, no _tienes_ que ser tú quien reciba.

Hubo un latido de silencio y Len lo miró, el rostro de Barry ligeramente estrangulada.

—Yo, uh, quiero decir que consideres… simplemente lo asumí.

—Entiendo –lo hacía. Casi todos con quienes había estado suponían que era un activo inequívoco. —Y, en general, prefiero ser el de arriba, pero eso no significa que no he sido o podría ser el de abajo, o que no lo disfrute.

Barry tragó saliva. Un repiqueteo de algo tenso y caliente apretando en el sangrado y Len no pudo evitar preguntarse si Barry se lo estaba imaginando, Len debajo de él, abriéndose para Barry mientras se presionaba dentro de él. Len intentó y falló suprimir una sonrisa, poniéndose un poco caliente bajo el cuello.

— ¿Así que no estás totalmente en contra de esa idea entonces?

—No, yo, haha, bueno puedes decirlo supongo. Me gustaría probar eso, en algún momento. Lo mismo con… lo mismo conmigo como el de abajo. Quiero decir que quiero intentar eso. Creo que es algo en lo que estaría metido. Supongo que quiero probar la mayoría de las cosas, eventualmente.

Len sonrió y removió la salsa, que olía bien.

—Eventualmente, me gustaría eso. Y como quieras jugarlo tu primera vez, haremos eso –miró a Barry mientras lo decía, asegurándose que el otro supiera que hablaba en serio.

—Lo pensare… no estoy seguro de qué es lo que más me gustaría.

Asintió y se movió para colar la pasta.

—No hay apuro en descubrirlo, y puedes decidir en el momento, no tienes que planearlo. Tomaremos esto al ritmo que quieras establecer. El hecho que las cosas se calienten entre nosotros, o si llega  acierto punto en el que uno o ambos estamos metiéndonos en ellos, puedes detenernos _literalmente_ en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé, Len, entiendo eso. No me preocupa el consentimiento, o decir que no –por un segundo, Len pudo sentir el corazón palpitante de Barry mientras apagaba los quemadores. —Pero Gracias.

—No necesitas agradecerme. Ahora vamos a comer.

*****

La siguiente semana Len se sintió más ligero de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se despertó solo en su cama después de su tarde con Barry, pero no le importo. Después de mirar Battlestar Galactica por un tiempo, Barry se acurrucó debajo de su brazo en el sofá, luego se acurrucó junto a él, luego con su cabeza en el regazo de Len—el chico se movió mucho—Len no pudo evitar sentirse _feliz_ la noche y sentimiento continuó en la mañana. Barry no pudo quedarse porque recibió una llamada, una que solo explicó con una expresión de dolor y un ‘asuntos del Flash’ antes de irse. Hubo una sensación reveladora de la prisa de Barry corriendo por un tiempo después de eso, la sensación energizante mantuvo a Len elevado, buscando en foros por nuevo arte para considerar robar, viendo lo que estaba sucediendo en Central. Probablemente quería hablar con Barry sobre eso, la dinámica Flash y Cold, más antes que después. Hasta ahora no había querido balancear el bote tenue, de alguna manera logrando mantenerlo no solo flotando sino navegando, siempre y cuando hablaran de lo que sea _menos_ de sus personas disfrazadas. Pero después de una hora de leer foros y considerar cómo sacar eso a relucir, Len eventualmente recibió un mensaje que decía que Joe estaba llevando a Barry a casa para que no lo esperara.

Se las arreglaron para verse otra vez esa semana. Fueron a cenar y Len logró pagar antes de que Barry pudiera intentar y tomar la cuenta—ya que el chico parecía haber dejado que Len le diera comida, sin otros regalos—y lo hicieron por esa caminata que Barry había sugerido. Se mantuvieron principalmente en temas ‘seguros’ en la conversación, aunque Len intentó preguntar sobre el Flash sintiendo que Barry había estado ocupado corriendo y definitivamente había estado en al menos un pequeña pelea. Había estado esperando pasar a sus personajes, pero esa línea de conversación solo lo dejo helado. ‘Es un meta con el que estamos lidiando’, seguido por un breve ‘’No quiero hablar de esto contigo’. Retrocediendo, Len cambió al embarazó de Iris West y escuchó de ella y de Eddie Thawne, viendo a Barry relajarse poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos trajo historias familiares, a pesar de cuán curioso esta Len acerca de la situación con el padre de Barry y él siendo inocente. Pero ir por esa ruta podría provocar preguntas sobre su propio pasado, que prefería no responder. Barry no se quedó en la casa de Len otra vez, aparentemente recibió una llamada de la estación.

Eso estaba bien por Len. Todavía estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre Barry. Al parecer amaba el contacto, más afectuoso de lo que Len hubiera imaginado desde su renuencia anterior, y tal vez siempre había estado rígido porque se estaba conteniendo tanto. Y cuando estaba más relajado, la sonrisa de Barry era fácil, y parecía gustarle una competencia de cualquier forma, interpretando incluso un comentario de Len acerca de cómo le gustaba jugar al billar como un desafío para ir y aprender a jugar así podría vencer a Len en eso. Y el sangrado se sentía menos como un fuego furioso ahora cuando se tocaron, tomados de la mano en su camino, besándose profundamente antes de que Len tuviera que correr. Viéndolo desaparecer como una mancha de rayos realmente era otra cosa. Su Alma Gemela tenía _súper-poderes._

Todo iba bien hasta el viernes.

Len le envió un mensaje a Barry el viernes por la mañana, relajándose en el jardín después de hacer ejercicio, mirando fijamente su jardín ahora que estaba muerto, todo cosechado ahora mientras la temporada se desvanecía, el otoño en el horizonte. Era septiembre al fin.

_¿Estás libre en cualquier momento esta tarde?_

Pasaron dos horas hasta que obtuvo una respuesta, sintiendo todas las emociones que había aprendido a asociar con el trabajo diario de Barry mientras tanto. Aburrimiento, frustración, a veces una punzada de vergüenza. No pudo evitar recordar el apodo de ‘rata de laboratorio’, de Barry cuando pensaba en el niño trabajando, odiando a los policías todavía más por ello. Realmente no se concentró en el sangrado mientras Barry estaba trabajando, así que todo estaba en el fondo de su mente, fuera del camino. _No puedo_ — _tengo una pista sobre Grodd. Checándola después del trabajo._

_Diviértete._

Len se sorprendió que Barry lo hubiera especificado, pero supuso que saber sobre el gorila, tal como lo hacía, podría hacer una diferencia en la posición de Barry para decirle qué estaba haciendo el Flash esta noche. Sabía dónde estaría el Flash, qué estaría haciendo, y Barry confiaba en él para no usarlo en su beneficio, y que Len podría honrarlo. En su mayoría, parte de él estaba preocupado por Barry. Ese monstruo gorila no fue agradable la primera vez, y el por qué Barry intentaba encontrarlo nuevamente era un misterio para él. ¿Barry le explicaría si preguntaba? Decidió no presionar su suerte.

En lugar de esperar y preocuparse, Len pasó la mayor parte del día planificando su próximo robo de arte, algo divertido y fácil en Keystone, lo suficientemente discreto como para no tener problemas y evitar molestar a Barry. También fue a checar cosas: su accidental ‘territorio’ en la ciudad y sus habitantes, sus bienes, el bar, el resto de su vida que no giraba en torno a Barry Allen. Se las arregló para ponerse al día con Hartley un poco, apoyándose en que estaba tomando un trabajo con la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad, y luego cenó con Mark y Shawna en el bar. Como su Marcamentero, Len des dejó obsequiarle la historia de la última adquisición de Mark para ella—una antigua copia de la primera edición de la copia de Gray’s Anatomy, páginas y encuadernación aún en perfecto estado. Incluso Len silbó apreciativamente cuando lo vio.

—Me alegra ver que tienes algo de gusto, Mardon.

—Shawna saca lo mejor de mí –le sonrió y ella pudo los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió y le dio un codazo en el brazo. De hecho, en realidad eran buenos uno para el otro. Shawna había vuelto a la escuela a medio tiempo antes de Vincularse con Mardon, todavía sirviendo mesas en el bar por las tardes y los fines de semana cuando no estaba arreglando a un Rogue, y ahora consideraba regresar a tiempo completo con Mark alentándola. Por su parte, Mark no estaba haciendo nada que fuera demasiado como para matarlo y había logrado no molestar a ningún capo de la droga ni robar ningún banco desde que se Vincularon, e incluso habló de tomar uno o dos turnos nocturnos. Seguían siendo repugnantemente tiernos, como personajes de una cursi película de VinCom a veces, pero a Len ya no le importaba demasiado. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro se  preguntaba si algún día Barry y él serían capaces de ver sus problemas de relación como una película de VinCom, riéndose al respecto. Sin embargo, Shawna y Mardon solo podían coquetear, así que Len no se quedó para el postre y se llevó una cerveza al taller vació que quedaba atrás.

Tan pronto como se sentó, se sintió inquieto por la constante sensación de que Barry corría, casi nervioso. Trató de enfocarse. Media hora después de la cena, mirando por encima de una pila de esquemas de camiones, lo golpeó. El sangrado cobro vida, agudo y repentino, lleno de dolor.

Barry recibió un golpe, uno malo, algo así como un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Len probara sangre. La sensación era periférica y no realmente como su propio dolor, definitivamente menos intenso de lo que había sido de lo que había sido el rayo de Mardon en Barry, pero a pesar de que disminuía rápidamente, sabía que Barry se estaría recuperando. Len se puso de pie, sudando con un gruñido bajo, queriendo encontrarlo era imposible, pero luego, abrupto y rápido y _maldita sea_ —

Len se dejó caer de rodillas, con el interior de la cabeza al rojo vivo como una marca ardiendo alrededor en la línea central, un ardiente dolor punzante como si se partiera en dos. Se agarró del borde de la mesa y trató de pararse, levantando una rodilla y mierda mierda _mierda_ eso _dolía_ dentro de su cerebro y qué _demonios_ estaba pasando y las visiones de—laboratorios médicos—sonidos como chillidos—anestesia— _miedo_ —

_Venganza por padre._

Resonó con una voz profunda que cortó el ruido agónico dentro de su cabeza, latiendo como un pulso, y Len apretó los dientes e intentó pensar, trató de concentrarse en el sabor del cobre y el dolor y ¿Ese era _Grodd_? ¿Cómo estaba aquí, dentro de la cabeza de Len? Cómo era esto— _dolía_ —Len paró de perder el tiempo para pensar, enojado y con la cabeza girando, buscando por instinto lo que había funcionado la última vez—

Len intentó recordar la imagen que había llamado antes, una de su padre, pero no podía recordar cuál era, un millón para elegir, así que agarró el primer recuerdo que flotaba. Sacó de golpe el recuerdo, a su padre después de un caso difícil, el momento en que tuvo una pelea con su compañero, casi consiguiendo una suspensión y estaba enojado porque Lewis Snart jugaba al policía modelo en el trabajo—llegó ese día a casas y comenzó a beber y Len tenía catorce, se esfumó porque sabía que era lo mejor, pero ya era tarde cuando regresó a casa y el viejo todavía estaba despierto, todavía enojado y molesto ahora que Len había salido tarde, enojado y los gritos empezaron tan pronto como él estuvo en la puerta, pero filtró a través de esa parte a la que importaba: los moretones, el dolor que podía soportar, la forma en que su padre golpeaba y la manera en que Len le gruñía al viejo, porque si no lo hacía, el bastardo solo golpearía más duro y lo llamaría marica por eso.

Resopló en un suspiro cuando el dolor en su cabeza se calmó como una ola que retrocede en con la marea. Sintió un picor de confusión en algún lugar de su cerebro, entorpecido por el dolor. Un segundo después, había una imagen de él, desde la perspectiva del monstruo, con colores apagados, de vuelta en el pasillo del museo, con el arma fría levantada, Barry gritándole en el fondo. Se sintió como una pregunta.

—Sí ese soy yo. ¿Qué quieres, gorila sobrecargado? –dijo en voz alta.

 _Padre_ — _venganza por padre._

Hubo algo entonces, otra memoria, en el interior de una jaula y no era todo dolor, peor había un hombre—era Harrison Wells—parado, alcanzando con una coz que sonaba medio siniestra para Len.

—No te preocupes Grodd, un día las cosas serán diferentes para ti. Siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte.

¿Fue Wells un tipo de padre para este monstruo? ¿Era _así_ como Barry conocía al gorila?

Len se estremeció e inmediatamente envió una imagen de él en su infancia, era justo después de que la madre de Lisa se fue de nuevo y ella tenía cuatro años mientras Len tenía diez, escondiéndose en la habitación de Lisa con ella con una mano sobre su boca, tratando de callarle y diciéndole que no llorara antes de escuchar los pasos de su padre en la sala, el hombre alertado por los sollozos de Lisa y golpeando la puerta de la habitación, gritando que era mejor que no llorara o que lo lamentaría y Len la abrazó con más fuerza, prometiéndole que no dejaría que ‘papá’ la lastimara.

—Los padres no son tan buenos como creen que son, gran simio tonto.

_¿Cómo estás aquí, Hombre Hielo?_

—Tú eres el único que está dentro de mi cabeza, monstro. Ven donde pueda luchar contra ti-

 _No aquí_ — _aquí_ —

Una imagen presionada detrás de los parpados de Len, en un túnel húmedo, el agua fluyendo y dirigiéndose a una rejilla, al aire libre— ¿Una alcantarilla? ¿Una presa? — Y estaba Barry, con la máscara abajo y de pie justo en el centro de su visión, con algo en la mano, con una expresión desconcertada, y un poco asustada—oh _mierda_. Esta conversación no estaba en su cerebro, estaba en el de Barry. Por supuesto que sí, joder. Joder— ¡¿Pudo _ver_ eso?! Podía él—

 _¿Cómo estás aquí, Hombre Hielo?_ La voz de Grodd resonó dentro de su cabeza, y antes de que pudiera pensar en contestar, con el estimado apretado y caliente y enfermo, algo más brot´p en su cerebro, otro recuerdo, espontáneamente y sin ser llamado por Len—

Eran ellos—él y Barry—visto por los parpados de Barry, era la mano de Len sobre su hombro, Len declarando que eran Almas Gemelas, y podía sentir el latido demasiado rápido que acompañaba al recuerdo, la estática en su cabeza, ver y sentir las manos apretándose en el colchón, _sintió_ a Len besándolo gentilmente y la imagen se disolvió, tal vez favorablemente porque Len no quería experimentar ese ataque de pánico desde el punto de vista de Barry pero _mierda acababa de ver un recuerdo desde el punto de vista de Barry_

— ¿Puedes escuchar esto, Barry?

 _Sin palabras_ , la voz de Grodd respondió, casi confundido pero todavía enojado e intenso dentro de su cabeza, _Memorias_. Hubo una pausa entonces, _No, Flash, Hombre Hielo no es nada… no. ¡NO! SIN confianza, no perdón para Cait-Cait para nadie. Solo padre._

Así que era una conversación inconexa—él y Barry mandándole memorias a Grodd, recibiendo mensajes telepáticos a través de su VNA, y cada uno respondía en voz alta con palabras, respuestas inaudibles por el otro.

Había dolor en la espalda de Len, en sus costillas y brazos. Estallando, al rojo vivo. _Barry_. Len intentó levantarse, se detuvo y tragó, incluso cuando apareció otro recuerdo, otra desde la perspectiva de Barry, en alta definición detrás de sus parpados, de Harrison Wells—de pie, detrás de un cristal—

—Varado en el tiempo, incapaz de regresar al mío. Y el único camino de regreso es el Flash –entonces, un hombre en traje amarillo gritaba que mataría a todos los que Barry había amado, que le quitaría _todo_ , y había un vórtice detrás de él hasta que un hombre rubio— ¿Eddie Thawne? —le disparó al psicópata de traje amarillo, y Barry aceleró hacia adelante y arrojó al hombre de amarillo a la brillante luz azul; tragándoselo entero.

 _Tus excusas no significan nada, Flash_.

¿Ese era el intento de Barry de razonar con un monstruoso gorila loco insano?

—Barry, sal de allí –le gruñó a nadie. Sentía un dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza que bajaba por la espalda, luego a las rodillas, la cara, el dolor partiéndose hacia sus brazos, la respiración entrecortada y joder Barry estaba—

 _Voy a vengar a mi_ —

Len actuó sin pensar. En lugar de un recuerdo para luchar contra el monstruo, en lugar de su padre, Len empujó lo único que se le ocurrió para razonar con la criatura, por lo menos para distraerlo. Len recordó el funeral de su abuelo—la música de órgano en la iglesia mientras bajaba por n pasillo hacia el ataúd, la mano pequeña de Lisa en la suya, los adultos que pululaban y hablaban en voz baja, su padre olía a cerveza y whiskey, y Len subió los tres escalones hasta el cuerpo de su abuelo dispuesto en un traje con rosas que caían sobre su cadáver como disculpas, las vidrieras que con la luz manchada se filtraban a través de ellas, dejando una luz roja y anaranjada sobre su abuelo como diseños rojo sangre, lágrimas en el rostro de Len mientras se paraba en esa luz roja y dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de la única persona que alguna vez lo cuido. Tenía doce años y era la última vez que Len había llorado.

—La venganza no los trae de vuelta, Grodd. Nada lo hace.

Sintió un tirón en sus entrañas, entonces, y la repentina e inquietante sensación de correr, y la invasiva sensación de Grodd en su cerebro disminuyó casi al instante. La cabeza de Len estaba adolorida, un dolor parecido a una migraña, como si alguien deslizara hojas de afeitar dentro de su cráneo. Pero Barry estaba a salvo. Sabía eso al menos, podía sentirlo. Así que se paró con las piernas temblorosas, agarrándose de la mesa, el sudor le corría por la espalda, el cuello, pegajoso. Barry estaba a salvo, pero ahora había visto una parte de Len que él nunca quiso compartir, partes de Len que su Alma Gemela, que _Barry_ no debería saber, ver, _sentir_.

Mierda. Len necesitaba estar solo, y _necesitaba_ un trago. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Entonces, bienvenidos a la trama en general. Que amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros. El siguiente capítulo retoma a Barry y otros indicios de esta trama antes de que evitemos un momento nuestros sentimientos. No estoy al 100% segura de que estoy satisfecha con el ritmo para ser honesta, ya que esto sale un poco de la nada, pero necesitaba avanzar en la trama.
> 
> Y debo decir que me fascinó al menos un comentario diciendo que Len nunca se abriría ante Barry sobre su pasado, así que Lisa abriendo esa discusión sería bueno, y sí… Len no lo habría  hecho, pero Grodd amablemente forzó su mano. He tenido esta escena en mente durante mucho tiempo, por cierto, mientras presentaba a Grodd en el capítulo 1, y siempre había planeado que tuviera un efecto interesante en las Almas Gemelas Vinculadas. De todos modos, en el siguiente pequeño arco para este fic veremos más variaciones de Len otra vez, no solo sus intentos de dulzura con Barry sino también su enojo, algunos momentos rudos, su confianza volviendo a salir cada vez más cuando no camina sobre cascaras de huevo ya que no está alrededor de Barry.
> 
> Pd – pasé casi dos horas tratando de encontrar una canción mejor que “Slide” para este capítulo y no encontré nada que me gustara más. Estaba tan frustrada omg. Este fue el capítulo más difícil para esto hasta ahora. Normalmente tengo una idea mucho mejor de lo que estoy buscando.
> 
>  Pd2 – la revelación completa es que nunca he visto Battlestar Galactica y, como Barry, me han dado muchas criticas…
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Poco a poco todo avanza... ¿Cómo les irá a Barry a Len después de esto? Es normal que Len no quisiera que Barry conociera eso de él, pero no se pudo evitar.
> 
> Estoy ansiosa, estamos dejando los capítulos de entrada por la verdadera trama de este fic, dolor, lágrimas, corazones rotos, sexo, momentos de felicidad y desesperación... Pronto los veremos. Como sea, ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	19. Diseño de Ofuscación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Love Will Leave a Mark de Red ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhJ3N_w7qYk) y [ I Will Follow You Into the Dark de Deathcab for Cutie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA&index=60&list=PL_khXxqw-LoJifv1vm1eBAREtjeRlCVJJ)

Barry regresó a Laboratorios STAR sin problemas, casi demasiado rápido, todavía tambaleándose por lo que acaba de suceder. Habían encontrado a Grodd gracias a una serie de disturbios en la prensa y se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de rastrearlo a través de túneles y dentro de la extraña estructura, pero habían estado equivocados—la grabación de la voz de Caitlin no había hecho más que enojar a Grodd, y después de todo eso, Barry todavía no podía pelear contra él uno contra uno, especialmente no en un espacio confinado como la presa. Los puños e ira de Grodd ya eran lo suficientemente peligrosos, pero dentro de la represa podrían ser mortales en cuestión de segundos si Barry golpeaba la pared equivocada, especialmente con la cantidad de autos y personas que había por allí. Necesitaban un nuevo plan.

Pero eso no era la parte que lo dejó tambaleándose. ¿Qué _demonios_ había pasado? ¡Los recuerdos de Len— _de Len_! Le atravesaron el cerebro, y le llevó demasiado tiempo descifrar qué estaba pasando, creyendo que venían de Grodd al principio, aunque no tenía sentido, algún tipo de truco cruel, pero luego escuchando a Grodd hablando con Len—Barry todavía estaba temblando cuando llegó al laboratorio. Grodd en la cabeza de Barry de alguna manera significaba Grodd en la cabeza de Len. Los recuerdos de Len en su cabeza. Y esos _recuerdos_ —Barry no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo, no podía sentirse atrapado por lo que había visto, _sentido_ —tenía que informar a Caitlin y a Cisco, y a Joe que también estaba ahí, muy preocupado por cualquier cosa relacionada con Grodd.

— ¡Barry!

Los escuchó exclamar cuando entró en la habitación, el sonido se extendía cuando estaba en la fuerza de velocidad, agarrándose del borde de la mesa más cercana, reanudó la velocidad humana, respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Qué demonios paso ahí, hombre? –preguntó detrás de él, Caitlin se apresuró a llegar.

— ¿Estás herido?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Afectado. Recuerdos –tragó saliva y se sacó la máscara, girándose para recostarse contra la mesa.

—Por qué no vamos a la sala de medicina y—

—Después –le dio una mirada significativa y suplicante y ella se la devolvió con una expresión preocupada, pero asintió.

—Después.

Joe recuperó el rumbo, parecía preocupado pero luego se concentró.

— ¿Debo entender que la grabación de Caitlin fue también como la banana de la última vez?

Barry asintió, con la grabadora sobre la mesa detrás de él, y luego se quitó los guantes y se puso de pie, arrastrando los dedos por su cabello. Algo distorsionado y molesto estaba aumentando, luego se cortó, como si Len estuviera tratando de apartar el sangrado. Barry se sacudió y se giró hacia Joe.

—Y aparentemente ella no está perdonada. Nadie lo está. Todo lo que Grodd quiere es venganza –se sentía tan nervioso, zumbando y tenso. Y un segundo después, el sangrado volvió a cobrar vida, y de repente podía sentir a Len, y Len estaba—

— ¿Venganza por qué? –preguntó Joe y Barry intentó enfocarse.

—Cree que maté a Eobard—su ‘padre’—y está enojado por eso –Barry se obligó a dejar de caminar por un segundo, sintiendo anta vergüenza y horror filtrándose a través, tanta rabia, tanto—

— ¡Pero tú no lo mataste! Quiero decir, no creemos que haya muerto, ¿Verdad? –Caitlin enmendó, con una mirada algo tímida hacia Cisco para confirmarlo, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió.

—No sé, es difícil de decir con él siendo engullido por ese agujero de gusano. Pero Eddie le disparó justo en el pecho, asó que es una apuesta segura.

—Le mostré eso a Grodd –Barry tragó contra la sensación de ardor en la garganta de Len, los sentimientos en el sangrado, y lo empujó hacia un lado. —Quería mostrarle que Eobard quería irse, y mostrarle lo que sucedió, pero eso lo puso más enojado.

— ¿Le mostraste todo? Amigo, no es de extrañar que fuera ‘Planet of Apes’ contigo. Probablemente va a culpar a Eddie también ahora –dijo Cisco y Barry hizo una mueca. Mierda, no había pensado en eso.

—Le haremos saber que debemos estar atentos a los gorilas de tamaño monstruo –respondió Joe secamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No estoy demasiado preocupado por eso, Eddie no vagabundea por las alcantarillas en busca de esa maldita cosa. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para _sacar_ a Grodd de la presa de Keystone-Cleveland?

Caitlin captó la mirada de Barry con expresión preocupada y se preguntó qué tan mal se vería. Había una pregunta en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza solo una vez antes de forzarse a sí mismo a sentarse en una silla, suspirar, y relajarse por una fracción. Sus nudillos sintieron un ardor fantasma, no llamas sino dolor y apretó y soltó sus manos.

—Entonces tenemos que venir con un nuevo plan. Una que no rompa la presa ni le haga daño a nadie. Tiene que haber una manera de sacarlo de ahí.

— ¿Y luego qué, Barr? –preguntó Joe, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No tenemos ningún lugar para contener a esa cosa, y hemos intentado jugar bien suficientes veces—no vendrá en paz.

Barry lo miró, sin saber qué hacer, y no perdió a Joe intercambiando una mirada con Cisca y Caitlin.

— ¿Qué?

—Estábamos hablando, Barry… –empezó Cisco y Caitlin continuó cuando se calló.

—Y todos acordamos que tal vez con todo lo demás que está sucediendo—ofertas de trabajo para Cisco, me instalaré en la universidad el próximo mes, y dado que el ejército está a punto de tomar posesión de los Laboratorios STAR—

—Que _tal vez_ tomar la oferta del General Eiling de trabajar juntos y detener a Grodd no sería tan mal idea.

Barry saltó de su asiento.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!_ No, no está en discusión. ¡Los militares torturaron a Grodd y lo hicieron de esta manera! Le inyectaron sustancias químicas en su cerebro que le permitieron _controlar mentalmente_ a la gente, sin mencionar la memoria mental que puede hechizar a la gente. ¡No podemos permitir que gente como Eiling se lo lleve! Después de lo que le hizo a Bette, después de lo que le hizo a _Firestorm_ , ¿Quieres trabajar con ese imbécil?

—Barry –Joe estaba levantando las manos de una manera apaciguadora, dando un paso adelante. —tenemos que considerar nuestras opciones. ¿Cuánto pasara hasta que Grodd haga algo más que ponga a la personas en peligro? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se enfurezca en Ciudad Central? Estamos hablando de un gorila psicótico que no dudara en matar, y de dárselo a las autoridades que están _entrenadas_ para tratar con este tipo de cosas.

— ¡Entrenados para torturar, quieres decir!  No ha estado en tu cabeza, Joe, pero ha estado en la mía y lo que _siento_ cuando sus recuerdos están dentro de mi cabeza—

—Eiling es un monstruo, Barry –Caitlin interrumpió y habló en tono tranquilo pero firme. —No me gusta él más que a ti. Pero Eiling volvió a aparecer, ayer, y nuevamente ahora mientras estabas afuera. Sabe que estamos buscando a Grodd y sabe que no sabemos qué otra cosa hacer, a menos que matemos a Grodd. Eiling quiere trabajar con nosotros, dijo que quiere al Flash en su equipo. Si Grodd no puede razonar con…

— ¿Por qué no podemos mantenerlo aquí, en la tubería?

Cisco respondió: —El ejército está a punto de ser el propietario de la tubería, Barry. Es la norma.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. Cierto.

—No trabajare con Eiling y no voy a dejarle a Grodd a Eiling tan fácil, ¿De acuerdo? No va a pasar –Barry sintió un ardor fantasma en la garganta y cerró los ojos para no sentirlo.

—Barr—

—Tengo que correr y aclarar mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me dejar mirar tu cabeza primero? ¿En la otra habitación? –preguntó Caitlin y Barry abrió los ojos, los vio a todos con expresiones preocupadas.

—Sí. Vale. Pero luego iré a correr –miró a Joe. —No esperes despierto.

Entonces siguió a Caitlin por el pasillo, y no perdió que ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de señalar la camilla.

—Siéntate.

—Estoy bien.

—Eres un desastre, Barry.

—Es el sangrado.

Ella lo miró y él tragó saliva. Su expresión pasó de una conmocionada a un simpática en un segundo—

—Está todo—

— ¿Puedes explicarme cómo Grodd pudo haber abierto algún—ni siquiera sé cómo decirle—algún canal _psíquico_ entre él y yo?

—Tú y… ¿Tu Alma Gemela?

—Él estaba ahí, Caitlin, dentro de mi cabeza—estaba, no tenía _sentido_. Sus recuerdos reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, como su se los estuviera enviando a Grodd cuando estaba luchando contra él. Grodd estaba _hablando_ con él, y era como si estuviera conversando a medias.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente.

— ¿Grodd abrió un canal de comunicación telepática entre tú y Sn—tú y ‘él’?

Barry apretó su mano, sintiendo la quemadura fantasmas en sus nudillos intensificándose.

—No puedo siquiera comenzar a describir…

— ¿Está todavía abierto?

—No. Se fue tan pronto como escapé de Grodd.

Ella se sentó, pensó por un minuto, luciendo estupefacta, y Barry estaba a punto de irse, incapaz de quedarse y no corriendo al lado de Len, cuando ella se levantó y chasqueó los dedos.

— ¿Qué?

—Un intérprete.

— ¿Un qué?

—Grodd actuó como un intérprete de las conexiones neuronales. Es la única forma, incluso con tu intenso Vínculo, Barry. Es así—la razón por la que el VNA normalmente transfiere solo cierta información se debe en parte a dónde están las células receptoras en el cerebro—cerca de los centros de emoción—y en parte porque los patrones de activación neuronal son únicos para cada individuo, al menos en cierta medida, y especialmente una activación más compleja para cosas como recuerdos. El VNA permite que las células especializadas en el cerebro de una persona imiten el patrón de activación en esa parte del cerebro de su Alma Gemela, lo capten y lo repliquen en el espectro de las emociones, y a veces toque y otras cosas. Pero cuanto más complejo sea, más fallará en la trasferencia o se transferirá como ruido blanco, porque tu cerebro no tendrá significado o un camino para ese patrón de activación. Asó que no _puede_ ser que Grodd solo abrió un canal en el VNA porque si lo hizo, todo lo que tu Alma Gemela obtendría sería un ruido blanco avanzado.

—Va…le. ¿Entonces cómo es un intérprete? ¿Eso no se debe a que mi sangrado es demasiado fuerte?

Ella le dio una expresión dudosa, como si quisiera preguntar, pero se concentró de nuevo.

—Es algo así. Grodd tiene telepatía, que es diferente al VNA. No reproduce la actividad neuronal, interpreta lo que está al frente de su conciencia al tocar la señal neuronal proyectada hacia afuera de manera que la ciencia todavía no puede comprender completamente, pero básicamente usando su propia interpretación de la señal de sus cerebros en lugar de confiar en la suya. Pero lo que debe haber sucedido es que Grodd aprovechó no solo tu señal neuronal proyectada, sino también la de Snart, en virtud de cuán fuerte es su Vinculo, y cómo discutimos que probablemente tengas receptores VNA que ahora se extienden por todo tu hipocampo. Esto solo confirma esa teoría. De modo que Grodd puede percibir la señal que proviene de _tu_ cerebro y traducir ese patrón de actividad mental por ti, aunque ni siquiera lo sientes allí. Es posible que funcione con otras Almas Gemelas; podría ser que todos tengan receptores VNA en otras partes de su cerebro que simplemente permaneces inactivos—todavía hay muy poco que sabemos sobre el cerebro y el sangrado.

Finalmente se descuidó y dijo el nombre de Len, y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Barry negó con la cabeza para despejarlo, sin mencionarlo.

—Yo… vale. ¿Entonces realmente no puedo hacer nada para asegurarme que no vuelva a suceder?

—No… no lo creo, Barry. Nada excepto mantener a Grodd fuera de tu cabeza.

Sintió un destello de frustración lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a exhalar, sin saber si era suyo o de Len.

—Entiendo. Ahora si me disculpas, _realmente_ necesito ir a ver a Len –salió corriendo antes de tener que mirar sus ojos abrirse al escuchar el nombre de Len.

*****

La casa de Len fue una rápida carrera para Barry de los Laboratorios STAR. No estaba demasiado cerca del centro, a diferencia del laboratorio, pero no estaba a las afueras de la ciudad como Barry podría haber esperado. Estaba en un antiguo vecindario residencial, que solía ser un barrio periférico antes de que la expansión urbana y la zonificación cambiara eso, ahora una parte más barata de la ciudad, pero la mayoría de los bungalows bien cuidados, los más viejos con patios en la parte posterior. Las luces no estaban encendidas en la casa pero el sangrado se hizo más fuerte tan pronto como Barry corrió hacia la puerta y supo que Len estaba allí. Quería apresurarse, irrumpiendo por la puerta, sintiéndose nervioso y zumbante con lo que sea que estuviera pasando por el sistema de Len, su propia preocupación ahogándose. Trató de abrir y encontró cerrado, golpeó la puerta y no recibió respuesta hasta que comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Sé que estás ahí, Len! ¡Abre!

La noche era oscura, ya era tarde y estaba nublado, una farola se había apagado a mitad de la cuadra, ayudando a ocultar la silueta del Flash en la puerta de Len.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba estar aquí.

Siguió golpeando hasta que la puerta se abrió. Estaba oscuro pero podía ver a Len claramente, con cortes en la frente, gotas de sangre en la camisa, mangas arremangadas, nudillos rojos y sangre goteando y una botella de vodka casi vacía en una mano, la otra en la puerta y asegurándose de que hubiera espacio para pasar y entrar a la casa.

— ¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo aquí ahora? –su voz era baja y enojada, sus ojos demasiado brillantes en la oscuridad, todo contorsionado pero Barry podía _sentir_ —

—Estás herido –fueron las primeras palabras en la boca de Barry, como si lo explicara todo. En lo que respectaba, lo hacían.

Len miró sus nudillos, como si eso fuera de lo que Barry estaba hablando. Con un poco de ácido mordaz en su voz, dijo: —He tenido cosas peores, chico.

Barry no tenía idea de que decir a eso, excepto: — ¿Esos son vidrios? –había fragmentos de vidrio en los nudillos de Len y de repente tenía una idea mucho mejor de por qué estaban sangrando tanto. —Déjame entrar, puedo cúrate.

—Tengo a alguien a quien recurro cuando lo necesito –Len no se movió. Le dolía, pero comprendió, comprendió que Len no le quería allí, que le hombre quería estar solo, pero Barry _necesitaba_ que Len entendiera que lo que vio no cambiaba nada entre ellos.

—Len…

Había tanta emoción allí, tanto en el sangrado que podía sentirlo, ojos ardiendo hasta que parpadeo. Había tanta vergüenza. Barry no sabía lo que Len sentía de él, incapaz de analizar sus propios sentimientos ahora mismo, pero después de un largo y tenso minuto, el otro se apartó y dejó que Barry entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No puedo creer que todavía estés en ese maldito traje.

Barry se quitó la máscara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo tenía, a veces el traje era como una segunda piel para él. Entonces Len se giró hacia él y presionó la botella de vodka contra el pecho de Barry.

—Aquí, así podrás alcanzarme.

Barry tomó la botella y la miró con desaprobación, algo en lo que centrarse al menos, deseando que Len encendiera la luz.

—No puedo.

—Tengo cerveza –Len se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, un crujido bajo sus pies y Barry bajó la mirada para ver vidrios rotos brillando en la alfombra, iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la sala, gotas rojas de sangre atrapadas en sus ojos. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—No, lo digo en serio, _no puedo_. Literalmente, no puedo emborracharme. Mi metabolismo no me deja.

Len dejo de caminar a la entrada de la cocina y lo miró. Barry se preguntó si estaba borracho y se preguntó cómo se sentiría en el sangrado, pero no _lucia_ borracho—ebrio de seguro, pero no se estaba tambaleando o arrastrando los pies. Dejo caer su antebrazo en la pared entre la cocina y la sala de estar ya poyó su frente contra él, una cruza entre una risa seca y un suspiro escapando de él.

—No puedes emborracharte. Por supuesto que no puedes. Por supuesto, _joder_.

Barry le dio a Len una amplia mueca mientras entraba a la cocina, dejando la botella sobre el mostrador y sirviéndole agua a Len en su lugar.

— ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

El otro hombre asintió e ignoró el agua, caminando hacia el baño y Barry los siguió. Finalmente, Len encendió la luz en el baño y Barry hizo una mueca. El espejo estaba hecho pedazos en todo el fregadero y el suelo y Len ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente se movió al armario dentro de la habitación y agarró una toalla y un robusto botiquín de primero auxilios. Cada movimiento que hizo que los nudillos de Barry se encendieran con un poco más de dolor y fuego, pero Len ni siquiera se inmuto.

Se movieron hasta que Len estaba sentado en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada y Barry en la bañera, con los guantes puestos, usando unas pinzas para sacar el cristal con cuidado, sin perderse la forma en que Len se mantenía completamente quieto, apenas siseando mientras Barry trabajaba. El silencio se rompió después de unos minutos, cuando Len comentó: —Ojalá hubieras traído el vodka aquí.

Barry negó. La mitad de la botella había desaparecido.

—Hay un vaso de agua.

—Me embriagare cuanto quiera, chico. Lo suficientemente por los dos.

Suspiró y dejó caer otro fragmento en la bandeja antes de echar un poco de agua sobre el dorso de la mano de Len para limpiar la sangre y pasar al siguiente nudillo.

—Eso no resolverá nada, Len.

No respondió y cayeron en silencio de nuevo. Barry maniobró sus manos, cada una por turno, lentamente hasta que casi fragmento se había ido.

— ¿Con quién vas? ¿Cuándo necesitar curarte? –se sentía como la única cosa segura que podía preguntar,

—No delataré a mis amigos, chico.

Finalmente pudo distinguir el tatuaje que el tatuaje en el interior de la muñeca derecha de Len eran un par de patines, algún otro diseño, un carta, en la parte posterior del ante brazo, pero Barry estaba distraído y la mana de Len cubría una parte.

—No estaba preguntando el Flash, Len. Solo estaba… es bueno saber que estar recibiendo cuidado medio decente.

Len miró hacia abajo y hacia un lado, con la ceja moviéndose como para arquearse, un sonido de ‘hm’ escapando. Luego, Barry metió los nudillos en alcohol y Len finalmente soltó un sonido real, un agudo siseó de disgusto hasta que Barry tomó unas vendas.

—Lo que sea, no es import—

—Shawna Baez.

— ¿Peek-a-Boo? –estaba sorprendido, incluso cuando tomó la mano de Len otra vez y comenzó a envolver una venda alrededor de los nudillos.

—Dejo la escuela de medicina, de regreso ahora. Después de su escape, quería una forma de pagarnos a Lisa y a mí, pero no quería involucrarse demasiado en todo esto… nunca le ha interesado el crimen, chico.

—Dile eso a Caitlin—Shawna casi la mata –no sabía por qué lo dijo, porque él no quería discutir. Pasó a vendar la otra mano.

—Me lo dijo. Pero dolo después de que la mantuviera a ella y al resto en confinamiento solitario durante meses.

Barry miró hacia abajo, sus cejas se juntaron. No estaba orgulloso de eso, simplemente no sabía qué más hacer.

—Te das cuenta que es una forma de tortura, ¿Verdad, Barry?

Fijó su mirada.

— ¿Bueno?

Barry dejó caer la mano vendada y se levantó para mirar los suministros. ¿Estaba Len deliberadamente escogiendo pelear o Barry caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieras que diga, Len? ¿Qué lo arruine? Eso ya lo sé. No sabíamos qué más hacer con los metas—eran peligrosos, _son_ peligrosos.

—Baez no lo es.

— ¿Es por eso que me traicionaste en Ferris Air? ¿Por qué no aprobabas mis métodos?

Dios, ¿ _De verdad_ estaban hablando de esto, ahora mismo?

—Ya te dije por qué lo hice lo que hice.

— ¿Porque viste una oportunidad? –se lavó las manos y no pudo evitar que su voz se volviera amarga, apagando su lengua, no podía mirar a Len, pero no era por eso que estaba aquí. Maldición, esta no era la razón por la que estaba aquí. —Lo que sea, Len. No quiero hablar de Baez o de los metas.

— ¿De _qué_ quieres hablar, chico _?_ –la voz de Len tenía un borde duro, frío y contenido, una intensa furia blanca ardía bajo la superficie y Barry miraba el fregadero, los vidrios rotos, los fragmentos en el suelo debajo de sus zapatos. Podía sentir su garganta, apretada cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de _qué_ decir sobre lo que había visto. Había sido tan personal—los recuerdos de Len, su infancia, Lisa y su _padre_. Barry se estremeció, recordando la sensación de los golpes en la memoria de Len, el miedo cuando abrazó a su pequeña hermana y le imploraba callarse.

—No quiero hablar de nada, Len. No me meteré en cosas de las que no quieres hablar.

Len no respondió y Barry no necesitó el sangrado para ver las líneas duras de tensión en él, mirando al frente, el baño convertido en un campo de batalla, sangre y vidrios rotos, vendas y promesas rotas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Barry se movió frente a Len, se arrodillo y recogió sus manos vendadas, besando cada uno de los nudillos de Len, sobre las ataduras que había colocado allí.

—Me quedaré.

Len inhaló lentamente, mirando hacia abajo donde Barry estaba arrodillado.

—No es necesario.

—Lo haré. Y es tarde, deberíamos irnos a la cama –no quería seguir hablando. No quería pelear.

—No necesito tu lástima, Barry.

—No es _lástima_ , Len—Me preocupo por ti.

Había algo afilado en el sangrado, como si el corazón de Len le doliera _más_ al escuchar esas palabras, la tristeza se extendió a lo largo del borde de su percepción y sangrando, lo suficiente como para que Len se sintiera insondable.

— _Dios_ , Len—Qué es, por qué estás—

—Solo _déjalo_ , Barry.

Tragó, tensó, pero Len todavía no había quitado las manos lejos de Barry, incluso si ya no lo miraba más, con los ojos abajo, y Barry negó.

— ¿Déjalo? ¿Cómo no puedo preguntar cuando tienes dolor? ¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarte que me importa, Len?

Len contuvo el aliento.

—Dejaría de sentir todo esto si pudiera.

Barry quería llorar. En este espacio, era difícil decir dónde terminaban sus emociones y dónde comenzaban las de Len. Así que dejo de intentar descifrarlo y simplemente paso sus pulgares sobre el dorso de las manos de Len.

—Siempre querré saber cómo te sientes.

Era un baño, un mosaico de sentimientos, unos que dolían, pero la incredulidad estaba allí y _dolía_. Que Len no creyera que Barry quisiera saber, que le importaría; sabía que su dolor era hipócrita en este punto, así que lo tragó de vuelta y se levantó.

—Vamos a la cama, Len.

No discutió, esta vez, simplemente se levantó y dejó que Barry los llevara de regreso a la habitación de Len, sosteniendo una mano todavía. Encendió la luz e hizo una mueca ante el repentino brillo., Len la apagó un segundo después.

—Lámpara.

Len se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Barry jugueteaba con la lámpara de la mesita hasta que se ilumino, luego se sentó junto a Len, escuchando su respiración, cerrando los ojos. Echaba de menos el sonido de la lluvia de antes, cuando estuvo aquí la última vez, la lenta y constante lluvia, un ruido tenue que ayudó a cerrar el abismo entre ellos, uno que estaba desesperado por cerrar ahora pero que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Dejó que sus emociones se filtraran dentro, que se filtran fuera, sintiendo la quietud de Len y la profundidad de las cosas que Barry podía sentir pero no podía nombrar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sabía una cosa que necesitaba, una forma de conectar.

— ¿Puedo verla—tu Marca?

Len respiró por la nariz y Barry sintió su vacilación, inclinando su cabeza a un lado para considerarlo. Pero suspiró y asintió, se apartó, lejos del lado de Barry y girándose para mirarlo, quitándose los zapatos y moviéndose para sentarse de rodillas en la cama. Y finalmente, se quitó el suéter y la camiseta.

Y oh, Barry entendió por qué Len había dudado. No eran solo sus brazos. Len estaba _cubierto_ en tatuajes.

Eran evidentes en la poca luz. Len tenía tatuada la palabra ‘Cold’ en el hombro izquierdo con letras ornamentales y góticas. Estaba encapsulado dentro de un copo de nieve azul brillante. En su clavícula izquierda estaba el nombre de Lisa en un misma letra, pero más anguloso y cursivo. Su otra clavícula estaba desnuda, y por un momento Barry imaginó su propio nombre allí, pero eso era estúpido, en parte porque… todo el lado derecho del torso de Len ya estaba dedicado a Barry, en cierto.

El más prominente entre sus tatuajes era un diseño, un diseño de ofuscación, se dio cuenta Barry vagamente, y estaba cubriendo todo el lado derecho de Len, rodeando y ocultando su Marca. La Marca estaba ahí en el resto, un copo de nieve afilado, blanco e iridiscente, idéntico al suyo. Varios copos de nieve, todos los cuales eran tatuajes de diferentes tamaños, estaban esparcidos por su costado derecho, elegantes y blancos como su Marca, imitando y enmascarando. Otros tatuajes en su torso se colocaban en una elaborada serie que incluía a los copos de nieve. Había una calavera mirando hacia delante con los ojos que parecían constelaciones y una gran corona encima, una estrella simple, algunos números romanos, luego remolinos y líneas que se construían en complejidad, lo que parecía una hilera de ventanas de vidrios manchados, familiares y agudos, Barry los recordó de un recuerdo que no era suyo. Al final, había un nudo interminable en un diseño Celta que cortaba y atravesaba las otras imágenes.

Barry quería pasar sus dedos encima, trazar cada línea y seguirla, darle sentido a cada remolino. Y eso era solo en frente. El diseño se unía y se colocaba en una manga completa que se extendía por el brazo derecho de Len. Su hombro mostraba una grúa de papel doblada que parecía flotar en el agua. Su bíceps tenía un distintivo anillo de alambre de púas alrededor, perseguido por pájaros negros. Había un Jack de espadas en su antebrazo, continuó mirando la carta, y cuando Barry miró más de cerca, notó que la cara del Jack era una calavera. Por alguna razón, lo puso triste. Debajo de eso, girando el brazo de Len para poder ver la muñeca; vio un par de patines en el interior.

Barry soltó su brazo.

— ¿Hay más? –respiró dentro del espacio entre ellos. Sus dedos estaban flotando ahora, pero suspendidos en el aire. Con una mirada hacia él, Len se movió, se giró para que Barry pudiera ver su costado y la espalda. Había más. La vidriera se extendía a su lado, y en su espalda había un ángel y un demonio—luchando, ninguno ganando, pero el demonio arriba. Y finalmente no pudo evitar acariciar con sus dedos a lo largo de la piel de Len.

Barry acarició sobre las líneas de tinta, los sintió tapar viejas y descoloridas cicatrices, cubiertas por tatuajes y mezclándose. Deslizó ambas manos a lo largo de los diseños sobre los hombros de Len, y Len volvió a girada, dejando que Barry los siguiera hasta el frente, hasta que sus dedos encontraron la Marca de Len.

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer a continuación, los dedos de Len rozaron su cuello. Barry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Len, que todavía estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, y luego dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, dejando que Len lentamente cerrara el espacio entre ellos hasta que se besaron. La mano de Barry aterrizo en los bíceps de Len, con los labios frunciéndose apenas, presionados contra los de Len. Sus labios eran siempre mucho más suaves de lo que Barry esperaba, cada vez que se besaban, y encajaban contra los suyos como si pertenecieran allí.

El beso era casto, poco exigente, y si temblaba era porque el sangrado lo debilitaba. El miedo, ahí, el asombro. La _tristeza_. Era suficiente como para hacerlo querer llorar y presionó sus labios contra los de Len más fuerte, y luego retrocedió porque era demasiado, demasiado.

—Lo sé –susurró Len contra el cabello de Barry, acercándolo. —Lo sé.

Barry respiró hondo contra el hombro de Len, manteniéndolos juntos, abrazando a Emporqué necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba mantenerlos a los dos juntos. Parecía que cada movimiento hasta ahora entre ellos se había sentido como los nudillos de Len—vidrios rotos, fragmentos que clavaban en cada movimiento y cortaban las manos en pedazos. Pero, Dios, estaba tratando de vendarlo ahora, tratando de hacer que esto funcione, queriendo que esto se sintiera más suave, queriendo mantener a Len junto y hacerle saber que estaba a salvo.

Barry trazó la Marca con sus dedos, y luego inclinó su frente para descansarla en el hombro de Len, con la piel desnuda de allí. Luego habló, suave, lento mientras descifraba las palabras.

—Cuando nos Vinculamos, al principio… estaba asustado, realmente asustado… no de ti sino de esto, de lo que significaba, de estar cerca de ti –Barry pronunció las palabras en el espacio que los separaba. —Pero creo que estoy empezando a entenderlo. No eres quien pensé que eras, Len. Y sé que no quieres que yo sepa esto, ver lo que vi, pero yo—nunca tienes avergonzarte de lo que has sobrevivido. Nunca tienes que esconderte de mí.

Tragó cuando sintió el desastre que eso casusa dentro de Le, la forma en que su propia garganta se contrajo.

—Hay mucho que esconder de ti, Barry. Muchas cosas que hice, que hago, que odiarías.

Aún así, Barry no quitó su mano de la Marca de Len, o retrocedió. En cambio, se permitió quedarse ahí, luchando consigo mismo. Las manos de Len estaba agarrando el traje, el estúpido traje que llevaba puesto que se sentía tan equivocado en esta habitación, tan equivocado para esta conversación. 

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Len, sé que has herido gente, que has asesinado gente –por un segundo, Barry se preguntado cómo habría resultado, creciendo como lo hizo Len. Pero no era una excusa, no había excusa para el asesinato y no _podría_ haberla, no si el mundo iba a funcionar. Pero incluso así, encontró qué decir. —No puedo arreglar eso, y no puedes cambiarlo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es avanzar desde aquí, Len. Puedo odiar lo que has hecho, lo que podrías hacer de nuevo, pero no creo que pueda _odiarte_.

—He herido gente.

—Lo sé.

—Te he _lastimado_.

—Lo sé.

—Barry… –Len arrastró las palabras como una pregunta que Barry no tenía la respuesta. Podía sentir algo a través del sangrado, pero le tomó un momento ubicarlo, tan similar a sus propias emociones que era difícil desenredarlo. Sabía a cenizas en su boca, como una disculpa en su lengua. Remordimiento.

—Estoy demasiado roto para ti, Barry –susurró Len en la habitación, apenas audible, pero su voz estaba tan cerca del oído de Barry y sonaba—Dios, sonaba tan herido. Tan honesto.

Las manos de Barry se estremecieron contra la piel de Len, las manos de Len se ferraron con fuerza al traje y no supo qué decir. De cuantas formas quería decirle a Len que estaba equivocado. Sintió lágrimas en su rostro, finalmente, tratando de sofocar un sollozo. Un sollozo de Len, saliendo de la boca de Barry porque Len estaba _allí_ , clamado y tranquilo y frío en la superficie, como el hielo, a pesar de que su interior de sentía como una agonía. Barry lo tragó de vuelta, y se apartó del facsímil de un abrazo que estaban compartiendo, pero no se molestó en limpiar sus ojos. Len se sintió aún _pero_ cuando se retiró, peor Barry tomó las manos de Len y las llevó hasta la cremallera oculta de su traje, guiando los dedos del otro para tirar de él hacia abajo, para apartarlo de sus hombros. Luego se encogió de hombros y lo tiró al suelo y el momento se sintió denso y lento y rápido y tenso, todo a la vez. Tomó las manos de Len con las suyas y las jaló hacia adelante, presionándolas contra su propio rostro, sobre los rastros de lágrimas.

—Bésame… –susurró.

—Barry…

—Confía en mí.

La expresión de Len parecía tan vulnerable como la que sentía Barry, pero se hizo hacia delante y Barry se echó para atrás, jalando a Len con él, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Len encima de él, inclinándose sobre Barry y adentradose en su espacio hasta que selló suavemente sus labios juntos. Y en ese beso, suave y medio asustado, Barry derramó todos los sentimientos de los que no podía encontrar palabras. No sabía cómo decir que perdonaba a Len, por los metas, por todo lo demás, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo decía en serio, no podía expresar las palabras para todo el desastre y dolor detrás de ellos, entre ellos. Pero intentó poner el perdón en un beso, la absolución. Porque Len lo había traicionado, lo había lastimado, había lastimado a personas que amaba, pero solo ahora mismo, eso no importaba. Lo que importaba es que Len estaba sufriendo. Lo que importaba era esto.

Movió sus labios contra los de Len, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, pero se empujó con suavidad contra el otro, y cuando Len retrocedió, con ojos oscuros y casi negros en la poca luz, los labios de Barry lo siguieron antes de caer nuevamente contra el colchón.

—No me importa si estamos un poco rotos, Len, si tú estás roto, si no puedes ver lo bueno en ti mismo. Lo veo en ti. Estamos juntos en esto. Eres mi Alma Gemela.

Y era cálido y pequeño pero fuerte dentro de su pecho, magnifico y un nuevo tipo de dolor a la vez. Lo que sea que Len estaba sintiendo, era hermoso.

Pero el hombre no dijo nada. Rodó sobre Barry y lo tomó en brazos hasta que se abrazaron, hasta que estuvieron a punto de dormirse y tuvieron que moverse para apagar las luces, quitarse los pantalones y retirar las mantas, soñolientamente, solo para alcanzarse el uno al otro y quedarse dormidos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Estoy teniendo algo así como un día triste, así que decidió publicar este capítulo angst y hacer que todos también estén tristes. Y en caso de que no hayas notado este pequeño dato, esta es literalmente la primera vez que Barry verbalmente llama a Len su Alma Gemela—hasta ahora él dice ‘Vinculado’ o ‘en esto’ o ‘juntos’. Y Len se dio cuenta.
> 
> Un par de notas sobre este capítulo: esto originalmente iba a ser mucho antes (y por lo tanto diferente) en la historia, e iba a ser el primer beso de Barry y Len después de la CI. Malo, ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes imaginarte cuánto pero hubiera sido si esto sucediera /antes/ de la pelea con Mardon? No digan que no hago nada por ustedes, definitivamente cambié el orden para hacerlo menos abrumador.
> 
> Además, estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes se dieron cuenta de esto, pero tengo que destacarlo: Barry está tan en contra de lo que Eiling ha hecho, solo para tener a Len señalando que el confinamiento solitario en la tubería es ligeramente otra forma de tortura. Tengo algunas objeciones muy grandes sobre lo que sucedió con los metas en el programa, personalmente, pero el sistema moral de Barry es muy “no daño [físico]” y puede ser muy corto de vista sobre estas cosas. Es una de las cosas que me gusta del ColdFlash como pareja, que realmente se equilibran entre sí con respecto a estas cosas (porque solo puedo imaginar que Len tiene algunas objeciones sobre el confinamiento y la prisión, siendo un criminal y todo).
> 
> Como sea, el siguiente capitulo es mucho más ligero en su mayor parte, con solo una leve turbulencia, pero después de eso, les animo a todos a abrocharse un poco los cinturones de seguridad porque será un viaje ajetreado y accidentado durante un par de capítulos. Pero he quemado la mayor parte de mi escritura atascada de nuevo para esto, así que lo(s) próximo(s) capítulo(s) no estarán tan rápido, lo siento chicos.
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos... ¿He dicho eso antes? No recuerdó... Bueno, me llega al alma por el hecho de que Barry por fin los llama Alma Gemela. ❤ 
> 
> Siempre me ha parecido un poco hipócrita lo que Barry hace con los metas malos. Pero también me dolió cuando Len traicionó al Flash cuando le pidió ayuda... Mmmm.
> 
> Wah, como sea, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor.


	20. Bloqueadores de VNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Crave You de Flight Facilities ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0bS-YnLf4s) y [ My Best Friend de Wheezer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29xYGKaCgDQJ)

Len se despertó lentamente, cálido y confortable, la luz del sol se filtraba a sus ojos. Se había levantado una vez a mitad de la noche, saliendo de la cama para beber agua y orinar, esquivando cuidadosamente el vidrio en el piso del baño, soñoliento y nada contento consigo mismo. Pero luego se fue y se arrastró hasta la cama junto a Barry, de inmediato sintiendo al otro hombre acercándose, acurrucándose contra él, y se las arregló para dormir de nuevo. En el momento en que se despertó, había luz afuera y en realidad se sintió descansado por una vez.

Cuando se despertó, Barry estaba ahí, acurrucado junto al costado de Len y con el brazo echado sobre el torso de Len, con las mantas hasta la cintura porque Barry era un maldito calentador. Len parpadeó para abrir sus ojos y miró a Barry, viendo su piel lisa e intacta, sin cicatrices, y no quería nada más que pasar los dedos por la piel, tal vez a través del cabello de Barry que le hacía cosquillas en el hombro, pero no quería despertar al otro. En verdad no podía creer que Barry estaba en su cama, con los brazos alrededor de él, no después del idiota que había hecho de él mismo, no después de lo que Barry había visto de él. Pero Len lo tomaría, lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer sostenerlo mientras durara.

Se quedó dormido, sin prisa, pensando en que probablemente debería levantarse, que probablemente debería comenzar a hacer el desayuno, que probablemente debería darle espacio al chico cuando despertara, como Len había hecho la última vez que Barry se quedó, no quería que se sintiera incómodo por despertarse en la cama de Len. Pero era difícil conversarse a sí mismo de moverse mientras el brazo de Barry lo abrumaba cómodamente, y antes de notar que el tiempo pasaba, Barry se movió a su lado, murmuró y entonces se movió, parpadeando.

— ¿M’Len?

—Bueno días, Barry –no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su voz, la forma en que sus dedos finalmente se complacían y se trazaron a lo largo de la piel de la espalda de Barry. más cosas se filtraron en el sangrado, un calor teñido con un nerviosismo creciente, un leve rubor de vergüenza, un bajo nivel de excitación—también creciendo. Definitivamente debería haber dejado que Barry se despertara solo.

—Yo, ah, buenos días –desplazó disimuladamente sus cadera, como si Len no pudiera decir ya que estaba duro, que lo había estado desde antes de despertarse, como si Len no se estuviera poniendo duro también. —Lo siento –tal vez había sentido la molestia de Len y la malentendió.

 —No hay por qué disculparse, chico. Una erección matutina no es la gran cosa.

—Quiero decir, ya que no hemos—

—No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, Barry –Len se obligó a sentarse cuando Barry se dio la vuelta y se dejó car sobre su espalda con un suspiro, y sintió un tirón de excitación más profundo, más insistente que los efectos combinados del sueño y la testosterona.

— ¿Qué pasa si… sí quiero?

La garganta de Len se secó incluso cuando tragó su sorpresa, considerando los eventos de la noche anterior. Sintió los dedos de Barry rozar tentativamente a lo largo de su espalda, sin duda a lo largo de las líneas de sus tatuajes. Len se giró lo suficiente como para mirarlo, para tratar de medir si estaba haciendo esto por algún sentido de obligación. Incluso cuando Len lo hizo, su cuerpo ya estaba saltando pistas, recordaba la conversación que había tenido el otro día sobre la sensibilidad de Barry, pensando en todas las formas en que Barry podría estremecerse bajo su toque. Y Barry parecía nervioso, claro, pero no molesto, no tensó en la manera equivocada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas y los labios y Dios, Len solo quería devorar esos labios.

—Todo lo que quieras, Barry –su voz era más grave y ronca de lo que quería, pero a Len no le importó. Se obligó a su mismo a no rodar sobre el otro, para no presionar sus cuerpos con avidez, sino para recostarse lentamente junto a Barry, de lado, antes de levantar los dedos para deslizarlos suavemente sobre el pecho de Barry. observó el rostro de Barry todo el tiempo, cómo sus ojos registraban el movimiento de la mano de Len sobre su pecho, el tirón de su aliento.

—Quieres… quiero sentir tu mano en mí. Sucede todo el tiempo en el sangrado pero yo—es muy diferente contigo _realmente_ aquí.

Len estaba contento de haber preguntado, no había dejado que Len adivinara lo que quería. Besó a Barry, gentilmente, acunando su mandíbula u luego moviendo su mano hacia abajo para enganchar un dedo en la cinta elástica de la ropa interior de Barry, a lo largo de la parte exterior de su cadera.

— ¿Quieres acabar con ellos?

—Ah—claro.

Barry se movió, inclinándose, las manos desapareciendo debajo del edredón, con un rubor en sus mejillas y Len no pudo evitar besar su hombro antes de que Barry se inclinara hacia atrás.

— ¿Tú también?

Len no dudó, se agachó y se quitó los boxers antes de lanzarlos fuera de la cama. No se molestó en cubrirse, cómodamente desnudo.

—Esto va a terminar demasiado rápido –susurró Barry, mirando a Len, con los ojos deslizándose rápidamente de arriba abajo. Le se abstuvo de reír, no del ‘problema’ de Barry, sino de su adorable e innecesaria vergüenza por ello. En lo que a él respectaba, el dolor entre las piernas de Barry cuando Barry miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Len era el mejor cumplido que podía obtener.

—Como dije, no hay problema.

—Uh huh.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

—No debería estarlo— ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Dios, estoy _excitado_ , quiero esto—entonces, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

Len inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos estudiando a Barry, quien rodó sobre su costado para que estuviera uno frente al otro.

—Es algo nuevo—ver en lugar de sentir, dejarme controlar tu placer en tú lugar –no añadió el resto, acerca de cómo Barry atribuía tanto significado a estas acciones, a compartir esto, pero dudaba que fuera necesario decirlo.

Y Barry asintió, entonces se movió, inclinándose hacia adelante y besó a Len, un poco demasiado rápido, brusco, pero fue profundo en un instante. Len inmediatamente tomó un lado de la cabeza de Barry, enredando su cabello, y Barry se balanceó hacia delante, besando insistentemente, un poco sin aliento. El sonido que hizo sus cuerpos al presionarse juntos, _joder_ , si seguía haciendo eso, también sería demasiado rápido para Len. Pasó una mano por el torso de Barry, a lo largo de su piel, su espalda, su cadera, atrapado pero sin ahogarse, esperando permiso para ir más allá. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Rompiendo el beso, con la respiración pesada, Barry tomó la mano de Len entre la suya, y con una aguda punzada de excitación y emoción y más, guiando la mano de Len hacia él.

Le encantaba la sensación del miembro de Barry en su mano—lleno y duro, y fiel a su forma, por su aparente sensibilidad, ya había una perla de líquido preseminal en la punta, circuncidada. En todo caso, estaba frustrado porque su mano todavía tenía una venda, incapaz de obtener el efecto completo de la longitud de Barry contra su palma, pero no importaba. Len rodó su pulgar sobre él para recoger el líquido y lo recorrió con su mano, sintiendo a su manera, cómo el pene de Barry era largo pero no tan grueso como el suyo. Barry jadeó ante los toques más simples, se estremeció—no, _vibró_ , todo el cuerpo se difuminó por un instante y entonces otra vez—repitió esto mientras Len lo acariciaba.

Podía sentirlo todo, un fantasma en el sangrado, intenso porque estaba siendo tocado, de un lado al otro, y tiraba de él y lo hacía doler en el buen sentido, pero facilitaba saber cuán cerca estaba Barry, prácticamente sintiendo sus propias bolas tensarse cuando Barry estaba allí, al borde. Y quería bajar la vista, para mirar, para ver a Barry en su mano cuando se viniera, pero no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de Barry, contorsionado por el placer, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta para dejar escapar un gemido ahogado, un jadeó ruidoso, y todo su cuerpo se enderezó por un segundo antes de que vibrara y se estremeciera en la mano de Len, viniéndose.

Len lo acarició a través de las secuelas y dejó que Barry se tumbara, viendo a Barry respirar hondo, complacido con el giro de los acontecimientos de la mañana, atrapado entre sonrisas y risas. Barry tenía razón, había pasado bastante rápido, pero el otro se había divertido y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Len.

—Yo, uh… eso fue definitivamente más intenso que cuando solo soy yo –Barry estaba sonriendo.

Len solo se rió.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Yo, uh –miró a Len. — ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Solo si quieres –podría vivir sin tener un orgasmo esta mañana.

—Lo haré.

O no. Porque definitivamente podría ir y tener un orgasmo esta mañana.

—Entonces, adelante. A menos que quieras limpiarte primero.

Barry bajó la vista hacia el desastre y bufó.

— ¿Pañuelos?

Le alcanzó unos de la mesita de noche y un segundo después—Barry se limpió con una velocidad que parecía un borrón rápido—Barry se giró hacia él, una sonrisa tímida iluminó su rostro, cálidas sensaciones filtrándose a través de su conexión. Deslizó sus dedos a lo largo del costado de Len y luego vaciló por un segundo, y antes de que Len pudiera tranquilizarlo, preguntó: — ¿Lubricante? No—me refiero para vibración, para mi mano para— ¿A menos que no quieras que no quieras que haga vibrar mi mano sobre ti? ¿ _Quieres_ que lo haga? No tengo que hacerlo, quiero decir que obviamente _puedo_ contenerlo si yo—

—La vibración está bien –Len lo interrumpió porque tan adorable como era divagando, darse cuenta de que _eso_ estaba sobre la mesa solo hacía que su miembro se moviera y de repente se impacientó. Sacó el lubricante de la mesita y se lo dio a Barry, sabiendo que se sentía ansioso y sin ninguna vergüenza. Y Dios eso _valía_ la pena. Pocos segundos después, Barry se inclinó y se tragó los nervios, besando a Len antes de extender la mano hacia abajo con los dedos resbaladizos, deslizándose sobre la erección de Len—eso solo valía su peso en oro. La mano se Len se apretó reflexivamente contra la piel de Barry, sujetando su cintura. Pero luego, después de la deliciosa sensación de Barry tirando, frotando y ajustándose experimentalmente en un ángulo diferente de lo que estaría acostumbrado en su propio cuerpo, el descarado cabrón se apartó del beso para sonreírle a Len antes de que su mano comenzara a vibrar y— _joder_. Len jadeó, presionó sus caderas hacia delante y maldijo suavemente.

— _Joder_ , Barry—no tienes idea—

—Oh, tengo _algunas_ ideas—

—Dios, esto— –Len se sentiría avergonzado por el jadeo si Barry no hubiera hecho ruidos mucho más insensatos unos minutos antes. Barry combinó caricias con vibración, no una presión constante, un leve giro en sus manos y lo llevó a un ritmo más rápido e impaciente de lo que Len usualmente se daba a sí mismo, pero iba a hacerlo llegar rápido, especialmente después de sentir el fantasma de su propia mano en Barry, la sensación del orgasmo del otro. En poco tiempo, con algunas maldiciones más y un intento fallido de evitar que sus caderas se arquearan, estaba gimiendo el nombre de Barry y derramándose sobre su mano.

Parpadeó para abrir sus ojos a la luz del sol de una sonrisa de mil voltios de Barry. Se besaron, gentilmente, y Len también sonreía. Pero Barry rodó para conseguir pañuelos y Len no tardó en darse cuenta.

—Chico, ¿Ya estás duro otra vez?

El lugar de sonrojarse, Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Después de esto? Sí. Definitivamente sí. Pero me ocuparé de eso en la ducha porque espero convencerte de que hagas el desayuno de nuevo –movió las cejas y Len se dejó caer sobre su espalda y rió. Confía en Barry para que le importara más la comida que el sexo.

—Desayuno será.

*****

Un golpe en la puerta sorprendió a Len mientras volteaba salchichas en la sartén. Escuchó una llave en la cerradura un segundo después, y—

— ¿Estás en casa, Snart?

 _Mierda_. Mick. Se suponía que almorzarían hoy. Barry todavía estaba en la ducha, y Len estaba en ropa interior en la cocina, había estado tarareando para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué mierda? –hubo un sonido revelador de vidrio aplastado. — ¿Len?

—Aquí, Mick. No te preocupes por el vidrio –todavía no había limpiado nada, excepto el suelo del baño, así sería seguro para Barry ducharse. La evidencia de su velada estaba por todo el piso, vodka en el mostrador, vendas en las manos manchadas de rojo a lo largo de los cuatro bultos de cada nudillo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó en el—? –Len escuchó a Mick preguntar mientras entraba en la cocina, y antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a formular una respuesta, Mick estaba cambiando de tema. — ¿Estás cocinando? _Mierda_ , Snart, tuviste sexo, ¿Verdad?

Confía en las prioridades de Mick, Len frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no reprogramamos el almuerzo?

—Ya me dejaste plantado por ese chico, amigo.

—Barry está en la ducha y estoy seguro de que realmente no quiere—

—Hey, Len, puedes prestarme algo de ro— ¡Augh!

Hubo una pausa, un cuadro de medio segundo donde Barry estaba en toalla, luciendo escandalizado—y delicioso, agua goteando por su cuerpo delgado y demasiado perfecto, de pie en la abertura de la cocina que conducía al pasillo.

—Lindo.

— _Mick_.

—No estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que era lindo.

Len sintió la conmoción y la vergüenza de Barry en el sangrado.

—Barry, este es mi amigo Mick. Quien está por _irse_.

—Encantado de conocerte, cero a la izquierda.

Barry dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado.

—Te conseguiré algo de ropa, vamos Barry. Mick, vigila la comida.

Len salió de la cocina sin una segunda mirada, con una mano en la espalda de Barry, dirigiéndolo a la habitación de Len. Que todavía tenía el traje del Flash en el suelo. Perfecto.

— _¿Qué demonios está haciendo Heatwave en tu casa?_ –Barry siseó en un susurró enojado tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y Len frunció el ceño y resistió el impulso de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

—Es mi mejor amigo, se supone que almorzaríamos hoy.

— ¿Tu _mejor amigo_? Pensé que eran solo _cómplices_.

Len frunció el ceño hacia Barry desde la puerta del armario, donde estaba buscando ropa para él y para Barry, algunos píntalos que podrían quedarle al otro.

—Nos conocemos desde hace quince años.

— ¿Y él sabe de mí?

Había algo duro en la voz de Barry, y—

—No. No eso –los ojos de Len se enfocaron en el traje del Flash y le devolvieron la mirada a Barry. —Mick siempre supo que tengo una Alma Gemela y sabe que nos Vinculamos recientemente. Entonces le conté sobre Barry Allen, el mejor del DPCC. Eso es todo lo que sabe.

Barry estaba tenso y Len no estaba seguro de qué más decir.

—Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Barry.

—Solo tráeme algo de ropa.

Lo hizo y se vistieron en silencio.

— ¿Almorzaremos con él?

—Puedo decirle que se vaya.

Definitivamente había un sentimiento subyacente de frustración; Len centró su atención en él, tratando de descifrar su próximo paso. Esto no era solo ‘Barry y Len’, ellos había entrado nuevamente en el territorio de el ‘Flash y Cold’, que Barry todavía cerraba fuerte y rápido. Pero para su sorpresa, Barry se tomó un minuto y luego lanzó un suspiro de cuerpo completo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo… ¿Él es tu mejor amigo? ¿Es importante para ti?

Len hizo una pausa, inclinando su cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a Barry y tratando de entender el acertijo cambiante que representaba.

—Sí.

Barry se armó de valor y miró a Len a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Vale. Él es tu mejor amigo y ya sabe de mí. Y eventualmente… eventualmente tú pasaras tiempo con Iris, Caitlin y… cualquier otra persona. Así que hagamos esto del almuerzo.

Había una duda escrita en cara línea de su rostro, pero Len lo tomaría, especialmente porque le gustaba la idea de que Barry estaba pensando en el futuro, en presentarlo a los demás. Se acercó al otro y antes de que pudiera quejarse, tiró de Barry para un beso rápido, demorando un momento más de lo que debería, en realidad, con las manos amando la sensación de la cintura de Barry, amando volver a verlo en uno de los suéteres de Len.

—Te lo compensare –susurró contra los labios de Barry, luego giró sobre sus talones y dejó que Barry descifrara lo que quería decir mientras caminaba de regreso a la concina, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando Barry lo alcanzó y le envió una mirada medio escandalizada que casi hizo reír a Len.

—Me alegra ver que regresaste. Estaba seguro de que comería estos waffles solo.

En lugar de sonrojarse o tartamudear como Len casi esperaba, Barry se concentró en la parte más importante de esa frase.

— ¿Has hecho _waffles_?

Mick bufó y miró a Len.

—Qué Len, ¿No tratas bien a este niño, verdad? ¿O le estás haciendo unos pancakes viejos de mierda—?

—Mis pancakes están bien—

—Dice el tipo que no usaría albahaca fresca en su penne con—

—La usaré fresca cuando le haga la cena –se quejó Len, sabiendo que parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero, recogiendo el vodka y guardándolo en el gabinete de licores en comedor sin usar.

—Por una vez, perezoso. Niño, ¿Pásame los huevos de su nevera?

Len se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina y observó.

—No estás demasiado nervioso cuando llevas ropa –le dijo Mick a Barry, tomando los huevos e ignorando la expresión de indignación de Barry. — ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Creo que toda la ciudad sabe quién eres.

Mick gruñó divertido y Len se cruzó de brazos, divertido pero también cuidadoso, consciente de que estas dos personas en particular interactuaban.

—No eres tan malo, carnada para prisión.

—No soy—tengo veinticinco.

—Bien, no asustado de responder bruscamente –le dio a Len un asentimiento de aprobación y rodó sus ojos en respuesta.

Barry respondió: —No me intimido demasiado fácil.

—Algo bueno si quieres ser el chico de Len.

Len resopló. Barry parecía estar bien, vacilación a un lado, por lo que no intervino mientras que Mick seguía hablando con él mientras se movían al desayunador para comer el desayuno-almuerzo, haciéndole preguntas como ‘¿De verdad eres un policía?’ y ‘¿Con qué tipos de químicos trabajas?’ y, el favorito de Len, ‘Así que si algunos de esos químicos desaparecieran…’

— ¡No voy a robar productos químicos para que le prendas fuegos a las cosas!

—Len hará el robo, solo tienes que mirar en otra dirección.

Barry solo pareció ofendido.

— ¡Len no vendrá a la comisaria para robar de mi laboratorio! No vendrá a la comisaria nunca. ¡Lo arrestarían en un parpadeo!

—Después de horas—

—Es un _no_.

Lo mejor del mundo, Len estaba decidiendo rápidamente, estaba viendo a su mejor amigo y a su Alma Gemela discutir. Barry parecía tan escandalizado y Mick estaba realmente postulando, sin tener idea a quién le estaba pidiendo favores.

— ¿Sin opiniones, Snart?

Len miró su taza de café y se recostó, incluso mientras Barry tomaba disimuladamente otro waffle de la pila.

—Digo que tendremos que al menos darle una negación plausible. Ningún robo que pueda rastrearlo hasta él.

— ¡Len!

Mick se rió y Barry entrecerró los ojos ante el encogimiento de hombros de Len.

—Cambio de tema, Mick, antes de que él tenga una hernia. ¿Por qué no me dices cómo está Pam?

Mick rodó los ojos y fue a servirse más café.

—Empeorando. Se está enfermando, piensan que neumonía.

—Mick, lo—

—Guárdatelo. Ella es vieja, lo entiendo. Dura como el acero sin embargo.

Barry le lanzó a Len una mirada confundida y suspiró por la nariz.

— ¿Está aceptando visitas?

Mick resopló.

— ¿Quieres que te confundan con alguien así de mucho?

Len comenzó a preguntarse si era peor de lo que Mick había insinuado, o si así eran las cosas. Nunca había visto a alguien envejecer. Junto a él, en la mesa, la confusión de Barry aumentaba en el sangrado. Ignorando eso, Len comenzó a recoger los platos y a moverse por la cocina, limpiando.

—Me están ofreciendo esas _píldoras_ , acaban de llegar al mercado, tratamientos experimentales –comenzó Mick, mirando su café, apoyado contra la estufa.

— ¿Píldoras? –Len sabía que Mick no tenía una gran historia con las píldoras.

—Bloqueadores de VNA.

— ¿ _Bloqueadores_ de VNA? –Barry sonaba alarmado, y Len no podía culparlo. Con lo que Snow dijo sobre el sangrado—

—Eso o cirugía, si quiero –Mick le dirigido la respuesta a Len, a pesar de que fue Barry quien preguntó. Cirugía Neuroamigdalectimica, una opción solo para personas cuyas Almas Gemelas estaban muriendo, o aquellos que tenían Almas Gemelas con cadenas perpetuas o en el corredor de la muerte. La idea hizo que Len temblara.

— ¿Es esta persona tu Alma Gemela? –preguntó Barry, y Mick gruñó en reconocimiento.

—Platónico. Ella es mi familia.

Barry asintió.

—Lo siento.

—No tú también. Guárdatelo, ella es vieja. Está enferma.

—Tiene 93 años –dijo Len. Le echó un vistazo a Mick. — ¿Estas considerando las píldoras? O la—

—Por supuesto que no. Deberías conocerme mejor que eso, Snart. No hay forma de que les deje llevarse lo último de mi Vínculo con ella, no me importa si tengo que sentirlo todo en lo últimos meses.

Len asintió, sin sorprenderse. Él sería igual en la posición de Mick. No había un universo en el que alguna vez renunciara voluntariamente a su sangrado con Barry, sin importar que tan intenso se volviera,  o si uno de ellos padeciera demencia. Había escuchado que el sangrado podía volverse extraño hacia el final de la vida de una persona, que subía y bajaba, pero de todos modos, no había forma de que Mick considerara no estar allí en el VNA para consolar a Pam.

—Es una opinión bastante común, en realidad –Barry se veía incomodo, pero seguía hablando. —No querer perder el Vínculo.  De hecho están trabajando en el uso de nanotecnología para realizar la cirugía pronto porque mucha gente lo evita gracias a las posibles repercusiones de la cirugía cerebral, a pesar de que es una cirugía realmente avanzada. Supongo que es por eso que están haciendo lo bloqueadores, pero esa es probablemente una mala idea. Mi amiga, uh, ella es doctor, como sea, me estaba diciendo que el sangrado se fortalece cuando lo bloqueas. Ella incursiona en la _Symbología_ y creo que los nano avances de Tecnología Palme lo han hecho posible—

—Me importa una mierda lo _doloroso_ que es—

—No, no quise decir—por supuesto que no. Solo estaba hablando de ciencia –Barry miró a Len en busca de ayuda y Len casi resopló. Por supuesto, Barry se entusiasmaría con la ciencia y se haría un idiota.

—El niño es un nerd, Mick.

— _Tú_ eres un nerd, Snart –se quejó en su forma grave.

—Qué es precisamente por qué él es mi Alma Gemela.

Mick gruñó pero cualquier tensión se rompió, y se movieron a la sala de estar, Barry tomando un lugar junto a él en el sofá, Mick en el lado opuesto con los pies arriba. Len rodeó a Barry con un brazo mientras escuchaba a Mick quejarse sobre su nuevo trabajo en seguridad, preguntando sobre su casa y si se mudaría pronto. Len se había quedado en este luchar más tiempo que en ningún otro en los últimos años, un total de dieciocho meses, y frunció el ceño cuando Mick se lo señalo.

—Me gusta aquí.

—Puedo decirlo, pusiste arte.

—Puse arte en algunas casas de seguridad también. Aunque esta casa no era muy parecida a las otras casas de seguridad y Mick lo sabía. Por un lado, tenía un _patio_ , y por el otro, Len estaba muy apegado a él.

—Tienes un _jardín_.

Lo tenía, no es que estuviera completamente seguro de que volviera a molestarse en el futuro. Su terapeuta—alguien quien Mick le había sugerido visitar—había sugerido llenar su tiempo libre con pasatiempos productivos y no destructivos, y que tratara de crear más estabilidad en su vida. Mick sabía muy bien por qué Len tenía un jardín.

—Tal vez deberías intentarlo.

—Seguiré quemando cosas, viendo cómo las cosas cobran vida.

Qué era exactamente por qué Mick necesitaba tanta terapia. Len resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Las cosas cobran vida también en la jardinería, Mick.

—No hay nada como el fuego.

Barry se movió incomodo junto a él y Len dejó que la conversación fluyera lejos del fuego, hacia el hockey y los Keystone Combines—de los que aparentemente iban a tener que educar a Barry porque el chico ni siquiera había estado en uno de sus juegos—y preguntándole a Mick cómo era el gusto de estar en ese lado del río, al menos hasta que Mick habló de Lisa.

— ¿Qué hay de ella?

—Has estando evitándola.

— ¿Ella te dice eso?

—No es difícil de detectar. No estás hablando de ella y solo sale con Ross D cuando está harta de ti. ¿ _Sabes_ eso?

Len considero eso, apoyándose contra los cojines, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso no puede ser cierto –sintió la alegría de Barry por eso.

—Ella sabe que lo odias.

—Odio que él no de ni una mierda acerca ella.

Mick soltó una risa a medias.

—Admítelo, amigo, harías que pareciera un accidente si pensaras que ella se enamoraría de él.

Len no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó, bueno, Mick no estaba equivocado.

— ¿Quién es Ross? –preguntó Barry. Len le echó un vistazo, ligeramente sorprendido de que el otro todavía estuviera allí, valientemente, tomando su día libre para descansar en la sala de estar de Len y charlar con sus enemigos.

—Un imbécil –respondió Len. Ross era Roscoe Dilon, un criminal narcisista de poca monta, casado y con un niño, y otro en camino. Pero Barry no necesitaba saber eso. Con eso, Barry frunció el ceño.

—Estoy seguro de que Lisa puede manejarlo.

— ¿El niño conoció a Lisa?

Len lo cubrió rápidamente antes de que Barry pudiera decir algo estúpido.

—Brevemente. Lisa no es su mayor fan en este momento, así que la mantendré fuera de la escena hasta que se tranquilice.

—Como su alguno de ustedes en realidad se tranquilizaran por algo –se quejó Mick. — ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene un problema con este niño?

Barry se removió bajo su brazo y Len se dio cuenta de que probablemente pensó que era porque era el Flash.

—Larga historia, Mick –respondió. —Ya sabes cómo puede ser ella. Le llamaré, y si ella promete jugar bien, tal vez la deje conocer a Barry adecuadamente y pueda relajarse un poco.

—Lo que digas, Snart.

*****

Era temprano en la noche cuando Len terminó de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho en su casa. Mick se había ido poco después del mediodía y Barry se había quedado un rato hasta la tarde. Len se alegró de tener la oportunidad de hablar para contarle algo sobre Mick y Pam, ver un poco de televisión y no discutir la elección de Len con amigos, en su red social criminal. iba a ser un problema eventualmente, se imaginó, porque ahora solo estaban barriendo cosas debajo de la alfombra, por con Barry acurrucado junto a él en el sofá, era difícil preocuparse por eso. Cuando se fue, Barry realmente había lamentado irse, pero aparentemente tenía coas que hacer. Len logró robarle un beso de despedida antes de salir por la puerta con su traje del Flash en una de las mochilas de Len. El beso fue breve, pero incluso eso tuvo un latido del corazón de Barry un poco más rápido, y Len definitivamente tenía la idea de que Barry sería algo más a seguir si su libido fuera una indicación.

Luego limpió el cristal alrededor de su casa y se vendó las manos, considerando si sería capaz de convencer a Barry para que pasara la noche siguiente, o incluso si lograran ir a una cita real, cuando recibió una llamada de Lisa. Bien podría hacer una cita con ella y Barry, si ambos estaban libres, y ver si podía navegar sin amenazas de asesinato.

—Hermana.

—Lenny—me alegro de que hayas respondido. Tenemos problemas.

Se puso de pie más recto ante el acero en su voz, ya caminando hacia donde guardaba el arma y la parka cuando estaba en casa.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Del tipo en que querrías llegar a nuestra pequeña guarida Rogue antes de que Weather Wizard haga algo que todo lamentemos, hermano. Tenemos compañía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> De acuerdo, todo este capítulo fue un maldito desvió. Un feliz desvió, pero o sea, ploooooooot. Lo necesitamos. Entonces, el próximo capítulo lo es plot (y algo de humor, pero o sea, plot). Y el siguiente. Y el que sigue después de ese. Y probablemente como, 5-7 en total. Alguna mierda está cayendo. Al fin. (Y no, este no será el clímax de la historia, todavía hay más terreno por recorrer). Pero, en general, sentí que partes de este capítulo fueron un poco torpes yu no mis favoritas, pero quería incluir la primera mitad y este era el mejor lugar para que Barry finalmente se reuniera con Mick y para llegar una exposición que desarrollaré más adelante.
> 
> (No te preocupes, eventualmente Lisa y Barry también hablarán)
> 
> Además, el dialogo de Mick fue TAN DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR. El hombre no usa contracciones *casi* tanto como otros personajes en el programa (especialmente no tanto como Len), y tiene algunos patrones de habla muy particulares que son difíciles de capturar porque se trata de dónde pone énfasis. Es un desafió y probablemente debería volver y leer cómo lo hice en capítulos anteriores, porque podría estar raro haha. Probablemente no ayude que haya estado viendo mucho Prision Break, ya que le personaje de Dominic Purcell tiene un patrón de habla muy diferentes.
> 
> Como sea, supongo que en el próximo capítulo veremos quién es ‘compañía’ y qué demonios está haciendo Mardon ahora :D
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Y… ¡Hoy se cumple un año que empecé la traducción de esta historia!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerla, de verdad. Y aunque al principio todo iba fluido con un capítulo a la semana, y entonces cada quince días, y luego cada mes…
> 
> La verdadera razón de esto fue porque comencé a tener más proyectos en mis manos, porque soy súper avariciosa. Lo sé, fue algo irresponsable de mi parte. Pero no pude evitarlo—haha.
> 
> Por lo general tengo uno o dos capítulos adelantados de cada traducción, pero justamente con ESTA historia no, así que decidí tomarme un descanso hasta que tenga suficientes capítulos para no estresarme. _Lo siento por eso_.
> 
> Pueden disfrutar las otras historias que publico que son ColdFlash si buscan eso: [Ámame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484229/chapters/30918933) y [Buscando Consuelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531532/chapters/33574896).
> 
> Entonces, gracias por leer y el apoyo~
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo al autor._


End file.
